Escolhas
by ChunLi Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Um Malfoy.Uma Weasley.Só uma coisa os une,o amor.Será que esse amor vai ser o suficiente?Pequenos erros que se transformam em grandes estragos.Será que tudo tem conserto?Até um coração partido?
1. Mudanças e Impulsos

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente é tudo da titia J.K., menos a idéia tosca da fic!

**Capítulo 1 - Mudanças e Impulsos**

Em meio à uma estrada que se dirigia a um campo afastado em Londres, um conversível preto se dirige a Ottery St. Cachpole. Dentro do carro um homem de 19 anos, cabelos louros platinados, olhos azuis acinzentados e rosto triste. Ele pensa em todas as bobagens que fez e se ainda há tempo para ser perdoado.

Ligou o rádio e uma música de uma banda trouxa (mas que era muito famosa no mundo mágico), começou a tocar, a letra o fez se lembrar ainda mais do seu passado e sua condição.

_**And you say I'll heal you**_

_E você diz que eu te curarei_

_**I'll always be your's**_

_Eu sempre serei seu_

_**And you say I'll kill you**_

_E você diz que eu te matarei_

_**If I do something wrong**_

_Se eu fizer algo errado_

Dois anos antes...

Um dia normal em Hogwarts. O sol brilhava nos jardins convidando os estudantes para sair e se divertir num domingo tão tranqüilo. Mas para uma garota do sexto ano tudo estava mais triste do que nunca. Deitada em sua cama com as pernas encolhidas, seu rosto era cortado por lágrimas que corriam soltas e morriam em seu travesseiro. Em sua cabeça só uma pessoa: Harry Potter. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Desde os 10 anos de idade que ela o amava e ele nem ao menos lhe via como uma garota. Para ele, Gina era só a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. E como ele conseguia ficar com aquela "Cho-repetente-Chang"? Era muita humilhação! E como se um estalo acontecesse em sua cabeça, ela resolveu que nunca mais iria chorar pelo Potter. Ele iria ser só mais um irmão, dentre tantos que ela já tinha.

Ela se levantou e foi até o espelho. Examinou cada detalhe dela: os cabelos ruivos até a cintura em fios retos, olhos cor de chocolate (inchados naquela hora) e um corpo perfeito, barriga definida, cintura fina, pernas grossas e torneadas e seios fartos. No ano anterior ela havia passado nos testes e agora era artilheira da Grifinória. Tantos treinos a deixaram com curvas perfeitas, que antes já eram fartas devido à bondosa mãe natureza. Então decidiu que se era para mudar, ia ser por completo.

Colocou mãos à obra e começou pelo cabelo. Cortou na altura do queixo e todo repicado, pra dar mais mobilidade e volume. Procurou no seu armário uma roupa que Mione lhe deu certa vez e que ela nunca havia usado, faltava coragem. E agora, vestida com a tal roupa, ela não estava totalmente certa se ia conseguir usar. Uma mini-saia jeans de cós baixo e uma blusa semi (sendo muito bondosa) transparente branca de alcinhas finas. A blusa só era decente na opinião dela na parte dos seios, onde havia um forro no local. Daí pra baixo, e nas costas, dava pra ver todo o contorno do seu corpo.

Ela ficou se olhando por um bom tempo analisando. Dava pra ver tudo com aquela blusa e a saia deixava suas pernas à mostra! "_Estou quase pelada_" - pensou. Mas a mesma força de antes a tomou e ela resolveu, pegou uma sandália rasteira branca, passou um gloss nos lábios e saiu. Estava linda, e todos por quem passava a olhavam, boquiabertos. Ela então chegou aos jardins e viu Mione sozinha, sentada encostada numa árvore.

- Oi, Mione. - disse parando de frente para ela, que levantou os olhos de seu livro para responder e levou um susto, assustando Gina também com sua exclamação.

- Gina!

- Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?

- O que aconteceu pergunto eu!

- Como assim, Mione?

- Você! Você está maravilhosa!

- Ah, isso...er...obrigada, mas não é para tanto - respondeu corando.

- Como não? Olha para você! O que aconteceu para você mudar de repente? Até hoje de manhã estava jogada na cama e triste como se alguém tivesse morrido. Nem almoçou!

- Estava sem fome. Andei pensando bem em tudo que houve, sabe, e cheguei à conclusão de que o meu estado só serviria pra me deixar com uma desidratação por tanto chorar e os olhos inchados. E eu cansei de parecer um trasgo com aquela aparência! Mudança total.

- Isso inclui...er...você sabe...'ele'?

- Principalmente ele. Vou esquecer o Harry de vez! - falou com um sorriso de vitória e elas riram um pouco - Aliás, cadê ele e o Rony? Por que você está sozinha?

- Ah, eu queria ler um pouco mais desse livro que o Rony me deu (eles já namoravam há dois anos, o amor não é lindo!) e eles queriam jogar quadribol, então combinamos de nos encontrar mais tarde.

- Bom, então não vou mais atrapalhar a sua leitura. Depois a gente se fala. Tchau!

-Tchau!

Gina foi andando distraída olhando pra baixo e resmungando algo como "Eu nunca vou entender a Mione, as aulas só começaram há um mês, vai ter tanto que ler que não precisa procurar por mais...", quando trombou com alguém que também não prestava atenção ao caminho e caiu sentada.

- Ai! Que droga! Olha por onde anda! - reclamou ela se levantando e limpando a saia sem olhar pra pessoa quando ouve uma voz arrastada e pensa "_É praga, só pode ser_".

- Weasley! Quem devia olhar por onde anda é você, ao invés de ficar pensando no santo Potter - falou num tom calmo de voz e sem tirar os olhos, que chegavam a sair faíscas, do corpo de Gina, a qual sentiu seu corpo ferver com o olhar dele e se arrepiou.

- Eu não estava pensando nele. E o que você tanto olha? - perguntou nervosa e corada.

- Você mudou de roupa e não se olhou no espelho?

- Olhei por que? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Então não olhou direito, senão saberia o que eu tanto olho... - ele falou com malícia e um sorriso de canto de boca - Até que para uma Weasley pobretona você é bem...bonita - ele pensou _gostosa_, mas achou melhor não falar. Ela corou mais ainda do que já estava e começou a se afastar.

- Er...obrigada. Tchau, Malfoy.

E apertou o passo em direção ao castelo. Ele ficou parado vendo-a se afastar e pensou - "_Como eu nunca reparei nela antes?_" - em resposta a esse absurdo, um grito sensato de seu juízo ecoou em sua cabeça - "_PORQUE ELA É UMA WEASLEY POBRETONA!_" - mas ele não estava nem aí - "_Pode ser...mas que é gostosa, isso é! E muito..._" - E resolveu continuar seu passeio.

Gina estava boquiaberta. "_O Malfoy me elogiou?_" - ela pensava sem entender. É, se isso podia acontecer ela conseguia esquecer o Harry. E devido a resolução de esquecê-lo, ela não queria vê-lo tão cedo. "_Não vamos forçar a barra, né?_"- pensou com sensatez. Foi para seu dormitório e se deitou, tinha resolvido cochilar um pouco. Acordou quase na hora do jantar, tomou outro banho, colocou uma calça jeans que ficava certa e realçava suas curvas, uma blusa também certa no corpo e de mangas curtas escrito "As Esquisitonas" e foi jantar.

Chegando no salão principal sentou-se sozinha e afastada, não queria dar explicações. Não hoje, pelo menos. Foi quando Harry e Cho entraram de mãos dadas e ela resolveu olhar para seu prato. Seu apetite tinha sumido naquele segundo, mas ela não ia se levantar. Ia fingir que aquela visão não a afetava e terminaria de comer. Foi quando Cho, que ouviu falar da mudança da "Gininha bobinha" - como ela a chamava - resolveu conferir o que havia de tão especial para todos estarem comentando. Virou-se para Harry e disse melosa:

- Posso me sentar com você hoje, amor?

- Claro! Vamos sentar lá, perto do Rony e da Mione - ele respondeu animado apontando os amigos.

- Não! - ela disse depressa, fazendo ele olhar assustado pra ela, e completou mais devagar - É que eu queria sentar só nós dois. Olha, lá está mais vazio - e apontou na direção onde Gina estava.

Harry nem viu Gina. Sentou-se a apenas quatro cadeiras dela conversando com Cho e nem se deu conta que havia alguém ali. Muito menos Gina! Ficava num estado quase hipnótico perto da apanhadora da Corvinal.

Ela não podia acreditar!

Aquilo não estava acontecendo!

Gina resolveu tirar os olhos do prato para espiar e viu Harry e Cho indo em sua direção. "_Eu não mereço isso_!" - ela pensava sem entender porque diabos aquela "Changalinha" estava indo em sua direção com Harry. Quando eles se sentaram quase a seu lado e ele nem ao menos a viu, ela resolveu sair pra dar uma volta antes que começasse a chorar. E ela tinha prometido a si mesma não fazer mais isso.

Levantou-se nervosa, arrastando a cadeira ao levantar e fazendo barulho. Com isso Harry saiu do seu transe e olhou pro lado. Gostou do corpo que estava quase a seu lado e foi subindo o olhar até chegar ao rosto da garota para ver quem era. Arregalou os olhos quando se deparou com Gina:

- Gina? - perguntou meio abobado.

- Er...oi Harry... - corou ao ver como ele a olhava.

- Harry, amor, hoje você não disse que me ama - Cho disse virando o rosto de Harry pra ela falando melosa perto de seu ouvido. Ele voltou ao seu transe de antes.

- Claro que eu amo! Hoje e sempre!

Gina sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Nesse momento viu Cho sorrir triunfante pra ela e abaixou a cabeça. Saiu quase correndo em direção aos jardins e por lá ficou.

Da mesa da Sonserina um certo louro via toda a cena. "_Como esse Potter é burro! Se bem que a Weasley também é burra de ficar correndo atrás dele! Eles se merecem!...Onde será que ela vai?_" - pensou vendo-a sair do salão às pressas. Ele se levantou para segui-la e Crabbe e Goyle levantaram também.

- Nem pensem em me seguir! - disse ríspido.

- Você está muito estranho ultimamente! - disse Goyle - só quer andar sozinho.

- O que não é da sua conta - e saiu.

Não sabia porquê, mas queria ir atrás dela.

Chegou às grandes portas de carvalho da entrada do castelo, olhou para os jardins e viu um vulto correndo ao longe em direção ao lago. Foi andando calmamente a seguindo a distância sem tirar os olhos dela e a viu parar à margem do lago. Ela se deixou cair de joelhos no chão, sentou sobre as pernas, escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e abaixou o corpo à frente. Ele continuou a andar e quando se aproximava dela, ela apoiou uma mão no chão enquanto dava socos com a outra e murmurava -"Burra, burra, burra!" - Ela chorava e não viu Malfoy se aproximar.

Ele foi chegando perto e a cada passo se sentia mais perdido. Vê-la assim, desprotegida e chorando, fazia-o sentir-se mal. Ela era só uma Weasley pobretona, só mais uma cabeça vermelha adoradora do Potter, mas era uma mulher. E apesar de tudo, ele não gostava de ver mulheres chorando. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão suavemente no ombro dela. Ela se assustou e levantou o corpo rápido, ficando ajoelhada olhando pra ele. Ficaram se olhando por uns segundos e sem pensar ela o abraçou. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e continuou chorando. Ele ficou sem ação por alguns segundos, mas logo começou abraça-la devagar. Primeiro colocou as mãos em sua cintura, depois foi deslizando devagar até a envolver totalmente com seus braços. A apertou contra si e a sentiu apertar os braços envolta de seu pescoço também. Ele sentiu o cheiro suave dos cabelos dela e soltou um pouco os braços. Ela fez o mesmo e levantou sua cabeça do ombro dele. Eles se encararam de perto. As pontas dos narizes se tocando. Olhos nos olhos. E ele a beijou.

Ela se deixou beijar e correspondeu. Não pensava em nada. Só sentia. E como era bom sentir o que ela sentia naquele momento. As mãos frias dele percorriam suas costas e sua cintura, a apertando contra seu corpo. Ele usava um perfume que a inebriava. Ela enfiou as mãos em meio àquele mar de cabelos platinados e puxou de leve. Uma atração que eles desconheciam antes ter sentido, tomava conta dos dois. Seus corpos ferviam de desejo e eles aprofundavam o beijo cada vez mais. Ele a deitou na grama devagar e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Ela arranhava as costas sobre a camiseta preta que ele usava. As respirações ofegantes. Ele começou a passar a mão pela barriga dela por debaixo da blusa, e quando ele fez menção de abrir a calça dela é que ela acordou para aquela situação tão surreal, e de QUEM estava sobre ela. Ela tentou afasta-lo.

- Não...pára...isso não está certo... - disse com a respiração ofegante e a voz falhando.

- O que não está certo? - Ele perguntou a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com você...eu gosto de outro... - ela disse desviando seu olhar do dele.

Então tudo voltou ao normal e ele se lembrou que a poucos minutos ela estava chorando pelo Potter, e que gostava dele. Ele se enfureceu ao pensar que ela estava com ele pensando em outro. "_Como essa pobretona se atreve a ficar comigo pensando no babaca do Potter!_" - pensou com raiva.

- Você é mesmo uma burra - sibilou - Como você pode pensar nele depois de tudo que ele te fez sofrer? - se levantou e a olhou ainda deitada - Você merece mais é sofrer mesmo, sua Weasley imunda.

Foi embora pisando duro, sem olhar pra trás, deixando Gina chorando.

**N.A.:** Gente! Mais uma coisa que eu escrevi! Dessa vez uma fic, e espero que vcs comentem, tá? Não se acanhem! Nem que seja p/ dizer que tá ruim!

Queria agradecer muitissíssimo mesmo à minha beta, Manu Black, por conseguir esse feito de ler, achar essa fic boa e aceitar betar!

E leiam as fics da Manu Black - "A Mediadora" e "Além da Mágoa" - e da NaHemWe - "A Maldição dos Mortos" - são ótimas, eu garanto!

E pra quem não leu, leiam a da Nathoca Malfoy tb - "Tudo Que Se Quer" - está acabada, mas é perfeita!

Bjs p/ todos!


	2. Insanidade Total

**Disclaimer: **Como sempre, é tudo da titia J.K. FAZER O QUÊ, NÉ?

**Capítulo 2 - Insanidade Total**

Draco foi para seu quarto possesso de raiva. "_O que me deu pra beijar aquela pobretona nojenta!_" - pensava confuso e irritado consigo mesmo. Também não sabia porque tinha ido atrás dela. Seguiu seus impulsos e se arrependeu.

- Mas ela vai se ver comigo! É bom que não cruze o meu caminho ou vai ver o que vou fazer com ela! Ninguém brinca com um Malfoy desse jeito e fica por isso mesmo!

Ele falava sozinho enquanto tirava a roupa e se preparava para tomar um banho. Queria tirar o cheiro de Gina que havia ficado nele. Tomou um banho demorado e conseguiu relaxar um pouco. Depois foi se deitar e não demorou a dormir, mas ainda estava com raiva pelo acontecido e dormiu pensando nela.

Gina se levantou do chão ainda chorando e foi para dentro do castelo. No salão comunal da Grifinória passou por seus amigos Colin e Angela, que ficaram sem resposta para um "Que aconteceu?" e subiu para o dormitório. Trocou-se e deitou. Minutos depois Angie - como Colin e Gina a chamavam - entrou no dormitório, se sentou na cama da Gina e a chamou num tom carinhoso e preocupado.

- Gi, o que foi? Você fugiu de mim e do Colin o dia todo.

- Eu não fugi - disse triste.

- Então por que sumiu o dia todo e depois se sentou afastada no jantar?

- Eu só queria pensar.

- Você podia pensar perto da gente - disse sorrindo - A gente ficava quietinho, era só pedir.

- Desculpa - se sentou na cama e abraçou a amiga - Só você e o Colin me entendem.

- Só desculpo se você me contar porquê e como ficou mais linda - falou brincando e sorrindo - Eu estou precisando também!

Gina riu com a amiga e contou a resolução que havia tomado, contou o que Cho fizera no jantar e que foi para o jardim depois. Só omitiu - "_Omitir não é mentir_!" - pensou ela se desculpando - a parte em que Malfoy apareceu e o que (quase) aconteceu. Ela tinha certeza que aquilo foi só um ataque de loucura coletiva que deu neles e que não voltaria a acontecer, então não precisava falar sobre esse assunto tão 'desagradável'. Além do que, ela estava magoada com o que ele falou dela.

_"Ele é o nojento do Malfoy, o que esperava?"_

_"Mas ele estava tão gentil...e estava tão bom..."_

_"Então por que parou?"_

_"Porque é errado!"_

_"Por que? Só por que é um Malfoy? Faça-me o favor! Pode ser um Malfoy, mas é lindo, gostoso e se preocupou com você! Afinal, foi atrás de você, não foi?"_

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos discutindo que nem maluca consigo mesma quando Angie a acordou.

- GINA! - Angie deu um grito a assustando.

- Ai! Que susto! Por que está gritando?

- Bom, deixa-me ver - fez que pensava - O fato de eu ter te chamado cinco vezes e você continuar com cara de boba, conta?

- Ah, desculpe - corou - Eu me perdi em pensamentos.

- Eu reparei. O que era de tão bom?

- Nada! - quase gritou - Tava...er...lembrando do jantar! É, é isso! - sorriu nervosa - Bom, acho melhor eu dormir, o dia foi cansativo pra mim. Boa noite, Angie.

- Está bem! Boa noite, Gi.

Angie se levantou e saiu do dormitório deixando Gina com seus pensamentos. Um tempo depois ela dormiu e sonhou com Malfoy. Um sonho, no mínimo, bizarro. Ela estava abraçada a Harry e eles estavam quase se beijando quando Malfoy apareceu e começou a gritar - "Solta a minha mulher, Potter!" - e depois começou a socar Harry. Ela então olhou para a própria mão esquerda e viu uma aliança de casamento em formato de serpente. Acordou desesperada e quase gritando. Sentou na cama e olhou para suas mãos, não viu nada e olhou em volta, viu que estava em sua cama e que todas as garotas ainda dormiam. Suspirou aliviada por ser só um sonho, mas ficou pensando que bem que podia ser verdade, Draco era tão lindo! "_O que é isso, Virgínia Weasley? Não pense nele assim novamente!_" - pensou se repreendendo pelo pensamento anterior.

Nos dias que se seguiram Gina e Draco quase não se cruzaram, e nas raras ocasiões em que isso acontecia, ele a olhava furioso. Ele não aceitava que ela o tivesse recusado aquela noite. "_Quem ela pensa que é!_" - pensava com raiva dela e de si mesmo, por ter ido atrás dela. Não entendia porque fez aquilo. A verdade é que até ontem de manhã ele não a tinha notado como mulher, só como mais uma daquela família de 'coelhos pobretões de cabeça vermelha' - como ele os chamava. Mas quando ele a viu vestida daquele jeito, quase nua e linda, algo dentro dele despertou e ele percebeu que ela era uma mulher. E que era perfeita. Ele se encantou com tudo, sua voz, seu perfume, seu corpo, sua pele branca, sua boca, seus olhos e até com seu jeito de corar só com um olhar dele.

Ele não queria, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Sonhava com ela quase todas as noites e já não conseguia se satisfazer com nenhuma garota. Isso tudo o irritava. Ele era um dos caras mais cobiçados de toda Hogwarts, e sempre aproveitou isso muito bem até aquele dia, até 'ela'. Ele até que tentava, mas não conseguia ficar com ninguém até o fim. Ela sempre vinha à sua mente e ele se imaginava beijando-a, quando abria os olhos e via que não era ela dispensava a garota.

Ele queria se socar por não conseguir tira-la da cabeça. E queria soca-la por provocar isso nele. Ele a culpava, e por isso a olhava com raiva. E também porque não queria que ela percebesse como ele ficava quando a via. Ele a desejava, seu coração disparava e ele se segurava para não a pegar e prensar na parede no meio de todos. Ele tentava ofende-la, mas as palavras não vinham. Só queria que ela voltasse a ser aquela pobretona de antes, com aquelas saias até o meio da canela - e não aquela que ia só até o meio da coxa - com aquela blusa de colégio larga e comprida - e não aquela colada ao corpo e com os dois primeiros botões abertos - com aquele cabelo sem graça e a boca sem nada - e não com aquele cabelo solto e um gloss nos lábios de um jeito que pediam para ser beijados.

Ela também começou a reparar nele e o que viu a agradou. Um louro de 1m80cm, olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos platinados na altura dos olhos e um corpo escultural: ombros largos, braços, peitoral e abdômen definidos, pernas grossas e torneadas e uma bunda de dar inveja ao Brad Pitt! _"O quadribol é uma bênção!"_ - ela pensava quando o via. E a lembrança dele em cima dela naquele dia não saía de sua cabeça. Sem perceber o desejo dela por ele crescia cada vez mais. Quando eles se cruzavam pelos corredores, ela não entendia o olhar de raiva dele e abaixava a cabeça. Não queria que ele percebesse que isso a afetava, e também pra ele não perceber o desejo nos olhos dela.

Angie e Colin bem que tentaram, mas toda vez que ela começava a voar e eles perguntavam o que estava acontecendo, ela respondia um "Nada" que não convencia nem criança de três anos. "_Pára de pensar nele! Aquele Malfoy nojento e arrogante não te merece! Ele te odeia! E eu o odeio também! Eu acho..._" - se repreendia mentalmente sem muito sucesso.

Duas semanas depois aconteceu algo que já era esperado. Mas não por Draco e Gina.

Era noite e estava quente, Gina resolveu passear um pouco pelos jardins e foi andando até chegar a uma margem distante do lago. Ela costumava ir lá para pensar, nunca tinha visto ninguém por lá, além dela, e resolveu nadar um pouco. "O que tem de mal? Ninguém vai ver!" - pensou e tirou a roupa, entrando na água só de calcinha e sutiã. Nadava tranqüila e pensava no Malfoy - o que estava se tornando um hábito. Pensava em como, ao mesmo tempo, ela queria e não queria que ele estivesse ali com ela.

O treino de quadribol da Sonserina acabou e Draco estava exausto e sem paciência nenhuma para ouvir mais uma palavra sequer de seus companheiros de time. Resolveu ir mergulhar no lago para esfriar a cabeça, já que nem durante os treinos ele parava de pensar em Gina. As lembranças dos sonhos que ele tinha com ela, cada vez mais freqüentes e 'quentes', não paravam de o atormentar. "_Merlim! O que eu vou fazer de tão mal pra merecer isso!_" - pensava sem saber mais o que fazer. Foi andando distraído pela margem do lago até chegar em um lugar afastado do castelo. Porém, perto de Gina. E não reparou que perto de onde ele estava, as roupas dela estavam jogadas na grama.

Estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que não viu que alguém boiava a apenas 200 metros de onde ele estava. Era Gina, que olhava a lua cheia que aparecia por entre nuvens e galhos das árvores próximas. Estava tão distraída quanto ele e também não o viu na margem. Ele foi tirando o uniforme do time e pensando nela, em como seria uma visão perfeita a dela molhada naquele lago. "_Espero que esteja bem fria! Preciso esfriar a cabeça... e o resto._" - pensou antes de mergulhar só de cueca, nadando por baixo d'água antes de aparecer mais à frente.

Gina ouviu o barulho da água e acordou do seu devaneio. Olhou em volta e nada. "_Tem alguém aí?_" - perguntou, mas não recebeu resposta. Como não tinha visto ninguém, concluiu que fosse só sua imaginação e afundou para nadar por baixo d'água.

Draco surgiu mais à frente de onde tinha mergulhado e tomou ar. Estava perto da margem, onde era mais raso, e ficou de pé passando as mãos no cabelo, os colocando pra trás. Estava quase afundando novamente quando alguém surge perto dele. Os dois se olharam, sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui! - perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Não te interessa - ele respondeu mal-educado.

- Grosso!

- Por que você não vai correr atrás do seu amado "santo Potter" ao invés de ficar me atrapalhando a nadar, hein garota? - falou mal disfarçando seu olhar para os seios fartos dela só de sutiã.

- Não enche, Malfoy! E eu quero mais é que o Harry se exploda com a "Changalinha" dele!

Impressionou-se com o que disse e percebeu o olhar de fome de Malfoy. Olhou-se e afundou até os ombros. Então olhou para Draco e viu como ele estava, se virou de costas para não se sentir tentada a agarrar ele e respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Ele percebeu como ela ficou vermelha com o olhar dele e como arregalou os olhos ao olhar pra ele antes de virar de costas. "_Que se dane se é uma Weasley! Tô doido pra brincar com fogo!_" - pensou enquanto sorria malicioso.

- Se eu fosse você aproveitava para olhar, nunca mais vai ver um corpo desses pela frente de novo - se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Nem vai ter a chance de tocar.

- E quem te disse que eu quero olhar ou tocar em você? Deixa de ser convencido! - falou usando todo seu autocontrole e dando dois passos para frente.

- Duvido! Confessa logo que você me deseja, Weasley!

- Ha ha ha! Vai sonhando! - disse nervosa sentindo-o próximo.

- Então, por que não olha para mim? Vai dizer que não gostou do que viu? Está com medo de não se segurar se ver de novo! - disse passando a mão de leve de um ombro ao outro dela, a fazendo se arrepiar.

- Não tenho medo! E não me toca!

- Então me olha - a puxou com delicadeza pelo ombro, fazendo-a se virar para ele devagar e de olhos fechados - Agora abre os olhos e diz que não me quer.

Ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos, só abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem sucesso, queria responder,mas não saía nada. Ele sorriu ao vê-la tão nervosa tentando falar. Abaixou-se até ficar da altura dela e a segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos. Ela abriu os olhos e o viu perto, tentou se afastar, mas ele não deixou. A puxou para si e ela não pode mais resistir, se sentiu sem forças ao sentir o corpo dele grudado ao dela. Ele a beijou e ela levou as mãos às costas dele, subindo até a nuca, depois descendo pelo peito, braços e depois subindo de volta aos ombros. Sentia o corpo definido dele se arrepiar com o toque de suas mãos e queria mais que tudo, que aquele momento durasse pra sempre. Ele a beijava e puxava pra si de um jeito possessivo, como se ela fosse sumir se ele a soltasse.

Devagar abriu o sutiã dela e o retirou com delicadeza. A segurou pela cintura fazendo-a subir e deixar os seios a mostra. Enquanto ela subia, ele beijava cada parte de pele que aparecia. Seu pescoço, seus ombros, seu colo e seus seios. Começou a chupar um mamilo e mordiscar enquanto apertava levemente o outro com os dedos. Ela sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e segurou os cabelos dele com as duas mãos. Ele se levantou e a beijou, a puxou para cima e ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as pernas.

Draco saiu do lago com ela ainda em seu colo, a beijando, a deitou sobre a capa do uniforme de quadribol e tirou sua calcinha, deitando sobre ela, que escorregou a mão para dentro da cueca dele e começou um movimento de vai e vem o deixando louco de tesão. Ele foi descendo e beijando o corpo dela até chegar em seu ventre, começou a estimulá-la com a língua até ela não agüentar mais e o puxar para um beijo, inverteu as posições e ficou sobre ele. Foi descendo pelo tórax dele fazendo uma trilha de beijos, tirou sua cueca e começou a lamber, beijar e chupar seu membro já duro de tanta excitação, enquanto ele segurava a cabeça dela e a apertava contra si. Ele gemia descontrolado e quando estava quase gozando a fez parar, a puxou para um beijo enquanto a estimulava com uma das mãos a fazendo gemer de prazer. Quando ela não agüentou mais, ficou novamente sobre ele e sentou em seu membro, começando a cavalgar. Eles gemiam e ela ia aumentando o ritmo enquanto ele a segurava com força pela cintura. Ele inverteu as posições de novo e ficou sobre ela começando a penetrá-la com força, ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu alto pedindo por mais. Ele a virou de bruços e continuou as estocadas até ela gozar e gozou também.

Ele permaneceu sobre ela e apoiou os cotovelos no chão, levantou a cabeça e olhou para aquele mar ruivo na sua frente. Sorriu e beijou a nuca dela. Estavam cansados. Tinha sido muito intenso, muito voraz. Era uma necessidade insana de terem um ao outro. Ele saiu de cima dela e deitou de lado virado pra ela, que se virou pra ele também. Estavam confusos e felizes com o que tinham acabado de fazer. Olhavam-se nos olhos e ele a acariciou o rosto.

- Por que você tinha que ser uma Weasley? - falou sorrindo meigo pra ela.

- Como assim? - perguntou sem entender e sorrindo para ele também.

- Nada - ele disse se tocando do que tinha dito sem querer e mudou de assunto num tom cheio de malícia - Você costuma vir nadar sempre, quase nua, por aqui, ruiva?

- Só quando eu acho que estou sozinha, louro - respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, o fazendo erguer uma sobrancelha.

- E quando isso costuma acontecer? - deu um sorriso safado sentindo o corpo começar a ferver descontroladamente de novo.

- Depende... - fez que pensava - Quando você vai vir nadar de novo?

- Então vem cá, ruiva - a puxou para mais um beijo ardente e eles começaram tudo de novo.

Ele era maravilhoso. A levou ao paraíso durante todo o tempo em que estiveram juntos. Ela nunca sonhou sentir tanto prazer. Depois da quarta vez eles não agüentavam mais nada. Seus corpos jaziam cansados e imóveis tentando se recuperar. Ele levantou o braço com esforço e olhou para o relógio, arregalou os olhos ao ver que já era madrugada. Ficaram mais um tempo se recuperando e se vestiram. Foram caminhando lentamente e Draco a enlaçou pela cintura com um braço. E assim foram, abraçados e calados até a porta de entrada do castelo. Lá se soltaram e ele espiou lá dentro pra ver se tinha alguém, viu que estava tudo calmo e vazio e fez sinal pra ela o seguir.

Eles entraram, se olharam nos olhos, sorriram, se beijaram mais uma vez e se separaram. Ele foi para o corredor do quinto andar, entrou em seu quarto, tomou um banho, se vestiu e deitou. Ela foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória sem fazer barulho e subiu para seu dormitório. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e deitou. Naquela noite ambos dormiram com um sorriso nos lábios. E nunca haviam dormido tão rápido. Foi um sono pesado e reconfortante.

**N.A.: **Gente! Comentem pra dizer se estão gostando, tá? Se acharem que devo mudar algo me avisem! Bjs no coração!

MANU! TE ADORO! BRIGADÃO!

E leiam as fics da Manu Black - "A Mediadora" e "Além da Mágoa" - e da NaHemWe - "A Maldição dos Mortos" - são ótimas, eu garanto!

E pra quem não leu, leiam a da Nathoca Malfoy tb - "Tudo Que Se Quer" - está acabada, mas é perfeita!


	3. O Passeio

**N.A.:** Nada é meu, é tudo da titia JK, blá, blá, blá...leiam e comentem!

**Capítulo 3 – O Passeio**

Na manhã seguinte Gina acordou lamentando-se de ter que se levantar, estava exausta e com sono. Saiu da cama a muito custo e foi tomar um banho. Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e a água morna escorrendo por sua pele a fez lembrar do toque das mãos de Draco em seu corpo. Sentiu um arrepio a percorrendo e um calor crescendo dentro dela. "_Chega! Isso é loucura! Ele não vai me usar!_" - e - "_Eu devia estar possuída! Só pode ser isso!_" - eram os pensamentos que se passavam por sua cabeça enquanto ela a balançava para afastar as lembranças. Terminou seu banho e se arrumou, desceu e encontrou Colin e Angie conversando no salão comunal.

- Oi, pessoas! Bom dia! - tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto ao dizer isso.

- Pelo visto o dia está mesmo bom! - disse Colin.

- A noite é que deve ter sido... - Angie comentou num tom divertido.

- Como assim? - perguntou Colin.

- Ah, é que eu acordei para ir ao banheiro à noite e a cama dela estava vazia, desci e ela também não estava aqui no salão comunal...E então, senhorita Weasley?

- Então o quê? - Gina perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Onde você estava, oras! - Colin falou num tom acusador.

- Er...estava... - "_Pensa, pensa, pensa! Anda anta!_" - No lago! É, estava nadando! - "_Por favor, acreditem!_"

- Às três horas da madrugada? - Angie disse debochada - Conta outra! Essa nem criança acredita!

- Mas eu estava! Quer dizer, eu estava dormindo a essa hora. Fiquei cansada depois de nadar e acabei dormindo na beira do lago. Mas, vamos tomar café? Estou morta de fome!

- Tudo bem, vamos - Angie falou - Mas está muito mal contada essa sua história!

- É mesmo! Mas vamos que eu também estou morto de fome! - Colin concordou.

"_Ufa! Foi por pouco!_" - pensou um pouco aliviada. Um pouco, pois Angie não tinha caído muito na desculpa mais que esfarrapada que ela havia contado.

Foram caminhando para tomar café conversando sobre os dois primeiros tempos, que seriam de poções. Agüentar o morcegão oleoso (N.B: não fala assim do meu fofy...hihi) por duas horas, junto com a Sonserina, em plena segunda feira era demais! "_Ao menos é com o sexto ano da Sonserina e não o sétimo!_" - pensou aliviada por Draco ser do sétimo ano.

Chegando ao salão principal, Gina entrou rápido e de cabeça baixa até a mesa da Grifinória, se sentou de costas e o mais afastada possível de onde Draco estava. Só de pensar em olhar para o loiro ela sentia o rosto começar a se aquecer e ficar vermelho. "_Como será que ele vai agir dessa vez?...ESPERE UM MOMENTO! Eu NÃO quero que ele AJA de jeito NENHUM!_" - ela pensava e tentava afastar qualquer pensamento sobre o sonserino.

Do mesmo jeito que ela, Draco acordou confuso. Estava com um sorriso bobo e às vezes pensava coisas como - "_Eu não podia ter gostado! Eu nem estava bêbado!_" ou "_Como eu pude fazer isso com aquela Weasley Pobretona!_" ou "_Tudo bem, ela é gostosa, mas não podia só dar uns beijos, seu idiota!_" - Sua cabeça girava em torno de um mesmo ponto, uma só pessoa: Gina.

Tomou um banho frio para se acalmar e foi para o salão principal tomar seu café da manhã. Chegando lá deu uma olhada discreta pela mesa da Grifinória e não a achou. "_Melhor assim._" - pensou indo se sentar na mesa da Sonserina e de costas para a da Grifinória. Sentou-se ao lado de um dos seus poucos amigos de casa, Blaise Zabini, e começou a tomar seu café.

- E aí? Dormiu bem? - Zabini falou depois de um tempo com um meio sorriso irônico.

- Não. Por que? - respondeu seco. "_Estava demorando..._"

- Nada não. É que eu fui te procurar ontem no seu quarto várias vezes e não te encontrei...fiquei imaginando onde você estava...

- Nadando - lembrou da noite anterior.

- De madrugada? Devia estar com calor mesmo...

- Eu só cochilei na beira do lago depois que nadei. E o que você tem com isso? Não tem nada melhor para fazer que ficar me vigiando?

- Sozinho? - ignorou a grosseria de Draco.

- Como? - "_Será que alguém viu?_" pensou meio desesperado, mas não demonstrou.

- Você estava dormindo MESMO, ou 'dormindo' com alguma garota?

- Claro que estava sozinho!

- Não sei porque CLARO! Ultimamente você tem estado muito estranho. Antes você teria levado uma garota para se divertir, e agora é "claro que estava sozinho!" - imitou Draco.

- Ah! Não enche, Zabini! Eu estou numa fase meio ruim, só isso. Os NIEM's estão me enchendo muito a cabeça.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Não precisar estressar! Foi só um comentário.

- Inconveniente, diga-se de passagem!

_- _Ih, está que nem um hipogrifo nervoso hoje, hein Malfoy? O que está havendo de verdade?

- Não é nada, já disse. A cabeça está cheia, e é só.

- Bom, então eu vou fingir que acredito, e quando você quiser conversar me procure.

E eles continuaram comendo. Ou pelo menos tentando, pois Draco abandonou sua torrada no prato e a olhava com os olhos desfocados. Foi nesse momento que ela entrou. Como um ímã, seu olhar foi atraído para ela. Ficou observando-a passar reto e de cabeça baixa até sua mesa e se sentar. E, apesar de não ter nada demais nela, a achou mais linda que nunca. Ficou perdido em pensamentos até que Zabini o acordou.

- Pelo visto você não está tão fora da ativa assim, né Malfoy? Mas, apesar da Weasley estar muito gostosa, eu achei que sua família tivesse nojo da dela.

- E temos! Essa nojenta pode mudar por fora, mas por dentro continua a mesma, sempre babando pelo babaca do Potter! - falou com a voz levemente irritada e ódio nos olhos. Enfureceu-se ao lembrar da paixonite dela por Harry, tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu muito.

- Calma! Eu estava só brincando. Desse jeito até parece mesmo que você está afim da Weasley... - disse sorrindo.

- Não fala besteira! Eu? Afim daquela lá? Nem daqui a cem anos!

- O tempo é relativo, meu caro amigo. Mas não se ofenda! - completou rápido - Foi só um comentário.

- Outro! E tão sem graça quanto o anterior!

- Tá, vamos. Não quer se atrasar para a aula de transfiguração, né?

- É melhor não. Vamos - disse sem ânimo se levantando e saindo.

Gina também não conseguiu comer muito. Olhava para o prato desanimada.

- Gi, vamos, conta o que está havendo - Angie disse preocupada.

- É, estamos preocupados com você já faz um tempo! - concordou Colin.

- Não é nada mesmo - sorriu - Mas obrigada.

- Bom, se você quiser conversar sabe que pode contar com a gente, né? - Angie falou com um sorriso.

- Eu sei. Vocês são uns amores! - respondeu com um sorriso sincero - E agora vamos que eu cansei de perder pontos com o morcegão!

Todos riram e se dirigiram para as masmorras. As aulas da manhã transcorreram bem. Gina só perdeu, milagrosamente, dez pontos com Snape. Na hora do almoço aconteceu o mesmo do café, ela passou de cabeça baixa e se sentou no mesmo lugar da manhã. Draco também não queria ficar tentado a olhar e se sentou de costas para os grifinórios. As aulas da tarde se passaram voando aquele dia e logo já era noite.

Gina foi para o campo, teria treino. Harry queria treinar incansavelmente esse ano para ganhar a Taça de Quadribol para a Grifinória. E realmente Harry parecia incansável, treinaram por quatro horas seguidas. Ao final do treino todos foram para o vestiário tomar um banho. Gina foi uma das últimas a acabar, e como Harry e Rony também demoraram, foram os quatro, Mione sempre assistia aos treinos e esperava os dois, juntos para o castelo.

No caminho Harry não pôde deixar de reparar em Gina. Ela estava linda, usava uma camiseta preta colada no corpo, um short jeans e uma sandália rasteira preta. Ela sorria e conversava com todos, nem parecia mais que tinha vergonha de estar ao lado dele. Há alguns dias o dono de seus pensamentos era Malfoy. Ela conseguiu, enfim, superar sua paixonite por Harry. Tinha chegado à triste conclusão de que estava gostando de Draco.

Foram para a torre da Grifinória e Gina foi direto se deitar. Estava exausta e com a cabeça em outro lugar, outra pessoa. Dormiu e sonhou com ele. Eles corriam de mãos dadas por campos floridos, rindo e se divertindo, e depois se amavam em meio ao campo, numa cama feita de pétalas de rosas. Era tudo tão bom, havia tanto carinho e um sorriso tão sincero no rosto dele. Ela acordou feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Feliz pelo sonho e triste por ter sido SÓ um sonho.

O resto da semana correu no mesmo ritmo. Eles faziam de tudo para não se encontrarem e conseguiram.

Na sexta à noite estavam todos agitados, teria visita a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte.

- E então Gi, animada?

- Ah, Angie, claro - disse meio sem ânimo.

- Se isso é o seu animada, nem quero ver o desanimada!

- Não sacaneia! Só estou cansada! O Harry está quase paranóico com isso de ganhar - disse sorrindo e tacando uma almofada na amiga.

- É mesmo, esse ano vocês estão treinando muito.

- Vai ter jogo contra a Sonserina daqui a duas semanas.

- Hum...você que tem sorte...

- Por que?

- Vai poder ver de pertinho aquele gostoso do Malfoy...

- Angie! Enlouqueceu? Você falou MESMO o que eu ouvi? Desde quando é sorte ter o Malfoy por perto? - perguntou corada e nervosa.

- Calma, Gi! Sei que vocês se odeiam, mas ele é gostoso mesmo, ou vai dizer que nunca reparou?

- Eu não fico reparando nele! - falou indignada.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou - respondeu levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ah, desculpa, é que eu estou nervosa. O excesso de tarefas e a falta de tempo para descansar estão me enlouquecendo! Mas amanhã vou repor as energias e o bom humor nesse passeio - disse sorrindo e dando um abraço na amiga.

- Espero que sim!

"_Eu também!_" - pensou Gina.

Na manhã de sábado todos acordaram cedo e se arrumaram rápido. Quanto antes ficassem prontos, mais rápido iam para Hogsmeade. Gina, Colin e Angie foram tomar café, o que fizeram rápido como todos que iam, se dirigiram à fila onde Filch conferia os alunos que podiam ir e tomaram uma carruagem até o vilarejo. Chegando lá foram dar uma volta para ver as vitrines das lojas e depois entraram na Dedosdemel, saíram cheios de chocolates nos bolsos e comendo outros. Resolveram ir ao Três Vassouras tomar uma cerveja amanteigada para completar a felicidade.

Assim que abriu a porta, Gina parou sem ação e não sabia se voltava ou acabava de entrar. Malfoy estava sentado numa mesa ao fundo, de frente para a porta. Quando ela entrou, ele a encarou de um modo que as pernas dela fraquejaram. Ele a despia com os olhos e a deixou corada. Colin e Angie não perceberam a situação, estavam atrás dela e só viram que ela parou, perceberam que ela não se movia e a cutucaram nas costas.

- Gi, que foi? - Angie perguntou.

- É, por que parou? Vamos! - concordou Colin.

- Nada, vamos - acordou do transe, abaixou os olhos e continuou. Foram até uma mesa e ela tomou o cuidado de se sentar de costas para o sonserino. Assim que ela se sentou, ele se levantou e saiu. Ao passar por sua mesa ela viu como ele estava lindo: uma camiseta preta justa, uma bermuda larga de bolsos lateral cáqui até abaixo dos joelhos e tênis preto. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando o viu passando e se inebriou com seu perfume. Abaixou a cabeça e sua alegria se esvaiu. "_Ele não quer ficar perto de mim..._" - pensou triste.

Naquela manhã Draco acordou cedo para se arrumar. "_Quem sabe eu não me divirto nesse passeio e tiro a Weasley da cabeça!_" - pensou se arrumando e se olhando no espelho. Foi até o salão principal e encontrou Crabbe, Goyle e Zabini o esperando para irem juntos a Hogsmeade. A ronda dele era só à tarde, então teria a manhã livre. Tomaram o café e foram. Passaram por Filch e entraram em uma carruagem. Chegando lá, Malfoy já estava cansado das asneiras dos dois grandalhões e os dispensou. Foi sozinho com Zabini para o Três Vassouras e por lá ficaram conversando até Gina chegar.

Eles conversavam tranqüilamente sobre bobagens quando ela entrou. Malfoy estava de frente para a porta de entrada com Zabini sentado à sua frente, de costas para onde Gina entrou. Quando a viu, parou de escutar o que Zabini dizia, sua atenção se prendeu nela e ele sentiu um calor crescendo dentro dele.

Ela estava linda, usava um vestido de alcinhas finas branco, que era justo nos seios e ia se alargando dali para baixo até os joelhos, uma sandália de salto baixo também branca e de tiras que se amarravam até o meio das canelas, um batom rosa bem claro, e ela chupava o dedo indicador da mão direita, que estava toda cheia de chocolate. Draco ficou hipnotizado e só acordou com Zabini o chamando.

- MALFOY! - quase gritou.

- O quê?

- O quê, pergunto eu! Não estava prestando atenção em nada que eu estava falando, né? Estava olhando o que? - disse se virando para trás para olhar e vendo Gina andando de cabeça baixa com seus amigos até uma mesa não muito distante da deles - Ah, entendi...é pra se perder mesmo... - disse com cara de safado, o que fez Draco espumar de raiva, estava com ciúmes. "_Como ele fala assim dela?_", pensou, mas não demonstrou. Apenas disse "Vamos embora" ao ver que ela se sentou de costas para ele. Saiu com Zabini e passou propositalmente ao lado da mesa em que ela estava.

Ela ficou desconcertada com ele, com o que viu, com o que sentiu, com o olhar dele. Precisava tirá-lo da cabeça. E, ao invés de pedir uma cerveja amanteigada como seus amigos, pediu um firewhisky. Colin e Angie se assustaram, mas Gina disse que só queria se divertir e esquecer os problemas. A muito contra gosto, eles não falaram mais nada e ela tomou duas doses caprichadas. Depois saíram do Três Vassouras e ela pediu para ficar um pouco sozinha. Eles protestaram, mas ela não falou quase nada desde que entraram no bar, então resolveram dar um tempo para ela.

Ela foi andando devagar, sentia tudo começar a rodar um pouco. Andou durante um tempo até chegar em uma praça afastada da movimentação e se sentou num dos balanços. O lugar estava vazio e ela resolveu que ali estava bom para pensar sem ser incomodada. Ficou pensando no que havia acontecido, encostou a cabeça em uma das correntes do balanço, fechou os olhos e disse baixo:

- Draco...

- O quê, ruiva? - ele falou perto do ouvido dela, que se assustou e se virou para vê-lo com um sorriso no rosto. Um simples sorriso. Doce. Quase não combinando com um Malfoy.

Quando saiu do Três Vassouras, Zabini continuou a falar das "virtudes" de Gina, e Draco perdeu a paciência. Estava quase o espancando, e para não fazer isso com o amigo (a essa altura já não visto como tal por Draco) e se denunciar, ele disse que precisava ficar um pouco sozinho e deixou Zabini a meio caminho da loja de produtos para quadribol. Foi refazendo o caminho para o bar sem nem perceber, andando devagar e sem prestar atenção em nada. Viu uma cabeça vermelha saindo do bar ao longe, se despedindo dos amigos e seguindo caminho sozinha. Não resistiu e a seguiu até a praça, onde ela se sentou em um dos balanços.

Foi se aproximando dela por trás, andando devagar, e a ouviu chamar seu nome. Sorriu e se esqueceu mais uma vez que tentava esquecê-la. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse:

- O quê, ruiva?

**N.A.: **Oi, oi , oi! Estão gostando? ENTÃO COMENTEM! Bjs a todos! Manu! Vc é poderosa, moça!


	4. Mais Desentendimentos

**N.A.:** Nada é meu, é tudo da titia JK, blá, blá, blá...leiam e comentem!

**Capítulo 4 - Mais Desentendimentos**

Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer ou falar. "_De onde ele veio?_" - pensou confusa, não conseguia se concentrar bem nas coisas devido à bebida. "_É só efeito da bebida. Ele não está aqui._" - pensou esfregando os olhos. Os abriu devagar e ele continuava na frente dela, sorrindo. Ela deixou o balanço virar para seu lugar certo, ficando de costas para ele.

"_Ele está mesmo aqui! O que eu faço?_" - pensou nervosa. Ele percebeu seu nervosismo e alargou o sorriso, deu a volta no balanço e ficou de frente para ela, que olhava as próprias mãos pousadas sobre as coxas. Ele se abaixou e colocou as mãos sobre as dela, que levantou os olhos e encontrou os de Draco.

Ele tirou as mãos sobre as dela e a envolveu pela cintura, puxando-a para frente, ficando entre suas pernas. Colou o corpo ao dela e pousou a cabeça em seu peito abraçando-a apertado. Ela o abraçou também, pousou sua cabeça sobre a dele e fechou os olhos. Tudo rodava cada vez mais e mais, e ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Tê-lo em seus braços era tudo que importava, era tudo que ela queria há tanto tempo, que ela não se importava com o depois.

Depois de um tempo, ela desencostou sua cabeça da dele, que levantou a sua também, e fitou seus olhos. Segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, se aproximou devagar e o beijou com carinho. Ele correspondeu desconcertado, nunca antes alguém havia o beijado daquele jeito. Era sempre só desejo, sem sentimento algum. Ela segurou seus cabelos com as duas mãos e ele apertou o abraço.

Pararam de se beijar e afastaram os rostos devagar, se olhando nos olhos. Então ele se levantou e ficou de costas para ela, que não entendeu o que estava havendo até ele falar. Ele havia correspondido ao beijo com o mesmo carinho que ela e sua atitude não era normal.

- Não está certo, e tem que parar agora - ele falou frio ainda de costas para ela, que não disse nada - Eu não sei o que está havendo, mas é errado. Eu sou um Malfoy, não posso ficar com você - se virou para ela e sorriu com desdém - nem para me divertir.

Ela ficou olhando-o, tentando absorver o que ele estava dizendo e o porquê. Estava tão difícil com tudo rodando tanto! De repente ela pareceu entender, começou a ficar vermelha e com uma expressão de raiva.

- DIVERTIR? DIVERTIR? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU SEU CANALHA! COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM! - ela falou alto se levantando e se aproximando cambaleante até ele, que se surpreendeu com a atitude dela que sempre fora tão quieta. Ela se controlou e sibilou olhando-o nos olhos - Fui burra o suficiente para pensar que você pudesse querer algo comigo, até que pudesse estar gostando de mim, mas agora estou percebendo que você não vai mudar nunca. Vai ser sempre o mesmo babaca, e eu tenho nojo de você, entendeu? NOJO! Como eu pude, mesmo que por um segundo que fosse, ter te amado? Nunca mais se aproxime de mim novamente.

Virou-se de costas para ele e foi se afastando devagar. Suas pernas estavam fraquejando e sua cabeça doía. Andava devagar sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. "_Como ele pôde me usar desse jeito? Eu não signifiquei nada...só fui mais uma...mas o que eu esperava? Ele é um Malfoy. Maldito sobrenome! Por que ele tinha que ser um Malfoy?..._" - pensava triste tentando enxugar o rosto com as mãos sem muito sucesso, já que as lágrimas insistiam em cair cada vez mais. Ela não sabia o que fazer, aonde ir, o que pensar e então tudo escureceu. Então, perdeu os sentidos.

Draco ouvia tudo que ela dizia calado, sabia que a machucara com o que disse, mas ele também sofreu ao dizer aquelas palavras para ela. Ele ficou com medo do que sentiu ao beijá-la daquele jeito, e resolveu, de uma vez por todas, que a tiraria de sua cabeça, que seria dono de suas vontades outra vez. Mas ficou sem reação quando ela disse que o amava. Como ela o amava? Ele sempre a tratou mal, sempre a desprezou, foi só prazer o que tiveram, nada mais! Então ele a viu se afastar e ficou observando-a. Nunca mais iria poder tocá-la, sentir seu cheiro, ou ouvi-la chamando-o pelo nome. Nada. Acabou. Foi quando ele a viu cair. Ela ia devagar e não estava longe quando desmaiou. Ele não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo até onde ela estava, se ajoelhou a seu lado e começou a chamá-la. Ele tentou sacudi-la devagar, mas também não deu resultado. Começou a se desesperar e sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Nem se lembrava se chorou alguma vez em toda sua vida. A pegou no colo e começou a correr.

Apesar do desespero, ele não queria ser visto com ela, ainda mais desmaiada nos braços dele. Usou um caminho mais longo, mas chegou sem que ninguém visse, até onde as carruagens estavam à espera do passeio terminar e levar os alunos de volta. Como ainda era cedo, não tinha ninguém por ali. Ele agradeceu a Merlim por isso (estava mesmo desesperado para agradecer!) e entrou em uma das carruagens, seguindo imediatamente para Hogwarts. Durante todo o caminho Draco a olhava desesperado e deixando algumas lágrimas caírem às vezes. "_Não posso te perder!"_ – pensava nem se lembrando do que havia feito a ela, de tudo que disse.

Chegando ao castelo foi direto à enfermaria e a entregou aos cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que estranhou o fato de Gina estar desacordada, àquela hora já no castelo e nos braços de Malfoy. Mas o que mais a impressionou foi o fato dele estar com os olhos inchados e úmidos, demonstrando claramente que ele andou chorando, e desesperado, mesmo tentando disfarçar. A enfermeira logo a colocou em uma das camas e começou a cuidar dela. Quinze minutos depois ela tinha acabado de dar a quarta poção diferente a Gina, que ainda estava desacordada. Olhou para Malfoy, que ficou o tempo todo por perto, observando tudo e falou:

- Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. Daqui à uma hora mais ou menos ela deve acordar – sorriu ao ver ele dar um suspiro de alívio e fechar brevemente os olhos – Pode ficar com ela se quiser.

-Tudo bem - ele disse meio sem jeito e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Gina.

Enquanto a observava, ele pensava em tudo. Lembrou-se de como a havia ofendido e machucado com o que disse, e se lembrou do que ela disse para ele também. O que ela faria se o visse ali quando acordasse? Levantou-se da cadeira, se sentou ao lado dela na cama e passou a mão por seus cabelos.

- Por que eu faço tudo errado? Eu não posso ficar com você, então por que eu quero tanto? Isso não pode continuar, você me entende? Eu não posso... - disse a última frase num sussurro, com os lábios quase colados aos dela e depois a beijou. Ela ainda dormia, e ele continuou como se ela pudesse ouvir, mas ao mesmo tempo grato por ela estar desacordada e não poder vê-lo tão desarmado, as lágrimas que começavam a cortar novamente seu rosto - Eu estou perdido. Como isso foi acontecer? Eu te odiava, como tudo pôde mudar em tão pouco tempo? O que você sente afinal? Diz-me, ruiva...diz que tudo vai ficar bem... - se deitou ao lado dela na cama, apoiou sua cabeça no peito dela, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração, e falou num sussurro – Perdoa-me?

Ela começou a despertar aos poucos, meio tonta e desorientada. _"Onde estou?"_ - pensou aturdida abrindo os olhos devagar. Viu Draco apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e já deitado a seu lado. Arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisada. Não sabia o que fazer, e se sentiu mais perdida, se é que era possível, quando sentiu sua blusa se umedecer quando ele encostou seu rosto nela."_O que está acontecendo? É mesmo o Malfoy?_" - ela pensou e a resposta veio com o som da voz dele. Era a voz dele, mas o que ele dizia não dava para acreditar. Então ela resolveu se mexer e falar. Colocou uma das mãos nas costas e a outra na cabeça dele, que sentiu o estômago afundar e um frio na espinha só de pensar que ela pudesse ter ouvido o que ele disse, e que percebesse que ele estava chorando.

- Draco - ela chamou delicadamente. Ele não respondeu, só continuou imóvel. Então ela levantou a cabeça dele segurando seu rosto entre as mãos e viu que estava molhado, e que os olhos se mantinham fechados. Ela sorriu - Olha para mim.

Ele abriu os olhos devagar e a viu sorrindo para ele. Não tinha como ele mentir de novo, esconder o que sentia, a ofender e a afastar. Então sorriu resignado para ela, se estava perdido, ia aproveitar aquela perdição por completo. Mas ficou sem palavras com o que ela disse pra ele.

- Eu te amo.

- O quê? - Draco perguntou confuso e feliz.

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

- ...

- Você está bem?

- Não sei...

- Sou tão ruim assim?

- Não! Você é perfeita. Só não sei o que dizer...

- Diz que gosta de mim! - falou sorrindo.

- Mas eu não gosto... - o sorriso dela sumiu - ...eu te amo... - e o sorriso voltou maior ainda.

- Ama mesmo? - perguntou como uma criança feliz.

- É! Só não sei como aconteceu.

- É que eu sou irresistível! - piscou um olho pra ele.

- Com quem você aprendeu essas coisas, hein? - perguntou rolando os olhos.

- Adivinha!

- Nem vem que eu sou inocente!

- Se você é inocente eu sou virgem! - começaram a rir. Depois que eles pararam de rir, ela o olhou e o viu ainda sorrindo. Lindo, uma visão mais que perfeita. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele fazendo um carinho e ele fechou os olhos por um momento - Você fica tão lindo assim, sorrindo. Devia fazer isso mais vezes.

- Malfoy's não costumam sorrir. Só você consegue me fazer ser assim. Você é minha felicidade, minha insanidade, minha vida.

- Você está poeta hoje! - e o beijou - É você mesmo?

- Sou, quer provas? - sorriu malicioso.

- Hum...quero. É melhor prevenir... - e sorriu do mesmo jeito que ele, que se ajeitou mais para cima na cama e a beijou. Colocou uma mão na cintura dela a puxando e pressionando contra si, num beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e, ao mesmo tempo, amor. Ficaram um bom tempo se beijando até resolverem se soltar.

- Passei no teste? - perguntou sorrindo.

- Passou. E com louvor! É você mesmo.

- Claro que sou! Não existe outro tão lindo, tão loiro e tão gostoso como eu em lugar nenhum!

- É, e nem tão convencido!

- Que isso, sou tão modesto... - falou fazendo cara de inocente.

- Nem adianta, dessa carinha de inocente você não tem nada!

- Tenho sim!

- O que?

- Você! - sorriu pra ela - Você é a coisa mais pura que eu tenho na vida.

- Ai...desse jeito eu vou chorar...aliás, por que você estava chorando? - ela perguntou de supetão e ele não gostou nada.

- Eu não estava chorando - fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o impediu o abraçando mais forte.

- Até quando você vai ser assim? Você não pode viver negando e se escondendo das coisas. Principalmente as boas!

- Você é irritante... - amenizou a expressão e sorriu fracamente - Estava preocupado com você.

- Por que?

- Como por que? Você desmaiou do nada! E antes estava meio estranha. E eu também não sabia o que aquela enfermeira incompetente te deu, e nem quanto tempo você ia ficar desacordada - abaixou o tom de voz e olhou pra baixo antes de falar novamente - E eu não sabia se você ia querer olhar outra vez na minha cara...

- Obrigada. E desculpe o que eu te disse. Mesmo nervosa, eu devia ter controlado a minha língua. Acho que o firewhisky ajudou - falou a última frase baixo e sem graça.

- Que firewhisky? - perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Depois que você saiu do Três Vassouras, eu tomei duas doses - disse corando um pouco, o que fez ele começar a rir - Ei! Eu nunca tinha bebido nada mais forte que cerveja amanteigada antes, tá! - ficou emburrada e fez beicinho.

- Você fica linda assim! - deu um selinho nela, que não resistiu e sorriu também - Mas firewhisky é meio forte mesmo, no início. Depois você acostuma.

- Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro não tentar de novo. Daqui pra frente a única coisa que quero que me deixe fora de mim é você.

- Isso eu posso providenciar - e começou a beijá-la de novo. Deitou sobre ela e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto subia a mão esquerda pela coxa dela, levantando sua saia.

- Draco, aqui não... - ele pareceu não ouvir - ...pára... - ela falou sem convicção e ele pareceu continuar sem ouvir - ...pára... - ele começou a abrir a blusa dela e beijar cada pedaço de pele que aparecia - ...não...pára...não pára... - ele pareceu ouvir dessa vez e começou a rir baixo. Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou intrigada - O que foi?

- Você precisa decidir o que quer, ruiva! - falou ainda rindo um pouco.

- Seu chato! - sorriu e o empurrou de leve, para que ele saísse de cima dela - Não sei como gosto de você! - ele riu mais ainda e a beijou de novo quando parou de rir.

- Bom, acho melhor eu ir embora. Você está melhor e eu não sei o que aquela enfermeira iria achar se entrasse e me visse em cima de você.

- Que você estava querendo me agarrar à força!

- Como se eu precisasse...

- Ei! Eu não sou tão fácil assim!

- Você pode não ser fácil, mas nenhuma garota resiste a mim, é inevitável... - disse estufando o peito.

- Ah coitado...bateu a cabeça, foi?

- Não, e não precisa se fazer de difícil. Ou já se esqueceu do lago?

- Chato! Você é que me arrastou pra grama aquele dia!

- E você deixou!

- O que eu ia fazer? Estuporar você?

- Se quisesse...

- Bom saber! Assim saberei como agir se você tentar algo de novo.

- Ôpa! Calminha aí! Comigo não! Eu te disse o que fazer se OUTRO tentar encostar em você!

- E por que você acha que eu faria isso com OUTRO?

- Simples, porque o único que pode tocar em você sou EU.

- Você realmente não está bem hoje.

- Eu estou ótimo. Só estou louco pra fazer uma coisa que acho melhor eu não fazer aqui - deu um sorriso cheio de malícia pra perna dela que aparecia devido à saia meio levantada e depois pra blusa aberta dela, que deixava à mostra seu sutiã.

- Seu tarado! - fingiu indignação, fechou a blusa e ajeitou a saia.

- Ou! Tarado não! E não adianta esconder. Já te vi com muito menos que roupa de baixo, e é só fechar os olhos pra ver tudo de novo - sorriu com cara de safado - Eu vou te mostrar. Vou fechar os olhos e descrever o que vejo - e já ia fechando os olhos.

- Não precisa! Eu tenho espelho. E eu também não quero saber o que se passa por essa sua mente pervertida quando me vê.

- Tem certeza? - ela fez que pensava por um tempo antes de responder.

- Talvez mais tarde... - falou passando os dedos pelo peito dele por cima da camisa.

- Depois eu que sou o tarado...

- Então tá, se é assim que você quer, eu não te toco nem falo mais nada - disse cruzando os braços.

- Também não é assim... - disse baixo enquanto roçava os lábios no pescoço dela e depois beijava, acariciando a barriga dela por baixo da blusa.

- Golpe baixo! - disse de olhos fechados e ele riu, continuando a beijá-la no pescoço, e depois subindo até a boca. Ela correspondeu ao beijo com paixão e passou os braços envolta do pescoço dele, o puxando novamente pra cima dela.

- É melhor eu ir embora - ele disse em meio a beijos, sem fazer a menor menção de sair ou parar alguma coisa.

- Não! Fica aqui... - ela falou do mesmo jeito que ele, que se afastou e a olhou nos olhos.

- É melhor. Esqueceu da enfermeira? De onde estamos? Que eu sou monitor chefe e preciso fazer o que meu cargo exige?

- Tá bom! - disse fazendo beicinho.

- Não faz essa cara...a gente pode se ver mais tarde.

- Onde?

- No meu quarto...

- Mas você só pensa nisso, né?

- Quem mandou ser gostosa?

- Draco! - disse corando.

- É mesmo! E lá ninguém vai nos incomodar, ou você quer que todo mundo saiba?

- Odeio admitir, mas você está certo. Que horas?

- Eu sempre estou certo! Ai! - ela deu um tapa no braço dele - Nervosa! Às 23 horas.

- Tão tarde? Como vou sair sem que me vejam? Vou acabar levando detenção!

- Eu te mando a minha capa de invisibilidade por uma coruja às 22 horas, pode ser?

- Pode. Mas como faço pra chegar até seu quarto?

- É só ir até o corredor do quinto andar, onde tem uma estátua de uma bruxa caolha. A porta do meu quarto é a do fim do corredor. A do início é da sangue-ruim, não erre.

- Eu sei! Ela me disse uma vez. E não chame a Mione assim!

- Tá, tá! Entendeu?

- Entendi.

- E não se atrase!

- Tá, vou tentar chegar na hora.

- É bom mesmo! Senão vou ter que apelar e ir te buscar na sua cama!

- Seria engraçado. Mas eu prefiro ir sozinha.

- Então já estou indo.Vou esperar os alunos voltarem.Agora falta pouco pra eles chegarem - se levantou.

- Tá. Até mais tarde - ele se abaixou e a beijou.

- Até - e saiu da enfermaria.

**_NOTA DA BESTA-READER: OIIIEEE... que é isso? Vcs não tão lendo a fic da ChunLi, credito não, isso é quase uma blasfêmia...hauahauahuahaua... quirida, sua fic tah otema, eu adoro, principalmente, pq eu sou a besta-reader e leio antes que todo mundo...heueheuehueeue;..continue firme e forte...c tem futuro... _**

Beijos ( e ai ai ai se vcs não comentarem)

Manu Black

N.A.: Gentem! Muito obrigada por quem está lendo, comentando, quem não comenta tb mas lê, a todos q me dão força, e principalmente à Manu, minha beta linda! Nossa, parece discurso d ganhador d oscar! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! bom, espero q tenham gostado e q comentem. E leiam as fics da Manu, da NaHemWe, da Dark Bride e da Miaka-ELA, sim? Bjins!


	5. Passeio Noturno

**N.A.: **É spre bom lembrar q nada é meu, mas bem q o Draco podia ser! o SSSS podia ser da tia Manu! E ainda vai ser miga! FORÇAAAAAAAAA! Bjs p/ todos.

**Capítulo 5 - Passeio Noturno**

Gina ficou na enfermaria sozinha e só foi liberada após o jantar. Foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória e lá encontrou Colin e Angie, que vieram correndo ao seu encontro quando a viram entrar.

- Onde você estava? - Angie disse.

- Ficamos loucos de preocupação! - Colin completou.

- Calma, eu estou bem. Eu só voltei mais cedo porque não estava passando bem, então fui direto para a enfermaria. Saí agora - ela explicou calmamente.

- O que aconteceu? Passou mal por que? - Colin perguntou preocupado.

- E por que não nos procurou? - Angie completou.

- Eu nem estava pensando direito - baixou o tom de voz e disse - Foi o firewhisky.

- Sabia! Eu disse pra você não beber! - Colin falou dando bronca e sendo apoiado por Angie.

- Calma! Eu já falei que estou bem! - Gina disse sorrindo. Ela sabia que os amigos se preocupavam com ela. E hoje nada a faria infeliz, Draco disse que a amava!

- Você está feliz pra quem passou mal - Angie falou desconfiada da alegria de Gina - Feliz demais...

- Ah, que nada. Vou deitar. O dia foi cansativo. Boa noite, meus amores! - disse sorrindo e dando um beijo em cada um.

- Boa noite, Gi - disse Colin.

- Você não me engana, mas vai dormir, vai. Boa noite - Angie disse ainda com cara de desconfiada.

Gina subiu. Já eram 21:30h e ela se deitou para esperar. O tempo passou voando enquanto ela pensava em tudo de bom que havia acontecido. Uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta do dormitório e deixou um pacote pequeno no colo dela. Ela abriu-o e encontrou a capa diminuída por feitiço e um bilhete que dizia somente "_Não se atrase. Beijos. D.M." _Ela sorriu, escondeu o bilhete entre suas coisas no malão e foi tomar um banho. A capa já estava no bolso do robe que ela colocaria sobre a camisola, que era de seda com alcinhas finas e de renda semi-transparente no peito. Se arrumou, se perfumou e saiu do banheiro já encontrando todas as garotas dormindo. Só faltavam ela e Angie para ir deitar quando ela chegou, e a amiga subiu enquanto Gina tomava banho.

Eram 22:45h quando Gina saiu da sala comunal da Grifinória já embaixo da capa em seu tamanho normal. Chegou ao corredor do quinto andar e viu a estátua da bruxa. Foi andando até o fim do corredor e viu a porta do quarto dele. _"Será que é aqui mesmo?"_ - pensou e foi respondida pela porta se abrindo e Draco aparecendo para espiar emburrado. Ele olhou para o relógio, olhou mais uma vez para o corredor, bufou, voltou para dentro e fechou a porta. Ela sorriu e olhou as horas, 23:05h - _"Ele se irrita tão fácil..."_ - pensou ainda sem conseguir conter o sorriso. Ela abriu a porta devagar, e sem fazer barulho, e entrou. Ele estava de costas para a porta, só com uma calça de pijama de seda preta, descalço e sem camisa, parado ao lado da cama e retirava o relógio do pulso para pôr na mesa de cabeceira. Ela acabou de entrar e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Então parou encostada de costas na porta do quarto e olhou em volta, vendo como o quarto dele era bonito.

Era grande e pouco iluminado. Tinha o chão todo coberto por um tapete verde musgo muito bonito e macio, à esquerda tinha um sofá grande, de couro preto, que acompanhava a curva da parede e uma mesa de centro retangular enfrente ao sofá. E logo após o sofá, tinha um armário embutido de cinco portas que ia até o final da parede. À direita tinha uma lareira acesa com um sofá de um um lugar, também de couro preto, enfrente, a uns 2 metros da lareira tinha uma escrivaninha com uma cadeira e pouco depois dela tinha a porta de entrada do banheiro. À frente, encostada na parede, tinha uma cama de casal de dossel, com um lençol de seda verde, e de cada lado da cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur muito bonito, todo de prata com detalhes em esmeralda e que se acendia só de se tocar nele.

Ela retirou a capa e colocou no sofá enfrente à lareira. Foi até Draco e o abraçou por trás. Ele segurou as mãos dela e sorriu, depois virou-se e beijou-a.

- Você trancou a porta?

- Não - ele pegou a varinha da mesa de cabeceira, trancou a porta, colocou de volta na mesinha e voltou a abraçá-la.

- Precaução. Alguém podia entrar.

- Quem, por exemplo? - perguntou ciumenta.

- Aquele babaca do Zabini - falou fechando a cara e ela sorriu aliviada.

- Mas esse não é aquele seu amigo? Um que estava com você hoje no Três Vassouras?

- É, aquele traste mesmo.

- Por que você está falando assim dele?

- Porque ele fica falando coisas de você - disse emburrado soltando-a e sentando na cama.

- Que coisas? - ela perguntou sem entender.

- Coisas suficientes para me deixar com vontade de socá-lo até cansar!

- Como assim? Que coisas? - ainda não tinha caído a ficha.

- Coisas - ele disse abrindo o robe dela e o puxando até cair e ela ficar só de camisola - que ele gostaria de fazer com você - começou a beijar a barriga dela por cima da camisola enquanto subia com as mãos pelas laterais das coxas dela - mas que só EU posso fazer com você, Virgínia.

Ela já estava de olhos fechados segurando de leve os cabelos dele, sentindo as mãos dele em seu corpo e seus beijos. Seu desejo começou a crescer e ela estremeceu quando ouviu ele chamando-a pelo nome. Sorriu e abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Você sabe meu nome! Achei que não soubesse!

- É, eu descobri meio que sem querer...

- Como?

- O idiota do Zabini soltou um dia desses.

- Ah...é estranho você me chamando pelo nome...

- É mesmo - parou de beijar a barriga dela, que soltou um muxoxo que fez ele sorrir - Mas eu ouvi te chamarem por outro nome uma vez...só não me lembro qual... - falou pensativo.

- Pode ter sido Gina, ou Gin, ou Gi. São tantos! Mas a maioria das pessoas me chama de Gina.

- Então deve ter sido esse.

- E você? Vai me chamar como? Quase ninguém me chama de Virgínia!

- Eu? Meu amor. Minha vida - se levantou da cama e olhou-a bem dentro dos olhos - Minha namorada - abraçou-a apertado e beijou-a com ternura e necessidade ao mesmo tempo. Ela sentia seu coração bater tão forte por tudo que ele disse, que parecia que seu peito explodiria. Como ele conseguia faze-la sentir-se tão feliz e completa desse jeito?

Ele deitou-a na cama com cuidado e olhou-a nos olhos mais uma vez. Acariciou seus cabelos e disse "_Eu te amo_" num sussurro perto de seu ouvido. Voltou a beijá-la enquanto tirava sua camisola e deixando-a só de calcinha, que também era preta e de renda. Desceu os beijos por seu pescoço até os seios enquanto a estimulava com uma das mãos. Ela gemia e segurava com força os lençóis da cama. Pela primeira vez eles fizeram amor. Não foi só sexo, ou só desejo, foi amor, foi com carinho, com cuidado, delicadeza e paixão nos momentos certos. Amaram-se com voracidade por várias vezes até se cansarem e decidirem tomar um banho. Colocaram roupões e foram para o banheiro.

Contrastando com o quarto que era escuro, o banheiro era muito claro. Todo de azulejos e piso branco, a pia, o vaso e a banheira também eram de louça branca e com torneiras de prata com o desenho de uma serpente. Tinha também um chuveiro com um box de vidro transparente e um espelho enorme na parede acima da pia, que era grande e com um armário embaixo, de duas portas e quatro gavetas. Em cima da pia havia loções, xampus, cremes de tratamento para pele e para cabelo, sais de banho, óleos e todo tipo de tratamento de beleza que alguém pudesse querer. "_Não me admira ser tão lindo se cuidando desse jeito._"- Gina pensou vendo tantas coisas.

- Banheira? - ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Pode ser - e deu um selinho nele.

Ele preparou a banheira e colocou duas toalhas próximas, em um pendurador na parede. Tirou o roupão, entrou e olhou para ela, que ainda estava de roupão.

- O que foi? Não quer tomar um banho? A água está ótima.

- Eu quero... - abaixou os olhos e ficou observando os pés, ligeiramente corada.

- Então o que é? Ah, não! Você não está com vergonha de mim, né? - perguntou incrédulo.

- Um pouco - corou mais - Só entro se você não ficar olhando.

- Como! Não acredito! Virgínia! Eu já vi tudo que tem embaixo desse roupão, sabia? - disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e completou com cara de safado - Aliás, bem de perto...

- Eu sei. Mas agora é diferente, eu não estou ocupada com nada que me faça esquecer a vergonha - e corou violentamente.

- Ai, por Merlim! - disse revirando os olhos e sorrindo - Vem cá.

Ela foi e parou de pé ao lado da banheira. Ele se levantou e ela arregalou os olhos. Vê-lo totalmente nu na sua frente, assim do nada, a deixou sem saber o que fazer e para onde olhar. Nem parecia ela mesma quando na cama com ele.

- O que você vai fazer? - perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Te ocupar para você esquecer a vergonha - sorriu de canto de boca e começou a beijá-la. Abriu seu roupão e o jogou para longe. Então parou o beijo, se afastou um pouco, a olhou e sorriu - Agora entra.

Ela entrou rápido e se abaixou, começando a mexer na espuma a trazendo para perto de si e se tampando.

- Não entendi essa sua vergonha. Nem parece você quando estamos-

- Eu sei - ela o cortou - É que eu não gosto de ser observada. Eu fico sem jeito. Você ainda não reparou que eu me cubro sempre depois que a gente termina de...ah, você sabe...

- É, eu reparei. Mas não achei que fosse por vergonha! Eu não entendo como você pode ter vergonha e esse fogo todo em você ao mesmo tempo. É, porque quando você sobe em cima de mim e começa a-

- Tá! - o cortou de novo totalmente vermelha - Eu sei o que eu faço. Na hora parece que eu estou possuída, sei lá! Tudo culpa sua!

- Minha!

- É! Você me faz perder o controle...

- Você também me enlouquece - puxou Gina para si, a sentando entre suas pernas, de costas pra ele e começou a beijar sua nuca - Só você chama meu nome daquele jeito...

- Que jeito? - ela perguntou de olhos fechados, com um fio de voz. Ele sorriu e apertou de leve seus mamilos com os dedos - hum...Draco... - ela gemeu baixo e disse o nome dele.

- Desse jeito... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que se arrepiou e sentiu algo se avolumando e encostando nela por trás. Sorriu e perguntou marota:

- O que é isso?

- Adivinha! - ele falou sorrindo safado e virando-a de frente, ela o envolveu com as pernas e o beijou com paixão.

Sorte que a água era magicamente aquecida, senão estaria gelada após tanto tempo. Não que eles fossem sentir, estavam muito ocupados. Quando resolveram parar, ele recostou na banheira cansado e ela recostou do outro lado da banheira, de frente para ele. A banheira era grande e larga, cabia os dois deitados lado a lado no fundo com folga. Ele a olhou e a viu com a cabeça meio inclinada para trás, apoiada na beirada da banheira, e de olhos fechados. Sorriu ao vê-la tão linda, cansada, com a respiração ofegante e os cabelos molhados. Ela levantou a cabeça e viu q ele a observava com um sorriso e sorriu para ele também.

- O que foi?

- Você está linda. Aliás, você É linda.

- Não fala assim, vai! Eu sei que não sou feia, mas linda é exagero seu.

- É sim! Linda, gostosa e com um fogo que me deixa louco!

- Draco! - corou, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto - Fogo, é?

- É, enorme! Labaredas gigantes! - eles começaram a rir.

- É uma das formas do que chamamos lá em casa de fogo Weasley - ela falou depois que conseguiram parar de rir.

- E como é a outra?

- Quando me irrito demais. Vejo tudo vermelho diante de meus olhos e não é bom estar na minha frente.

- Obrigado pelo aviso. Acho que a amostra do parque foi suficiente pra mim.

- É. Mas eu não gosto de perder o controle.

- Eu gosto quando você perde o controle comigo. Mas só quando é na cama! Ou na banheira, ou na grama, ou em qualquer lugar que você queira - e começou a se aproximar dela.

- Você é um pervertido insaciável, sabia?

- Eu sei. Mas vai dizer que você não gosta?

- Eu?

- É, você mesma, senhorita Weasley - falou e a puxou pra si começando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Golpe baixo! Assim não tem como negar nada!

Ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu. Levantou, amarrou uma toalha na cintura e a puxou para que ela também se levantasse. Envolveu-a com uma toalha também e saíram da banheira. Ela ficou encostada na beirada da banheira, com os pés sobre o tapete que havia ali e ficou observando-o se pentear. Ele a olhou pelo espelho e sorriu, se virou e foi até ela.

- Vamos descansar um pouco.

- Tá - aceitou a mão que ele oferecia e voltaram para o quarto.

Lá ele tirou a toalha e se jogou na cama.

- Vem logo! - ela estava parada ao lado da cama e ele aproveitou para puxar a toalha dela e jogar longe - Vem, minha fogueirinha!

Ela não agüentou e começou a gargalhar segurando a barriga. Ele cansou de vê-la rir sem parar e a puxou. Ela caiu deitada sobre ele ainda rindo.

- Como uma coisinha tão pequena pode rir tanto?

- Ai! - enxugou as lágrimas que escorriam de tanto ela rir e falou ainda em meio a algumas risadas - Não sei...mas...já...já está...passando!

- Não sei por que estava rindo tanto!

- Como não? Fogueirinha? Foi demais pra mim!

- Tá, foi engraçado. Mas nem tanto. E você é mesmo uma fogueira.

- Deixa de ser bobo - e o abraçou.

- Eu não! Você gosta!

- Gosto mesmo!

Beijaram-se e ele aconchegou-a em seus braços para descansarem. Ficaram quietos e em pouco tempo dormiram. Já eram cinco horas da madrugada.

**Nota da Besta-Reader:** Como eh que pode? Eu não posso ver essas coisas, sou uma criança inocente...tsc tsc...hauahauahauahauahua... Poucos erros a única coisa estranha foi o tal do pendurador, mas jah q nem eu nem tu sabe o nome, deixa esse...hauahauahauahuaa Beijos, miga e força na peruca! SSSS forever! Hahahahahahahha :P

**Manu Black**

**N.A.:** Gente! Mais um cap tosco p/ quem tá lendo essa birosca! Espero que gostem! Leiam as fics da Manu (minha beta linda!), da NaHemWe (consegui decorar o seu nome!), da Nah, da Dark Bride, da Miaka-Ela, e se eu me eskeci de alguém desculpa! Bjs para todos e comentem!


	6. O Dia Seguinte

**Capítulo 6 - O Dia Seguinte**

Domingo, 11:00 horas da manhã.

Gina lentamente despertou e abriu os olhos. Sobre seu peito uma cabeça loira subia e descia ao ritmo de sua respiração enquanto uma mão estava pousada sobre sua barriga. Ela sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Draco.

- Ei, acorda loiro... - disse suave.

- Hum... - ele resmungou sem se mexer.

- Eu preciso ir.

- Ir onde, mãe?

- Que mãe, garoto!

- Hein? - abriu os olhos devagar enquanto ouvia uma risada.

- Sua mãe é ruiva? Sempre achei que fosse loira! - disse divertida ainda rindo um pouco.

- Ah! Não sacaneia que eu nem acordei direito - disse esfregando um dos olhos.

- Que horas são? Preciso ir antes que notem minha falta.

Ele pegou seu relógio de pulso na mesa de cabeceira e olhou sem muito interesse, colocou de volta na mesinha e voltou a se aconchegar sobre o peito dela.

- 11:05 - ele falou despreocupado e de olhos fechados.

- O QUÊ? - falou assustada e com os olhos arregalados - Ai, meu Merlim! Já devem ter dado falta de mim! O Rony vai me matar!

- Calma! - ele falou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu preciso ir!

- Não, fica! Não vou deixar você ir! Se você vai morrer, eu quero aproveitar os últimos momentos com você.

- Seu bobo! É sério! - sorriu pra ele - Não sei que desculpa vou dar!

- Diz que acordou antes que todos e estava por aí.

- Se acreditarem! Essa é bem esfarrapada!

- Você tem uma melhor?

- Pior que não! Não gosto de mentir! Mas é melhor do que ser decapitada...

- Concordo, preciso da sua cabeça no lugar e funcionando!

- Para quê? - perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e ele sorriu malicioso olhando pra boca dela - Tá, não precisa responder que eu já entendi. Só pensa em besteira mesmo, né?

- Culpa sua!

- E ainda põe a culpa em mim! Ninguém merece! Você devia usar sua mente para algo útil, sabia? Como por exemplo, me dizer como sair daqui sem que todos me vejam.

- Fácil. Vamos pôr as roupas, vem.

Levantaram-se e ela colocou um roupão para ir ao banheiro enquanto ele começava a se vestir. Quando ela saiu do banheiro ele estava ainda só de calça e tênis. Ele deu um selinho nela ao passar para ir ao banheiro. _"Êta homem bom!"_ - ela pensou ao vê-lo sem camisa entrando no banheiro, sorriu involuntariamente e começou a se arrumar. Tirou o roupão, colocou sua calcinha, sua camisola, seu roupão e se sentou na beirada da cama para esperá-lo. Ele saiu do banheiro e vestiu uma camiseta, terminou de se arrumar lentamente, sabia que ela gostava de ficar observando enquanto ele se arrumava e fez de propósito.

- Coloca a capa de invisibilidade e vem comigo - se beijaram e ela sumiu debaixo da capa - Vem atrás de mim com a mão na minha cintura para eu saber que você está aí.

Ela obedeceu e colocou uma mão na cintura dele enquanto a outra segurava a capa. Saíram do quarto e foram andando pelos corredores. Num deles encontraram Blaise, que foi falar com Draco. Ele sentiu a ruiva colar seu corpo ao dele.

- E aí, Draco?

- Que foi? - ele respondeu seco.- Não estou de muito bom humor, tá Zabini?

- Dormiu mal?

- Estou cansado, não consegui dormir essa noite.

- Quem foi a vítima dessa vez?- sorriu malicioso.

- Ninguém. E deixa de me encher! Vou ver se arrumo algo para comer.

- Sei...não quer falar, então não fala! Até mais!

Eles continuaram andando pelos corredores até acharem um totalmente vazio perto da torre da Grifinória. Ele se enfiou debaixo da capa para se despedir dela e recebeu um tapa estalado no braço esquerdo.

- Ai! Que foi? - perguntou confuso segurando o braço.

- Então quer dizer que você costuma levar muitas 'vítimas' ao seu quarto, né?

- Eu vou matar o Blaise - ele falou sério.

- Não desconversa. Responde logo! - cruzou os braços e ficou encarando ele.

- Só de vez em quando, mas foi antes de você! Não precisa se preocupar.

- Ah, claro! Você é um anjo, um santo! - falou irônica.

- Não, não sou, mas agora eu não tenho porque querer outras garotas, já que você é tudo que eu quero e preciso - abraçou-a pela cintura - Vai, não fica com essa carinha! - falou perto do ouvido dela.

- Tudo bem - retribuiu o abraço e o beijou - Mas é bom mesmo que você se comporte!

- Eu prometo!

Ficaram mais um tempo se despedindo e ela foi para sua sala comunal. Esperou perto da entrada até algum aluno entrar e ela poder passar sem levantar suspeitas. Foi para seu dormitório e deu graças a Merlim que estava vazio. Pegou uma saia jeans, uma camiseta e voltou para o salão comunal. Novamente esperou outro aluno sair e foi atrás. Foi para o corredor onde tinha se despedido de Draco, e que ainda estava deserto, e se trocou por debaixo da capa. Terminando, olhou para os lados, não viu ninguém e saiu debaixo da capa, encolheu-a junto com a camisola e o robe e guardou-os no bolso da saia. Voltou para o salão comunal e foi para seu dormitório mais uma vez, passando por poucos alunos no trajeto. _"Que maratona! Mas foi preciso para que me vissem entrando aqui...e ainda bem que hoje é um domingo de sol e está todo mundo lá fora, não queria encontrar o Rony agora."_ - pensou cansada se jogando na cama e depois colocando as coisas encolhidas embaixo do travesseiro. Cinco minutos depois Angie entrou no quarto.

- Agora chega, tá? Pode ir contando a verdade. Onde você passou a noite? E eu sei que não foi aqui - falou sem deixar chance para Gina dar uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer.

- Angie, eu...eu...

- Você o que, criatura! - já estava impaciente.

- Eu estava com alguém. Pronto, falei!

- COMO? - gritou arregalando os olhos e seu queixo caiu.

- Shhh! Fala baixo! Aí! É por isso que não queria contar! Você parece que vai ter um ataque!

- Pára tudo! Em primeiro lugar, você 'estava com um garoto', como? Em que sentido? - Gina corou - Virgínia Weasley! Você dormiu, no sentido figurado, com algum garoto!

- Foi.

- Foi? É tudo que você tem a dizer depois de falar isso? Nem pensar! Quem foi? É gatinho? - começou a se empolgar e sorriu - É gostoso? Faz as 'coisas' direitinho? Tem um-

- Chega! Em primeiro lugar, ele é tudo, e mais um pouco, de bom. E sim para todas as suas perguntas. Mas quero continuar a viver, por isso acho melhor não citar nomes.

- Êpa, ôpa, upa! Como assim? Ele é de uma casa rival? - Gina concordou com a cabeça - Da Sonserina? - perguntou com um pouco de incredulidade e recebeu mais um aceno positivo - Se você corre o risco de "morrer" - deu um breve sorriso para Gina que retribuiu - seu irmão não gosta, mais do que já não gosta de Sonserinos, certo? - mais um aceno positivo - Não! - Angie arregalou os olhos - Eu não posso acreditar...Malfoy! - e o nome do loiro foi dito num sussurro quase inaudível, e com total incredulidade. Mas um último aceno relutante confirmando fez Angie se sentar na cama de Gina para não cair.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Angie, isso morre aqui, tá?

- Tá, mas você vai ter que me contar tudo! Detalhadamente! Ai, ele é tão gostoso! Com todo o respeito! Você tem sorte, hein Weasley? - e sorriu sendo acompanhada por Gina.

Enquanto Gina ia contando tudo, desde o primeiro encontro naquele domingo até a noite passada, Angie ia soltando gritinhos eufóricos e exclamações de aprovação.

- Gi, como você é ruim! Escondeu isso o tempo todo! Mas tem mais alguém que precisa saber dessa história - disse a última frase séria.

- Quem?

- O Colin.

- Mas o Colin vai querer me matar também! Às vezes ele se parece tanto com meus irmãos...

- Olha como você está feliz! Você acha que ele ia querer atrapalhar a sua felicidade? Ele vai falar bastante! Mas depois vai entender. Ele também está morrendo de preocupação com você, ele merece saber.

- Tudo bem...mas você vai comigo pra me ajudar!

- Pode deixar que eu te ajudo a amansar a fera!

As duas riram juntas e depois desceram para ver se conseguiam algo para Gina comer. No salão comunal encontraram Colin, que foi arrastado pelas duas garotas para fora da torre da Grifinória. Foram até a cozinha e Gina comeu com vontade, estava faminta! Angie e Colin também aproveitaram para comer uns doces. Saíram e as duas garotas estavam mudas, olhando de esguelha para Colin de quando em quando. Até que ele se cansou, parou em meio a um corredor e cruzou os braços.

- O que foi? Se vocês querem falar algo, falem logo! Já estou ficando nervoso!

- Sabe o que é, anjinho - Gina sempre o chamava assim quando sabia que tinha feito coisa errada - É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa, mas não sei como começar.

- E pelo 'anjinho' eu já sei que vem bomba! O que você aprontou dessa vez? Vamos, fala logo! - Gina olhou para Angie, que retribuiu com um olhar de apoio.

- É que estou me encontrando com um garoto que eu acho que você não vai gostar muito de saber...

- Quem?

- Malfoy - ela praticamente grunhiu num sussurro.

- O quê? - ele não ouviu e fez cara de interrogação.

- Malfoy - ela repetiu mais alto e claramente.

- O QUÊ! - ele praticamente gritou com cara de assustado.

- Calma, por favor! - Gina pediu nervosa torcendo as mãos.

- Como 'calma'? Você está de sacanagem com a minha cara, né? Fala a verdade! - disse sorrindo nervoso.

- Infelizmente não - o sorriso dele morreu - Eu também não entendo, mas estou gostando dele...

- Ai, meu Merlim! - passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos - O que exatamente está acontecendo entre vocês?

Ela contou tudo para ele também, mas ao contrário de Angie, ele a repreendia às vezes dizendo coisas como "Virgínia Weasley, sua louca!" e "Eu não acredito! Como você pôde?". Ao final da narração ele estava paralisado e abobado.

- Ele disse que te ama? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Disse.

- Como pode? Eu não consigo entender!

- Nem eu. Mas foi muito bom de ouvir - sorriu tímida para o amigo.

- E pela sua cara de boba, já é tarde para te fazer mudar de idéia sobre o assunto.

- Acho que sim.

- Então eu não tenho escolha. Contem comigo - as duas garotas se olharam e sorriram - mas fique avisada desde já que, eu vou para Azkaban, mas eu o mato se fizer você sofrer!

- Obrigada Colin! Já não sabia mais o que fazer!

- Você devia se internar em St. Mungus, junto ao professor Lockhart.

- Ai, Colin! Que maldade!

- Você merece por ser tão cabeça-dura!

- Eu também te amo!

- Bajuladora!

- Você esqueceu o interesseira!

- Você até já sabe, né?

- Claro que sim! E também sei que é por isso que você me ama!

Os três se abraçaram e voltaram para a torre da Grifinória. Gina havia dormido pouco, e o excesso de 'atividade' durante a noite a deixou cansada, então ela resolveu deitar um pouco. Acordou por volta das quatro da tarde, com o barulho que as outras colegas de quarto dela fizeram ao entrar de repente e resolveu dar um passeio. Procurou por Angie e Colin, mas eles haviam sumido. Andou sem rumo pelos corredores até que decidiu ir à Torre de Astronomia. Sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou observando a paisagem. Viu vários alunos passeando lá embaixo, uns namorando, outros lendo, outros conversando, outros rindo, e um aluno em especial chamou sua atenção. Ele estava sozinho, sentado com as pernas dobradas aos pés de uma enorme árvore, e parecia estar cochilando. Mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços apoiados nos joelhos, a cabeça estava apoiada na árvore. Aliás, uma cabeça loira. Era Draco. Ela sorriu bobamente e não sabia se ia ou não lá falar com ele. Resolveu ser prudente e continuou só olhando. Depois de uns cinco minutos ele levantou a cabeça e ficou mirando o chão como se pensasse em algo importante, tinha um semblante sério, que logo foi substituído por um meio sorriso, e ele se levantou. Recolocou sua máscara de frieza e foi andando imponente para o castelo. Ela decidiu sair de lá, já que não tinha mais o que ver e resolveu passear pelos jardins como todos. Chegando às portas de entrada do castelo encontrou Harry sozinho.

- Oi, Gina - olhou-a de cima a baixo discretamente.

- Oi, Harry. Tudo bem? - _"Cadê a Chang? Será que ela já deu um pé nele?"_

- Tudo. Você está indo para os jardins?

- Sim, e você? Está indo pra onde?

- Lugar nenhum, só andando à toa. Posso ir com você?

- Claro.

- Então vamos - saíram calados e se olhando às vezes - Você está se empenhando muito nos treinos.

- Obrigada, Harry. Eu tenho tentado.

- Tentado? Você é uma das melhores do time!

- Ah, não exagera, vai! Você é que está cada vez mais rápido. Se eu não soubesse que não tem como, eu diria que você passou o verão todo treinando!

- Obrigado. É que esse ano eu quero ganhar a taça de quadribol de qualquer jeito!

- Eu também! Aliás, acho que todos, né?

- Pois é - eles ficaram em um silêncio incômodo por um tempo até que Harry resolveu falar algo - Você está muito mudada esse ano, o que aconteceu?

- Nada de mais. Só vontade de ver as coisas por outro ângulo - _"E Draco tem e conhece ângulos realmente maravilhosos!"_ - Mas espero que tenha sido para melhor!

- Ah, claro que foi. Você está menos tímida, se empenhando mais nos treinos e...e está linda...

- Er...obrigada... - _"Ele está querendo o quê?"_ - Bom... - já ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer para acabar com aquele papo chato sair dali correndo quando a desculpa veio voando até ela. Uma das corujas da escola pousou em seu ombro e lhe estendeu um bilhete.

_" Virgínia_

_O que você está fazendo com o Potter!_

_Estou no meu quarto te esperando._

_AGORA!_

_DM"_

Ela leu evitando que Harry lesse e riu do bilhete ciumento.

- Bom, eu preciso ir, Harry. Colin e Angie estão me esperando - balançou o bilhete brevemente, guardando-o depois num dos bolsos da saia - Depois a gente se fala. Tchau!

Durante o trajeto foi sorrindo e evitando corredores cheios. Chegou ao corredor do quinto andar e espiou, vazio. Olhou para os lados, ninguém. Foi rápido até a porta do quarto e entrou. Ele estava emburrado sentado na poltrona de frente da lareira, que estava virada para a porta, e de braços cruzados.

- O que você estava fazendo com o Potter? - perguntou seco.

- Oi pra você também! - ele não falou nada, só continuou sério - Ai, que coisa! Estávamos só conversando. Nos encontramos por acaso na saída do castelo. Satisfeito?

- Não. Sobre o que falavam?

- Por Merlim! - Colocou as mãos na cintura com cara de incredulidade - Isso tudo é ciúme? Nunca imaginei isso de você!

- Você não respondeu.

- Aff! Nada de mais. Ele só estava me dizendo que esse ano estou me empenhando mais nos treinos.

- Só?

- Só.

- Certeza? - e começou a desfazer a cara de bravo.

- Absoluta! Harry é só um amigo. Sempre foi e nunca vai deixar de ser - foi até ele e se sentou em seu colo - Ainda mais agora que tenho alguém muito melhor.

- Quem? - perguntou se fazendo de desentendido e com cara de inocente.

- Ah, um loiro aí... - brincava com os dedos da mão direita na nuca dele, que fechou os olhos e sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

- Então eu tenho concorrência? - perguntou divertido.

- Só se você estiver competindo com você mesmo!

Ele alargou o sorriso, abriu os olhos e a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Separaram-se após um tempo e Gina sorria com cara de boba, ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquela sensação tão boa que ficava quando ele a beijava.

- Aloou! Dá pra voltar do planeta sonho? - perguntou sorrindo e ela corou um pouco - Ah, não precisa ficar assim! Eu sei que sou gostoso e provoco esse tipo de reação. Já me acostumei... - ele tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

- E você? Dá pra voltar do planeta ego? - ele olhou sério para ela (**N.A.: **fazendo tipo), deu uma risada - Não fica com essa cara! É verdade! No meu "planeta sonho", como você diz, pelo menos tem um loiro gostoso! Se bem que no seu também tem! - ele fez cara de nojo, sem entender - Calma! É você - ele ficou aliviado - Mas deveria ser eu!

- Não...você só aparece quando estou no planeta fogo...

- Eu desconfio que não vou gostar de ouvir a resposta, mas vai, por que?

- Porque é quente e vermelho como você e me deixa ardendo!

- Sabia que a resposta não ia prestar - deu uma risadinha - Já está animadinho de novo, é?

- Fazer o que se é só olhar para você que eu fico assim?

- Então é melhor você ir tomar um banho frio - falou sem convicção enquanto ele beijava sua orelha.

- Você vai junto? - sussurrou de maneira sensual no ouvido dela.

- Não! Pára! - a muito custo se desvencilhou dele e se levantou - O que você queria? Não me chamou aqui pra isso, né?

- Também! Mas eu queria saber o que você estava fazendo com o Potter - disse Potter com cara de nojo.

- Insaciável! - deu uma risada - Só isso?

- Não, queria combinar como e quando vamos nos encontrar, e como vamos agir quando nos encontrarmos por aí.

- Bom, a gente pode fazer o mesmo que a Mione fez ano passado para as reuniões da AD, um galeão falso - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha confuso - Eu explico, em torno do galeão verdadeiro há somente um número de série, referente ao duende que modelou a moeda, e no falso os números mudarão para refletir a data e a hora dos nossos encontros. Que eu acho melhor que sejam todos aqui - ele concordou com a cabeça sorrindo todo malicioso e ela deu uma risada - Bobo! Mas você vai ter que fazer um feitiço multiforme, já que eu ainda não sei como fazer! Ah, e tomar cuidado para não gastar por engano. Aí quando você mudar a sua, aparece na minha e vice-versa!

- Até que é uma boa idéia. Vindo da sangue-ruim me espanta!

- Draco! Não fala assim da Mione!

- E eu ainda tenho que agüentar isso! - rolou os olhos - Mas e quanto aos outros?

- Bom, acho que por enquanto é melhor manter segredo.

- Eu concordo. E pra manter minha imagem, quando nos encontrarmos perto de seu irmão ou amigos, eu vou te provocar um pouco. Sabe como é? Pra não perder o costume. Mas não fique brava, mesmo que eu te ofenda. É tudo da boca pra fora. Tá?

- Sem problema. Eu vou te responder mesmo... - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - E não vou ser boazinha, fique avisado!

- Adoro quando você é má - falou com cara de safado se levantando. Ela sorriu e deu um passo atrás.

- Pode parar! - ele continuou indo na direção dela, que continuou andando de costas - Draco! Não é hora pra isso! Vamos, eu preciso voltar!

- Pra onde? Ficar com _quem_ melhor que eu?

- Convencido! - riu e trombou com o sofá, caindo sentada. Ele foi mais rápido do que ela esperava e se sentou no colo dela, de frente. Ela não tinha como sair, e ele aproveitou sua vantagem, meteu as duas mãos por entre os cabelos dela, na nuca, e puxou a cabeça dela de leve para trás. Ela colocou as mãos na cintura dele e ele começou a beijá-la possessivamente, prensando-a contra o sofá, e ela o puxava para si correspondendo loucamente ao beijo. De repente ele parou. Ela ficou com cara de "por que parou?" e ele deu uma risada abafada. Soltou os cabelos dela e se sentou a seu lado no sofá. Começou a ajeitar a camisa e alisar tranqüilamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas internamente estava se divertindo da cara que ela fazia.

Ela estava com a boca um pouco aberta e os olhos estreitos. _"Filho da puta!"_ - pensou.

- Draco! - chamou indignada.

- Sim? - ele respondeu com a cara mais inocente que sabia fazer.

- Como assim 'SIM' ? - ela o imitou ao falar sim e gesticulava as mãos com impaciência.

- Ué? Você me chamou e eu respondi! - falou se fazendo de desentendido, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Era só isso? - tentou falar suave, mas saiu venenosa. Ele fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não rir. As orelhas dela já estavam vermelhas.

- É. Você já me disse que não houve nada de mais e eu acredito em você. Então, é só! - e deu um sorriso doce a ela.

- Então tchau! - se levantou e foi pisando duro em direção à porta.

- Virgínia! - quando ela colocou a mão na porta para abri-la, ele a chamou com a voz rouca, fazendo-a estremecer, arrepiar-se toda e fechar os olhos. Se controlando como pôde, ela abriu os olhos e se virou séria para ele.

- O quê?

- Vem aqui, eu esqueci de falar uma coisa - disse ainda com a voz rouca encarando-a nos olhos. Ela voltou e parou a uma distância segura dele - Eu não vou te morder, pode chegar mais perto - completou sério e ela foi relutante até parar na frente dele, que colocou as mãos na cintura dela ainda olhando-a nos olhos e sorriu - Eu te amo, sabia? - ela não resistiu e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo. Mas você é cruel! Não faça mais isso!

- Calma, ruiva! Era só brincadeira! Tinha que ver a cara que você fez! - começou a gargalhar.

- Sem graça! - falou rindo e deu um tapa de leve no braço dele, que se encolheu um pouco e depois a puxou para o colo dele.

- Eu te amo mesmo, você entende? - ele perguntou sério, olhando-a nos olhos - É uma necessidade de você, que nunca é suprida o suficiente.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu sorrindo bobamente acariciando o rosto dele com a mão direita - Eu sei, porque é como eu me sinto também.

Abraçaram-se com força, com necessidade, como se aquele fosse o último. Ficaram mais um tempo juntos antes de se despedirem, já contando os minutos para o encontro da noite seguinte.

**Nota da Besta-Reader**: Que lindo, pena isso não existir na vida real (pelo menos na minha, não)... espero que a fic tenha um final melhor do que o final da minha ultima paixão...hahahahhaha...Amiga, te adorooooo...Obrigada por tudo e continua com a fic que eu vou ler sempre...Beijos! M.B (Manu Black...hauahauhaua)

**N.A.:** OIE! Olha eu aki d novo! Primeiramente, tenho q agradecer a minha miguxa do coração, a Manu! Por betar e me agüentar todo dia no msn! Vc é muito importante p/ mim, tá? E vc é maravilhosa! Não ligue p/ os tropeços da vida, pois eu spre estarei aki p/ t amparar! BJS MIGA!

Agora p/ galera! HAHAHAHAHA! Gente! Valeu mesmo p/ kem tá lendo (mesmo os q não comentam!), e p/ kem tá comentando, vcs nem imaginam o qto isso é importante pra mim! Muito obrigada mesmo e continuem comentando! Ah, e não deixem de ler as fics das minhas lindas! Manu Black, Dark-Bride, NaHemWe, Naniguedez (no floreios e borrões), Miaka-Ela, e se eu eskeci de alguém DESCULPA! Olhem no meu profile e leia todas q estiverem lá! Eu garanto qualidade!

**Rafinha M. Potter:** Brigada pela força e pelos elogios! Mas nem é p/ tanto...hihihi! BRIGADÃO! Fico feliz de saber q vc tá gostando. Espero q goste do cap 6 tb, pois o 7 deve demorar um pouco...sei lá! Tô escrevendo, mas tô meio sem inspiração! Mas vou tentar ser rapidinha!

**Miaka-ELA:** Vc tá em todos os caps! Me deixa tão feliz! A força q vc me dá com esse gesto é muito gde, viu? é importante saber o q as pessoas estão axando! E valeu pelo maravilhoso, mas o cap nem foi tão bom assim...hahahahahaha! Adoro sua fic 'Rosa Negra', qdo vc atualiza? Bjs e não deixa d postar, tá? E RÁPIDO! hihihihi! Bjs e continua dizendo o q axou!

**GENTE! COMENTA, VAI! NÃO TIRA PEDAÇO! BJS P/ TODOS!**


	7. Falsos Reais Desentendimentos

**Capítulo 7 - Falsos Reais Desentendimentos**

A segunda amanheceu bonita, e Draco achou que o dia fosse ser ótimo. Que engano! Ao chegar no Salão Principal, deu de cara com Hermione, que parecia bastante irritada quando falou com ele.

- Malfoy! Como você some o fim de semana todo sem nenhuma explicação!

- Granger, o fato de você ser monitora-chefe não a torna menos sangue-ruim, por isso, meça suas palavras comigo - sibilou com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Meça VOCÊ suas palavras, sua doninha albina!

E eles teriam iniciado uma grande discussão, talvez até com direito a tapas, se não fosse o fato de alguém ter aparecido.

- Mione, não perca seu tempo. O cérebro dele tem tanta água oxigenada que não vai conseguir te entender - Gina chegou por trás de Draco e falou com Hermione, fazendo-o ficar quieto, o que a morena estranhou, e depois ficou ao lado da amiga. Os dois se encararam e souberam que estava na hora do teatro.

- O que disse, sua pobretona? - falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Simplificando para que você entenda, que você é burro - e sorriu.

- E você é o que? Por acaso já se esqueceu de tudo que sofreu por correr atrás do Potter? Isso é burrice suficiente pra mim.

- Não que seja da sua conta, mas o Harry é só meu amigo - ele deu um meio sorriso - E além do que, ninguém pode me recriminar por ter gostado dele, afinal, ele é lindo e tudo de bom!

Depois que falou se arrependeu, Draco ficou totalmente sério, lhe lançou um olhar frio e foi para sua mesa sem falar nada. "_Merlim! Como sou burra!_" - Gina pensava enquanto acompanhava o trajeto do loiro até a mesa da Sonserina. Nem viu que Hermione observava a cena intrigada. Dava até para ouvir as engrenagens da cabeça dela funcionando. As duas seguiram para a mesa da Grifinória e Gina se sentou com seus amigos.

- Onde vocês se meteram ontem? Procurei os dois o dia todo! - Gina perguntou distraída, passando geléia numa torrada. Colin e Angie se entreolharam rapidamente.

- Ah Gi, a gente estava conversando sobre umas coisas aí - Colin falou e depois sussurrou - como, por exemplo, como te ajudar com uma certa doninha.

Gina quase engasgou com o suco que bebia e olhou apressada para os lados para ver se alguém tinha ouvido algo. Viu que ninguém esboçou uma reação diferente e se virou para Colin.

- Não fique falando desse assunto aqui! Alguém pode ouvir! - ela sussurrou para ele, que sorriu.

- Que nada!

- Sei...Mas onde vocês estavam? Não os achei.

- Ah, andando, não ficamos num lugar específico - Angie falou olhando para Colin com um sorriso quase maroto - E você, Gi? O que fez de bom?

- Eu fiquei conversando com o...ah...vamos conversar em outro lugar?

- Tá ok.

Terminaram o café em silêncio e saíram do Salão Principal. Ao passar, Gina deu uma olhada discreta, mas Draco observava, ligeiramente raivoso, para sua torrada. Ela suspirou e foi com seus amigos para fora do salão. Longe de qualquer ouvido curioso, Gina contou a eles como foi seu domingo. Completando a narração com a besteira de agora a pouco.

- Hum, ele deve estar uma fera... - comentou Colin.

- Obrigada, Colin! - Gina respondeu irônica.

- O que você vai fazer? - Angie perguntou.

- Não sei ainda. Mas hoje à noite vou me encontrar com ele, vamos ver se ele se acalma até lá. Afinal, combinamos de nos ofender!

- É, mas precisava pegar tão pesado? - Colin perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Colin! Você não está ajudando, sabia? - Angie o repreendeu - Mas é verdade, Gi.

- Ai! Eu sei! Eu sei! EU SEI! Merlim! Por que sou tão burra!

- Porque está com ele... - Colin falou baixo, quase um resmungo.

- Eu ouvi, hein? - Gina falou em tom de ameaça, mas sorrindo, e os três começaram a rir.

- Bom, pensa e se precisar procura a gente - Angie falou ao ouvir o sinal para a primeira aula e eles seguiram para as masmorras.

Após a discussão, Mione foi para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se entre Rony e Harry. _"Foi impressão minha ou Malfoy se chateou quando Gina elogiou Harry?_"- ela pensava quando Rony a interrompeu.

- O que foi, Mi? - perguntou pegando sua mão.

- Nada, amor. Só o Malfoy que me estressa.

- O que aquele lá aprontou dessa vez?

- Sumiu o fim de semana todo, eu já te disse.

- Ah, é!

- Desligado você, não? - ela perguntou em tom divertido.

- Culpa sua, que povoa todos meus pensamentos - ele falou aproximando-se perigosamente do pescoço dela.

- Rony, estamos no meio de todo mundo... - ela falou tranqüilamente, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele parando-o no meio do caminho.

- Tá! Mas você vai ter que me recompensar mais tarde! - ele falou sorrindo maroto enquanto passava geléia numa torrada.

- Eu sempre recompenso... - ela deu um meio sorriso ao responder sem olhar pra ele.

- Ah, gente! Chega! Tô começando a ficar com inveja! - Harry brincou e os três começaram a rir. Acabaram seus cafés e foram para a aula, que era de DCAT, com o professor Acacius Trent.

Ao chegarem na sala, viram muitas alunas cochichando e com cara de boba. Motivo: o professor. Ele era alto, 1.92m, cabelos louro-dourado levemente cacheados e cortados na altura do queixo, pele levemente bronzeada, cavanhaque e olhos verdes. (**N.A.:** Alguém vê a novela Rebelde? Então pensa no professor Enrique, que foi nele que pensei! hihihihihi!) Não era nem magro nem gordo, tinha o corpo 'na medida'. E parecia que só Mione não babava pelo professor, o que deixava Rony feliz. _"Tenho coisa melhor pra olhar!"_ - ela pensava olhando para o corpo musculoso e definido de Rony, que dava pra perceber até sob a roupa.

Os três se sentaram e Hermione notou que Malfoy ainda parecia raivoso e distraído. _"Não! Não pode ser!" _- Mione pensava incrédula -_ "Eles só se falam pra trocar insultos! Será que ele gosta de ser xingado? Ai! Claro que não! Pergunta besta!"_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo professor, que começou a dar a aula. Malfoy mal prestava atenção e assim ficou o dia todo. Não apareceu no almoço nem na janta. Foi escondido até a cozinha e Dobby lhe arranjou comida.

O dia de Gina não passou diferente do dele, ela estava distraída e temerosa pela reação dele. _"Mal começamos e já vamos terminar! Um absurdo!"_ - ela pensava imaginando mil situações diferentes e incoerentes sobre a reação dele. Estava ansiosa, e quanto mais queria que o tempo voasse, mais ele se arrastava. Até que a noite chegou, e às 23:00 h em ponto ela estava, sob a capa de invisibilidade, parada enfrente à porta do quarto dele. Só que dessa vez ela não sabia se entrava, se batia, ou se ia embora. _"Quanto mais tempo você demorar, mais nervoso ele vai estar!"_ - ela pensava repreendendo-se e resolveu entrar de uma vez.

Ficar imaginando a reação dele era tão ruim ou pior que ter que encará-lo. Então entrou de uma vez, mas não o viu pelo quarto. Tirou a capa e foi andando até a cama, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, e não pôde evitar sorrir ao imaginá-lo no banho. Sentou-se na cama dele, esperou um pouco, e nada dele sair do banheiro. Deixou o corpo recair sobre a cama, ficando deitada de braços abertos, com as pernas pra fora da cama, na mesma posição que estava sentada, fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo.

Ele saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e esfregando outra nos cabelos, o que tampou sua visão por alguns segundos, quando ele viu por entre cabelos e toalha Gina adormecida em sua cama. Ele parou como se fosse uma estátua e foi descendo os braços, e segurando a toalha, devagar. Sem se importar com os cabelos todos desarrumados. Foi lentamente até a cama e a observou por um tempo. _"Ela está tão linda assim, com o cabelo todo esparramado pela cama..."_ - ele pensou bobo, vendo os fios vermelhos curtos fazendo uma moldura, como se fosse uma coroa, envolta da cabeça dela. Foi até a cabeceira da cama, retirou os travesseiros e deitou-se de lado, devagar para não acordá-la. Ficou observando-a até que tomou coragem e fez um carinho de leve com a mão esquerda nos cabelos dela, ao que ela virou a cabeça para o lado contrário que estava, sorriu e murmurou "Draco...eu te amo, tá?" Ele sorriu e decidiu acordá-la. Sentou-se se debruçando um pouco sobre ela e assoprou de leve na curva de seu pescoço, fazendo-a se encolher um pouco, com um sorriso no rosto, e se deitar de lado, com o lado assoprado para baixo. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e passou de leve a ponta dos dedos na nuca dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar e virar para o outro lado. Ele então se debruçou mais sobre ela, sussurrou "Acorda, meu amor!" no ouvido dela e beijou-a na bochecha. Ela sorriu e levou a mão até a cabeça dele, virou o rosto para encará-lo e sorriu ao vê-lo tão perto, sorrindo para ela, com os cabelos caindo pelo rosto dele e tocando o dela também. Ele acabou com a distância entre os dois e beijou-a com carinho e cuidado. Terminado o beijo, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou séria.

- Me abraça? - ele se endireitou, ela também se sentou e ele abraçou-a apertado - Desculpa. Não achei que você fosse se chatear - falou baixo.

- Não faz mais isso. Nem brincando - ele pediu - Você sabe que eu não suporto o Potter.

Soltaram-se e se olharam brevemente antes de se beijarem novamente. E eles tiveram mais uma noite de amor, só que nessa ela teve que voltar no meio da noite, já que estavam em plena segunda feira.

Chegando ao seu dormitório encontrou Angie pegando suas roupas para se trocar. Parecia que ela também havia acabado de chegar.

- Angie? - Gina chamou e a garota deu um pulo com a mão no peito.

- Gi! Que susto! Não chega mais desse jeito senão você me mata do coração!

- Desculpa! Nossa...mas...onde você estava? Está de roupa comum ainda...

- Ah...estava estudando! Você sabe, estou meio fraquinha em transfiguração e amanhã temos aula! - _"Ai, meu Merlim! Tomara que a Gi acredite!"_

- Ih! É mesmo! Eu esqueci disso! Santo Merlim! E o Colin?

- Está dormindo! Eu acho...não o vi. Estava estudando sozinha! - respondeu um pouco nervosa.

- Ah, sim...mas até essa hora? Você deve estar tinindo, né? - Gina perguntou sorrindo meio desconfiada.

- Bom, vamos dormir que já é tarde! - Angie falou já indo para o banheiro se trocar.

- Tá bom...amanhã a gente se fala então...

Gina fechou as cortinas de sua cama e se trocou ali mesmo. Deitou e adormeceu em seguida, estava exausta. Quando Angie voltou ela já estava dormindo.

No dia seguinte Gina acordou atrasada sendo sacudida por uma também atrasada Angie. As duas se arrumaram em tempo recorde e desceram para poder tomar ao menos um copo de suco antes das aulas. No salão comunal encontraram Colin.

- Estava esperando a gente, Colin? - Gina falou com um sorriso.

- Não, estou atrasado mesmo! Aliás, estamos todos atrasados, né? Bom dia, meninas! - ele sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma. As duas sorriram e retribuíram o beijo ao mesmo tempo, uma de cada lado do rosto dele - Adoro quando vocês fazem isso!

Os três saíram rindo em direção ao Salão Principal o mais rápido que puderam. Chegando lá Gina se decepcionou porque Draco já tinha ido embora. Aliás, eram poucos os alunos que ainda restavam no salão. Eles tomaram um suco e comeram o que deu tempo enquanto o suco durou. Saíram desembestados pelos corredores e quase não entram na sala de aula, sorte que não era aula do Snape, porque a professora Minerva já estava fechando a porta quando eles chegaram até a sala.

Durante toda a aula, que era dividida com a Corvinal, um garoto chamado Ryan Bourne não parava de encarar Gina sempre que possível. Ele já vinha fazendo isso há algum tempo, o que a deixava ligeiramente desconfortável. E nesse dia ela ficou totalmente desconfortável e sem saber o que fazer quando ele veio falar com ela ao final da aula.

- Oi, Gina.

- Ah, oi - ela respondeu sem graça acabando de guardar seu material na mochila.

- Bom, eu tenho reparado em você - _"Eu percebi!"_ - e decidi que não posso mais agüentar ficar só nisso - _"Ai, meu Merlim!"_

- Não estou te entendendo! Desculpa...mas você vai me dar licença...preciso mesmo ir...tchau! - e ela teria saído de perto dele se ele não a tivesse segurado pelo braço.

- Não! Espera, eu só quero te conhecer melhor - e deu um sorriso arrebatador para ela, que teria se derretido toda se já não tivesse Draco como namorado. Afinal, Ryan era alto, moreno, cabelos castanhos claro arrepiados e olhos verdes. Um estilo só. Além de também estar na lista dos 10 mais de Hogwarts, junto com Draco.

- Bom, eu não posso. Desculpe - ela ia sair, mas ele a segurou novamente pelo braço.

- O que é isso, Gina! Você está me dispensando sem nem ao menos me 'conhecer' antes? - ele enfatizou a palavra conhecer.

- Eu sempre achei que os Corvinais eram inteligentes...mas pelo visto me enganei! Qual parte do 'Não posso' você não entendeu? Será que vou precisar desenhar pra você entender? Eu não quero te 'conhecer'. Nem hoje, nem nunca. Será que sua arrogância te deixou entender colocando dessa maneira? - Gina falou com os olhos faiscando de raiva e se retirou sem deixar tempo para que ele falasse mais alguma coisa. Não gostou nada da insinuação que ele fez ao dizer a palavra conhecer. Foi para perto de Angie e Colin, que cochichavam em um canto.

- Mas vocês, hein? Nem pra me ajudar! - ela chegou falando e colocando as mãos na cintura, ao que os dois deram um pulo e se viraram para ela - Vocês estão tomando muito susto ultimamente...o que é que há? - perguntou desconfiada.

- Que isso! Deixa de bobeira! Mas no que não a ajudamos? - Colin falou sorridente mudando de assunto.

- O Ryan! Aquele Corvinal intrometido!

- Ai! Ele é tão lindo, Gi! - Angie falou sonhadora e Colin a olhou estranho, fazendo-a voltar ao normal - Quer dizer, o que ele fez?

- Veio com um papo besta de que queria me 'conhecer' - Gina falou imitando o tom de Ryan e fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

- Que babaca! - Colin exclamou bravo.

- Que nojo desse cara! Nem compensa ser...ah...esquece ele, Gi! - Angie interrompeu o que dizia ao olhar para Colin.

- Mas, como oi ontem? - Colin perguntou mudando de assunto, visivelmente desagradado do assunto anterior.

- Ah...tudo bem... - Gina respondeu sonhadora, com um suspiro e um sorriso no rosto.

- Hum...deve ter sido bom mesmo! Pela hora que a senhorita chegou! - Angie deu uma piscadela de olho pra ela.

- Foi mesmo! Com certeza! Foi ótimo! - respondeu fazendo todos rirem e puxando os amigos para fora da sala, indo para a próxima aula que seria de DCAT.

O resto do dia transcorreu bem, sem maiores emoções, o que Gina deu graças a Merlim, já que se Draco soubesse do que aconteceu com Ryan ia querer ir tomar satisfações com o Corvinal. No final da tarde Gina sentiu algo esquentar em seu bolso e deu um sorriso. Discretamente tirou seu galeão falso do bolso e viu as horas que iria se encontrar com Draco e uma frase que dizia 'Eu te amo!', além das horas eles podiam escrever uma frase qualquer junto. Mas na maioria das vezes era só um eu te amo, mesmo. Draco que às vezes escrevia coisas para se divertir vendo Gina corar durante o jantar.

E assim passaram-se duas semanas de paz, Draco e Gina se entendendo às mil maravilhas e se vendo todos os dias. Com o feitiço multiforme feito nos galeões falsos, ficou fácil marcarem a hora dos encontros. Era incrível como se completavam, como se entendiam. Suas diferenças pareciam fazê-los cada vez mais parecidos.

A sexta feira chegou e no dia seguinte haveria o tão esperado jogo Sonserina X Grifinória. Os ânimos estavam exaltados e Dumbledore resolveu fazer uma 'Noite Dance', para relaxar os alunos. O jogo seria só no sábado à tarde, então não haveria problema de cansaço, os alunos poderiam dormir de manhã. A festa seria só com músicas dançantes, e na maioria trouxas, o que deixou Gina empolgadíssima, já que havia ganhado um rádio trouxa de seu pai nas férias passadas e adorou as músicas que ouviu. Além de estar curiosa para saber como seria uma danceteria, do jeito que Hermione falou sobre uma com ela, ficou ansiosa! Tanto que bateu pé e se recusou a ficar sem ir à festa só porque seria 'trouxa demais', segundo Draco. "Eu não sei você, mas eu vou!" - ela falou pra ele na noite de quinta feira. E a muito contra-gosto Draco aceitou que ela fosse e disse que ia também, para o caso de algum engraçadinho tentar se meter a besta com ela.

_**Nota da Besta-Reader:** Oi, amiga... esse capítulo está ótimo! Continua assim e não demora mais para atualizar, ok? Desculpe minhas babaquices e tenha muita paciência comigo, por favor. Te adoro muitão, ta?Beijocas!_

_Emanuela (Manu Black)_

**N.A.:** Manu! Muito obrigada por betar minha fic! De coração! E saiba que é uma honra ter vc como amiga e beta! Você vale muito! É uma escritora maravilhosa e uma pessoa que eu me orgulho muito de poder chamar de amiga! E pára de falar besteira! Você é que tem que ter paciência p/ conseguir ler minha fic e betar! hahahahaha! Tb te adoro muito, amiga! BJS!

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos a esse povo lindo q comenta minha fic! **Miaka-ELA, Rafinha M. Potter, Minerva Dobbs, Bellatrix Amarante, **muito obrigada mesmo à todas vcs! Eu ia responder uma por uma, mas já faz tanto tempo q vcs escreveram! Eu tenho até vergonha de só postar agora! Mas é que a fadinha da inspiração e a vida resolveram me sacanear, então travei legal aki! Mas espero que agora eu não demore mais tanto pra conseguir escrever e postar! Bjs p/ todas! AMO VCS! Perdoem essa escritora de araque!

**_ChunLi Weasley Malfoy_**


	8. A Festa

**Capítulo 8 - A Festa**

A festa começaria às 23:00 horas, então às 21:00 horas Gina começou a se arrumar. Tomou um banho rápido, se perfumou, passou uma maquiagem leve, com um pouco de glitter, um gloss nos lábios e colocou suas roupas e acessórios, uma saia jeans desbotada até o meio das coxas, uma camiseta preta colante de uma alça larga só, uma sandália preta de salto alto e fino, de tiras delicadas, uma tornozeleira de prata na perna esquerda, um par de brincos também de prata e compridos, que iam até a base do pescoço num fio só, anéis de prata nos dedões das duas mãos, e o cabelo estava do jeito que o vento arrumou. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. Angie também caprichou, estava com um vestido rosa claro sem alças, justo nos seios que depois ia se abrindo numa pequena roda, que ia até acima dos joelhos, uma sandália branca delicada e de salto alto e fino, maquiagem leve, e os cabelos, pretos e de cachos largos, estavam soltos. As duas desceram e encontraram Colin esperando-as no salão comunal para irem para a festa juntos. Ele estava lindo, cabelos arrepiados por gel, uma camisa branca de botões aberta até o meio do peito definido dele, uma calça jeans desbotada e desfiada nas coxas, um All Star preto e correntes grossas no pescoço e pulsos.

- Uau! Anjinho, hoje você caprichou! - Gina falou ao vê-lo.

- Concordo. Sr. Colin Creevey! O que pretende essa noite para ir assim? - Angie perguntou inquisitora, porém sorrindo.

- Nada. Eu só sabia que vocês iam estar desse jeito...hum...como poderia dizer...gostosas...ai! - tomou tapas das duas nos braços - É verdade! Bom, eu não queria estar de qualquer jeito perto de vocês tão arrumadas! - falou fazendo beicinho e as duas deram um beijo ao mesmo tempo nele, uma de cada lado do rosto - Eu sou um felizardo!

Os três riram e seguiram para o Salão Principal. Chegando lá ficaram de boca aberta, o salão estava irreconhecível, e lotado! Globos espelhados giravam por todo o salão dando efeitos, luzes piscando, ondas de fumaça, um balcão enorme, que ocupava toda a extensão lateral do salão, com quinze bartenders profissionais, só de calça jeans, bota preta e gravata borboleta (**N.A.:** Sim, eu adoro o filme "Studio 54"! E sim! Também acho o Ryan Phillippe tudo de bom!) atendendo e às vezes dançando sobre o balcão, bancos por toda a extensão do balcão e cerveja amanteigada liberada para todos, já que a festa era só para o quinto ano em diante.

Gina foi logo tomar uma cerveja amanteigada com os amigos antes de qualquer coisa. Terminando foi dançar com Colin e Angie. Dançaram umas cinco músicas sem parar e quando resolveram tomar algo para se refrescar, começou a tocar "Hey Oh" do Tragedie. Gina e Angie deram um grito eufórico e arrastaram Colin de volta para o lugar de antes.

Ho ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho ho

Gina levantou os braços e começou a dançar sensualmente, depois chegou atrás de Colin, colando seu corpo ao dele enquanto depositava suas mãos na cintura do amigo, continuando a dançar sensualmente encostada nele.

Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !

Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !

Touche moi je suis là hey ho!

ho ho ho ho ho ho

S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho

Un geste suffira hey ho !

Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Colin sorriu e virou o rosto para olhá-la, que sorriu também, e ele leu a frase "Pega a Angie!" nos lábios dela. Ele virou Angie, que estava de frente para ele, de costas e colou seu corpo ao dela, como Gina fez com ele. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Angie e depois falou algo em seu ouvido que a fez rir.

Ca fait longtemps, en bas de ta fenetre

J'appelle vainement mais personne ne répond

Fais juste un signe pour montrer que t'es là

Ho yé ho ho ho ho ho

Déjà deux heures qu'en bas de chez toi

Je cris ton nom mais personne m'entend juste un signe suffira

Lever la tete ho ! Regarde qui est là

Ho ho ho ho

Gina pegou a mão direita de Colin e levantou. Angie também levantou a mão direita e os três as uniram no ar enquanto a balançavam para um lado e para o outro.

Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !

Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !

Touche moi je suis là hey ho!

ho ho ho ho ho ho

S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho

Un geste suffira hey ho !

Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Depois abaixaram as mãos e continuaram a dançar colados. Todos num ritmo só, abaixavam, levantavam, mexiam os corpos, balançavam a cabeça jogando levemente os cabelos, estavam arrasando!

Je sais que t'es là mais tu n'entends pas

Qu'en bas de chez toi je t'appelle mais tu n' réponds pas

Je sais que t'es là, mais tu n'entends pas

Qu'en bas de chez toi je t'appelle

Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Est-ce que tu me sens ?

Un geste suffira s'il te plait réponds-moi

Est-ce que tu m'aperçois ?

Car en bas de chez toi je fais les cents pas

Est-ce que tu me vois ?

Dis-le moi

Então Gina se soltou de Colin e ele virou Angie de frente pra si, abraçando-a pela cintura e dançando assim com ela por um tempo, depois se soltaram e os três começaram a dançar fazendo uma rodinha novamente. Gina estava enlouquecida e cantava junto com o refrão.

Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !

Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !

Touche moi je suis là hey ho!

ho ho ho ho ho ho

S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho

Un geste suffira hey ho !

Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

De longe um louro abobado assistia a tudo com um olhar faminto. Aliás, faminto estava Blaise, que não parou de observar Gina um só minuto. Até que resolveu tomar uma atitude.

- Draco! - gritou no ouvido do amigo - Eu vou arriscar e vou lá tentar ganhar aquela ruivinha!

- Nem pense nisso! - Draco gritou de volta para Blaise com uma mão no peito dele, o impedindo de ir até onde pretendia. Blaise o olhou intrigado.

La seule chose que j'attends,

C'est juste que tu descendes

Trop longtemps que j'attends

Je commence à perdre patience

J'ai appris que tu aimais ça

Faire languir tous les mecs comme moi

Et celui qui s'acharnera

Ce sera lui que tu choisiras

- O que! Por que não? Por acaso é sua? - perguntou em tom irônico, mas desfez o sorriso quando viu a expressão de Draco - Não acredito! Você está pegando a Weasley e nem para me contar!

- Se você falar nela desse jeito de novo eu faço você engolir sua varinha. - ele disse sério.

- Calma! Desculpa ae! - falou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição - Pelo visto é sério.

Draco não falou mais nada. Só voltou a observar Gina dançando enquanto Blaise tratou de achar outra 'vítima'.

Est-ce que tu m'entends hey ho !

Est-ce que tu me sens hey ho !

Touche moi je suis là hey ho!

ho ho ho ho ho ho

S'il te plais réponds moi hey ho

Un geste suffira hey ho !

Est-ce que tu m'aperçois hey ho!

Gina estava atraindo muitos olhares famintos naquela noite. Muitos garotos a observavam, mas ela nem via nada à sua volta. Estava concentrada em se divertir e dançar muito com seus amigos. Nem reparou quando Ryan Bourne saiu do lugar onde estava e foi em sua direção, atravessando lentamente a massa de pessoas que dançavam.

Ho ho ho ho ho ho

Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho

Mas ele nem chegou a falar com ela, pois a música acabou e ela se foi com seus amigos. Ele parou no meio do caminho ao ver que ela havia sumido e voltou para onde estava. _"Mais tarde ela não me escapa..."_ - ele pensava com um sorriso no rosto enquanto fazia o caminho de volta.

Gina, Colin e Angie foram tomar mais uma cerveja para se refrescar. Sentaram-se nos bancos enfrente ao balcão e ficaram bebendo. Gina observava um bartender que dançava sobre o balcão quando Draco chegou e pediu um Hi-fi. Parou ao lado de Gina como se não a conhecesse e a olhou discretamente. Ela o olhou com o canto do olho, deu um sorrisinho e voltou sua atenção para sua bebida. Nesse momento tocava "Get Right" da Jennifer Lopez e Gina se balançava levemente ao som da música enquanto bebia. A bebida dele chegou após um tempo e ele continuou ali bebendo enquanto se aproximava discretamente de Gina.

- Você estava me enlouquecendo dançando daquele jeito, sabia? Eu quase fui lá te pegar e tirar daqui - ela deu uma risada abafada.

- Seria interessante. Mas tenho idéia melhor.

- Qual?

- Quer dançar comigo?

- Como?

- Eu vou para um canto mais afastado dos conhecidos com meus amigos e você vai atrás. No meio da galera e nesse escuro, ninguém nem vai notar se estivermos um pouco 'perto' demais - ela deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Você manda, ruiva!

Estava tocando "Yeah" do Usher, e Gina foi com os amigos até um lugar cheio e longe dos conhecidos, principalmente de seu irmão. Um minuto depois Draco apareceu ao lado dela, dançando como se não a tivesse visto e ela não resistiu. Ele estava lindo, com uma camiseta branca, uma calça cargo jeans surrada (**N.A: **aquelas na moda! Não uma velha!) e tênis branco. Sorriu marota e deu um tapa na bunda dele. Ele se segurou para não sorrir e se virou sério para ela, puxou-a para si e a segurou pela cintura colando seus corpos, começando uma dança sensual. Ela o olhou meio assustada de início, mas leu um 'relaxa' nos lábios dele e resolveu aproveitar.

A música acabou e logo começou a tocar "Candy Shop" do 50 Cent. Ela então passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e chegou o rosto perto do dele, os narizes quase se tocando às vezes, mas ela virava o rosto para provocá-lo. Depois se soltou dele e ficou dançando na frente dele, provocando-o ao máximo, sabia que ele não poderia fazer nada ali, no meio de tanta gente. Deu a volta ainda dançando e parou atrás seu corpo ao dele e colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, acariciando-o enquanto dançava colada às costas dele. Desceu as mãos até a cintura dele e foi descendo o corpo até quase o chão enquanto descia as mãos pelas laterais do corpo dele bem devagar. Depois subiu e colocou as mãos na barriga dele, por debaixo da camiseta.

Saiu de trás dele e parou de costas na frente dele, ondulando seu corpo ao dançar para ele, que já quase não dançava mais. Ele não resistiu e colou seu corpo ao dela, segurando-a pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra subia pela lateral de seu corpo e descia por seu braço até sua mão, que ele pegou e levou até a própria nuca e depois voltou sua mão para cintura dela, os dois dançando num ritmo só até a música acabar. Pegou a mão dela e a arrastou para um canto escuro do salão onde só haviam casais, prensou-a contra a parede beijando-a com voracidade enquanto percorria seu corpo com as mãos, e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço com os braços puxando-o para si.

Hermione dançava com Rony, Harry e Cho em canto do salão quando viu uma cena do outro lado do salão que a fez arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca. Gina e Draco.

- O que foi, Mi? - Rony perguntou em seu ouvido.

- Nada, pensei ter visto uma coisa, mas foi só impressão minha - ela disfarçou e não deixou ele olhar para trás, continuando a dançar com ele, mas ainda intrigada e não acreditando no que viu - Eu vou ao banheiro - ela falou quando a música estava quase acabando e foi em direção ao casal misterioso.

Foi andando com dificuldade em meio às pessoas que dançavam, mas quando chegou ao local onde achou que tinha visto Gina e Draco, não havia nem sinal dos dois por lá. Só Colin e Angie.

- Angie! - Mione chamou quase gritando no ouvido da garota que se assustou e virou rápido.

- Ai! Nossa Mione! Que susto, não grita mais assim no meu ouvido! - Angie respondeu com a mão no peito.

- Tá! Desculpa. Mas...onde está a Gina? - perguntou olhando para os lados e Angie e Colin se entreolharam rapidamente antes da garota responder.

- Eu não faço idéia! Ela estava dançando com a gente, mas já faz um tempo que sumiu! - Hermione a olhou desconfiada enquanto ela fazia cara de inocente - Sério!

- Tudo bem. Eu vou voltar para perto do Rony.

Assim que ela sumiu entre as pessoas, Angie e Colin se encararam e suspiraram aliviados.

- Achei que ela fosse descobrir! - ele falou abraçando-a - Se chegasse um minuto antes pegava os dois!

- Eu também achei! Se eu soubesse onde a louca da Gina está, eu ia avisar à ela!

- Ah, deixa os dois curtirem! E que seja o que Merlim quiser!

Ela lhe sorriu e continuaram dançando. Mais de uma hora depois Gina e Draco voltaram.

- Sua louca! - Angie começou - A Mione veio até aqui te procurar! Eu tive que mentir! É melhor ele - apontou para Draco - sair daqui, pro caso dela voltar.

- Ai! Chata! Adoro a Mione, mas dessa vez ela me quebrou!

Gina contou para Draco o que aconteceu e disse que era melhor eles se separarem.

- Essa sangue-ruim me atrapalhando de novo! - Draco falou extremamente raivoso.

- Draco! Não a chame assim! Senão eu não vou ao seu quarto pra gente terminar o que começou... - Gina falou fazendo manha.

- Tudo bem! - levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição - Tudo por você, ruivinha - ele falou abraçando-a lhe beijando o pescoço.

- Pode parar! Já esqueceu que você tem que ir embora? Controle-se! - falou sorrindo marota o afastando - Espera-me daqui a uma hora no seu quarto... - completou sensual em seu ouvido e se afastou novamente.

Ele se arrepiou e a olhou como um animal que observa sua presa, prestes a atacar. Ela só levantou o indicador da mão direita balançando-o em sinal de negativa e ele leu a frase 'Mais tarde' nos lábios dela. Deu um meio sorriso para ela, piscou um olho e se foi em meio à multidão.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Gina pulou em cima dos amigos abraçando-os.

- Ai! Ele é maravilhoso! -gritou sorrindo e os dois a olharam.

- Espero realmente que ele não te faça infeliz, Gi - Colin falou preocupado - Você está tão feliz!

- Eu sei, anjinho! E vou continuar! - deu um beijo na bochecha dele e os três continuaram a dançar.

Gina estava se divertindo com os amigos e não viu mais Draco, imaginou que ele tivesse ido direto para o quarto dele quando se separaram. Então, quarenta minutos depois, Gina foi com os amigos, para disfarçar, até a porta do salão e olhou em volta, não viu ninguém conhecido, se despediu rápido de seus amigos e se foi para o quarto de Draco.

Virando em um dos corredores, Gina foi segurada pelo braço e se virou assustada, não havia ninguém no corredor um segundo antes. Era Ryan. Ele viu que ela estava saindo de fininho da festa e saiu antes, se escondendo atrás de estátuas e tapeçarias, até chegar em um corredor que ele julgou ser perfeito para abordá-la.

- Que susto! O que você quer? - Gina falou mal humorada puxando o braço e se livrando da mão do garoto.

- Oras, eu quero conversar. Aquele dia não deu. Eu entendo que você estivesse com algum problema, mas hoje você me parece bem, então resolvi te procurar de novo - falou sorrindo de lado e mirando-a de cima a baixo.

- Bom, achei que aquele dia você tinha entendido, mas já vi que não. Meu único problema é você. Eu NÃO quero conversar, nem te conhecer, nem nada, absolutamente NADA que venha de você. Entendeu agora? - ela falou com as mãos na cintura.

- Que isso, Gina! O que tem de mal nisso? - perguntou se aproximando.

- Tudo! De ruim! Você não se manca mesmo, né? Merlim, como é chato! Olha, é melhor você ir embora e me deixar em paz, sim? - tentou ser educada e falou até sorrindo levemente.

- Não, eu não entendo que você não me queira! Todas me querem! Pode deixar de bancar a difícil, esse joguinho já está cansando!

- Nossa! Mas não é que além de burro, você também é prepotente! Quantas qualidades... - ela falou sarcástica - Quer saber? Dá licença que eu não tenho tempo a perder.

Quando ela ia passar por ele, ele se colocou na frente dela e a abraçou com força pela cintura.

- Me solta, seu babaca! - ela gritou se debatendo.

- Chega! Agora você vai deixar de frescura de uma vez!

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas ela partiu pra defesa e fez como seus irmãos a ensinaram. Deu uma cabeçada no nariz dele, quebrando-o, e ele a soltou, então deu um chute com força na lateral do joelho dele, fazendo-o cair de joelhos no chão e depois deu um chute rodado na nuca dele, desmaiando-o. Ele caiu de bruços no chão e ela fez um feitiço para estancar o sangramento, para ele não ficar ali caído sem cuidados por, sabe Merlim, quanto tempo.

- Nunca tente abusar de uma Weasley! Principalmente se ela tiver seis irmãos mais velhos! - deu uma gargalhada e continuou seu caminho para encontrar Draco.

Chegou ao corredor do quarto dele e olhou atentamente para todos os lados. Não havia ninguém. _"Desse jeito vou virar ninja! Vivo me escondendo tanto que estou até desenvolvendo técnicas novas!"_ - ela pensou e começou a rir de si mesma. Chegou em frente à porta e entrou. Draco estava deitado em sua cama e levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o barulho que Gina fez ao colocar os brincos na mesinha de centro. Ela sorriu para ele, que voltou a deitar a cabeça na cama tão sério quanto antes.

- Você está atrasada.

- Desculpa. Não queria deixar você esperando, mas tive um contratempo.

- Que tipo de contratempo? - ele perguntou sentando-se.

- Ahm...o...Rony...eu... - ela olhava para ele abobada, via-o todos os dias, mas hoje, do jeito em que estava, sem camisa, descalço, só com a calça que havia ido à festa (que era de cintura baixa!) e com os cabelos jogados de qualquer maneira, ela achou -o mais lindo que nunca! **(N.B: Como assim Draquinho com calça de cintura baixa? Isso me parece roupa de...nem vou dizer...) (N.A.: Q ESSO, MANU? NÃO FALE ASSIM D DRAKITINHO! HUMPF!)**

- Que tem ele, ruiva? - ele perguntou sorrindo, vendo como ela tinha ficado ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a encará-lo.

- Ele me parou quase na saída e eu tive que disfarçar. Você ainda está bravo? - perguntou fazendo beicinho.

- Não. Se foi por isso, não tem problema.

Ele se levantou e se virou de costas para ela, mexendo em algo na mesinha de cabeceira, tendo certeza de que ela estava indo até ele, já que adorava as costas largas dele. Sorriu ao sentir as mãos dela passeando em suas costas.

- Fala verdade, você faz de propósito porque sabe que eu não resisto - ela falou num sussurro perto da nuca dele, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Se você sabe, por que aceita? - ele perguntou virando-se de frente para ela e abraçando-a pela cintura, depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Você gosta de ouvir que é gostoso, né?

- Você ia dizer isso? - se fez de inocente.

- Ia!

- Ia por que? Não vai mais?

- Draco!

- O que?

- Cala a boca e me beija!

Ele sorriu e a beijou. Com uma mão ele segurava sua nuca e com a outra puxava-a para si. O beijo foi tornando-se intenso e ela começou a sentir algo se avolumando dentro da calça dele. Contrariando todo seu desejo, ele afastou-se dela e tirou sua camiseta bem devagar, observando cada pedaço do corpo dela que aparecia. Jogou a camiseta dela para o lado e encostou seu corpo ao dela, depositando as mãos com delicadeza nas costas dela, arrepiando-a. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e se beijaram com delicadeza. Era incrível como Draco conseguia ser desse jeito, voraz e tranqüilo ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentou-a na beirada da cama e se abaixou na frente dela, pegou um de seus pés e desabotoou a sandália. Tirou-a, massageou seu pé e depois depositou um suave beijo no peito do pé dela. Depois fez o mesmo com o outro pé e se levantou. Fez ela ficar de pé também e tirou a saia dela, deixando-a só de calcinha. Deitou-a de bruços na cama e começou a fazer massagem com um óleo que pegou em sua mesa de cabeceira. Passou pelos braços, as costas, as pernas, os pés e depois virou-a, massageando a parte da frente das pernas, barriga, mãos e rosto. Fez o serviço completo. Quando terminou ela estava completamente relaxada. Então ele se ajoelhou na cama e ela se ajoelhou na frente dele. Enfiou uma mão entre os cabelos dela, na nuca, e a outra colocou em suas costas. Sorriu de canto de boca e começou a beijá-la com desejo, puxando levemente seus cabelos. Deitou-a e se deitou sobre ela, descendo os beijos por todo seu corpo, deixando uma trilha molhada de desejo pela pele dela, parando em seus seios e umbigo antes de se aventurar entre suas pernas, arrancando gemidos e palavras desconexas dela, até que ela não resistiu mais e segurou os cabelos dele, levantando sua cabeça e encarando-o.

- Agora é a minha vez - ela sorriu marota - Deita - mandou e ele obedeceu de imediato.

Ela sentou sobre a barriga dele e amarrou suas mãos na cabeceira da cama com dois lenços que ela conjurou. Saiu de cima dele e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas apoiando as mãos dos lados do corpo dele. Beijou sua boca e foi descendo seus beijos pelo tórax dele, passando os cabelos e arrepiando-o. Depois começou a lamber e chupar seu pênis bem lentamente, fazendo ele gemer e se contorcer, sem poder tocá-la. Depois ficou chupando só a ponta, enquanto movimentava sua mão com velocidade por toda a extensão do membro já completamente duro e latente dele. Quando sentiu que ele já quase não se agüentava mais, parou e ele relaxou o corpo, respirando pesadamente. Ela beijou sua boca suavemente e sentou nele, deixando-o penetrá-la. Ele contorceu o rosto e puxou os braços, mas ela o impediu de arrebentar os lenços. Começou a cavalgar nele devagar, e depois foi aumentando o ritmo, segurando com força os lençóis da cama, olhando o rosto dele, vendo-o arfar e falar besteiras que a excitavam cada vez mais. Até que ele não resistiu e de um puxão só arrebentou os lenços que o prendiam à cama, virando-se e ficando sobre ela. Apoiou uma mão ao lado da cabeça dela e encaixou a outra com firmeza em sua cintura, penetrando-a com força e velocidade, fazendo-a arranhar suas costas e quase gritar de tanto prazer enquanto pedia por mais. E foi assim que ele deixou dentro dela todo o desejo que ele segurava desde que começaram a fazer amor. Saiu de cima dela e se deitou, aninhando-a em seu peito. Ambos com a respiração descompassada e pesada, cansados, suados e plenos.

- Eu te amo - ele falou enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

- Como você consegue ser assim? Tão selvagem e tão doce ao mesmo tempo? - ela perguntou sem levantar a cabeça do peito dele.

- Eu não sou assim. Eu já disse, você me faz assim - ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo e sorriu.

- Eu também te amo - beijou-o suavemente e voltou a deitar a cabeça no peito dele.

Adormeceram abraçados, pensando no quão felizes eram pelo outro existir e estar em sua vida

**Nota da Beta-Reader**: My God! Tia Manu está muy vermelha... X/ Ai Jesus...hauahauahuahaua...Que capítulo é esse, hein? Hauahauahua! Bem...mas ta bom, hein...bem escrito...quase não tem erros...o único erro é que você continua escrevendo MerliN e é MerliM, tah? Hihihihi... Te adoro viu, amiga...e não me deixa mais vermeia desse jeito...hauahauahua

Beijos,

Manu Black

**N.A.:** Até q enfim! Saiu o bendito cap! Eu me pergunto se alguém ainda estava esperando... Bom, p/ kem esperou, tem uma NC dakelas! hihihihihi! Tia Manu q o diga! Espero q gostem, e me desculpem pela demora! Mas eu não achei por nada o nome da música q eu keria! Por fim desisti e colokei outra mesmo! hehehehehehe! Ficou bom tb! Espero muitas reviews, tá? Bjs no coração de todos! E COMENTEM! Aliás, eu tô respondendo às reviews por e-mail, entonces, colokem o end junto com seus nomesp/ mim poder responder, tá? BJS!

**OBS.:** Agora eu aprendi, é MerliM! Não erro ! hihihihihihihi! Valeu Manu! Só vc p/ me deixar menos inculta!


	9. O Jogo

**Capítulo 9 - O Jogo**

Eram seis da manhã quando Gina acordou lentamente e abriu os olhos devagar. Olhou para o corpo colado ao seu e sorriu de maneira boba. Aquele louro era lindo, tudo que ela (**N.A.:** e mais o resto das garotas de Hogwarts) poderia querer, mais do que ela sonhou algum dia! E estava ali, ao seu lado, naquela cama. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que ele estava fazendo na cama dela? Arregalou os olhos. ELA estava na cama dele! Acabou de acordar com esse pensamento e levantou sobressaltada, acordando Draco também.

- Merlim! Olha a hora, Draco! - falou desesperada, recolhendo suas roupas e começando a vestir de qualquer maneira.

- Calma, ruiva! Assim você vai se machucar! - ele falou rindo dela, toda enrolada para se arrumar.

- Ah, não enche! Se não vai ajudar, não atrapalhe! - e mostrou a língua para o louro.

- A vestir eu não ajudo, você sabe. Só a tirar... - seus olhos brilharam em desejo. Ela rolou os olhos.

- Você é um pervertido! - ele riu - Bom, estou indo! Até mais tarde!

Inclinou-se sobre ele na cama e o beijou rapidamente correndo até a porta do quarto. Quando colocou a mão na maçaneta se lembrou de algo e se virou para ele.

- Ah, e boa sorte mais tarde - piscou um olho - Você vai precisar! - riu e lhe mandou um beijo no ar antes de sair porta afora.

Correu pelos corredores ainda vazios, tomando o cuidado para não topar com Filch em nenhum lugar. Chegou sã e salva ao salão comunal da Grifinória e entrou devagar. Olhou em volta e para sua sorte ainda estava completamente vazio. _"Bendita festa de ontem!" _- pensou aliviada por todos estarem cansados demais para se levantarem cedo. Subiu para seu dormitório, tomou um banho rápido e se deitou, dormindo pouco tempo depois.

Às nove horas em ponto Angie acordou Gina com uma travesseirada na cara.

- Acorda, bela adormecida! - Angie falou risonha.

- Eu vou te matar! Como você me acorda assim, sua louca? Eu estava dormindo tão bem...

- Percebi. Estava com uma cara de boba que dava até gosto! A noite foi boa, é? - perguntou maliciosa.

- Foi! E deixa de ser curiosa! Coisa mais feia, Angie! - falou rindo, mas como se estivesse repreendendo a amiga.

- Tudo bem! Agora levanta e vem que a gente tem que tomar café e se arrumar para o jogo!

- Angie! O jogo é só às três da tarde! Calma! - falou sorrindo e se levantando.

- Eu sei! Mas estou nervosa! É meu primeiro jogo! - falou torcendo levemente as mãos.

- Relaxa! Vai dar tudo certo.

Gina sorriu para a amiga passando confiança e a abraçou. Se arrumou e desceram para o salão comunal para encontrarem com Colin. Chegando lá encontraram Hermione, que chamou Gina em um canto.

- Gina, com quem você estava dançando ontem?

- Com o Colin e a Angie, Mione. Por que? - se fez de desentendida.

- Não estou falando deles, eu te vi com um garoto louro.

- Ah, sim! Era o Aaron! - _"Ferrou!"_

- Aaron? - Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

- Sim! O Aaron Carter, do quinto ano da Corvinal! Você sabe quem é, né? - Gina começou a suar frio de tanto nervoso e tinha um sorriso quase amarelo no rosto.

- Sei, sei sim. Mas...você tem certeza que era ele mesmo? - ainda estava desconfiada.

- Mione! Claro que sim! Quem seria? - e tentou sorrir inocentemente.

- Ninguém. Deixa para lá.

- Tudo bem - Gina deu de ombros, sorriu e se foi pensando _"Merlim! Essa passou perto!"_

A manhã transcorreu tranqüila e logo já era a hora de ir para o campo e se arrumar para o tão esperado jogo. Angie, Colin e Gina estavam no vestiário se arrumando e conversando quando Harry reuniu todos para dar as instruções finais. Depois de meia hora, Harry ainda estava passando instruções como um louco para o resto do time. Mesmo estando todos bem treinados, ele se preocupava de que algo não desse certo por ser o primeiro jogo de Colin e Angie.

Há mais ou menos um mês, Dino Thomas e Evelyn Tucker se contundiram seriamente durante um treino e resolveram desistir de jogar. Já estavam desestimulados pelo excesso de tarefas da escola e o time exigia muito mais dos dois, a contusão foi a grande oportunidade deles. Harry ficou louco e foi obrigado a fazer testes, por outro lado, Gina ficou extremamente feliz, pois o novo batedor e artilheira que foram escolhidos eram Colin e Angie. Já Harry ficou muito preocupado, pois o jogo contra a Sonserina seria dali a um mês, mas os dois se mostraram à altura do resto do time. Treinavam incansavelmente, e até Gina estava mais disposta nos treinos.

Tudo parecia acertado e Harry decidiu dar um descanso aos ouvidos dos jogadores quando faltavam cinco minutos para o jogo começar. Todos deram um retoque final, conferindo os uniformes e as vassouras, e às três horas da tarde em ponto os capitães dos dois times apertavam as mãos e subiam em suas vassouras enquanto Madame Hook dava início à partida.

O jogo mal havia começado e Gina já marcou um gol, com um belo passe de Angie. Com isso Harry ficou mais tranqüilo para procurar pelo pomo. O jogo seguiu acirrado, era a Grifinória fazer um ponto para logo em seguida Sonserina fazer um também. A maior distância no placar aconteceu quando Grifinória conseguiu fazer dois gols seguidos e ficou vinte pontos à frente da Sonserina.

O placar agora estava 150 para Grifinória e 140 para Sonserina. Gina e Angie cruzaram o campo em direção aos aros sonserinos para marcar mais um gol quando Goyle mandou um balaço com força na direção de Gina, que desviou em tempo, mas que atingiu em cheio a cabeça de Angie pela lateral, ao que a garota caiu desmaiada da vassoura e começou a traçar um linha reta até o chão, 15 metros abaixo. Gina deu um grito de desespero, sem conseguir se mexer.

Draco estava quase alcançando o pomo, estava pouco à frente de Harry, mas o bastante para ganhar. _"Hoje a vitória é minha, Potter!"_ - pensava já comemorando quando ouviu o grito de Gina e se virou na mesma hora, abandonando o pomo. Voava em direção à garota para saber o que havia acontecido quando viu que ela gritava por Angie. Sem pensar em nada, inclinou sua vassoura e cortou o céu em uma velocidade incrível. Alcançou Angie a 2 metros do chão e amparou-a.

Colin pousou ao lado deles pouco depois. Ele tentava alcançar Angie também, mas sua vassoura era muito lenta. Largou a vassoura de qualquer jeito e correu até Angie, amparando a cabeça da garota, que estava deitada no chão, em seu colo. Havia um corte profundo e sangrava muito.

- Angie, por favor, fala comigo! - ele sussurrava, apesar do desespero em sua voz ser claro, e lágrimas incessantes caírem em torrentes de seus olhos - Não faz isso comigo! Angie! - levantou a cabeça olhando em volta e gritou - Alguém, por favor, me ajude! - abaixou novamente a cabeça para olhá-la e voltou a sussurrar - Não me deixa...Não...Por favor! - ele balançava o corpo para trás e para frente, segurando a cabeça dela entre as mãos, tentando inutilmente estancar o sangramento com as mãos.

Dumbledore apareceu com madame Pomfrey, que fez um feitiço para estancar o sangramento, e levaram Angie imediatamente para a enfermaria com Colin em seu encalço.

Assim que Draco colocou Angie deitada no chão, Gina pareceu voltar à vida e voou até eles. Colin estava ajoelhado no chão amparando a cabeça de Angie que sangrava muito. Não sabia o que fazer e ficou paralisada novamente, e em meio a seu desespero viu Draco olhando-a. Começou a chorar e suas pernas fraquejaram. Draco a amparou rápido, abraçando-a forte.

- Calma, meu amor. Vai dar tudo certo - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido acalmando-a um pouco.

Harry e o resto do time se aproximavam junto com os professores e vários alunos. Todos haviam ficado estáticos quando Angie foi atingida e caiu, só se recuperando muito tempo depois, quando saíram do transe e correram até o campo. Draco e Gina se soltaram e ela foi atrás de Colin para a enfermaria.

Draco viu Gina se distanciando e olhou para si mesmo. Seu uniforme e suas mãos estavam ensangüentados. Ele fechou os olhos, dando graças a Merlim por não ter sido Gina e levantou a cabeça. Abriu os olhos e viu Hermione olhando-o de uma maneira estranha. Virou-se e simplesmente foi embora, não dando atenção ao fato.

No vestiário ficou sabendo que Harry pegou o pomo e a Grifinória havia ganhado mais uma vez. Todos no time estavam revoltados com o que ele fez, mas ninguém se atreveu a falar nada quando viram a feição dele ao saber do resultado do jogo. Tomou seu banho e foi para seu quarto.

Gina estava muito preocupada, e decidiu não jantar. Foi direto para a cozinha e pegou somente algumas torradas e um suco para ela e Colin comerem, já que o garoto só havia saído da enfermaria por ordens de Dumbledore e madame Pomfrey para cuidarem de Angie. Foi o tempo que ele usou para tomar um banho rápido, colocar uma roupa comum e já estava de volta ao lado da garota.

Chegando na enfermaria ela viu Colin sentado ao lado da cama de Angie, segurando sua mão enquanto velava seu sono. Aproximou-se do amigo devagar e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Colin se virou e viu Gina parada a seu lado sorrindo.

- Puxa uma cadeira e senta aqui comigo - ele falou retribuindo o sorriso. Gina pegou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para o amigo.

- Como ela está? - perguntou preocupada.

- Melhor. Não sente mais dor alguma. Dormiu deve ter mais ou menos meia hora.

- Você vai ficar aqui?

- Vou. Não saio daqui por nada - falou olhando para Angie, ao que Gina sorriu.

- Eu também gosto demais dela - falou olhando com carinho e preocupação para a amiga.

- Eu a amo, Gi - falou encarando a amiga.

- Eu também - falou sorrindo mais abertamente, também encarando o amigo.

- Você não entendeu. Eu amo mais que como amigo, Gi.

O sorriso da ruiva morreu, dando espaço a uma feição espantada.

- O que? Como assim? Como isso aconteceu?

- Sei lá - sorriu sonhador se lembrando dos momentos ao lado de Angie - foi estranho! - terminou encarando a amiga com um sorriso divertido.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Angie e Colin estavam sentados à margem do lago, num ponto mais afastado, conversando.

- Eu ainda não acredito que a Gina está com aquele cara!

- Ah, Colin! Não é para tanto, vai!

- Como não? É o Malfoy! Angie! Você conhece a peça!

- Bom, a gente nunca conviveu com ele como a Gi, vai que ele não é tão ruim quanto pensam que ele seja? Algo de bom ele deve ter - sorriu de lado antes de continuar - Além daquele corpo, claro.

- Angela Blackrose! O que é isso? - Colin falou encarando-a sério.

- Ah, Colin! É verdade! Ele é lindo mesmo - deu de ombros.

- Ele não presta! Isso sim! Eu não acredito que você pensa isso daquele idiota! - fechou a cara e cruzou os braços, apoiando-os nos joelhos dobrados, e encarando o lago. Angie o olhava perplexa.

- Desse jeito eu vou achar que você está com ciúmes! - ela falou brincando e sorrindo.

- E se estiver? - ele perguntou ainda encarando o lago.

- Como assim? - ela não acreditava no que ouvia.

- Como assim? - ele repetiu a pergunta dela encarando-a sério - Do jeito que qualquer um que gosta sente ciúmes - ele olhava-a profundamente e ela estava com a boca aberta, sem reação. Até que piscou rapidamente os olhos algumas vezes e pareceu recuperar a voz.

- Você gosta de mim? - perguntou num fio de voz.

Ele voltou a olhar o lago e ficou quieto por um tempo, pensando. Angie também voltou a encarar o lago.

- Gosto - ele falou de repente, ainda sem olhá-la.

Ela chegou mais para perto dele e segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- Por que você não disse antes? - ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto e deu um selinho nele.

- Bom - ele falou sorrindo - Se eu soubesse que você ia fazer isso eu tinha falado antes!

Colou seus lábios aos dela beijando-a com paixão, puxando-a para si com uma mão na cintura e a outra na nuca dela.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

- E foi isso - Colin terminou de contar como ele e Angie começaram a namorar, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Nossa! Eu queria ter visto a cara dela! - Gina abafou uma risada, sendo seguida por Colin - Quanto tempo faz?

- Ah, foi assim que você nos contou que estava com o Malfoy. Ela estava tentando me convencer de que ele devia ter algo de bom para você estar com ele, e hoje ele provou que ela estava certa. Não quero nem pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se não fosse por ele.

- Não pense nisso. O que importa é que está tudo bem, que nada de grave aconteceu com ela.

Involuntariamente a cena do que poderia ter acontecido se passou pela cabeça de Colin, e duas lágrimas solitárias escaparam de seus olhos, ao que Gina rapidamente se postou ajoelhada à frente do amigo e o abraçou apertado, deixando claro, mesmo sem palavras, que ela estava ali com ele.

- Obrigado, Gi.

- Que isso, anjinho. Não tem o que agradecer - eles se separaram e ela voltou a se sentar de frente para o amigo - Mas tem uma coisa que eu não me conformo: como eu não percebi nada! - Colin soltou uma risada.

- Você estava muito ocupada para perceber - falou sorrindo e deu uma piscadela para ela.

- Vamos deixar isso pra lá! Agora você precisa comer!

- Ah, não, Gi! Não tenho fome...De verdade, obrigado - falou sorrindo triste e voltando a olhar para Angie, segurando sua mão, enquanto Gina insistia para que ele comesse.

Na hora do jantar viu que só Gina e Colin não estavam à mesa. Comeu rápido e foi para a enfermaria. Chegando lá viu Gina tentando fazer Colin comer algo, mas ele se recusava. Angie estava dormindo. Entrou sem fazer barulho e parou atrás de Gina, que havia desistido de alimentar o amigo e estava parada atrás dele com uma mão em seu ombro. Draco abraçou-a pela cintura e ela soube quem era pelo perfume que emanava dele e que ela tanto adorava. Recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e segurou suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos.

- Graças a Merlim que não foi você. Eu não sei o que teria feito - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Ela se virou de frente para ele sorrindo e o abraçou forte, sussurrando um 'eu te amo' no ouvido dele. Soltaram-se e Gina puxou Draco pela mão até ficarem de frente para Colin, que estava perdido em pensamentos. Levantou-se ao perceber a presença deles e fitou Draco por uns segundos antes de falar.

- Hoje eu entendi porque a Gina está com você. Não sei como te agradecer - Gina sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do amigo.

- Cuide bem dela - Draco falou olhando para Angie.

- Como?

- Eu sei que estão juntos. Só nunca entendi porque esconderam - Gina fez uma cara de 'só eu que não percebi nada antes' mas não falou nada - Porque você não disse para que todos ouvissem que você a ama e que ela é sua. Se você pode fazer isso, faça. Não deixe que haja motivos para que ela possa um dia pensar que você não quer nada sério, ou que tem vergonha dela, porque se escondem de todos.

Colin ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ficou parado olhando Draco como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. O que na verdade não estava errado. A maneira que Draco falou com Colin, com educação, tranqüilidade, e dando um conselho como se fossem amigos, não era normal. Gina também estranhou o modo como Draco falou, mas entendeu o que ele quis dizer. Não era só para Colin. Era uma explicação que ele dava para Gina de como ele se sentia, mesmo que ela não tivesse pedido. Então Gina deixou que as lágrimas rolassem, num agradecimento silencioso, enquanto ela segurava firme a sua mão.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Mas você tem razão. Muito obrigado, Malfoy. Por tudo. Nunca eu poderei te agradecer o suficiente pelo que você fez por nós. Obrigado.

- Tudo bem. Não precisa agradecer. Eu sei que você faria o mesmo. Se um dia eu faltar, você cuidará da Gina por mim.

Gina sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo e um aperto no coração quando ouviu as palavras de Draco.

- Cruzes, Malfoy! Não fale assim! Por que você algum dia faltaria! Já vi que você ama a Gina de verdade - falou sorrindo para o Sonserino.

- Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

- Por favor - Gina enfim falou algo - Não fale assim que você me assusta. Eu não posso mais imaginar como seria ficar sem você.

Draco a abraçou e Colin voltou sua atenção para Angie.

- Bom, eu vou embora. Não é bom que me vejam por aqui - Draco falou se soltando do abraço.

Despediu-se dela e de Colin e saiu da enfermaria, deixando-a sentada perto do amigo, velando o sono de Angie com ele.

Quando eram dez da noite, Gina se levantou e tocou o ombro de Colin para chamar sua atenção. Ele olhou-a triste, mas sorrindo levemente.

- Eu vou embora. Preciso ver como está o Draco, já que ele perdeu o jogo...

- É mesmo. Eles teriam vencido se não fosse por ele ter salvado a Angie. Agradece a ele por mim.

- Colin, você já agradeceu umas cem vezes para ele! - disse divertida, fazendo o amigo sorrir também.

- Mas nunca será o bastante para o que ele fez.

- Nossa! Depois dessa eu até agradeço outra vez! Pode deixar!

- Obrigado de novo, Gi.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou indo - deu um beijo no amigo e se levantou.

- Cuidado por aí!

- Pode deixar - deu um beijo em Angie, ainda adormecida, e se foi.

_**Nota da Beta Reader:**_ Oiiiiiiin! Amiga do meu heart! Tá bom o capítulo! Próximo capítulo vai ser melhor ainda...huahauahauahaua! Continua, vai na fé, força na peruca! Te adooooooro!

Beijos!

_**Manu Black**_

**_N.A.: _**Oi! Gente, mt obrigada mesmo pra todo mundo q tá lendo, viu? E + ainda pra quem tá comentando! Eu amo receber as reviews de vcs! De verdade! E um mt obrigada especial pra minha miga linda do coração, a Manu, minha beta! Leiam as fics dela, galera! Quem lê sabe do q eu tô falando! É tudo d bom!E praquem ainda não leu, não sabem o q estão perdendo, viu? Bom, o próximo vai demorar, gente... Desculpa! Mas tô sem inspiração! Sei q é horrível, mas desde q terminei meu namoro q tô assim! E nem gosto + dele, graças a Deus! Era um traste! Mas tá faltando ação na minha vida! E fico assim, meio paradona... A inspiração se vai... Sei lá! Mas vou reverter isso, podem deixar! Fiquem com Deus e continuem lendo! Não desistam de mim!

Beijinhos no coração de todas!

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	10. Todo Cuidado É Pouco

**Capítulo 10 – Todo Cuidado É Pouco**

Gina foi andando pelos corredores pensando em como tinha o namorado mais maravilhoso do mundo. Sorria bobamente e parecia flutuar. Só se deu conta disso quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Achei que fosse estar mais triste por sua amiga.

- Hã? Ah, é! Estou, estou sim...é que eu estava conversando com o Colin, sabe, e ele estava me contando...ahm...é...como eles começaram a namorar! Isso, como eles começaram! E eu fiquei feliz! Só isso.

- Ah, tá - ele falou desconfiado - Entendo. Bom, para onde você estava indo? Falar com a Mione?

- O que? - não entendia a pergunta de Harry, quando se deu conta que estava indo na direção dos quartos dos monitores - Ah! Não! Quer dizer...eu estava só andando à toa...nem vi para onde ia... - sorriu amarelo para o amigo.

- Bom, tudo bem...então...até mais!

- Até mais Harry!

Gina se xingava mentalmente por ser tão burra e desatenta. Dava graças por Harry parecer não ter percebido nada. E se distraiu de novo, só que dessa vez, deu de cara com Hermione saindo de seu quarto.

- Gina? Você veio falar comigo?

- Não! Digo, eu só estava andando à toa! - sorriu amarelo - mas já estou indo embora! Tchau, Mi!

E já estava indo embora quando ouviu a voz de Hermione chamando-a.

- Gina! Eu preciso falar com você - Hermione falou séria, ela respirou fundo e se virou para a amiga.

- Fala, Mi.

- Vem, entra aqui pra gente conversar mais tranquilamente - e levou Gina para seu quarto - O que você e o Malfoy têm, afinal? - disse ao chegarem dentro do aposento e se sentarem na cama de Hermione.

- Co-como? - Gina perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu vi vocês ontem.

- Viu o que? - ela já se desesperava, apesar de tentar se controlar na frente da amiga.

- Vocês abraçados, ele te consolando, tudo! O que foi aquilo, Gina?

- Ahm...bom...ele só...viu que eu não estava bem e...estava perguntando se eu precisava de algo - foi a pior e a mais rápida mentira que ela já tinha inventado. E Mione percebeu.

- Gina, essa foi rápida, mas foi muito ruim. Fala a verdade, por favor.

- Nós somos...er...amigos - desviou o olhar e falou tudo quase num sussurro.

- Amigos? - Mione perguntou desconfiada - Não me pareceu isso quando ele te abraçou. E depois, ele parecia aliviado, sabe! - falou em um tom que Gina nunca ouvira a amiga falar, com ironia, para depois continuar séria - Como se agradecesse por não ser você. E ele também nunca salvaria uma grifinória como ele fez. Ele perdeu o jogo! E...

- Chega! - Gina a interrompeu - Tudo bem. Você quer saber a verdade? - perguntou cansada; Mione confirmou com a cabeça - Estamos namorando.

O queixo de Hermione caiu aos poucos. Gina teria rido se não fosse um momento tão tenso. Não sabia a reação que a amiga teria, mas imaginava as piores possíveis: ela gritando, tentando esganá-la, chamando Rony e Harry para caçarem Malfoy, entre outras piores, mas foi interrompida pela reação mais inesperada da amiga. Ela abraçou-a.

- Gi, como eu pude não perceber antes! Ele está te chantagiando, né? Pode falar! - foi a vez do queixo de Gina cair.

- Mione! Como assim? Não tem chantagem nenhuma! Nós nos amamos!

- O que? Vocês o que? Repete!

- Nós nos amamos. Ele me ama, Mi! Porque é tão difícil aceitar que alguém me ama, hein? Só porque o estúpido do Harry nunca me percebeu, não quer dizer que ninguém nunca ia me perceber, sabia? - falou quase ofendida.

- Não! Gi, não foi isso que quis dizer! Mas...é o Malfoy, Gina! Ele não sabe o que é amor! Ele não pode amar ninguém!

- Mi, na boa! Você já conversou com ele? Já teve algum contato civilizado com ele? Não! Eu sei que não. Você não o conhece. Ele é maravilhoso! É o homem que eu amo...por favor, entenda...

- Não posso! Eu não consigo entender! - falava nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro e passando as mãos pelos cabelos - Como isso foi acontecer? Isso não é normal!

- O que não é normal, é você dizer uma coisa dessas! Você sabe que não escolhemos quem amar, é o amor que nos escolhe! É assim! Simples!

- Mas é o Malfoy! Por Merlim! Como isso aconteceu?!

- Mione! Pára de perguntar como isso aconteceu! Por favor! Eu não sei como aconteceu. Mas eu sei que é amor. E isso basta para mim.

- Seu irmão precisa saber.

- Não! Ele NÃO precisa saber! Mione, por favor! Ele mataria o Draco!

- Draco? - perguntou fazendo uma careta - Merlim! Já estão assim, é? - Gina somente sorriu abobada - Tudo bem! Nem precisa falar nada. Mas o Rony vai descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Então que seja mais tarde! E ele não vai saber se você não contar! Porque eu não vou! Pelo menos não agora! Deixa que mais pra frente eu mesma conto.

- Ok. A vida é sua. Mas não conte comigo para te ajudar. Qualquer coisa, eu nem estava sabendo de nada!

- Tudo bem - Gina falou desapontada, tinha Hermione como a uma irmã, e essa atitude não era a que ela esperava.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim, claro - e deu um sorriso forçado.

- Não está, nada! Fala, vai! O que foi? Você pode confiar em mim!

- Mas não posso contar com você...

- Ah, Gi! Desculpa! Como sou burra...você deve estar passando por uma barra pesada pra esconder de todos, né? - Gina confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso fraco - E eu egoísta, só pensando em mim...pode contar comigo.

- O que? - perguntou meio espantada.

- Isso mesmo. Pode contar comigo para o que você precisar. Não seria sua amiga se te deixasse na mão nesse momento, né? - disse e piscou um olho para Gina com um sorriso aberto no rosto.

- Pôxa, Mi! Eu te adoro, viu? - sorriu e abraçou a amiga enquanto lágrimas de felicidade corriam por seu rosto.

- Tudo bem! E agora? Vai me falar o que você estava fazendo aqui?

- Estava indo falar como Draco.

- Você estava indo ao quarto dele? - perguntou espantada _"Quando ela deixou de ser aquela garotinha?"_

- Pôxa, Mi! Falando assim até parece que eu estou fazendo algo de errado!

- E não está?

- Mi! Achei que você fosse me apoiar!

- Mas não para você me dar um sobrinho!

- Hermione! - Gina corou até as orelhas.

- Ah, tá bom! Vai me dizer que vocês ficam só conversando no quarto? Merlim! Agora já sei de quem eram os gemidos que eu às vezes ouvia vindos do quarto do Malfoy...

- Olha, você não quer esquecer isso? Já estou ficando roxa!

- É verdade! - e Hermione desatou a gargalhar ao olhar para Gina totalmente vermelha – Apesar de que o roxo lhe cai muito bem! – e riu mais ainda da careta que Gina fez.

- Mi!

- Tudo bem, vai logo! Mas me poupe de gemidos, por favor! – disse brincalhona.

- Eu vou fingir que nem ouvi isso... – deu um beijo na amiga e um abraço apertado – Tchau, Mi. Obrigada mesmo!

- Sem problema. Se precisar, estou aqui.

E assim, GIna foi para o quarto de Draco com a consciência um pouco mais leve. Três de seus melhores amigos já sabiam de seu namoro. Isso a aliviava um pouco.

Mas, mal sabia ela que essa paz não duraria por muito tempo. Estava tão feliz que nem olhou em volta antes de entrar no quarto de Draco, E, do começo do corredor, alguém a observava.

_**NOTA DA BE(S)TA READER: Aleluia! Aleluia!**_

_**Depois de anos-luz você atualizará!**_

_**Huahuahuahuahua**_

_**E eu sei quem era no corredor...**_

_**\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/\o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/**_

_**Tá bom hein**_

_**Mas muito curto, porrilda...**_

_**Aumenta esse negócio ae, que nós só gostamos dos negócios grandes**_

_**Que essssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo!!!!**_

_**Capítulos grandes, mocinha.**_

_**Beijocas,**_

_**Manu Black **_

**N.A.:** Migaaaaaaa!!! Que bom que você voltou!! E valeu por betar pra mim :D E eu vou tentar escrever um capítulo maior, Manucreide!!! Se a inspiration voltar eu escrevo um grandão!!! hahahahahahaha!! Aliás, que história é essa de que "nós só gostamos de negócios grandes"??? huahuahuahua!!! Você não era assim... Bom, e agora ao povo todo!!!! Desculpa genteeeeem!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu sei que pisei na bola com todos vocês, mas esse ano foi uma meleca!!! Terminei com meu ex-namorado (o que nem foi tão ruim porque eu conheci um muito melhor), minha amiga linda do coração e beta desapareceu por uns tempos porque tava com problemas sérios (Manu, te amo, migaaa!!), e eu fiquei absolutamente sem inspiração!!! Mas acho que nada justifica!!! Bom, eu queria agradecer muito por todas as reviews e incentivos pra continuar!!! Saibam que foi só por isso que eu não desisti!!! Porque eu estava muito inclinada a deixar tudo pra lá e apagar a fic!!! Vocês são todos lindos e eu amo a todos!!! Valeu mesmo, gentem!!!!!!!! Beijos:

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	11. A Outra Face

**Capítulo 11 - A Outra Face**

Já haviam se passado duas semanas após o jogo. Draco já estava mais calmo por ter perdido mais uma vez para Harry e seu relacionamento com Gina não podia estar melhor.

Gina também era só sorrisos. Tinha o homem que amava a seu lado, mesmo que escondido, Angie já estava totalmente recuperada e ela e Colin assumiram abertamente seu namoro. Tudo ia muito bem para todos.

Ou quase todos. A cada dia que passava, Harry descobria mais e mais coisas sobre Cho que ele preferiria não saber. Ela se tornara cada vez mais pegajosa, mais insuportável, mais chata, mais possessiva, mais ciumenta e mais tudo de ruim que uma pessoa pode ser, desde que Gina se transformou de garota feia e sem graça a uma mulher linda e segura.

Ela o atormentava a cada treino, a cada oi trocado com Gina. Chegou ao ponto de pedir para que Harry largasse o time! E ele já não agüentava mais. Estava chateado, estressado e irritado. Às vezes era até difícil conviver com ele.

E num desses dias de estresse alto, calhou de Harry e Gina demorarem mais para se arrumarem depois do treino e rumaram juntos para o Castelo.

- E então, Harry? Como vão indo as coisas? A gente não tem se falado muito, né? – Gina, vendo que ele estava uma pilha de nervos, resolveu puxar um assunto qualquer para ver se ele relaxava.

- Está indo tudo péssimo! - olhou pra ela - E é realmente uma pena a gente estar sem tempo pra se falar direito. Sinto falta.

- Pois é - falou pensativa e meio sem graça com o olhar dele - Mas me conta, o que está acontecendo de tão ruim?

- A Cho. ELA está acontecendo de ruim! - e ela se arrependeu de ter perguntado algo...

- Que isso, Harry! Ela pode estar com algum problema, só isso... - tentou ser conciliadora.

- Só se for na cabeça! Ela é um demônio! Não me deixa em paz! Não me dá descanso! Não agüento mais! - falou com raiva.

- Pôxa Harry, sinto muito... - não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

- Sabe - ele se acalmou e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela - Eu gostaria que ela fosse como você.

- Como assim?

- Você o faz feliz. Dá pra ver à distância - deu uma risada amarga e eles se encararam, parando de andar - Agora entendo porque ele tem estado tão feliz de uns tempos pra cá.

- Nã-não estou te entendendo, Harry - falou com um sorriso nervoso no rosto.

- Eu já sei de tudo, Gina.

- Tudo o que? Não sei do que você está falando! - disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Você e o Malfoy - cuspiu o nome de Draco.

- Co-como assim? - gaguejou se denunciando cada vez mais.

- Eu te vi entrando no quarto dele há duas semanas!

- Harry, não é o que você está pensando!

- Não? E o que eu estou pensando? - falou andando na direção de Gina que andava de costas, tentando se afastar.

- Eu não sei! Besteira, claro! O Draco é só um amigo e --

- Draco? - ele rosnou com raiva - Você já está chamando ele de Draco? - ele a olhava com cara de maníaco e a segurou com força pelos braços.

- Pára, Harry! Tá me machucando!

- E você não gosta de ser machucada? Acho que gosta, porque é isso que você vai ter no fim por estar com ele! - falou tentando beijar o pescoço dela, que tentava empurrá-lo pra longe sem muito sucesso, pois tinha os braços presos com força pelas mãos dele.

- Não resista! Eu sei que você sempre me amou! - ela continuava lutando sem sucesso, seus braços já estavam marcados pelos dedos dele - O QUE ELE TEM QUE EU NÃO TENHO? - gritou num rompante de raiva por ela o rejeitar, sacudindo-a.

- Respeito por mim. Carinho. Amizade. AMOR.

Ela o olhava bem fundo nos olhos ao falar, e a cada palavra, parecia que ele voltava a si. Soltou-a e viu a marca de seus próprios dedos nos braços dela.

- Gina! Meu Merlim! O que eu fiz? Por favor, me perdoe! - falou desesperado e deu passo na direção dela que se afastou.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim, Harry.

- Mas eu não sou! Não sei o que me deu!

- Não? Então acho que nem você se conhece, Harry. E esse seu lado me assusta.

- Gina, me desculpe! De verdade! O que eu posso fazer para esquecermos tudo isso e voltarmos a ser como antes?

- Não tem mais como ser como antes. Acho que o melhor é só nos falarmos quando necessário. Não vou deixar o time por isso, você não merece, mas não fale comigo fora dos treinos.

Saiu andando, massageando os braços, e deixando um Harry desnorteado para trás.

Chegou ao seu dormitório assustada. Nunca havia visto Harry tão descontrolado. Não demonstrou nada até chegar ao dormitório, mas assim que fechou as cortinas de sua cama, caiu num choro nervoso. Soluçava e tentava abafar o barulho com o travesseiro. Pensou em Draco. Tinha um encontro com ele dali a três horas. Ficou mais nervosa ainda ao pensar o que ele faria quando descobrisse o que havia acontecido. Decidiu não contar. Afinal, ela não estaria 'mentindo', estaria 'omitindo'. Com esse pensamento ela se acalmou um pouco. Draco sempre a acalmava, mesmo nas situações mais difíceis. Ele era sua paz, seu porto seguro. Sorriu ao se lembrar disso e limpou o rosto. Foi tomar um banho para se recompor e começar a se arrumar.

Terminou o banho, se enrolou na toalha e parou em frente ao espelho do banheiro para se pentear. Passou uma das mãos para desembaçar o espelho e foi quando reparou novamente em seus braços. As marcas dos dedos de Harry ainda estavam ali e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Lembrou-se do que havia ocorrido há pouco e mais algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos. Por que Harry fizera isso? Ele era tão gentil... Como ele havia se transformado num monstro? Quando? Não seria pela guerra iminente, pois Mione e Rony não mudaram. E foi quando um estalo de esperança se deu na sua cabeça: Mione. Com certeza ela saberia o que fazer para sumir com aquelas marcas. Se vestiu, colocou sua capa e saiu em direção ao quarto da amiga. Ainda faltavam duas horas para seu encontro com Draco, daria tempo de sobra para conversar com ela.

Chegou ao início do corredor e olhou com cuidado. Não havia ninguém lá. Foi andando rapidamente até a porta do quarto da amiga e bateu. Nada. Bateu de novo. _"Será que ela saiu? Oh, Merlim!"_ – pensou nervosa, olhando para os lados. Ia bater novamente quando uma Hermione ligeiramente ofegante, ligeiramente descabelada e ligeiramente descomposta abriu a porta. Gina a olhou e quase riu. Ela estava com o robe colocado de qualquer maneira sobre a camisola, que também estava mal arrumada, em seu corpo.

- Gi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou um tanto nervosa, mantendo a porta o mais fechada possível, só havia o espaço dela.

- Er, eu precisava falar com você, sim, mas acho que não é uma boa hora, certo? – falou se segurando para não rir.

- Bom, não exatamente... quero dizer... Merlim... como vou explicar... – estava ficando a cada minuto mais vermelha.

- Hermione Granger – Gina falou séria, se segurando para não explodir em gargalhadas, o que estava muito perto de acontecer – Por acaso você estava aí dentro fazendo o que eu estou pensando que estava com o meu irmão?

A morena, que sempre fora tão discreta com seu relacionamento em público, ficou roxa e arregalou os olhos. _"Como é doce o sabor da vingança..."_ – Gina pensou e, não se agüentando mais, explodiu em gargalhadas.

- Eu... eu... eu... ain! – Mione tentava falar algo, mas nada saía.

- Mi! Que isso! Não precisa ficar assim! Até parece que eu não sei que você e o Rony—

- OK! – ela cortou Gina – Tudo bem, já entendi!

Gina gargalhou mais ainda, já estava com falta de ar quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo destrancada, o que significava que logo, logo Draco apareceria no corredor. Num ato de desespero, entrou com Hermione e tudo no quarto da amiga e fechou a porta rapidamente, colando o ouvido na mesma.

Draco estava sentado na poltrona que ficava diante da lareira relendo seu trabalho de poções. Já estava quase terminando quando ouviu uma gargalhada. _"Parece com a da Gina..."_ – pensou, mas não se levantou, continuou revisando seu trabalho. Passado pouco tempo ele ouviu a gargalhada de novo. _"Será que é ela?"_ - pensou e se levantou. Foi até a porta, destrancou e colocou a cabeça pra fora. Nada. _"Acho que a saudade é tanta que já estou tendo alucinações..."_ – pensou fechando a porta e se virando para dentro do quarto. Antes que desse o primeiro passo ele fez uma careta engraçada e falou para si mesmo:

- Eca! Quando foi que eu comecei a ficar meloso e sentimental?

E começou a rir do que havia dito enquanto ia para o banheiro tomar um bom banho e se arrumar para esperá-la.

Ouviu o barulho da porta de Draco se trancando e suspirou aliviada. Se virou para dentro do quarto e viu Hermione pálida e sem jeito parada a seu lado e, ao fundo, a cama da amiga com um "montinho" de cobertas. Riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pode sair daí, Rony! – lentamente foram aparecendo fios ruivos do "montinho", depois uma testa e olhos, mas parou por aí – Ah! Deixa de palhaçada! – falou rindo abertamente.

Viu seu irmão se sentar na cama, deixando o peitoral nu totalmente à mostra, e se virou para falar com a amiga, que estava parecendo meio que em transe, olhando para Rony.

- Er... Mi – chamou suavemente e viu a amiga se virar novamente sem graça para ela – Eu preciso mesmo conversar com você. Desculpe-me atrapalhar, mas...

- Não! Sem problemas – ela interrompeu Gina e se virou para o namorado – Rony, será que você poderia nos deixar a sós?

- Por que é que EU que tenho que sair? – falou emburrado cruzando os braços – É ela que tá sobrando! Ela que tem que sair!

- Rony! – Hermione o repreendeu.

- Maninho, eu preciso muito mesmo falar com a Mi, por favor! – Gina pediu suplicante.

- Mas o que é que você precisa falar com tanta urgência assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – falou preocupado.

- Não, não aconteceu nada! Não se preocupe! – ela o tranqüilizou sorrindo – É que é coisa de mulher, entende?

- Ahm? – ele fez confuso.

- Ronald! Dá pra sair? – ela pediu/mandou rindo ao irmão.

- OK! Não precisa estressar! – falou levantando as mãos.

Mione assistia a tudo quieta e pensativa.

Rony começou a se levantar e Gina se virou de costas para ele dizendo "Eu, definitivamente, não quero ver isto!", o que arrancou uma risada da morena a seu lado. Viu seu irmão abraçar Mione e dar um selinho nela.

- Boa noite, amor – ele falou sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Mione, depois se virou para Gina emburrado – Tchau pra você! Empata fo—

- Ronald Weasley! – Mione o cortou – Não ouse usar essa expressão tão chula! Credo! – ele encolheu os ombros e ela sorriu pra ele – Boa noite, amor.

Quando Rony foi embora, Mione pegou a mão de Gina e a conduziu até a cama.

- Senta, Gi

- Eu não sei se quero me sentar aí... – falou fazendo uma falsa e engraçada cara de nojo.

- Ah! Senta logo! – Mione riu – Boba... – Gina também riu e se sentou.

Mione ficou esperando que a amiga falasse algo, mas ela só ficou séria. Agora que estava ali, não sabia como contar à amiga o que aconteceu entre ela e Harry.

– Gina, o que foi? Está me preocupando...

Ficou mais um tempo quieta até que decidiu tirar a capa. Sem olhar para a amiga, tirou-a devagar, exibindo as marcas em seus braços. Não queria ver a expressão que Hermione faria, estava com um pouco de receio e vergonha.

- Malfoy filho da puta... – Gina ouviu-a falar e a olhou, sua expressão era de fúria – Ele me paga! – fez menção de levantar, mas Gina a impediu.

- Não foi ele, Mi – falou baixo e a garota lhe lançou um olhar confuso – Foi o Harry.

- O que? – ela arregalou os olhos – Como assim?

Gina contou como tudo aconteceu e Mione ficou calada. Gina estranhou a quietude da amiga e, após um tempo, chamou-a.

- Mi? – falou baixo.

- Desculpe, Gi. É que eu estou tentando assimilar a situação, entender porque ele fez isso...

- Eu também não sei, mas eu quero distância dele... – falou com mágoa na voz.

- Gi, você sabe que isso vai ser difícil, né?

- Eu sei, e eu não quero deixar o time, e nem tenho como deixar de cruzar com ele, já que somos da mesma casa, mas eu não quero mais contato com ele, fora do time, entende?

- Entendo. E, no que eu puder te ajudar, eu o farei.

- Obrigada, Mi!! – abraçou a amiga.

- E o Rony? Você vai contar pra ele? – Mione perguntou cuidadosa.

- Não, de forma alguma. Não quero que isso se transforme num problema.

- É, acho que você tem razão... – sorriu e segurou as mãos de Gina, passando confiança, mas se lembrou de algo que fez seu sorriso sumir – E o Malfoy?

- Merlim! Nem fale nisso, Mione! Ele sequer pode imaginar que isso aconteceu...

- Tem certeza disso, Gina? Se algum dia ele descobrir por outro jeito que não seja por você, vai ser pior...

- Eu sei! – se levantou nervosa e começando a chorar.

- Calma, Gi! – também se levantou e abraçou novamente a amiga – Diz, o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar agora?

- Eu vou me encontrar com o Draco daqui a 40 minutos e preciso sumir com essas marcas – falou ainda abraçada a Mione.

Hermione sorriu por perceber que Gina já estava mais calma e a soltou. Voltaram a se sentar na cama e a morena alargou o sorriso.

- Acho que sei como te ajudar.

Pegou sua varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e apontou para um dos braços de Gina dizendo _"Hidelous",_ e a marca sumiu na mesma hora. Fez o mesmo no outro braço. Gina olhava maravilhada para os braços.

- Mi! Sumiram! – tocou os braços e fez uma careta – Mas ainda dói...

- Desculpa, Gi – falou triste – Quanto a isso eu não posso fazer nada...

- Tudo bem! Pelo menos as marcas sumiram – falou sorrindo – Obrigada!

- Só tem uma coisa, o efeito é de 12 horas, depois disso as marcas reaparecem e tem que refazer o feitiço, ok? Ah, e se alguém lançar um _Finite_ em você, claro! Mas isso é praticamente improvável!

- Pode deixar que eu vou ficar atenta! Obrigada mesmo, Mi!

Hermione ensinou como fazer o feitiço e Gina praticou algumas vezes em seus próprios braços, Mione desfazia e Gina refazia.

- Bom, está na hora de ir – Gina falou após um tempo que estavam praticando.

- Se cuida, viu? E se precisar é só me procurar!

- Obrigada de novo, Mi! – abraçaram-se – E desculpa te atrapalhar – falou marota e deu uma risada, recebendo um tapinha de leve no braço.

- Virgínia Weasley, você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, que ficar me deixando vermelha, não? – falou sorrindo meio sem graça.

- Tenho e tô indo! Tchau, Mi!

Colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora, se certificando que não havia ninguém, já que da última vez que deu bobeira, Harry a viu. Seguiu para o quarto de Draco e entrou. Ele estava só de toalha, deitado em sua cama esperando-a. Assim que ela entrou ele levantou a cabeça para olhá-la e sorriu.

Ela parou estática. Nem percebeu que ele levantou e foi até ela.

Assim que viu Draco sorrindo para ela, se sentiu mal por esconder algo dele. Ainda mais sendo algo tão sério. E decidiu ir embora. Não poderia ficar com ele hoje. Ele tocou-a no rosto, trazendo-a de volta à realidade, e foi quando ela percebeu que ele estava parado à sua frente olhando-a intrigado.

- Que foi, ruiva?

- Nada! – sorriu amarelo – Por que?

- Não sei...

- Então!

- Por que você ainda está parada aqui, perto da porta?

- Sabe que eu não sei! – e riu – Acho que preciso dormir...

- Dormir? Você vai conseguir fazer isso perto de mim? – falou abraçando-a.

- Não! No meu quarto – ele começou a beijar seu pescoço – Pára, Draco!

- O que está acontecendo, Virgínia? – olhou-a sério.

- Desculpa! Mas eu estou precisando mesmo dormir. Eu só vim aqui pra te dar um beijo de boa noite.

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou – falou baixo, desviando seus olhos dos dele.

- Bom... tudo bem... – ele falou um tanto quanto decepcionado, abraçando-a.

Ela o abraçou apertado, contendo a muito custo as lágrimas, e depois o beijou.

- Eu te amo muito, tá? – ela falou com a testa encostada na dele.

- Também te amo muito, pequena – falou sorrindo e beijou-a mais uma vez.

Se despediram e Gina voltou para seu dormitório se sentindo mal. Nunca imaginou que mentir para Draco fosse doer tanto.

Depois que Gina saiu, Hermione ainda ficou um bom tempo parada, pensando em tudo, tentando entender o que havia acontecido, tentando achar um motivo. Como não achou uma resposta, resolveu dormir. No dia seguinte decidiria se falava ou não com Harry.

**N.A.:** Ain, ain... Podem jogar as pedras o quanto quiserem!! Eu demorei mesmo!! Eu sei... Mas, foi necessário!!! Não podia postar sem o aval da minha amiga e beta, né? E ela passou um tempo sem net, então... Bom, o cap tá aí!! Mandem reviews que eu prometo que não brigo, ok?? ;D Tomara que todos tenham gostado do cap!! Afinal, demorou e deu trabalho pra sair!!!! O próximo eu não tenho idéia de quando sai, mas sai!! Podem ter certeza!!! Amo todas vcs q lêem, tá??? bjks!!

**Nota da Besta Reader**: Amiga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tah otemo! Continua e vê se não demora tanto, heinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!

Beijocas!!!!!

Manu Black :D


	12. Perdão

**Capítulo 12 - Perdão**

Acordou com o barulho que os outros garotos faziam à sua volta. Colocou seus óculos e viu que estava uma tanto atrasado para se arrumar. Levantou de um salto e foi para o banheiro. Estava péssimo. Não só exteriormente, mas interiormente. Noite passada demorou horas para conseguir pegar no sono, não conseguia parar de pensar no que fizera à Gina. Como ele pôde ser tão violento? E por que ele se sentia daquela maneira? O que ele tinha? Sua cabeça doía e ele resolveu não mais pensar no assunto. Se arrumou o mais rápido possível e desceu para o Salão Comunal, encontrando Rony sentado cochilando.

- E aí? - Harry perguntou tirando Rony de seu cochilo.

- Nossa Harry, que susto! - disse acordando com um susto - E que cara é essa? Você está péssimo!

- Ah, obrigado, era tudo que eu queria ouvir, Rony!

- Ih... Foi grave, é? Pode falar...

- Não foi nada, deixa quieto! Vamos tomar café que estou faminto!

- Tem certeza que não é nada?

- Tenho, só tive um pouco de insônia essa noite, nada demais.

- Isso é péssimo mesmo... Bom, vamos que eu também estou morto de fome!

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Nos últimos tempos, Colin e Angie andavam muito juntos, o que significava que quase não conversavam direito com Gina. Mas todos os dias ela fazia questão de se sentar com os amigos para tomar café da manhã. Só que aquela manhã, quando ela se dirigia para se sentar com os amigos, Mione a chamou.

- Ah, cachorra! - Angie falou.

- Quem? - Colin perguntou e olhou na mesma direção que a namorada.

- A Gi! Nos trocou pela Mione! - Colin riu.

- Deixa ela, deve ter algo pra falar com a Mi.

- E o que é de tão importante que ela não pode falar com a gente? - disse fazendo beicinho.

- Angie! Deixa de ser ciumenta! Depois a gente conversa com ela e vê o que é, tá bom? - falou ainda rindo.

- Tá bom... - falou a contragosto e reparou que quando Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina, ela fez menção de sair e ficou séria - Ué? O que está acontecendo? - Angie perguntou mais para si mesma.

- O que foi agora? - Colin perguntou e se virou para olhar também - Ué? Por que parece que a Gi e o Harry estão discutindo?

- É o que eu também quero saber.

- Bom, agora ela saiu fuzilando de lá. Depois a gente pergunta pra ela. Vamos terminar de tomar nosso café.

Angie sorriu para o namorado, concordando com a cabeça, e lhe deu um leve beijo antes de continuarem a tomar o café da manhã.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Quando Harry e Rony chegaram ao Salão Principal, Harry viu Gina sentada ao lado de Hermione. Era sua chance de tentar falar com ela. Foram até elas e Harry não hesitou ao se sentar ao lado de Gina enquanto Rony sentava ao lado da namorada. A ruiva o olhou séria e ia se levantar, se ele não a tivesse impedido, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela olhou para o próprio braço e depois para Harry e ele a soltou imediatamente.

- Gina, eu preciso falar com você - falou baixo.

- É sobre o time? - perguntou fria, mas no mesmo tom que ele.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas de novo, tentar arrumar as coisas... - ele praticamente murmurou olhando para baixo.

- Pois eu não quero suas desculpas. Quero você longe. Será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

- Por favor, me entenda! Eu estava fora de mim!

- Mesmo? Eu nem tinha percebido! - falou irônica - E com licença que eu perdi a fome.

Se levantou e foi embora, deixando Harry parado, sem saber o que fazer.

- É impressão minha ou está rolando algo entre vocês? - Rony perguntou tirando o amigo do transe.

- Não! Quer dizer, mais ou menos - Harry falou desanimado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Er... A gente teve uma conversa não muito amigável ontem depois do treino e eu acho que exagerei... - falou baixo e sem olhar para Rony.

- Ah, então não precisa se preocupar! Depois passa!

- Tomara... A Gina é muito importante pra m--o time! - ele se corrigiu rapidamente, meio sem jeito.

- Harry! Você tá afim da Gina, cara? - Rony perguntou meio espantado.

- Não! Que idéia! - falou nada convincente e depois completou desgostoso - Eu tenho namorada, esqueceu?

- Bom, namoro não é casamento... - Rony falou sugestivo.

- O que você quer dizer? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Que eu daria o maior apoio se você quisesse...

- Rony! - Mione interrompeu a conversa - Você não acha que é a Gina quem deve escolher?

- Mas, Mi, é o Harry! Ela sempre gostou dele! Por que não iria querer?

- Talvez ela tenha bons motivos pra não querer ficar com o Harry - falou e deu uma olhada significativa para Harry, que percebeu que Gina contara tudo para Hermione.

- O que é isso, Mi? Achei que você estava do lado do Harry! Não contra ele!

- Não é questão de lados, amor - falou doce, encarando o namorado - Só acho que não devemos nos intrometer. Afinal, a Gina tem o direito de pensar e agir como quiser.

- Desculpa, Mi. Você até que tem razão, mas é que é o Harry! No fim ela vai acabar esquecendo o assunto! Afinal, o Harry nunca faria nada pra machucar a Gina! Então não pode ser nada grave! Vai passar, você vai ver! - completou sorrindo.

Harry se levantou da mesa e foi embora sem falar nada. Se sentia sujo pelo que fez. Rony era seu melhor amigo! Como ele pôde machucar Gina? Não poderia encarar o amigo. Pelo menos até se acalmar. Saiu do Salão Principal sendo seguido por Cho, que o observava de longe. Chegando aos jardins ela o alcançou.

- Harry! - ela o chamou e ele estacou.

_"Era tudo que eu precisava!"_ - pensou virando-se lentamente.

- O que quer, Cho? - tentou manter a calma.

- Por que você não foi falar comigo?

- Cho, eu não acordei de bom humor, tá? Depois a gente conversa - disse e já ia saindo.

- Estranho! Mas parecia que pra falar com aquela 'coisa' você não estava de mau humor, não é? - falou acusadora.

- Chega, tá bom? Eu já falei que não vou admitir que você fale mais nada da Gina! Quem você pensa que é afinal? - perguntou quase gritando.

- Sua namorada! Isso que eu sou! E exijo respeito! - falou como quem dá uma ordem.

- Então tudo bem! - e ele sorriu - Resolvido o problema! Pra mim chega!

- Como assim? - falou incrédula.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Eu não te agüento mais! Some da minha vida!

E a deixou sozinha, com cara de interrogação. Precisava pensar no que fazer. Se sentou à beira do lago, num canto mais afastado, e lá ficou por um bom tempo. Perdeu os dois primeiros tempos das aulas pensando. De repente se levantou sorrindo.

- Já sei o que fazer... - falou vitorioso, seguindo, com cuidado para não ser visto, para o Castelo.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina estava irritada. Pisava duro, andando pelos corredores, quando sentiu algo em seu bolso esquentar. _"Merlim! Eu não mereço!_ - pensou tirando o falso galeão do bolso e encarando-o. "Sala Precisa daqui a dez minutos" era só o que estava escrito. Ela leu incrédula.

- Ótimo! - falou pra si mesma - Era só o que faltava! Com certeza ele me viu discutindo com o Harry e está irritado! - falou estressada e completou entre dentes - Obrigada, Potter!

Andou pelos corredores tentando se acalmar. Toda hora olhava em volta para verificar se ninguém a seguia. Virou no corredor em que o encontraria e o viu encostado na parede em que ficava a porta da sala, com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos. Respirou fundo e foi até ele, que apenas a olhou, segurou sua mão e começou a andar, sendo seguido por ela. Assim que a porta apareceu, eles entraram. Era uma sala grande e toda branca, totalmente vazia. Gina fechou os olhos e logo em seguida apareceu uma poltrona vermelha. Ele a olhou com uma sombrancelha erguida e ela sentou.

- Estou cansada - falou sem olhar para ele.

- Realmente, falar com o Potter cansa - ele falou sério e ela nada respondeu - O que foi?

- Nada... - ela deu de ombros - Só estou cansada mesmo...

- Vocês pareciam discutir, o que aconteceu entre vocês?

- Merlim! Foi bobeira, uma coisa que ele falou durante o treino e eu não gostei, só isso - falou ainda sem encará-lo.

- Por que isso não me parece verdade? - ele falou desconfiado.

_"Porque não é!"_ - ela pensou, mas não disse.

- Porque você não gosta do Harry e nem de vê-lo perto de mim! Draco, por favor, esquece isso...

Hesitantemente ele foi até ela e se ajoelhou diante dela. Olhou-a nos olhos e a beijou. Foi um simples tocar de lábios, mas ela se arrepiou.

- Desculpe, ruiva. Eu não tenho porque desconfiar de você - viu os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas e a abraçou se sentindo culpado - O que eu fiz?! Virgínia, por favor, me desculpe!

Ela se sentia mal por mentir, se sentia suja, mas não poderia contar a verdade. Sentia muita raiva de Harry e chorava cada vez mais.

- Draco, por favor, não me peça desculpas...

- Mas eu errei duv-

- Não! - ela o interrompeu e levantou-se - Você está certo. Eu vou me afastar do Harry.

Ele levantou e a abraçou por trás.

- Não precisa, pequena, eu confio em você.

- Mas eu quero.

Ele sorriu e a virou para ele.

- Já que você insiste - puxou-a até colarem seus corpos - Eu que não vou me objetar - falou rouco e a beijou.

O beijo foi se intensificando e ele começou a caminhar, ainda beijando-a. As pernas dela bateram em algo que ela só soube o que era quando ele a deitou.

_"De onde veio essa cama?!?!"_

_"Dããããããã..."_

_"Ok, não precisa responder..."_

Ela 'conversava' consigo mesma em pensamentos quando ele se deitou sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la. Passeava com uma das mãos pelo corpo dela enquanto a outra estava em sua nuca. Ele foi descendo os beijos para o pescoço dela e subir a mão por sua coxa, chegando até os botões de sua camisa de uniforme, começando a abri-los com uma mão só. Quando ele abriu o último botão e começou a puxar a camisa para o ombro de Gina, para tirá-la, que ela se lembrou das marcas em seus braços. Como o uniforme tampava e ela não imaginava que se encontraria com Draco naquela situação, em pleno período de aulas, ela não fez o feitiço. _"Oh, Merlim! O que eu faço??"_ - pensou em desespero olhando-o e vendo o desejo ardendo em seus olhos.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

"Cadê a Gi, Colin?"

Angie escreveu num bilhete para o namorado após vinte minutos que a aula já havia começado.

"Não sei, mas já estou começando a ficar preocupado. Ela saiu bem antes da gente, pra onde será que ela foi?"

"Será que tem algo a ver com a discussão dela com o Harry essa manhã?"

"Não sei... Ela não te falou nada ontem?"

"Quando eu cheguei no dormitório, ela já tinha saído."

"E hoje?"

"Não, ela só falou para eu ir andando que ela já se arrumava e encontrava com a gente pra tomarmos café juntos e conversar."

"Conversar sobre o que?"

"Ela não falou... E agora, pensando melhor, ela parecia meio tristonha mesmo... Colin, agora eu estou mais preocupada ainda! Oh, Merlim! Eu nem reparei nada antes! Que espécie de amiga eu sou?"

"Calma, Angie! Como você ia imaginar que estava acontecendo algo?"

"A gente não tem ficado muito tempo com ela, né?"

"Pois é... Também estou me sentindo meio culpado. Bom, mas agora não adianta lamentar, nem ficar especulando. Depois conversamos com ela e, de hoje em diante, tudo volta a ser como antes!"

"Com certeza! Nossa amiga nunca mais vai ficar sozinha!"

"Não mesmo!"

"Te amo, sabia?"

"Também te amo!"

Se olharam com carinho e sorriram, apertando a mão um do outro. Afinal, em meio à aula, não dava pra fazer mais que isso...

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Espalmou as duas mãos no peito do louro e ele a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Er... É que estou naqueles dias...

- Você não estava na semana passada? Veio de novo? - mais confuso ainda.

- Não! Quando eu disse 'naqueles dias', eu quis dizer naqueles dias de TPM...

- Mas você nunca teve TPM...

- AHH!! - ela deu um gritinho frustrado e ele a olhou espantado.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou com a sombrancelha mais erguida ainda.

- Eu tenho aula - disse simplesmente, empurrando-o para o lado e saindo de baixo dele.

Se levantou abotoando rapidamente a camisa. Foi até ele, que estava sentado na cama olhando-a ainda confuso, e se abaixou para beijá-lo antes de ir embora. Beijou-o e ia saindo quando ele a segurou pelo braço. Ela fez uma careta de dor e puxou o braço, envolvendo-o com sua própria mão.

- O que foi, Virgínia? Você está muito estranha, sabia? O que tem no seu braço?

- Nada, eu me machuquei no treino, só isso - falou sem olhá-lo.

- Se machucou como? - se levantou e a encarou preocupado - Por que você não me falou nada ontem?

- Porque não é nada importante.

- Como não? Deixa eu ver.

- Não!

- Virgínia, eu já estou ficando irritado! Desde ontem que você está estranha! Eu quero saber o que aconteceu e o que tem no seu braço!

- Não, e não me pergunte mais sobre isso - tentou ser firme, sem sucesso.

Ele a olhou irritado por um tempo, até que sua expressão se tornou triste e decepcionada.

- Não precisa falar nada. Eu já entendi tudo. O problema é comigo. Você não confia em mim. Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo...

Ela o olhou incrédula. Ele estava pensando que ela não falava nada por falta de confiança nele? Se desesperou ao vê-lo indo em direção à porta. Correu até ele e o segurou pelo braço. Ele parou e se virou para ela. Parecia cansado e abatido.

- Desculpa, Draco. Eu não quero que isso se torne um problema, só isso. Eu confio em você! Nunca pense o contrário...

- Se confia, me conte - segurou as mãos dela nas suas.

- Não posso... - disse num fio de voz, se afastando dele.

- Por que? - perguntou cansado.

- Porque eu te amo.

- Eu não entendo! O problema é você me amar?

- Não!

- Então fala! - disse exasperado.

- Não quero que você tenha problemas. Eu te conheço, eu te amo, e é por isso que eu não posso falar.

- Droga, Virgínia! Eu estou preocupado! Se você não me falar agora eu juro que saio por aquela porta e só falo com você novamente quando você resolver me contar a verdade! - olhou-a sério, esperando por uma resposta.

Ela se virou pra ele, que percebeu que lágrimas silenciosas cortavam seu rosto. Foi até ela e a abraçou apertado.

- Por favor... Por favor, não faz isso comigo... Me diz o que aconteceu... - ele falou perto do ouvido dela, quase num sussurro.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos e o beijou com suavidade. Quando terminaram o beijo, ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e o encarou preocupada.

- Me prometa que você não vai fazer nada se eu te contar - ele desviou os olhos - Draco, olha pra mim e promete. Senão eu não vou falar nada.

Ele a encarou e viu sua determinação. Suspirou cansado.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas agora me diz logo o que houve.

Ela se afastou dele e o puxou até chegarem na cama e se sentarem. Ela o encarou fundo nos olhos antes de falar, mas não soltou sua mão.

- O Harry sabe sobre a gente.

- O quê? Como?

- Ele me viu entrando no seu quarto há duas semanas atrás.

- Ah, merda! Agora estamos ferrados! Ele vai contar para o seu irmão!

- Não vai, não.

- Por que?

- Bom, ele não contou até agora. E ele, com certeza, não quer perder a amizade do Rony.

- E por que isso aconteceria? Ele vai estar fazendo um favor ao seu irmão contando sobre nós.

- É, mas ele sabe que, se ele fizer isso, eu conto o que aconteceu ontem pro Rony.

- E o que, exatamente, aconteceu ontem? - perguntou receoso.

- Nós discutimos.

- Discutiram? Por que?

- Porque ele acha errado eu estar com você.

- E quem ele acha que é o certo pra você? Ele? - deu uma risada irônica.

- Não! Claro que não! - estava nervosa e não o olhava.

- Melhor... Mas, afinal, o que tem seu braço machucado com o Potter? - de repente uma luz se fez em suas idéias e ele se enfureceu - Aquele desgraçado te machucou?

- Calma, Draco!

- Calma o cacete! O que ele fez? - perguntou autoritário, assustando-a um pouco.

- Ele só se exaltou um pouco e segurou meus braços um pouco mais forte do que pretendia... - falou tudo quase num sussurro.

- Deixa eu ver - falou sério.

- Draco...

- Virgínia, eu quero ver. Agora.

Relutantemente ela tirou a camisa devagar e mostrou os braços para o louro. As marcas dos dedos de Harry ainda estavam bem visíveis, desenhadas, como tatuagens recém feitas. Ela olhou nos olhos dele e viu um ódio que a assustou mais ainda. Nunca antes o viu tão alterado.

- Ele vai pagar por isso... Ah, se vai... - falou calmamente, contendo sua fúria.

- Não! Você me prometeu! Não vai fazer nada! - ela se desesperou.

- Desculpe, mas não posso não fazer nada.

- Pois então vá! - ela se alterou - Mas a partir do momento em que você sair por aquela porta, se esqueça que eu existo, ouviu bem? - ela praticamente gritava apontando para a porta.

- Eu querendo te defender e você me ameaça? - ele se alterou novamente.

- Droga, Draco! Não se faça de burro porque não combina com você! Eu te amo, cacete! É tão difícil aceitar ficar na sua? Por mim! Por favor... - falou as últimas palavras baixo, e lágrimas novamente rolaram de seus olhos.

Draco foi até ela e a abraçou. Ficaram calados por um tempo, sentindo um ao outro.

- Draco - ela chamou baixo e ele a encarou.

- Você sabe o que está me pedindo, pequena? - falou sério.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra você, mas, se eu te peço isso, é exatamente por te amar. Como você acha que seriam as coisas se nossas famílias descobrissem? Não quero ficar sem você... Eu não posso ficar sem você...

- Tudo bem - disse depois de um tempo - Mas eu juro que ele vai pagar muito caro se ele fizer mais alguma coisa com você! Mesmo que seja bem pequena...

- Você é impossível, sabia? - sorriu para ele - Por isso que eu te amo tanto - completou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Draco, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Você não disse que tinha que ir porque tinha aula agora, ruiva? - perguntou de olhos fechados.

- Achei que você não ligasse pras minhas aulas... - falou e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, que contorceu levemente o rosto e apertou a cintura dela - Mas se é assim... - e ela se afastou - Até mais, louro!

Ela fez menção de sair, mas ele a puxou para si e a pegou no colo.

- Que se danem suas aulas - falou rouco e sorrindo de lado - É aqui que você aprende o melhor da vida, mesmo...

- Você é muito convencido, sabia? - falou marota.

- É assim que você gosta, não reclama - disse e piscou um olho.

Ela somente riu e ele a levou até a cama, deitando-a com cuidado. Beijou as marcas em seus braços, como se quisesse curá-las com isso. Retirou cada peça da roupa dela com cuidado. Mesmo sabendo que nunca a machucou com isso, parecia ter medo de que as roupas fossem arranha-la ao passar por sua pele delicada. Ele a tratava com um cuidado que ninguém antes teve com ela, talvez nem mesmo ele, nenhum garoto a tratou dessa forma, como se ela fosse única e preciosa. E então, enquanto Draco se despia sem quebrar o contato visual com ela, lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos. Ele terminou de se despir e se deitou ao lado dela. Secou suas lágrimas com as mãos e beijou seus olhos com delicadeza.

- Eu te amo - ela sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Também te amo, Virgínia - ele falou no mesmo tom que ela, sustentando seu olhar - Mais que tudo.

Eles se beijaram devagar. Mais do que desejo, naquele momento, havia amor e amizade entre eles. E assim ele a possuiu naquela manhã, com carinho e delicadeza, era quase uma tortura o ritmo lento e cuidadoso com que ele a tratava. Silenciosamente eles se amavam e se entendiam.

Já era quase hora do almoço quando saíram escondidos da sala precisa. Se separaram, enrolaram um pouco pelos corredores vazios e quando o sinal tocou, se dirigiram para o Salão Principal para almoçar.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Harry parou em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda e olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém. Olhou para o quadro e disse a senha.

- Você não deveria estar na aula? - ela perguntou, recebendo um olhar zangado por parte dele e a simples repetição da senha - Não se fazem mais garotos educados como antigamente - ela falou dando passagem para ele.

Ele entrou e olhou em volta, não havia ninguém. Foi até o dormitório masculino e também não havia ninguém. Não poderia ir ao feminino, então chamou, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Ótimo, estou sozinho - falou para si mesmo e sorriu - Já posso começar.

Ficou um tempo olhando para o Salão Comunal, analizando-o, e depois começou a lançar feitiços por todo o lugar. Já havia passado a maior parte da manhã quando Harry acabou. Olhou em volta e sorriu.

- Acho que dessa vez me superei! - falou e riu do próprio comentário convencido.

Se pôs a esconder tudo com um feitiço e olhou para o relógio.

- Nossa, daqui a pouco já é hora do almoço! Agora nem compensa ir para a aula. Bom, vou dar um tempo por aqui mesmo, é bom que eu descanso...

Subiu para seu dormitório e se deitou para esperar o almoço. Só saiu de lá quando ouviu o sinal tocando.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina chegou ao Salão Principal com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e foi se sentar com Colin e Angie. Mal se sentou e os amigos a bombardearam com perguntas.

- Gi, o que aconteceu? - começou Angie.

- É, onde você se meteu? - completou Colin.

- Nós estávamos preocupados!

- E você com esse sorriso besta! Pode ir desembuchando logo, ruiva!

- Calma, gente! - Gina respondeu sorrindo - Eu estava com o Draco! - falou mais baixo.

- Ah, sim! Estava se divertindo enquanto a gente ralava, né? Que coisa mais feia, Gina! - Angie fingia indignação.

- Assim você vai repetir de ano, mocinha! - Colin a repreendeu falsamente.

- Ai, gente! Que isso! - Gina falou e riu - Eu precisava resolver uma coisa com ele e, não foi do jeito que eu planejei, mas agora está resolvido!

- Sei que "coisa" foi essa! - Angie falou dando ênfase ao "coisa".

- Angie! - Gina falou meio ruborizada - Deixa de ser boba! Não foi nada disso! Eu tinha mesmo um assunto sério pra resolver com ele.

- Ok, vou fingir que acredito - Gina olhou feio pra amiga, fazendo-a rir - Desculpa! Agora é sério, o que foi aquilo com o Harry no café?

Gina ficou séria no mesmo instante.

- Nós discutimos.

- Por que? - Colin entrou de novo na conversa.

- Porque ele é um cínico. E eu não imaginava que ele pudesse ser assim...

- Gina, o que aconteceu? - Angie falou preocupada.

Gina olhou para os amigos e deu um suspiro cansado antes de contar tudo aos amigos. Contou da discussão na noite anterior - e teve que segurar Colin nessa parte, porque ele queria partir pra cima de Harry - contou dessa manhã, quando o moreno foi falar com ela, e contou de Draco. Os amigos ficaram abobados com a atitude do louro.

- Ele não vai fazer nada? - Colin perguntou e Gina acenou positivamente com a cabeça - Duvido!

- Ele me prometeu, não vai fazer nada!

- Se você acha... Mas eu não acredito! Ele não é desses que deixa um absurdo desses barato! E, se você quer saber, eu o ajudo se ele precisar!

- Colin! Nem pensa numa coisa dessas! Ele não pode fazer nada!

- E por que? - Angie perguntou indignada.

- Porque não, oras! Olha, não quero que ele seja expulso, ok? E tem mais, imagina a cena linda que seria ele indo tirar satisfações com o Harry! Não teria mais como esconder de todos, e isso causaria nossa separação! E isso não pode acontecer, nunca! Não posso perdê-lo...

- Gi, pensa - Colin falou astutamente - Ele não precisa ir tirar satisfações com o Harry! Ele pode, simplesmente, fazer algo com o Harry... Sabe? Assim, meio que sem motivos aparentes...

Um alarme soou na cabeça de Gina: ela não tinha pensado nisso! Quis se bater por ser tão burra de acreditar que Draco não faria nada! _"Ele não precisa DIZER nada! Só AGIR!"_ - uma voz gritou em sua mente.

- Meu Merlim... - ela praticamente murmurou preocupada.

- Gi, você está bem? - Angie falou, fitando-a.

- Como eu não pensei nisso antes? - encarou os amigos - Eu preciso falar com ele!

- Deixa ele, Gi! O Harry tá merecendo dessa vez!

- Colin, isso é sério! Não quero que ele se meta em problemas!

- Bom, você não pode mais faltar aulas! - Angie a advertiu - Vai ter que deixar pra falar à noite.

- Droga! - Gina exclamou frustrada - Não devia ter falado nada pra ele!

- Foi melhor assim, Gi. Um dia ele iria descobrir, mesmo! E seria bem pior! - Colin falou segurando sua mão.

Gina largou seu prato de comida pelo meio, não conseguiria mais comer até que se acalmasse.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

As aulas da tarde pareceram se arrastar para Gina. Queria poder ir logo para seu dormitório e se arrumar para se encontrar com Draco. Tinha receio de que o namorado fizesse algo imprudente durante a tarde. E, assim que o sinal indicando o fim das aulas tocou, Gina correu para seu dormitório o mais rápido que conseguiu, pois todos também seguiam para suas Salas Comunais para se arrumarem para o jantar. Quando a ruiva enfim conseguiu chegar, o Salão já tinha alguns alunos. Foi direto para seu dormitório, tomou seu banho e se arrumou o mais rápido que pôde. Quarenta minutos depois ela descia as escadas de volta ao Salão. Sua idéia era sair o mais rápido e discretamente que conseguisse, mas, assim que pisou no Salão, pequenas explosões por todo o Salão a fizeram parar. Quando conseguiu entender o que era tudo aquilo, seus olhos se arregalaram e um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto. Uma chuva de pétalas, de todos os tipos e cores, caía sobre ela. Todos a olhavam agora e ela correu os olhos até o encontrar sentado em uma plotrona em um canto, com a varinha na mão, sorrindo para ela.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Harry passou a tarde inquieto, estava ansioso para pôr seu plano em prática. Não agüentava mais a angústia de saber que Gina estava magoada com ele. Tinha esperanças de que seu plano funcionasse e que tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Então, assim que o sinal tocou, ele correu para o Salão Comunal, conseguindo chegar lá mais rápido que os outros pois cortou caminho por todas as passagens que ele conhecia.

Mas, mal ele pensou em se preparar, a ruiva passou como uma bala pelo Salão, indo direto para o dormitório. _"Droga! Vou ter que esperar! Mas assim que ela descer, ela não me escapa!"_ - pensou sorrindo e se dirigiu para um canto do Salão com sua varinha em mãos. Sua intenção era surpreendê-la assim que ela entrasse, mas ele não esperava que ela fosse chegar tão rápido e com tanta pressa. Estava procurando um bom lugar para se acomodar e esperá-la, a varinha ainda estava em suas vestes, quando ela chegou. Ele nem teve tempo para pensar direito. O jeito seria esperar, e foi o que ele fez. Sentou-se estrategicamente num canto não muito movimentado, onde não chamaria atenção, mas que tinha uma visão perfeita da escadaria que dava para o dormitório feminino.

Assim que a avistou, descendo rapidamente os degraus, se preparou. _"Dessa vez você não foge, ruiva!"_ - ele pensou abrindo um largo sorriso e, assim que ela pisou no Salão, proferiu o feitiço.

Pequenas explosões por todo o Salão começaram a estourar, e, no lugar de cada explosão, a frase "ME PERDOE" em letras douradas aparecia e ficava pairando pelo ar. Todo o salão foi tomado por um delicioso perfume de flores ao mesmo tempo que uma chuva de pétalas caía sobre uma Gina assustada. Luzes coloridas brilhavam por todos os lados. E então ele viu ela correndo os olhos por todo o Salão até pararem, quando encontrou com os seus.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

_"Eu não acredito que esse... Merlim! Ele não fez isso!"_ - ela pensou enfurecida quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry e ela viu que ele sorria. A expressão de Gina misturava raiva e vergonha. Todos a olhavam sem entender o que acontecia e ela só queria sumir.

Começou a andar para sair dali o mais rápido possível, e viu Harry se levantar ao mesmo tempo em que Rony, Mione, Colin e Angie entravam conversando no Salão. Os quatro pararam estáticos e surpresos ao ver a 'decoração' do Salão, e então viram Gina vindo na direção deles. Ela era seguida pela chuva de pétalas e parecia furiosa. Uma visão extremamente engraçada, se não fosse muito arriscado rir da cara dela naquela situação. Quando ela chegava frente aos amigos, algo a impediu de andar.

Ela parou e olhou para a mão que segurava seu pulso, foi seguindo com os olhos o caminho do braço até o rosto da pessoa e se deparou com dois olhos verdes a encarando com intensidade. Puxou o braço com força para se soltar, mas ele a segurou mais firme ainda e não deixou que ela se soltasse.

Hermione fez menção de ir até eles, mas Rony a impediu, assim como Angie deteve Colin. Todo o Salão estava quieto observando.

- Me solta agora! - Gina sibilou com raiva.

- Gina, por favor! - Harry praticamente implorou.

- Não! - ela quase gritou, mas baixou o tom de voz ao voltar a falar - Será que você não percebe que isso só está piorando a situação?

- Mas, Gina, isso está me matando! Não agüento mais saber que você está magoada comigo! Por favor, me dê outra chance...

- A palavra certa seria decepcionada. E não, nada do que você faça vai mudar isso - ela completou quando ele fez menção de falar algo.

- Gina, por favor...

Ela tentou puxar o braço novamente, mas ele não permitiu, e a segurou também pelo outro braço, bem no lugar onde havia machucado noite passada. Gina fez uma careta que misturava dor e medo, e Colin não mais se segurou. Foi até eles e colocou uma mão no ombro de Harry.

- Solta ela, Harry - falou calmo, mas fúria transbordava de seus olhos.

- Não se meta, Colin! O assunto não é seu! - Harry falou enfurecido.

- Você que pediu... - Colin falou ainda calmo, e deu um soco com força que pegou em cheio no rosto de Harry, fazendo-o soltar Gina e cair para trás com o lábio sangrando.

- Harry! - Rony falou alto e foi ajudar o amigo. Olhou para Colin enfurecido - O que você pensa que está fazendo, Creevey?!?!

Harry ainda estava meio tonto quando Rony se levantou saindo do lado do amigo e avançando na direção de Colin, mas Mione se postou entre eles.

- Mi, sai da frente, por favor - falou calmo.

- Não.

- Hermione! Ele socou o Harry! - disse apontando para Colin - Deixa eu passar!

- Não - havia determinação nas palavras calmas de Hermione - Vá ajudar o Harry, mas você não vai fazer nada com o Colin.

Rony a olhou espantado, mas nada falou. Voltou-se para o amigo e o ajudou a se levantar e ir até o dormitório.

Assim que o namorado e o amigo sumiram nas escadas, Hermione pôde suspirar aliviada e olhou em volta. Todo o Salão estava atônito, parado, observando a cena.

- O show acabou! Voltem aos seus afazeres - Hermione falou, mas todos permaneceram ainda parados - AGORA! - ela praticamente gritou e todos rapidamente trataram de seguir seus rumos - Finite Incantatem - ela disse e todo o Salão voltou ao normal.

Virou-se e viu Gina, chorando, abraçada a Colin, e com Angie afagando seus cabelos. Foi até eles e trocou um olhar preocupado com Colin e Angie.

- Gi? - chamou com suavidade, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga, que a olhou tristemente - Tudo bem?

Gina cenou positivamente com a cabeça e então encarou Colin.

- Obrigada, anjinho - falou baixo e recebeu um beijo na testa e um sorriso.

- Não precisa agradeer, Gi - falou suave e a abraçou apertado.

Depois de um tempo curtindo a proteção do abraço do amigo, Gina se soltou e encarou os três amigos que a rodeavam.

- Obrigada a todos - falou sorrindo fracamente.

- Que isso, Gi, não tem porque agradecer. A gente te adora, viu? - Mione falou secando uma lágrima teimosa da ruiva.

- Vamos sair daqui? - Angie sugeriu.

- Vamos! - Colin falou animado - Mas pra onde?

- Pro meu quarto! - Mione falou também animada - Tenho uma coisa no quarto que eu acho que vai deixar a Gi feliz!

- Você tem uma foto do Malfoy no quarto, Mione? - Angie perguntou baixo e Mione fez uma careta, arrancando risadas de todos, até de Gina - Brincadeira! Mas, o que é?

- Surpresa! - Mione falou e eles saíram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, em direção ao quarto de monitora da morena.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**N.A.:** Gentemmmm!!! Voltei!!! Com a cara mais deslavada que eu poderia ter!!! hahahahahahaha!!! Sim, sim...

Tive problemas técnicos (preguiça de digitar, falta de inspiração, etc...), e por isso sumi!!! Mas espero não demorar tanto dessa vez, né??? Ninguém merece a minha pessoa!!! Mas, perdoem essa pobre escritora!!!!! OK????

Manu, migaaaaaaaaaa!!! Obrigadenha, fia!!! Só vc pra betar essa joça e ainda dizer q tá bom!!! hahahahaha!!! Afinal, vc tem o poder de falar q tá uma porqueira antes de postar!!! hahahahaha!! Bjs, fia!!!

Entonces, não me batam, mas o próximo é sem previsão novamente:P

Beijos pra todos e COMENTEM!!!!!!!!!!

LOV YA!!!!!!!!!

BJS:x

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_

**Nota da Be(s)ta Reader:** Yo! Que o que o que, rapá, terminou com suspense? Com quem você aprendeu isso? Hahahahhahahah

Está legal, continua, rápido, pq eu quero saber o que a Hermione tem no quarto...

Amiga, te adoro, viu????

Beijoooooos

COMENTEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_**Manu Black**_


	13. Verdade

**Capítulo 13 - Verdade**

Chegando ao quarto de Hermione, os três amigos se sentaram ansiosos na cama da morena enquanto ela foi até seu armário, logo voltando com duas caixas e se juntando aos outros.Todos a olharam curiosos e ela abriu uma das caixas, a maior, e mostrando uma quantidade significativa de chocolates de todos os tipos, marcas e recheios.

- Hermione, isso é o paraíso! - Colin falou maravilhado - Onde você arrumou tudo isso?

- E o mais importante - Angie falou - Como você não engorda?!

Todos riram desse comentário.

- Gente, isso é estoque para um bom tempo! Eu não pretendia comer tudo de uma vez só! Eu sou só chocólatra! Qual o problema?

- Nenhum... - Gina falou meio hipnotizada pelo bombom que abria, arrancando mais risadas dos amigos.

- Mas e a outra caixa? Será que ninguém vai querer saber o que tem, caramba? - Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

- Ok, vou ser sincera - Angie disse séria - Se não for mais doces, eu nem ligo...

O quarto se encheu com as risadas altas que ecoaram pelas paredes. E assim permaneceram por um bom tempo, até que conseguissem recuperar o fôlego e voltar a falar.

- Ai, Angie, você é muito boba, sabia? - Gina falou enxugando os olhos.

- Mas o que você tem nessa caixa, afinal? - Colin perguntou também enxugando os olhos.

- Videogame - ela respondeu simplesmente.

- O quê? - Gina perguntou confusa, mas Colin e Angie, por serem filhos de trouxas, abriram um sorriso luminoso.

- Sério? - Angie perguntou quase eufórica.

- O que é isso? - Gina continuava sem entender.

- E que jogos você tem aí? - Colin perguntou também entusiasmado.

- Ei! Será que alguém pode fazer a caridade de me explicar o que é um 'vidogay'?

Mais risadas!!

- Gina, não é vidogay!! É videogame! - Mione explicou assim que se recuperou um pouco - E é um aparelho trouxa, para diversão! Só isso! E eu tenho uns jogos ótimos, aqui! Tenho certeza que você vai amar!

E assim o tempo se passou voando, entre jogos, chocolates e conversas sem sentido, só para rirem mais um pouco. Depois de tanta tensão, parecia que o mal estar não passaria nunca, mas Hermione tinha razão, o chocolate e o jogo conseguiram relaxar a todos. No fim das contas, metade do estoque de Hermione havia sido comido, e eles estavam levemente enjoados por tanto doce que ingeriram em tão pouco tempo. E então a hora de ir embora chegou.

- Eu não quero ver o Draco hoje... Eu não vou conseguir... - Gina falou com o olhar perdido.

- Sinto muito, Gina - Mione falou baixo.

- O que você vai fazer, então? - Angie perguntou, também meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Não faço idéia.

- Se você quiser, eu posso ir falar com ele - Colin se ofereceu dando de ombros.

- Sério? - Gina sorriu e ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso - Obrigada, anjinho! - disse e abraçou o amigo.

- O que eu falo pra ele?

- Não sei... - Gina voltou a ficar com o olhar perdido.

- Já sei! - Angie falou e todos a olharam curiosos - Diz que eu não estava bem e precisava de alguém pra ficar comigo, e então eu pedi pra Gi!

- Ah, sei não, hein! Será que ele cai nessa? Tá muito fraquinha... - Hermione disse pensativa.

- Bom, a menos que mais alguém tenha uma idéia, vamos rezar pra que ele acredite, porque eu não tenho outra melhor...

Ficaram mais uns minutos conversando sobre possibilidades de desculpas, mas nenhuma boa o suficiente. Então resolveram usar o que tinham. E assim, Gina, Angie e Mione rumaram para a Torre da Grifinória e Colin foi para o quarto de Draco. Chegou em frente à porta e esperou as garotas virarem no corredor. Deu um sorriso de canto de boca e bateu. Foi recebido por um Draco só de calça.

- Creevey? O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Virgínia? - perguntou preocupado.

- Não, pode ficar tranqüilo - ele sorriu e Draco o olhou desconfiado - Posso entrar? Acho que precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem - Draco deu passagem para Colin e os dois se acomodaram no enorme sofá - Então, Creevey, sobre o que você quer conversar?

- A Gi me pediu pra te avisar que ela vai ficar fazendo companhia pra Angie hoje, ela não está muito bem...

- Ok. E agora você vai me contar a verdade ou eu vou ter que me contentar com essa desculpa esfarrapada?

- Mas é sério, a Gi me pediu pra te avisar que não vem hoje.

- Tudo bem, mas eu quero saber o motivo real. Ou você acha que eu acredito que a sua namorada tem algo que precise da Virgínia lá, quando você está aqui, tranqüilamente conversando comigo?

Colin deu uma risada e se ajeitou no sofá.

- Eu achei mesmo que você não fosse cair nessa. Assim é mais fácil.

- Que bom que você decidiu parar de tentar me enrolar - Draco disse ironicamente.

- Bom, a Gi me disse que você prometeu não fazer nada com o Harry, é verdade?

- Eu disse que se ele não fizesse mais nada, eu ficaria na minha.

- Bom... Eu imaginei que você não ia deixar barato.

- Imaginou certo, Creevey.

- Você sabia que ele ia tentar algo outra vez, não sabia?

- O Potter é extremamente previsível. O que eu posso fazer se ele é burro e insistente?

- Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar.

- O que ele fez que abalou tanto a Virgínia?

Colin relatou a Draco os acontecimentos daquele fim de tarde, e não pôde deixar de estranhar a tranqüilidade do louro durante toda a narração, que foi ouvida em silêncio.

- Malfoy, tudo bem? Você não vai dizer nada?

- Obrigado.

- Como? - Colin perguntou um pouco assustado.

- Você me ouviu, Creevey. Não vou ficar repetindo.

- Ok, acho que uma vez é o suficiente - deu uma risada e Draco fechou a cara - Desculpe, não precisa fazer essa cara, foi só brincadeira.

- De mal gosto. Agora já sei de onde a Virgínia tira inspirações para seu "hilariante" humor - disse irônico.

- Tudo bem, eu não vim aqui pra discutir, e sim pra conversarmos.

- Sobre?

- O que você pretende fazer.

- Por que, Creevey? Pretende me ajudar? - perguntou sorrindo debochadamente.

- Sim.

Draco se surpreendeu com a resposta direta e afirmativa de Colin, mas não demonstrou.

- Creevey, você está passando bem? Primeiro me conta algo que a Virgínia claramente não queria que você me contasse, e depois me oferece ajuda para uma vingança contra o Potter?

- Infelizmente, Malfoy, o Harry passou dos limites, e merece um "troco". Além do mais, se eu estiver por perto, posso me assegurar que o que vamos fazer não o machucará, nem nos prejudicará. E duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. Eu já tenho até uma idéia...

Colin sorriu de maneira travessa e Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca pensei que um Grifinório ajudaria um Sonserino a machucar um companheiro de casa.

- E quem falou em machucar? - Draco olhou interrogativo e Colin riu - Eu estava pensando mais em humilhação...

- Não acredito no que vou dizer, mas gostei da sua idéia. O que você sugere?

- Nossa, agora eu estou assustado! Malfoy, isso foi um elogio? - perguntou fingindo espanto.

- Não exagere, Creevey. Só disse que gostei da idéia. Não foi um elogio.

- É, eu imaginei que seria demais pra você... Bom, vamos ao que interessa.

Colin explicou seu plano, e Draco deu suas sugestões para melhorá-lo e, ao final de mais ou menos uma hora, eles acabaram de acertar os últimos detalhes.

- Quando vamos executar? - Draco perguntou.

- Você realmente está com pressa, hein? - Colin perguntou sorrindo.

- Em primeiro lugar, sim, estou com pressa, porque aquele imbecil nunca deveria ter chegado perto da minha namorada. E em segundo, você sorri demais, Creevey. Vamos ou não acertar tudo de uma vez?

- Ok, não precisa estressar! - levantou as mãos ao falar e depois ficou um tempo pensativo - O que você acha de no próximo jogo da Grifinória contra a Lufa-Lufa? Toda a escola estaria vendo, e nunca suspeitariam de um companheiro de casa. Eu faço minha parte, e você cuida dos "efeitos sonoros".

- Por mim, tudo bem. Estamos combinados.

Draco se levantou e estendeu a mão para Colin, que também se levantou e apertou a mão que Draco oferecia.

- Acho que é hora de ir. As meninas já devem estar preocupadas.

- Diga à Virgínia que mandei um beijo.

- Isso é estranho, mas eu digo.

- Vai embora logo, Creevey. E me poupe de seus comentários desnecessários.

- Tudo bem, até mais Malfoy.

- Até mais, Creevey.

Draco continuou em seu lugar e esperou Colin sair de seu quarto. Foi para sua cama e se deitou.

- Como será que você está, pequena? - se perguntou em voz alta, preocupado, e resolveu dormir, para não ir no mesmo instante partir a cara de Harry e pôr tudo a perder.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Quando Gina, Hermione e Angie voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, encontraram Rony sentado em uma das poltronas, de braços cruzados, cara emburrada e as orelhas vermelhas.

Hermione sabia que ele esperava por uma explicação, e como também sabia que Gina ainda não estava em condições, pediu baixo para que Angie levasse Gina direto ao dormitório, enquanto ela falava com Rony. As meninas se separaram e Rony percebeu que Gina ia subir direto para o dormitório, fez menção de ir atás dela, mas Hermione o deteve.

- Deixa ela, Rony.

- Como assim, Mione? Você viu tudo o que aconteceu por causa dela!

- Ela não teve culpa. Ela só não queria falar com o Harry.

- E posso saber por quê? - Rony já estava nervoso, o rosto estava todo vermelho e ele quase gritava.

- Isso é um assunto deles, você não acha? - Hermione também começava a perder a paciência. _"Que cabeça-dura!"_, pensou.

- Mi - ele deu uma risada nervosa - Eu posso até ser meio tapado às vezes, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe o que está havendo! Eu tenho o direito de saber, ela é minha irmã!

Rony gesticulava com os braços e andava de um lado para o outro. E Hermione perdeu o resto de sua paciência com a última afirmação dele.

- Que bom que se lembrou que ela é sua irmã! - ela elevou o tom de voz, também vermelha, assustando Rony - Quem sabe agora você também não se toca que ela tem os motivos dela e que você deveria respeitá-la e se preocupar mais com ela?! - Rony fez menção de falar, mas ela o cortou - Pare de se preocupar tanto com o Harry, ele sabe o que faz. E sim, eu sei o que está havendo, mas é uma decisão dela te contar ou não, então, não espere que eu traia a confiança dela!

Quando terminou, Hermione estava descabelada, vermelha e com muita raiva por Rony ser tão burro. Não queria brigar com ele, mas não havia como voltar atrás agora.

Rony pareceu decepcionado e magoado com o que ela disse. E quando voltou a falar, seu tom era baixo e firme.

- É bom saber a quem você é fiel, Hermione. Mas, sinceramente, eu jamais imaginei que você ficaria contra mim.

As palavras de Rony pareceram um soco no estômago da morena, e uma vontade quase incontrolável de chorar e bater em Rony cresceu dentro dela, mas ela se conteve. E quando ela voltou a falar, foi com calma, mas o estrago já havia sido feito.

- Sinto muito se é assim que você pensa, Ronald, mas eu não estou contra você. No momento, a Gina precisa mais de mim. Eu só esperava que você entendesse. Me desculpe.

Hermione saiu de perto dele sem deixar tempo para respostas e foi andando firme para seu quarto. Chegando lá, deu graças a Merlim por não ter encontrado com ninguém pelo caminho. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente e se recostou nela. Não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, mas não era parecido com nada que imaginou que pudesse sentir algum dia, e não era fácil de segurar dentro do peito. E quando sentiu que as lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos contra sua vontade, não pôde mais se segurar. Deixou seu corpo escorregar pela porta e se sentou no chão, abraçando os joelhos, e chorou como há tempos não chorava. Doía demais, e ela não sabia o que fazer.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Já fazia um bom tempo que Gina e Angie haviam subido e nem sinal de Hermione. E Gina começou a se preocupar.

- Angie, você não acha que a Mi tá demorando muito, não?

- Ah, Gi, ela ainda deve estar conversando com o Rony. Você sabe como seu irmão é.

- É por isso mesmo que estou preocupada. Sei como Rony pode ser grosso quando está nervoso.

- Gi, você sabe que ele a ama, não faria nada para magoá-la.

- Espero que não, Angie. De verdade.

Elas se olharam um tanto quanto apreensivas e preocupadas, mas nada mais disseram por um bom tempo. Somente muito tempo depois, quando elas ouviram Colin chamando-as, é que desceram novamente para o salão comunal.

Ele estava ao pé das escadas que davam acesso aos dormitórios femininos esperando-as, e sorria.

- Ué? A Mione já foi? - ele perguntou estranhando.

- Como assim? Ela não está aí? - Gina perguntou preocupada, passando por Colin e vasculhando o salão com os olhos, mas não vendo sinal nem da morena, nem de seu irmão.

- Calma, Gi, ela deve ter ido dar uma volta com o Rony - Angie falou tentando soar despreocupada, mas trocando um rápido e cúmplice olhar com Colin.

- Eu não sei, Angie. E se aquele cabeça-dura falou o que não devia pra ela?

- Gi, ela deve estar bem. Não se preocupe com isso. Ela nos procuraria se não estivesse. Tenho certeza! - Colin falou passando segurança e Gina sorriu - Tente dormir. Você já se aborreceu bastante por um dia.

A muito contragosto Gina aceitou subir e tentar dormir. Angie foi com ela, prometendo a Colin que não sairia do lado dela e que o chamaria caso precisassem.

Aquela noite seria longa para todos.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Depois que Hermione saiu Rony ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo seu mau humor voltou com tudo e ele foi para seu dormitório. Decidiu que se ela não era fiel à ele, não merecia que ele fosse atrás dela. Lá chegando deu de cara com um Harry acabado, sentado na beirada da cama, com as luzes apagadas. Foi até ele tentando se acalmar, para que o amigo não percebesse nada e ficasse se culpando por algo que, segundo Rony, não era culpa dele.

- E aí, cara? Tá melhor? - Rony tentou soar calmo, sem muito sucesso, e se sentou de frente para o amigo.

- Eu não sei - Harry disse ainda com o olhar perdido.

- Não se preocupe, amanhã a Virgínia não escapa de me dar uma explicação.

- Esquece isso, Rony, a culpa não é dela.

- Como não? - Rony se alterou novamente - Se ela não ficasse de frescura e voltasse logo a falar com você, nada disso teria acontecido.

Harry finalmente olhou para Rony e, mesmo no escuro, ele parecia muito alterado. Pegou sua varinha e acendou as luzes, dando uma boa olhada no rosto vermelho do ruivo.

- Rony, o que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupado.

- Nada - ele respondeu se levantando e se afastando do amigo, que o encarava como se quisesse ler seus pensamentos.

- Ah, Rony, qual é! Eu te conheço há sete anos, não tente mentir pra mim - Harry disse também se levantando.

- Esquece, Harry, não é nada importante.

- Como não? Olha como você está! Vamos, me conte logo.

Já estava ficando impaciente com a insistência de Rony em não contar. Afinal, nunca tiveram segredos um com o outro. Com a exceção, é claro, do que aconteceu entre ele e Gina. Se sentiu culpado ao se lembrar disso. Mas isso fez com que se lembrasse que Rony havia dito que esperaria Gina no salão comunal.

- Escuta, você não ia esperar a Gina chegar? - Rony o olhou hesitante e ele arregalou levemente os olhos - O que aconteceu? O que você disse pra ela?

- Nada, a Mione não deixou.

- Como assim?

- Ela não me deixou falar com a Gina! Mandou ela subir e depois ficou me falando um monte de besteiras!

- Que besteiras?

- Você acredita que ela está contra mim? Ela prefere ficar do lado da Gina! Disse que não ia me contar nada e trair a confiança da Gina! Um absurdo! Ela é minha irmã! Tenho o direito de saber!

- E o que você fez? Onde ela está?

- Eu não sei onde ela está e nem quero saber! Ela me traiu, Harry!

- Rony, o que você fez? - ele perguntou o mais calmo que pôde.

- Eu disse isso à ela! - disse simplesmente - Deixei bem claro sua traição!

Harry fechou brevemente os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Mais um problema causado por culpa dele. _"Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto?"_ - ele pensou se sentindo imensamente culpado.

- Você não devia ter feito isso.

- Harry, tudo bem, ela ficou contra você! Não precisa se sentir culpado! Ela não merece!

- Rony! - Harry quase gritou - Me escuta! Não faça isso! Não estrague seu relacionamento por isso! Eu sou o culpado de tudo!

- Caro que você não é! E esquece isso, não importa mais!

- Claro que importa! Você tem que se desculpar com a Mi.

- De forma alguma!

- Deixa de ser cabeça-dura! - Rony o olhou espantado e Harry se acalmou um pouco - Olha, ela está certa, ok? Eu fui um estúpido com a Gina, e a Mione tá certa de ficar do lado dela. E o que foi isso que eu fiz hoje?! Merlim! Que estupidez! Eu jamais deveria ter tentado forçar nada! Se eu tivesse ficado na minha, ela um dia talvez me perdoasse, mas agora...

- Que isso, Harry. Tudo vai passar! E você está certo em insistir!

- Não, não estou.

- Vamos, você não pode ter feito nada de tão grave!

Harry ficou por alguns instantes encarando o amigo, que já estava um pouco mais calmo, e pensando.

- Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? - perguntou sem conseguir encarar Rony nos olhos.

- Claro, Harry!

- Bom, a Gina sempre gostou de mim, isso nunca foi segredo. Mas eu nunca a vi como mulher. Não sei por quê. Talvez porque ela nunca se arrumasse como ela decidiu fazer esse ano. E... acho que isso mexeu comigo. Vê-la diferente, mais segura. Me fez pensar nela como mulher. Mas quando eu percebi, já era tarde. Fui falar com ela, mas ela já não me quer mais. E eu estava extremamente estressado com a Cho, você sabe, e... eu... acabei forçando um pouco a barra - Rony o olhava incrédulo - Eu tentei... tentei - respirou fundo - beijar ela à força. E falei coisas que a magoaram. Por Merlim! Eu fui um animal com ela! Tentei me desculpar, mas ela não quer falar comigo, e com toda razão... - finalmente olhou para Rony, que estava imóvel, apenas encarando-o estranhamente - Por favor, Rony, fala alguma coisa!

- Como você pôde?

Harry esperava tudo, desde palavras agressivas até levar um soco, mas não aquilo. O tom de Rony era calmo, mas, indiscutivelmente, decepcionado. E isso o machucou mais que se Rony realmente o socasse.

- Eu não sei! Merlim! Como gostaria de poder voltar no tempo!

- Mas você não pode.

- Rony, por favor, eu nunca quis magoar a Gina, acredite em mim... Eu não entendo como eu pude agir daquela forma! Não parecia eu...

- Realmente, o Harry que eu conheço jamais faria isso. Mas você... Você não é mais a mesma pessoa. O que a Cho fez com você? Como você se deixou transformar dessa maneira? - como Harry nada disse, ele decidiu continuar - Eu vou andar um pouco para esfriar a cabeça e tentar falar com a Mione.

Ele já ia saindo quando ouviu a voz de Harry.

- Por favor, me desculpe...

- Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas - Harry apenas abaixou a cabeça - Depois a gente conversa.

Rony saiu com a cabeça baixa, pensando em tudo que havia dito à Mione. Como se desculpar? Não sabia como e nem se merecia, afinal, fôra tão estúpido que ele quase pôde entender como Harry fôra capaz de fazer o que fez. Na hora da raiva fazemos e falamos muitas besteiras, e, nesse momento, ele bem sabia disso.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Besta Reader (que ninguém me nomeou assim, mas eu me auto nomeio...hahahahaha):** Caham... Esse Rony é um imbecil completo, deveria namorar o Harry... aff...

Huahauahua, amiga, tá ótimo, mas quero action!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.A.:** Oie, fofos!! Sei que a minha demora não tem perdão, mas, como eu sou cara-de-pau, eu peço perdão assim mesmo!! hahahahaha!! Me desculpem mesmo!! Mas, me entendam, a inspiração anda me fugindo mais do que eu realmente gostaria!! E, infelizmente, não há nada a fazer quando isso acontece comigo!! Só esperar!! Por isso, não me abandonem!! Eu tardo, mas não falho!! hahahahahahaha!! Espero pelas reviews de vocês, nem que seja pra me dizer que demorei séculos!! Amo todos vocês!! Manu, amiga, obrigada por estar sempre do meu lado e por betar minhas loucuras!! Lov U!! E prometo que o próximo sai daqui a duas semanas!! Já está pronto!! hahahahahaha!! Deu a louca e escrevi dois capítulos de uma vez!! Mas só postarei um por vez, tenho esperanças de receber algumas reviews se deixar um suspense pra postar o segundo!! hehehehehehehe!! Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	14. Revanche

**Capítulo 14 - Revanche**

Rony andou sem destino pelos corredores, mas seus pés sabiam exatamente para onde levá-lo. E logo ele chegou em frente à porta do quarto da namorada. Levantou a mão para bater, mas ouviu seu choro vindo do outro lado da porta. Abaixou os braços e encostou a testa na porta, apoiando também as mãos aos lados da cabeça. _"Por que eu não aprendo a ficar com a boca fechada? Olha o que eu fiz..."_ - ele pensou amargurado, ouvindo os soluços abafados que ele sabia muito bem que havia provocado.

_**Meu amor,**_

_**Você pra mim**_

_**É como um sonho**_

_**Não quero acordar,**_

_**Sem você aqui**_

_**Perto de mim**_

Desencostou da porta e tomou coragem.

- Mi - ele falou sem bater e ouviu ela levantar - Por favor, vamos conversar.

- Vá embora, Rony - ela falou com a voz embargada.

- Por favor, preciso falar com você.

- Então fale logo e vá embora.

- Hermione, me deixe entrar, não tem cabimento eu falar daqui de fora. Eu quero poder olhar nos seus olhos.

- Você já fez isso agora há pouco, e eu não quero repetir a dose.

- Meu Merlim! Eu errei, ok? Não devia ter dito nada daquilo pra você. Eu - respirou fundo pra se acalmar - Eu conversei com o Harry, e ele me contou tudo. Me desculpe. Eu jamais deveria ter te acusado de traição, você só estava defendendo minha irmã. Agora eu sei.

- O que não muda o fato de você ter duvidado de mim.

- Por Merlim, o que eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar?

- Agora não há nada que possa ser dito. Depois a gente conversa, Rony, vá embora.

- Não! Eu não saio daqui sem poder olhar nos seus olhos e dizer o que eu tenho que dizer.

- Pois vai ficar mofando aí fora, eu nem me importo.

- Por favor!

- Não, já falei que não abro por nada!

- Então pelo menos não saia de perto da porta, tudo bem? - ele falou num tom mais baixo e cansado - Eu te amo. O que eu fiz hoje foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito pra você.

_**Você aqui,me faz viver**_

_**Você aqui,me faz sonhar**_

Ouviu os passos dela se aproximarem e sentiu a porta ser levemente empurrada para o lado dele, o que indicava que ela havia se encostado nela pelo outro lado. Sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos olhos, e tentou evitar que elas caíssem, para que não transparecesse em sua voz.

- Acho que nunca pensei que te magoar fosse doer tanto em mim. Não era pra doer em você? - _"E está doendo, pode ter certeza"_, ela pensou - Então por que me sinto assim, despedaçado? Você é parte da minha vida, da minha carne, da minha alma, do meu sangue. Sem você eu não sei como viver, por favor, me perdoa. Abre essa porta... Por favor... Por favor...

_**Não quero acordar,**_

_**Sem você aqui **_

_**Perto de mim**_

Ele agora praticamente sussurrava, e as lágrimas rolavam soltas. Ele estava rendido, entregue. Se aproximou da porta e apoiou as mãos, olhando fixamente, como se com isso pudesse passar através dela.

Ouviu o barulho da chave girando e seu coração acelerou. Ela ia abrir, enfim. E quando isso aconteceu, ele se jogou de joelhos frente à ela e a abraçou apertado, envolvendo seus quadris com os braços e encostando seu rosto em sua barriga.

Ela não esperava que ele fizesse isso, e ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo começou a passar as mãos com carinho pelos cabelos do namorado. Segurou o rosto dele e olhou em seus olhos, viu que ele ainda chorava.

_**Eu sei que esse amor**_

_**É eterno meu amor**_

_**Não me deixe acordar**_

_**Deste lindo sonho**_

_**De amor...**_

- Por favor, não faça mais isso - ela pediu suplicante.

- Nunca mais - ele se levantou e passou a mão no rosto dela - Desculpe. Acho que consegui extrapolar a minha cota de burrice por hoje, não é?

_**Com você aqui **_

_**Perto de mim**_

Ela soltou uma leve risada e balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que foi pro ano inteiro.

Ele também riu, mas depois ficou sério e a olhou profundamente.

- Eu amo você, Hermione. Muito. Não me deixe mais te magoar. Eu não sei o que faria se você não me perdoasse.

- Eu também amo você, Rony. Mesmo você sendo esse cabeça-dura. E acho que eu jamais seria capaz de não te perdoar.

- E por quê?

- Porque também não saberia viver sem você.

Ele não disse mais nada. Não havia mais nada a ser dito naquele momento.

Olhou-a com desejo, e sentiu-a estremecer. Uniu os lábios aos dela com paixão, volúpia, ardor, e beijou-a como se o mundo fosse acabar. Envolveu sua cintura com um dos braços e a apertou contra si, enquanto enterrava a outra mão nos cabelos dela, segurando-os firme. Ela soltou um gemido abafado e envolveu o pescoço do ruivo, na tentativa de não cair. Há muito que suas pernas não podiam sustentar seu corpo, quem a sustentava eram os braços fortes de Rony.

Foram caminhando para dentro do quarto ainda se beijando, e ele fechou a porta com o pé ao passar. Se encaminharam para a cama e ele a deitou com carinho, deitando-se por cima dela e passando a lhe beijar o pescoço. Aos poucos foi lhe tirando a blusa, a calça e passou a tirar a própria roupa. Se encontravam somente com as peças íntimas, e ele agora explorava cada pedaço do corpo da morena, com sensualidade, sem se preocupar em tirar as últimas peças que faltavam.

- Não me torture mais... - ela disse ofegante - por favor...

- Minha... Só minha... - ele disse rouco e envolveu um dos seios dela que ainda estavam cobertos, apertando-o de leve, vendo ela arfar.

Ele retirou as últimas peças de roupa que os impedia de unirem os corpos e se colocou entre as pernas dela. Olhou-a nos olhos e ela lhe devolveu um olhar interrogativo.

- Eu te amo - ele disse simplesmente.

- Eu também t-

Ele não a deixou terminar, pois a penetrou de uma vez só e ela não pôde mais falar. Somente fechou os olhos e pôde senti-lo entrando e saindo de dentro dela cada vez mais rápido, mais intenso. A cada estocada ela o ouvia gemer mais alto, às vezes dizendo coisas desconexas, enlouquecendo-a, e podia ouvir a própria voz que acompanhava a dele, gemendo e pedindo por mais e mais.

Os corpos já estavam suados, cansados, no limite, mas ele não pararia antes de senti-la chegar ao orgasmo, o que estava próximo, devido à intensidade com que ela enterrava as unhas nas costas dele e gemia, às vezes chamando seu nome. E então aconteceu, com um gemido mais contido e rouco, ele viu o rosto dela contorcido de prazer e sentiu seu corpo tremer levemente. Mas ainda não parou, sabia que isso a enlouqueceria mais um pouco e continuou com velocidade, fazendo-a se segurar com força aos lençóis e morder o lábio inferior pra tentar se conter. E quando ele percebeu que uma nova onda a invadiu, resolveu não mais se segurar,e gozou dentro dela. Sentiu seu corpo pesar e deitou-se sobre a namorada.

Após um tempo respirando e se recuperando, Rony rolou o corpo para o lado saindo de cima dela e a olhou. E ele a achou mais maravilhosa que nunca.

- Você é linda...

- Rony, eu estou suada, descabelada, cansada e com o rosto provavelmente vermelho, como posso estar linda?

- Eu não disse que você está linda, eu disse que você é linda. Então, não importa como você está. Porque você é.

- Assim você vai fazer esse vermelho no meu rosto ser permanente... - ela disse encabulada.

- E você continuaria linda - disse passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

- Você está é me cantando porque quer mais, isso sim...

- Bom, você sabe que eu sempre quero mais, mas não é por isso que estou te dizendo que você é linda.

- Não?

- Não, eu não preciso te elogiar pra isso.

- Como assim? - ela se fez de ofendida e ele riu.

- Pra mim não precisa fingir que é santa, porque eu te prefiro safada.

- Rony!

- Ah, pára com isso. Não tem ninguém aqui pra ouvir...

- Desse jeito tô me sentindo uma maníaca...

- E é assim que eu gosto de você. Agora vem cá que estamos perdendo muito tempo com palavras.

Rony puxou Hermione para mais um beijo e uma nova rodada de alucinações, seguida por outra, e outra, e outra...

A assim se passou a noite, com Rony só saindo do quarto da morena quase ao amanhecer.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Dois dias se passaram depois de todo o ocorrido e tudo estava, de certa forma, de volta a seus lugares. Rony e Mione estavam de volta às boas e Harry conseguiu que Rony desse uma segunda chance à ele, depois que Gina concordou que o irmão fizesse isso. Mas ela disse a Rony que ainda não estava pronta pra isso, mas que um dia ela talvez conseguisse esquecer tudo e retomar sua amizade com Harry. Era só deixar o tempo passar. E dessa vez Harry respeitou sua decisão.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

O Jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa chegou numa bela e ensolarada manhã de sábado. Os dois times esperavam ansiosos pelo começo do jogo, e, assim que foram chamados a campo, entraram sorridentes. Parecia que seria um jogo ameno e previsível, com a vitória da Grifinória, tendo em vista sua superioridade no quesito quadribol.

Os capitães dos dois times foram até o centro e se cumprimentaram brevemente com um aperto de mãos. Mas, ao dar o primeiro passo atrás para se juntar a seu time, Harry sentiu seu corpo paralisar.

Ficou atônito, sem entender, e, antes que pudesse tentar falar alguma coisa, ouviu os primeiros acordes de uma música trouxa, conhecida dele, e sentiu seus joelhos se movimentarem alternadamente para frente e para trás. Olhou-se assustado.

Sentiu seus braços se moverem sem seu comando, se esticando à frente e depois se cruzando em seus ombros.

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**_

_**Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**_

Colocou as mãos atrás da nuca, depois nos quadris, deu uma rebolada e pulou parando 90º à esquerda.

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena**_

_**Hey Macarena**_

E fez isso até completar uma volta inteira, no ritmo da música.

Depois seu corpo parou e ele respirou aliviado. Ouviu as risadas vindas das arquibancadas. _"O que diabos foi isso?"_ - pensou raivoso, mas não teve muito tempo para respostas, pois no instante seguinte outra música começou a tocar e ele a dançar, fazendo a coreografia dela com perfeição. E assombro.

_**O jumento e o cavalinho...**_

_**eles nunca andam só.**_

_**Quando saem pra passear**_

_**levam a égua pocotó!**_

_**pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó...**_

_**minha egüinha pocotó!**_

_**pocotó pocotó pocotó pocotó...**_

_**minha egüinha pocotó!**_

A essa altura, todos nas arquibancadas, que estavam lotadas, riam, inclusive seus companheiros da Grifinória. Harry estava furioso, mas não sabia como fazer para parar.

Logo em seguida suas pernas se abriram e ele abaixou um pouco, começando a se mover freneticamente.

_**Pau que nasce torto nunca se endireita**_

_**Menina que requebra**_

_**A mãe pega na cabeça**_

_**Domingo ela não vai**_

_**Vai, vai**_

_**Domingo ela não vai não**_

_**Vai, vai, vai**_

_**Segure o tchan**_

_**Amarre o tchan**_

_**Segure o tchan tchan tchan tchan tchan**_

Rapidamente suas pernas se fecharam ao fim do refrão e ele se abaixou novamente, só que apoiando as mãos nos joelhos.

_**Bota a mão no joelho **_

_**Dá uma abaixadinha**_

_**Vai mexendo gostoso**_

_**Balançando a bundinha**_

E não parou por aí, pois acabado mais esse refrão sofrido, ele deu um salto e começou a rebolar, rodar e pular, ao som mais incontrolável de todos.

_**It's raining men, Hallejulah!**_

_Está chovendo homem, Aleluia!_

_**It's raining men, Amen!**_

_Está chovendo homem, Amém!_

_**I'm gonna go out, I'm gonna let myself get**_

_Eu vou sair, eu vou me deixar ficar_

_**Absolutley soaking wet**_

_Absolutamente encharcada_

_**It's raining men, Hallejulah!**_

_Está chovendo homem, Aleluia_

_**It's raining men, every specimen**_

_Está chovendo homem, de toda espécie_

_**Tall blonde dark and lean**_

_Alto, loiro, moreno e magro_

_**Rough and tough and strong and mean**_

_Rude e rígido e forte e mau_

E então tudo, realmente, cessou.

Quando sentiu que seu corpo se desprendeu de seja lá o que fosse e as músicas cessaram, Harry estava quase roxo de vergonha e raiva. Tentou não demonstrar, ou perder a pose, e subiu em sua vassoura, alçou vôo e o jogo se deu por iniciado ainda sob gargalhadas. Resultado: por estar desestruturado, o time Grifinório perdeu por 190 a 80.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Gina estava pronta para subir em sua vassoura quando ouviu acordes de uma música desconhecida. Olhou em volta mas não conseguiu identificar de onde vinham.

Então seu olhar encontrou Harry.

Arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a boca para abafar o riso. _"O que esse maluco pensa que está fazendo?"_ - pensou estranhando que Harry começasse a dançar bem na hora de começar o jogo. E ainda por cima aquela música ridícula. Olhou para seus companheiros de time e os viu também tentando segurar o riso e perguntando para o moreno o que ele estava fazendo. Harry não respondia, e ela começou a estranhar, principalmente quando a música (e a coreografia) mudou.

Olhou para a arquibancada Sonserina procurando por Draco, e o achou, rindo de se acabar, junto a seus colegas de casa, parecendo inocente demais aos olhos dela. _"Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo isso!"_ - pensou furiosa.

Ela o olhava intensamente quando seus olhos se cruzaram. Ele somente sorriu, deu uma piscadela para ela e depois voltou a rir do moreno, que agora dançava ao som de "Dança da Bundinha".

Quando ela achou que teria que se intrometer, tudo cessou. Voltou a olhar para Harry, e ele parecia desnorteado, furioso e envergonhado aos extremos. Estava com o rosto quase roxo.

Viu ele subir em sua vassoura e dar impulso, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e decidiu fazer o mesmo, sendo seguida por seus companheiros de time, todos também desnorteados.

Jogaram sob gargalhadas e piadinhas, principalmente vindos da arquibancada Sonserina. Perderam em um curto espaço de tempo.

_"Pelo menos não durou muito..."_ - Gina pensou amargurada, sentada só de toalha já no vestiário após o banho, tomando coragem para mudar de roupa e voltar para o Castelo.

Colocou sua roupa e mal saíra do vestiário quando uma mão a puxou para um canto escuro. Ia gritar, mas sentiu o perfume de Draco e ficou quieta. Se virou séria para ele, que sorria.

- O que foi? Não gostou da surpresa?

- De qual delas você está falando? - ela perguntou sorrindo falsamente, com as mãos na cintura.

_"Oh-oh! Acho que ela descobriu..."_ - ele pensou com o sorriso morrendo.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Nota da Bambe... Quer dizer, da Besta Reader (embora, ninguém tenha me dado esse título):** Caham... adoooooreiiii!! O Harry dançando o hino das bambeshas, que fowofow, zenti! A-m-e-i!! Huahauahauahaua

Você é perturbada da cabeça, doida!! Huahauahauahua Mas tá ótemo!!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.A.:** Oie!! Bom, primeiramente eu gostaria muito mesmo de agradecer à todos que deixaram comentários, eu amei todos, podem ter certeza!! Sei que é totalmente desnaturado da minha parte não responder um a um, mas é que eu, sempre, só consigo postar os capítulos a essa hora, e já estou cansada demais!! Me perdoem!! Mas amo todos!! De coração!! Continuem deixando comentários e façam uma escritora feliz!! :D

E dessa vez eu nem demorei, vai!! Mereço!! hahahahahahaha!! O próximo já está escrito, só falta digitar!! Espero conseguir essa façanha para, no máximo, 2 semanas, como fiz com esse!!

Manu, bambe louca!! Obrigada sister!!

Amo todos vcs, viu??

_**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**_


	15. Descobertos

**Capítulo 15 – Descobertos**

- Então, não vai dizer nada? - ela perguntou ainda com as mãos na cintura.

- Preciso mesmo responder? - falou inocente.

- Olha aqui, Draco, não me chame de burra!

- Mas eu jamais diria isso! Você está comigo e isso é prova mais que suficiente de que você é inteligentíssima! - piscou e sorriu galanteador.

- Deixa de palhaçada - rolou os olhos - Foi você que fez aquilo com o Harry, não foi?

- E se for? - ele perguntou sério, cruzando os braços.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Pra não quebrar a cara dele e me ferrar? - perguntou óbvio.

- Draco, eu tô falando sério!

- E quem disse que eu tô brincando? Você não entende, não é? A minha vontade era de fazer ele sofrer fisicamente, mas tive que me contentar em só humilhá-lo. Você acha que foi fácil pra mim?

- Mas você me prometeu que não faria nada! Por que isso agora?

- Porque eu deixei bem claro que eu não faria nada SE ele também não fizesse nada.

- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou apreensiva.

- Não precisa fingir, já sei de tudo. As notícias correm nessa escola, sabia? - ela não falou nada, então ele continuou - Por que você não me contou?

- Porque não queria que você se metesse em confusão.

- Bom, e eu não me meti - ele sorriu, mas ela continuou séria.

- Se você já sabia de tudo, por que não me falou nada?

- Pra você não tentar me impedir.

- Mas eu nem sabia que você faria nada! Ou você ia me contar?

- Claro que eu não ia contar, mas você ia desconfiar, que eu sei.

- Você é impossível, sabia? - sorriu pela primeira vez.

- Eu sei - disse e a abraçou - Mas é assim que você gosta, pra quê mudar?

- Como você é convencido!

- Você esqueceu de gostoso.

- Ah, claro! Me desculpe, senhor gostoso!!

Os dois riram e iam abraçados em direção à saída do campo, quando ela se lembrou de algo e se separou dele, ficando novamente séria.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou estranhando a mudança.

- Nós perdemos o jogo por sua culpa!

- Ei! A culpa não foi minha!

- Como é que é? - ela perguntou ameaçadora.

- Tá, talvez _indiretamente_! Mas essa não foi minha intenção! Disso você nem pode me acusar!

- Talvez, mas o resultado foi o mesmo.

- Desculpa!

- Desculpas não mudam placares, sabia?

- Ah, quer saber? Cansei! Vem cá!

E a puxou de encontro a si, segurando-a firme e a beijando com tal intensidade que ela não teve como protestar por mais que alguns poucos segundos. Quando se soltaram, ela ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

- Assim que eu gosto - ele sussurrou junto aos lábios dela, voltando a beijá-la em seguida.

Pouco depois eles se separaram e rumaram para seus destinos. Draco foi curtir sua alegria em seu quarto, e Gina foi para a torre da Grifinória, junto a seus companheiros de casa, e de time, curtir a fossa de perder o jogo.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

No dia seguinte tudo ainda estava estranho, afinal, não era normal as pessoas evitarem o famoso Harry Potter. Muito menos seus próprios companheiros de casa. Todos o tratavam estranhamente, como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, ou fosse um maluco perigoso que fosse atacar alguém a qualquer instante. Só ao final do dia, quando ele, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, conseguiu, a muito custo, explicar e convencer a todos que ele não estava louco e nem fizera tudo aquilo de propósito, é que todos voltaram a tratá-lo normalmente.

Mas Harry não foi o único grifinório que sofreu naquele dia. Durante a tarde, Gina parou Colin e Angie em meio a um corredor e os arrastou para uma sala vazia.

- Gi, o que foi? - Colin perguntou.

- Sabe a louca que deu no Harry ontem? - Gina disse fazendo suspense, deixando Angie curiosa e Colin apreensivo.

- O que tem? - Angie perguntou ansiosa.

- Eu sei quem foi - Gina disse simplesmente.

Angie deixou cair o queixo em surpresa e Colin ficou branco como papel.

- Tá tudo bem, Colin? - Gina perguntou preocupada.

- Espero que sim...

- Ahm? - Gina e Angie fizeram ao mesmo tempo.

- Quer dizer, não sei, ah, esquece! - ele respondeu deixando-as confusas.

- Ai, mas fala logo quem foi, Gi! - Angie disse animada.

- O Draco.

- O quê? - Angie arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Sozinho? - Colin disse preocupado.

- Não sei... Mas agora que você falou, eu vou procurar saber disso - Gina disse pensativa.

_"Merlim! Eu sou uma besta!"_ - Colin pensou se chutando mentalmente.

- Er... Gi... Por que você não deixa isso pra lá, foi só uma pergunta sem sentido! - Colin falou meio sem graça.

- Não, você está certo, aquelas músicas eram trouxas, alguém ajudou ele! Como eu não pensei nisso antes?!

- Como você soube que eram trouxas? Estávamos todos tão abalados que nem pensamos nisso!

- Ah, eu nunca ouvi essas músicas em nenhum meio mágico - Gina disse simplesmente - Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu chutei e você acabou de me confirmar.

- É sempre bom ajudar! - Angie deu uma piscadela e um sorriso - Mas quem será que foi? Tem algum trouxa na Sonserina?

- Ah, não tem, não! - Gina disse certa - Mas, então, quem o Draco conhece que seria trouxa? Afinal, a família dele não se mistura com esse tipo, não é? - ela disse brincando - E o pior, um trouxa que estaria disposto a ajudá-lo! Teria que ser alguém que ele pudesse confiar...

_"Merlim, por favor, não a deixe descobrir..."_ - Colin repetia mentalmente, como um mantra.

- Gente, vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá, vai! - Colin tentou desviar a atenção do assunto.

- Ai, Colin, deixa disso! Agora eu tô curiosa! Você podia era ajudar a gente, né amor? - Angie falou.

- Eu nem quero saber disso! Fofoca é feio, esqueceram? Por mim a gente esquece o assunto! - Colin falou quase desesperado, tentando disfarçar.

Só que, de repente, a ficha de Gina caiu.

Ela encarou Colin seriamente e depois estreitou os olhos.

E Colin arregalou os olhos e engoliu seco quando viu o semblante acusador de Gina.

- Colin Creevey - ela disse devagar - Me diga que eu estou enganada e que _não_ foi você esse ajudante!

- Ok, não fui eu! - disse sorrindo inocente.

- Colin... - ela praticamente rosnou em aviso.

- Gi, calma, eu posso explicar!

- Ah, é? Então pode começar! - ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Colin, foi você? - Angie disse pasma.

- Pôxa, gente, ele merecia um troco pelo que fez! E, também, esse foi o único jeito do Malfoy se contentar em não partir a cara do Harry! Seria bem pior, sabiam? - disse na defensiva.

- Mas nós perdemos o jogo por isso! - Gina falou gesticulando nervosa.

- Isso mesmo! - Angie concordou - E o Harry ainda passou por maluco! Apesar dele merecer...

- Tudo bem, foi péssimo perder, mas eu não imaginava que isso aconteceria! Desculpa!

- Bom, isso é verdade - Angie falou - Mas o que você fez não foi certo! Apesar de justo...

- Eu sei. Gi, e você? Me desculpa?

- Tudo bem. Mas não faça mais isso! E se te pegassem?

- Pôxa, Gi, eu sei... Não precisa ficar tão brava!

- Não preciso? Meu namorado e meu melhor amigo arriscam o pescoço e eu não preciso brigar com vocês?

- Ok, talvez um pouquinho. Mas só um pouquinho! - Colin falou fazendo beicinho e Gina riu.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? E, já que a verdade veio à tona, você vai me contar direitinho o que você fez nesse plano maluco!

- Bom, eu dei a idéia das músicas, e o Malfoy as executou, e fiquei responsável pelas coreografias também, já que eu é que sabia como eram...

- Foi perfeito, amor. Cruel, mas perfeito.

- Obrigado, eu acho.

- E foi péssimo também - Gina disse séria, mas depois sorriu - Mas valeu a intenção. Sei que vocês fizeram isso por mim.

Colin confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e Gina abraçou o amigo, com Angie se juntando a eles num abraço triplo.

- Obrigada, Colin. Mesmo que não precisasse e eu achar muito errado! - Gina disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa, Gi. Mas essa não podia passar em branco. Eu só espero que ninguém descubra.

- Bom, se depender de mim, morre aqui - Angie falou.

- Por mim também - Gina concordou - Jamais entregaria meu namorado e meu amigo!

- Então, assunto encerrado! - Colin falou sorrindo - Vamos embora?

- Isso! Vamos aproveitar a tarde! - Angie disse animada.

- Ok, vocês venceram! Vamos logo! - Gina também se animou.

E os três saíram para os jardins, se sentando à sombra de uma árvore para conversar.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco estava sentado confortavelmente na poltrona de seu quarto, estudando para um teste de poções que teria dali a dois dias, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

- Quem é?

Ele perguntou sem sequer se levantar, mas só o que ouviu como resposta, foram mais batidas. Se levantou a contragosto, deixou o livro em sua escrivaninha, e pegou uma camisa para vestir antes de abrir a porta. E no processo ouviu mais batidas.

- Por Merlim! Já vou! Que saco, além de não dizer quem é, ainda é insistente e chato!

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Gina, olhando-o sorridente.

- A gente vai ficar no corredor hoje? - ela perguntou.

- Não, entra. É que não te esperava a essa hora - ele disse dando passagem para ela e depois fechando a porta.

- Bom, estava com saudades.

- E aí resolveu me fazer uma surpresa? - ele disse sorrindo, já recuperado do espanto inicial.

- É.

- E seu irmão? O que fez com ele?

- Ah, ele tá aqui do lado com a Mione e o Harry.

- Ahm? O que eles estão fazendo no quarto da Granger? - perguntou com cara de nojo.

- Cruzes, Draco! Mas você só pensa besteira mesmo.

- E você queria que eu pensasse o quê? Que eles estão brincando? - perguntou irônico.

- Bom, de certa forma, é o que eles estão fazendo...

- Virgínia, dá pra parar de fazer suspense?

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

- Eles estão jogando videogame.

- O quê?

- Videogame. É um aparelho trouxa muito divertido!

- E o que seria isso?

- Bom, é uma caixa que tem vários jogos dentro. Tem de luta, de corrida, um monte! Eu adorei jogar Crash Racer!

- Crash Racer? - ele disse com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É! Muito divertido! É de corrida! - ela disse parecendo uma criança, e ele não pôde não sorrir.

- Você é incrível, sabia? - ele falou baixo.

- Por quê? - ela disse sorrindo, mas sem entender.

- Porque ao mesmo tempo em que você é essa mulher maravilhosa e sensual, você consegue ser inocente como uma criança e se satisfazer com tão pouco.

- Que isso, Draco - disse meio sem jeito.

- Acho que nunca vou deixar de me surpreender com você, sabia? E é isso que eu tanto gosto em você.

Ela deu uma risada e um selinho nele.

- Nós formamos um belo par, afinal. Pois você vive me surpreendendo, também.

- E você gosta disso?

- É, pode-se dizer que sim - disse indiferente.

- Como é? - disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Ela riu e apertou o abraço.

- Tava só brincando, seu bobo. Você sabe que eu amo tudo em você. Até o fato de você ser tão cabeça-dura, às vezes!

- Ah é? Você vai ver o cabeça-dura!

Num movimento rápido, Draco a pegou no colo, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho.

- Draco! Meu irmão tá aí do lado, sabia?

- Você nunca se importou com isso antes.

- Você tá querendo dizer que sou escandalosa?

- Não, só que, às vezes, você geme um pouco alto.

- O quê? Eu não faço isso!

- Ah, faz sim - disse malicioso - Mas eu adoro - terminou num sussurro sensual e a beijou, levando-a para a cama.

Chegando à cama, ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu, antes de jogá-la, fazendo-a rir. Depois foi tirando a roupa devagar, observando-a percorrer cada pedaço de seu corpo que aparecia. Quando estava só de cueca, se ajoelhou na cama e tirou a camisa dela, que estava sentada, e depois voltou a beijá-la enquanto a deitava. Depois foi tirando a calça dela devagar, enquanto descia com beijos por seu corpo até chegar aos pés, e depois refez o trajeto de beijos até chegar novamente à sua boca.

Parou de beijá-la e olhou em seus olhos, vendo todo o desejo que ela deixava transparecer.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou.

- Eu sei. E eu também te amo, Draco. Muito mais do que eu deveria.

- Promete pra mim que, aconteça o que acontecer, você vai continuar me amando?

- Por que isso agora? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela disse preocupada.

- Não - _"Ainda não"_, ele pensou - Só quero ouvir isso.

- Ok, se é só isso, eu prometo. Mesmo porque, não haveria como deixar de te amar. Você já faz parte de mim.

Draco sorriu de volta para Gina e, então, voltaram a se beijar. E dessa vez nada os interrompeu. Se amaram com tanta intensidade, que, ao final, Gina mal conseguia se levantar da cama para tomar um banho e voltar para sua casa. Ao que Draco protestou.

- Não, fica mais!

- Draco, eu preciso ir.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu tô cansada, preciso dormir.

- Dorme aqui!

- Você sabe que eu não durmo quando fico aqui.

- Bom, o que fazer se você é insaciável?

- Eu?!

Ele riu e ela deu um tapa de leve no braço dele.

- Vai, ruiva, não seja má comigo! - pediu fazendo cara de criança abandonada.

- Não. E nem adianta fazer essa carinha! - deu um selinho nele - Vou tomar banho.

Saiu da cama enrolada num dos lençóis, deixando-o ligeiramente frustrado. Mas ele logo se levantou e foi atrás dela. Ele parou e se recostou no batente da porta, observando-a.

Gina estava de pé, em baixo do chuveiro, com os olhos fechados, sentindo a água cair em sua cabeça e escorrer por seu corpo. E ele sorriu ao percorrer os olhos por cada centímetro do corpo molhado dela.

- Quer ajuda aí, ruiva? - ele perguntou suave.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, o olhou, e deu uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

- Você não tem jeito, né?

- O quê? - disse inocente.

- Até parece que essa oferta é desinteressada.

- E é... De certa forma! Só quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com minha namorada.

Ela sorriu. Ainda era estranho, e bom, ouvi-lo chamando-a de namorada.

- Tudo bem. Mas sem gracinhas! - ela disse sorrindo e abrindo a porta do box.

Ele entrou e a abraçou.

- Pra me molhar também, ué? - ele disse em resposta ao olhar questionador/acusador dela.

Ela riu e lhe mostrou a bucha.

- Então, quando estiver molhado o suficiente, você pode começar.

Foi a vez dele rir. Pegou a bucha e começou a ensaboá-la, se detendo mais tempo em suas costas e pescoço, aproveitando pra massageá-la e relaxa-la. Quando ele finalmente terminou, ela fez o mesmo com ele, depois se enxaguaram e voltaram para o quarto enrolados em toalhas.

Draco se deitou e ficou observando Gina terminar de se enxugar e colocar a roupa, e depois secar os cabelos com a varinha. Ela terminou de se arrumar e se virou para ele, que sorria para ela de uma maneira tão linda e sincera, que ela não resistiu a ir até ele e beijá-lo.

- Tenho que ir.

- Tem nada...

- Draco, deixa de ser manhoso! - disse rindo - Você sabe que preciso ir.

- Eu sei, mas não custa tentar!

Ela somente riu.

Foram até a porta e ele olhou pelo corredor para verificar se estava vazio para ela sair.

- Tudo bem, pode sair - ele disse e a abraçou - Mas vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também.

Se beijaram e ela se foi.

Ele voltou para sua cama e se deitou, olhando para o teto, tentando entender a apreensão que ele sentiu desde o momento em que ele a viu dar o primeiro passo porta afora.

_"Deve ser porque a hora está chegando..."_ - ele pensou triste, tentando dissipar todos os sentimentos estranhos que, aos poucos, tomavam conta dele.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina ia feliz pelos corredores desertos do Castelo, para a Torre da Grifinória. Ver Draco era sempre tão bom, que ela até se sentia um pouco menos cansada.

Porém, em um dos corredores, ela foi atingida por um feitiço e seu corpo ficou imóvel.

- Você não deveria andar sozinha pelo Castelo à noite - uma voz masculina veio de trás dela.

- Covarde! Por que não me ataca de frente?! - ela disse e viu o rapaz passar a seu lado e parar à sua frente - Ryan? Você é maluco?!

- Eu disse que você não podia me tratar daquele jeito, não disse? Chegou a hora de te mostrar o porquê - ele disse passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Tire suas mãos de mim, seu imundo! - ela vociferou e ele lhe deu um tapa na cara.

- Você não é ninguém pra querer me dar ordens. E agora vai pagar muito caro por me rejeitar.

Ele sorriu malicioso e se aproximou, cheirando os cabelos dela.

- Você está cheirosa, como sempre. Assim eu nem preciso fazer força - ele disse e tirou a capa dela.

- Seu imbecil! Você nunca vai conseguir o que quer! - ela cuspiu na cara dele.

- _Silencio_ - ele disse e ela não pôde mais falar - Eu gostaria imensamente de te ouvir gemer, mas acho que você fica melhor muda.

Ele levantou os braços dela e começou a tirar sua camisa.

_"Por favor, Merlim, não deixe isso acontecer."_ - ela implorava mentalmente, observando, em pânico, ele retirar sua blusa, sem poder reagir ou falar, e sentiu as lágrimas chegando aos olhos.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Besta Reader:** Certo e depois euzinha faço mistério! Faça-me o favor, querida! Cadê o resto? Cadê? Você é má também, viu? Como sempre, gostei do capítulo, Draquitcho tão xexy, tão linduxo, tenho vontade de pegá-lo e jogá-lo na parede... ain ain... que esso, rapá, oia o respeito.

Querida, continue logo, ou eu te bato. Escolha.

Bambe do meu heart, tá ótemooooooooo!!

Sou sua fã, viu?

Beijocas da Bambe-Chefa,

**Manu Black**

**N.A.: **Oi, amores da minha vida!! Obrigada a todos que leram, e, em especial, a essas 4 lindinhas que deixaram reviews, me fazendo a mais feliz das escritoras!! Jane Alves, Thaty, Manu Black e Rk-chan. Meninas, vocês são tudo de bom!! Espero poder atualizar logo!! No máximo 2 ou 3 semanas, pois o capítulo já tá quase todo escrito, mas não digitado!! Então, me perdoem se demorar um pouquinho a mais!! OBRIGADA A TODOS MESMO!!

Manu, minha beta linda do heart e Bambe-Chefa, obrigada por me ajudar!! E eu fico com a primeira opção, que é continuar logo, já que eu NÃO quero apanhar!! hahahahahahaha!!

Amo TODOS vocês, viu??

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	16. Amigos

**Capítulo 16 - Amigos**

- Isso não é justo! - Rony disse ao perder mais uma luta para Harry.

- Deixe de ser um mal perdedor! - Harry disse rindo.

- Não sou mal perdedor, mas você já conhecia esse jogo, então, não é justo! Você tem vantagem!

- Tudo bem! Se você quer ver desse jeito...

- Eu não QUERO ver desse jeito, É desse jeito! - Rony disse emburrado e Harry riu mais uma vez.

- Bom, eu vou indo - Harry disse.

- Já? Fica mais - Hermione disse.

- Não, eu tô cansado hoje. E eu também não quero ficar empatando vocês.

- Que isso, cara. Você não está empatando nada - Rony disse sorrindo.

- Não, eu vou mesmo. Boa noite, gente.

Harry saiu do quarto e foi em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

_"Está tudo tão calmo desde aquele dia. Agora só falta a Gina me perdoar pra ficar tudo, realmente, bem."_ - ele pensava tristemente quando ouviu uma voz.

- Seu imbecil! Você nunca vai conseguir o que quer!

- Gina? - ele disse baixo e foi andando sem fazer barulho, para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- _Silencio_ - ele ouviu uma voz masculina, mas que ele não reconheceu - Eu gostaria imensamente de te ouvir gemer, mas acho que você fica melhor muda.

Então Harry pôde ver Gina, imóvel, à mercê de um maluco que sorria malicioso, e que levantou os braços dela, retirando sua camisa.

- Merda! - Harry disse baixo - Se eu for por aqui ele me vê e faz algo, e se eu for dar a volta vai demorar muito! Pensa, Harry! Rápido!

E então um lampejo se deu em sua mente. Ele pegou sua varinha, apontou para a própria cabeça e disse _"Mufliato"_. Sentiu como se algo se derramasse sobre ele e partiu rápido, mas sem fazer barulho, em direção à Gina.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Ryan já havia retirado sua camisa e jogado no chão, e agora começava a desabotoar sua calça.

_"Merlim! Por favor, por favor, por favor..."_ - Gina implorava em pensamentos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto livremente.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num segundo Ryan estava com as mãos sobre si, e no outro estava sendo puxado para trás, depois sendo atingido violentamente no rosto por algo invisível.

- Você não gosta de covardia? Acho que gostou dessa, então.

_"Harry"_ - Gina pensou aliviada.

Ryan estava caído no chão, com a boca sangrando, e sem entender o que o acertou e de onde vinha a tal voz. Então Harry apareceu na frente dele. E ele arregalou os olhos.

- Você pode até gostar de uma covardia, mas eu não. Quero que você olhe bem na minha cara enquanto eu te arrebento.

E Harry foi para cima dele. Quando terminou, Ryan estava cheio de hematomas, sangue escorrendo, e inconsciente.

Harry se limpou e se virou para Gina. Retirou o feitiço que a paralisava, mas ela continuou imóvel, parecia estar em choque.

- Gina? - ele disse suave.

Ela somente virou os olhos para ele e recomeçou a chorar. Ele desviou o olhar, recolheu a capa e a camisa dela, e a cobriu com a capa. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e protege-la, mas achou melhor não tocá-la. Olhou novamente nos olhos dela.

- Gina, fala alguma coisa.

- Vamos embora daqui - ela disse num fio de voz.

Ele assentiu e a acompanhou de volta à Torre da Grifinória em silêncio. Chegando lá não havia ninguém, ao que Gina agradeceu à Merlim. Harry lhe entregou sua camisa com um sorriso fraco.

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Ahm? - ela ainda estava aérea.

- Está tudo bem? - ele repetiu.

- Sim, ele não conseguiu fazer nada - disse fracamente.

- Que bom - ele ficou sem saber o que fazer - Bem, você quer alguma coisa? Se quiser te faço companhia um pouco.

- Eu não sei - disse abaixando a cabeça.

Harry já não sabia mais o que fazer, então conjurou uma barra de chocolate bem grande, pois se lembrou que foi a única coisa que o fez melhorar quando os Dementadores o atacaram.

- Toma, talvez te faça sentir melhor - ela levantou a cabeça e ele lhe estendeu o chocolate - Quando os Dementadores me atacaram, funcionou.

Ela sorriu fracamente e pegou o chocolate.

Após alguns minutos em silêncio, onde ela comia o chocolate e ele a observava, Harry já estava desesperado. Ela não falava, nem demonstrava nada, e isso o estava enlouquecendo.

- Você quer que eu chame alguém? - ele perguntou.

- Não, só quero que você fique aqui comigo, um pouco.

- Tudo bem - ele disse se recriminando por sentir tanta alegria com o fato dela o querer por perto, num momento tão crítico.

Mais alguns minutos depois, Gina olhou para Harry. Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, a uma certa distância, e olhava para a lareira acesa, parecendo hipnotizado.

- Harry - ela disse baixo e ele a olhou imediatamente - Acho que já estou melhor.

- Ahm - ele ficou novamente sem saber o que fazer - Então acho melhor irmos deitar. Boa noite.

Ela somente sorriu para ele, e ele se levantou, indo em direção às escadas dos dormitórios.

- Obrigada - ele a ouviu dizer e parou, virou-se para ela e sorriu.

- Não precisa me agradecer. Eu estou em dívida com você, lembra?

- Parece que você voltou ao normal - ela disse sorrindo e ele deu uma risada.

- É, parece que sim.

- Bom, o que você acha da gente esquecer tudo e ser amigos de novo?

Ele deu um sorriso tão grande que mal cabia em seu rosto.

- Você tá falando sério?

- Tô - se levantou e foi até ele - Amigos? - perguntou abrindo os braços.

- Amigos - ele disse abraçando-a.

Ela se sentiu protegida entre os braços dele, e isso era o que ela mais precisava nesse momento. E Harry aproveitou cada segundo do abraço, sentindo que tinha sua amiga de volta, e o quanto ele precisava do perdão dela. Se soltaram e se olharam.

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite.

Ambos foram dormir naquele dia se sentindo mais leves, como se algo que estivesse fora do lugar, fosse devolvido a seu contexto.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Na manhã seguinte, Gina foi acordada delicadamente por Angie.

- Gi, acorda logo! - disse enquanto sacudia a ruiva.

- Eu quero dormir! Sai fora! - resmungou cobrindo a cabeça.

- Você quer perder aula? Vamos, ontem quando eu cheguei, você já estava dormindo! Ou seja, já dormiu bastante!

- Mas eu quero dormir mais! - disse ainda com a cabeça coberta, mas depois se destampou e olhou para a amiga - Pra falar a verdade, eu gostaria de dormir pra sempre.

- Gina, o que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou preocupada.

- A gente pode conversar sobre isso daqui a pouco?

- Tudo bem, mas, você tá bem?

- Tô, é que eu não quero ter que repetir o que tenho que dizer muitas vezes, então quero esperar para dizer para você e o Colin juntos.

- É tão grave assim?

- Não sei. Acho que não. Só não quero ficar lembrando, entende?

- Ok. Então vamos logo! - disse sorrindo - O café nos espera! E não se preocupe, estaremos esperando pra te ouvir quando você quiser.

- Ain, Angie, eu não sei o que faria sem você e o Colin! - disse e abraçou a amiga.

- Pois eu sei - disse convencida - Você ia chorar dia e noite, de tristeza!

Gina riu e meneou a cabeça.

- Como você é boba... Mas tudo bem, eu agüento...

- Ah, é? Boba? Tudo bem! Deixa você comigo! - disse fingindo estar indignada.

Gina deu uma travesseirada na amiga e ambas começaram a rir. Gina se levantou e as duas se arrumaram e desceram. Colin estava esperando-as sozinho, sentado quase em frente às escadas.

- Bom dia, meninas! - disse se levantando e sorrindo.

- Bom dia, amor! - Angie deu um selinho nele.

- Bom dia, amor! - Gina imitou a amiga, fazendo os outros dois rirem, e beijou o rosto do amigo.

- Vejo que a noite foi boa, ruiva.

- Quem dera tivesse sido, amigo... - ela disse já sem sorrir.

- O que foi, Gi? - perguntou preocupado.

- Nhá, tá tudo bem - disse sorrindo fracamente - Daqui a pouco eu conto tudo a vocês. Mas, agora, vamos tomar café que eu tô faminta! - completou sorrindo abertamente.

- Tudo bem, então. Mas que fique claro que você está muito estranha! - Colin disse e Gina riu - Primeiro diz que a noite não foi boa, e depois sorri!! Maluca...

Gina riu mais ainda e então viu, logo à frente, em uma poltrona, Rony, Hermione e Harry, e foi até eles, junto com os amigos.

- Bom dia, gente! - disse sorrindo e todos responderam no mesmo bom humor que ela, inclusive Harry.

- Dormiu bem, Gina? - Harry perguntou e ela soube o que ele quis dizer, estava preocupado com ela pelo que aconteceu, e então ela sorriu mais.

- Sim. Só demorei um pouco pra pegar no sono, mas depois que consegui... Obrigada por se preocupar.

- Que isso, não precisa agradecer – disse ainda sorrindo.

- E você?

- É, eu também demorei um pouco, mas consegui.

- Que bom. Então, vamos tomar café, gente?

Quando Gina olhou para os outros, estavam todos com cara de besta, pasmos, com a testa enrugada, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ok, eu não tô entendendo nada - Rony foi o primeiro a conseguir falar - Será que alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Eu não posso... Também não tô entendendo! - Colin disse.

- Ah, gente, é que o Harry e eu conversamos ontem, e decidimos passar uma borracha em tudo que aconteceu de ruim entre nós. Eu também não estava num momento muito bom, e ele apareceu na hora certa, sabe? E é muito bom poder ter a amizade dele de volta.

- Que isso, Gina. Eu é que agradeço por poder ser seu amigo outra vez - Harry disse meio ruborizado.

- Eu continuo sem entender muito bem... - Colin disse coçando a nuca e todos concordaram com ele.

- Qual é, gente? O que importa é que tá tudo bem de novo, não é? - Gina disse sorrindo - Vamos ou não tomar café hoje?

Todos concordaram e se levantaram, ainda confusos, e seguiram a ruiva para o Salão Principal.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

- Que merda é essa? - Draco disse entre dentes, olhando para um ponto fixo.

- Tá falando do quê? - Blaise disse a seu lado - Ah, já entendi - completou olhando na mesma direção que o amigo - Sua ruiva conversando alegremente com o Potter. Eles não estavam brigados?

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? - Draco disse e já ia se levantar, mas Blaise o segurou.

- Calma aí, Draco. Pelo que eu saiba, o relacionamento de vocês não é público, então, é melhor você ficar na sua.

- Blaise cala a boca.

- Eu posso até calar - disse calmo - Mas você não vai lá.

- E quem vai me impedir? - disse olhando com raiva para o amigo.

- O bom senso, talvez? Deixa de ser burro, Malfoy! Ou você quer perder sua ruiva?

Draco ficou quieto por uns instantes, pensando, e depois apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, derrotado.

- Sábia escolha, Draco. Você ir lá, só ia desencadear uma briga. E eu acho que não é isso que você quer.

- Já entendi, Blaise - disse cansado.

- Bem, eu já acabei, quer sair daqui?

- Vamos, antes que eu faça uma merda.

Se levantaram e saíram, e Draco preferiu não olhar na direção da ruiva, já que poderia mudar de idéia e ir lá tomar satisfações se visse sua namorada novamente com o Potter.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, Gina já havia contagiado a todos. Parecia que nunca havia existido problema algum entre nenhum deles. Todos conversavam com todos, e riam das bobeiras ditas em conjunto.

Gina estava tão feliz por ver todos juntos de novo, que se esqueceu de Draco, e que ele não entenderia, e nem gostaria, se a visse com Harry. E ela só se lembrou disso quando o viu saindo com Blaise do Salão Principal sem ao menos olhá-la, e com cara de poucos amigos.

_"Droga! Mais essa agora..."_ - ela pensou querendo se chutar por ser tão burra. Mas não demonstrou. Continuou a conversar com seus amigos e tomou seu café. Ela se entenderia com Draco mais tarde.

Após o café, cada grupo seguiu para sua sala, visto que Gina, Colin e Angie eram do sexto ano, e Harry, Rony e Hermione do sétimo.

As primeiras aulas do sexto ano seriam de História da Magia, e foi durante esse tempo que Gina aproveitou para contar sobre a noite passada para os amigos. Colin ficou com tanta raiva, que seu rosto ficou vermelho, e as garotas tiveram que contê-lo, para não sair de sala e ir atrás de Ryan.

- Aquele filho da puta vai pagar por isso, ah, se vai... - ele disse baixo, mas furioso.

- Colin, nem pense nisso! - Gina disse apreensiva.

- Gina, você me conta que, por pouco, esse pulha não te estupra e não quer que eu faça nada? Me desculpa, mas eu não posso!

- Já tá tudo bem! Não aconteceu nada, o Harry chegou na hora certa, lembra?

- O que não exclui o fato de que ele teria feito a festa se o Harry não tivesse chegado!

- Não interessa mais! Não aconteceu nada, e ponto final. Eu não quero que você faça nada, entendido? E se você for dar um "pití" cada vez que acontecer algo comigo, eu não te conto mais nada! - disse decidida.

- Mas, Gina...

- Mas nada! - falou ainda séria, mas depois abrandou o tom de voz - Colin, eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas não quero que faça nada, tudo bem?

Ele bufou e esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

- Tudo bem. Não tem como discutir com você, mesmo.

- Obrigada, anjinho - ela disse e abraçou o amigo.

- Você tem certeza disso, Gina? - Angie falou pela primeira vez.

- Angie, até você?! - Gina falou.

- Isso é sério, Gina. Você devia dizer, ao menos, ao Professor Dumbledore.

- Não, que isso, não precisa. Ele já tem tantos problemas, não vou incomodá-lo com isso.

- Virgínia, esse cara é louco, já deu pra perceber por tudo que ele fez, ou tentou, com você. E se ele resolver se vingar de novo? E se, Merlim nos livre, não tiver alguém por perto pra te ajudar? Não é sempre que você vai ter essa sorte, sabia?

- Angie, tá tudo bem. Nada vai acontecer.

- Quem te garante?

- Eu vou tomar mais cuidado.

- Você sabe que isso não é suficiente, né?

- Talvez. Mas eu não quero mais falar nesse assunto. Não quero que isso vá para frente.

- Bom, você sabe o que faz. Só vou te lembrar de uma coisa: não falar no assunto não vai mudar nada.

- Eu sei, amiga. E não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Espero que sim, não agüentaria se algo te acontecesse - e Gina abraçou a amiga antes dela continuar - De qualquer maneira, você sabe que a gente tá aqui.

- É, se for preciso a gente vai te escoltar para todos os lugares, todos os dias! - Colin completou.

- Eu sei, obrigada, gente.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Na hora do almoço, Gina e Angie tiveram um trabalhão para conter Colin, que queria avançar em Ryan a cada vez que o via, principalmente se ele estivesse sorrindo, apesar dos roxos visíveis nele. Mas a real preocupação de Gina, era em como contar para Draco. Ou se ia contar, já que sabia que não poderia conter o namorado.

As aulas da tarde passaram voando, e logo o início da noite chegou. Gina estava sentada sozinha num canto do Salão Comunal, fingindo ler um livro. Ela conseguiu convencer Colin e Angie de que só queria ficar sozinha para ler um pouco, e eles se sentaram em outro canto do Salão para namorar. Ela tentava encontrar uma solução para seu problema, mas só dava voltas e mais voltas, e chegava ao mesmo lugar. Até que alguém sentou ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, Gina?

Ela levantou os olhos do livro e viu Harry. Sorriu.

- Tudo.

- Então por que você tá sozinha?

- Só queria ler um pouco.

- Esse livro deve ser difícil mesmo...

- Por quê? - ela perguntou sem entender o que ele estava querendo dizer.

- Porque você está olhando a mesma página há uns dez minutos - ele disse rindo, e ela deu uma risada triste.

- É verdade - ela disse triste - Eu poderia, ao menos, disfarçar melhor, né?

- Concordo. Mas e aí, vai me dizer o que há?

- Ah, Harry, não sei... - disse sem jeito.

- Escuta, nós não combinamos de ser amigos outra vez?

- É.

- Então! Fala! Seja lá o que for, quero te ajudar.

- Você tem razão... É que eu não queria mais falar sobre esse assunto, entende? O problema é que eu preciso...

- É sobre ontem, então...

- É... Eu não sei como contar para o Draco. Ou se eu conto. Mas se eu não contar, como vou explicar que voltamos a ser amigos? Vou ter que mentir de novo? Eu não quero mais isso, me faz tanto mal...

- Calma, Gina, você não precisa mentir, e nem deve. Olha, em primeiro lugar, você tem que contar pra ele, sim.

- Mas ele vai ficar furioso!

- Eu sei, mas é melhor que ele saiba logo. E por você. Acredite em mim.

- É que eu não sei como fazer. Além disso, como eu vou fazer se ele perguntar se essa foi a primeira vez?

- Como assim? Ele já tentou fazer algo antes? - Harry perguntou já se alterando.

- Calma, Harry, não foi nada de mais. Ele tentou alguma coisa duas vezes, já. Mas eu me defendi. É que dessa vez ele me pegou desprevenida. Mas pode ficar tranqüilo, que ele não me pega mais assim!

- Gina, isso é sério. Por que você não me falou isso antes?

- Bem, na época a gente não estava se falando, lembra? - ela disse sorrindo e ele abaixou a cabeça - Que foi? Falei algo errado?

- Desculpa. Eu fiz tanta merda, que quase estraguei nossa amizade, e, ainda por cima, não estava lá quando precisou. Como eu pude fazer tantas besteiras em tão pouco tempo? - ele disse triste e ela pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Todos erram. Mas tudo passa! - ela disse sorrindo - Você não precisa ficar assim. Já passou, você já voltou ao normal, graças a Merlim!

- Obrigado. Mas eu ainda não consigo me sentir menos culpado pelo que fiz.

- Ah, vamos lá, deixa disso! Achei que eu é que estava depressiva e precisando de ajuda hoje!

- É verdade... Eu sou uma besta, mesmo... Vim pra te ajudar, e tô aqui, me lamentando!

- Tudo bem, amigo é pra essas coisas!

Ele olhou pra ela e riu.

- Você é incrível, sabia? Como consegue ficar assim depois de tudo? De onde você tira tanta força?

- Ah, não é pra tanto, vai! - disse corando - E eu não seria nada sem o apoio dos meus amigos.

- Bom, então esse mérito não é meu.

- É seu também, seu bobo.

- Não sei como, já que nos últimos tempos só o que eu fiz foi te decepcionar e fazer sofrer.

- Tudo bem, eu concordo que você foi uma besta - ela começou séria, ao que ele riu e disse "eu não falei isso, hein", fazendo-a rir também - Mas você já se redimiu. E se você insistir nisso, eu vou brigar com você de novo! Mas dessa vez, por ser tão chato! - disse e deu língua pra ele.

- Ok, então, assunto esquecido!

- Acho bom mesmo, senhor Potter!

- Mas, então, continua o que você estava dizendo antes.

Ela deu um suspiro cansado.

- Bom, eu dizia que eu não sei como contar pra ele, porque se ele perguntar sobre antes, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não disse nada antes, pra não preocupar ele à toa, sabe? Mas agora...

- É, você tá enrolada...

- Ah, obrigada por me dizer o que eu já sei, ajudou muito!

Ele riu.

- Olha, Gina, eu posso ser bem sincero?

- Deve.

- Você devia ter contado pra ele desde a primeira vez. Mesmo que não tenha acontecido nada, e nem tenha tido qualquer importância. Porque se ele te ama de verdade, ele gostaria de poder te proteger.

- Não preciso de proteção.

- Aí é que você está errando.

- Não entendi.

- O cara quando gosta, quer mostrar isso com atitudes, e, por isso, ele precisa proteger a namorada. E quando ele não pode fazer isso, ele se sente frustrado, incapaz.

- Ah, fala sério, Harry!

- Eu tô falando sério. Pode ser machista, mas todo homem gosta de se sentir, realmente, o homem da relação. Você foi criada em meio a vários homens, tem quase o mesmo jeito de pensar que um, talvez por isso que não veja o lado dele, porque acha que não precisa da proteção dele, pois pode se proteger sozinha, como qualquer bom homem. Só que, você tem que entender que ele precisa te proteger, pra se sentir necessário. Entendeu?

- Mais ou menos... Você está, basicamente, me dizendo que eu sou um garoto de saias e sem um... Você sabe... É isso?

Ele riu novamente.

- Mais ou menos. Às vezes você age assim. Sabe, a mulher, teoricamente, é a parte frágil do casal, a que precisa de proteção. Mas você não foi criada assim, e acaba não deixando ele fazer o papel dele.

- Harry, me responde uma coisa?

- Diga.

- Você está do meu lado, ou contra?

- Claro que tô do seu lado! Se não estivesse, não estaria te dizendo nada disso... Deixava você continuar na ignorância...

- Tenho cá minhas dúvidas...

- Sua boba! É sério, viu? Presta atenção no que tô te dizendo - ele parou de rir e continuou - Bom, voltando ao assunto, eu acho que ele vai ficar fulo da vida, mas você tem que contar pra ele. E, sabe o que vai deixar ele mais irado?

- Não...

- O fato de _eu_ ter feito o que ele deveria ter feito. Eu tirei, sem querer, o prazer e o direito dele de arrebentar as fuças daquele covarde filho da puta.

- Bom, Harry, você foi muito esclarecedor! Tanto, que eu já tô quase desistindo de falar qualquer coisa pra ele, pois ele pode se tornar um psicopata!

- Gina, deixa de bobeira. Você nunca foi covarde - ela fez uma careta pra ele, que riu por um instante, mas depois ficou sério novamente - Me diz uma coisa, ele te ama?

- Ama.

- Então não se preocupe. Ele vai estourar, talvez fique uns dias sem falar com você, mas depois vai entender, se acalmar, te procurar, e tudo vai ficar bem! Quero dizer, se você prometer que não vai mais fazer isso.

- Você não conhece o Draco, ele não é assim, calminho... Ele nunca vai me perdoar...

- Posso até não conhecer, mas ele é homem, e esse tipo eu conheço.

- Não sei, Harry...

- Ah, vamos, antes era eu que estava chato, e agora é você? Isso é contagioso?

- Aqui, mas você tá terrível, hein? Eu aqui, abrindo meu coração, e você me sacaneando?

Ele riu e recebeu um tapa no ombro.

- Não fica assim. Você sabe que só falo para o seu bem.

- Imagina se não fosse!

- Bom, bobeiras à parte, quando você resolver falar pra ele, saiba que tô aqui pra te apoiar, se você precisar.

- Obrigada, Harry.

- Disponha.

Ela sorriu.

- Sabe que eu tô me sentindo melhor?

- Claro que sei! É que sou tão ótimo, que minha simples presença tem esse poder incrível sobre as pessoas...

- Ai que nojo! Some daqui, vai, Harry!

- Ah, nem vem, você sabe que é verdade!

- Affee!! Alguém me mata, por favor!

Ele não se agüentou e caiu de lado no sofá, rindo, e ela o acompanhou.

- Ok - ela disse, ainda rindo - Bobeiras à parte - imitou ele - Valeu mesmo.

- Que isso, não fiz nada mais que meu papel de amigo.

- Pode ser, mas agora eu tô mais confiante pra falar com ele.

- Que bom. E outra coisa, conta o mais rápido possível, tá? Quanto antes, melhor.

- Pode deixar. Vou fazer isso hoje mesmo.

- Assim que se fala - disse sorrindo - Mas, voltando um pouco no assunto, você precisa me contar o que aconteceu quando estávamos longe.

- Longe? - disse confusa - Longe de quê?

- Um do outro, ué?! Cruzes, Gina, que cabeça... Tá com o miolo mole? - disse rindo.

- Ai minha nossa... Você está tão engraçadinho hoje... ha-ha-ha... Mas tudo bem, vamos começar...

- Ah, mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, antes de você continuar.

- O que é?

- Sei que você disse pra esquecer o assunto, mas eu preciso te dizer isso, pra me sentir melhor.

- Então, se é para o bem geral, tudo bem - disse sorrindo - Pode falar.

- Aquele dia depois do treino, eu estava muito alterado por causa da Cho, acho que você percebeu, e você estava tão diferente, tão atrativa aos meus olhos frustrados, que eu confundi tudo. Achei que se você conseguia fazer o Malfoy feliz, você seria a solução para os meus problemas. Confundi o sentimento de amizade que tenho por você, e você por mim, e quase fiz merda - ele deu uma pausa e a viu sorrir, encorajando-o a continuar - Mas, o que eu quero que você saiba, é que eu consegui enxergar meu erro, e que nunca mais quero ficar sem sua amizade. Percebi que se eu tivesse te obrigado a ficar comigo, seria só um momento, e que a amizade é algo pra sempre. Nem tem como comparar.

- Que bom, Harry. Fico feliz de te ouvir falar assim. Agora sei que tudo que passamos não foi em vão. Serviu pra fortalecermos nossa amizade - ela disse sorrindo e segurou forte a mão dele frente aos olhos de ambos.

- Ok, já tá bom de alisamentos por hoje! - ele disse rindo e recebeu um tapinha no ombro - Acho que isso tudo é só uma desculpa pra me enrolar! Vamos, conta tudo logo!

Ela riu junto com Harry e contou o que vinha acontecendo ultimamente. Contou das duas tentativas anteriores, e frustradas, de Ryan; dela e Draco; de como Colin e Angie a ajudaram em todos os momentos, e do namoro deles (e nessa parte ela ficou indignada, pois Harry disse que tava na cara que tinha algo rolando entre eles e que só ela mesmo pra não perceber); enfim, contou tudo que se lembrou e que fosse relevante.

Ficaram muito tempo conversando, até que Gina lembrou que era melhor ir ver Draco, pois quanto antes falasse com ele, melhor. Se despediu de Harry e foi para seu dormitório tomar um banho e se arrumar.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Beta-Reader:** Oi gentem! Nesse capítulo senti falta de cenas D/G, mas a autora já me prometeu que no próximo haverá cenas deles, por isso eu te perdôo, ChunLi...hahahahahaha... Então, eu adorei, apesar de o Harry ter bancado o herói novamente (é tão típico dele)...hahahahaha... Quem ler, manda review porque a ChunLi anda depressiva, pensando que só eu leio a fic dela, o que é uma mentira total, não é? Por isso, deixem de preguiça e review na ChunLi!

Amiga, continua e continua rapidão!

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**

**N.A.:** Olá minhas lindas!! Pessoas maravilhosas da minha vida!! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo, pra todo mundo que comentou, pra quem só leu, pra todo mundo mesmo!! E pra minha beta linda, a Manu!!

Flores da minha vida, sei que o capítulo não ficou assim uma maravilha, mas ele era necessário, ok?? Prometo tentar melhorar no próximo!! ;P

**Agradecimentos Especiais:** **Maggie C. M.:** Não foi o Draco, mas serve, né?? Espero que não tenha te decepcionado!! ; **Thaty:** Era o que vc esperava?? Tomara que sim!! ; **Manu Black:** Beta linda da minha vida, pode guardar as havaianas!! hahahahaha!! Prometo que no próximo sai a sua action, fia!! ; **Rk-chan:** Nem foi o Draco!! Mas ele estava sentindo, sabe?? Tipo, intuição!! Acho que já tô falando demais!! ; **Vaamp Malfoy:** Tá aqui o capítulo!! Espero que tenha gostado!! Assim vc volta!!

Continuem deixando muitas reviews, pois eu amo todas elas!!

Amo todas vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	17. Acertos

**Capítulo 17 - Acertos**

_"Droga, cadê a Virgínia? Me esfrega o Potter na cara logo no café da manhã, não me dá satisfação nenhuma, e ainda fica demorando pra vir! Ah, mas ela vai ter que me dar uma ótima explicação pra tudo isso!"_ - Draco pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Já estava quase furando o tapete, quando ouviu batidas na porta. Respirou fundo para tentar se acalmar e foi até a porta.

- É bom que seja ela - disse pra si mesmo.

Abriu e a encontrou olhando-o e sorrindo, um dos sorrisos mais lindos que ele já vira ela dar. Mas ele continuou impassível, e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você demorou - disse dando passagem pra ela.

- Desculpa - ela disse simplesmente, ainda sorrindo.

- Olha - ele disse sério, fechando a porta - Se esse sorriso todo é pra me acalmar, já te aviso que não vai ajudar.

- Ok - ela também ficou séria - Eu sei que precisamos conversar, e que tenho muito que explicar.

- Que bom, é melhor assim.

Ela foi até o grande sofá do quarto dele e se sentou, mas não falou nada, ficou somente olhando pra ele, esperando-o se sentar. Então ele se sentou e a encarou, mas ela continuou calada. E ele se impacientou.

- Então? Não vai dizer nada?

- Só estou pensando em como dizer.

- Que tal com palavras? - ele disse sarcástico.

- Pára, Draco - disse séria - Não é hora pra isso.

- Então fala logo e pára de enrolar. E você pode começar, me dizendo que merda foi aquela com o Potter pela manhã.

- Eu e o Harry voltamos a nos falar.

- Mas a coisa está boa mesmo! Ele até voltou a ser Harry! - disse, novamente, sarcástico.

- Draco, eu já disse pra você parar.

- Ah, desculpe - continuou no mesmo tom - Mas é que você não está ajudando, sabe?

- Então tá. Você quer a verdade, não é? Ok! A verdade é que o Harry me salvou de ser... - ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem - De ser estuprada.

- O quê?! - ele quase gritou.

- Um garoto me pegou desprevenida num dos corredores, e se não fosse pelo Harry...

Ela não conseguiu continuar, pois as lágrimas começaram a correr soltas por seu rosto, e um nó se fez em sua garganta. Draco ficou sem reação por uns segundos, mas logo se recuperou e a abraçou forte.

- Você está bem? - ele disse preocupado e ela somente fez que sim com a cabeça - O cara conseguiu fazer algo? - ela negou - Graças a Merlim... - disse aliviado, fechando os olhos e apertando mais os braços em volta dela.

- Foi horrível - ele se afastou somente o suficiente para olhá-la nos olhos - Tive tanto medo de que ele conseguisse...

- Como aconteceu? - ele perguntou sério e se separaram.

- Ele me lançou um feitiço paralisante, então eu não podia fazer nada além de falar - ela disse e deu uma pausa - Eu gritei com ele, e cuspi na cara dele, mas nada adiantou. Depois ele me silenciou e... e...

- E o que, Virgínia? - disse anormalmente calmo.

- Começou a me despir - disse com cara de nojo - Ele tirou minha capa e minha camisa, e eu tive vontade de vomitar a cada toque dele.

Draco fechou os olhos para se conter. Nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanta raiva de alguém que não fosse Harry.

- Graças a Merlim, Harry apareceu quando ele abria minha calça. E ele não conseguiu fazer nada. Harry foi pra cima dele com tanta raiva, como eu nunca havia visto - nessa parte ela se acalmou - Deixou ele inconsciente, sangrando e cheio de hematomas caído no corredor, e me livrou dos feitiços. Depois me cobriu com minha capa e me acompahou até a Torre. E ficou me fazendo companhia até que eu melhorasse pra ir dormir - ela olhou nos olhos de Draco e viu a fúria que havia neles - Me desculpe, mas eu não poderia continuar brigada com ele depois dele me ajudar. Ele se mostrou o Harry de antes, e eu confirmei isso hoje, quando conversamos. Ele está muito preocupado comigo. E me deu apoio pra te contar.

- Como assim? Você, por acaso, não ia me contar isso?

- Eu cogitei essa hipótese, mas ele disse que eu não poderia fazer isso com você.

- E porque diabos você ia me esconder isso? - disse ainda se contendo.

- Não queria te preocupar. Não aconteceu nada mesmo. E porque eu não queria mais falar sobre isso - terminou num sussurro.

- Até quando você vai continuar com isso?

- Isso o quê? - perguntou confusa.

- Querer me esconder as coisas pra me poupar! Eu quero participar da sua vida, quero te proteger! - disse nervoso, já de pé.

- Mas eu não preciso de proteção!

- Por que você me exclui assim da sua vida?

- Eu não faço isso! - disse na defensiva e também se levantou - Eu só tento te poupar!

- E quando eu te pedi isso?

- E quando eu te pedi proteção?

- Droga, Virgínia! Por que você é tão cabeça-dura?

- Até parece que sou a única cabeçuda por aqui!

- Escuta, eu não quero brigar com você.

- Nem eu! Caramba, Draco! Eu te amo!

- Então me deixa fazer parte da sua vida!

- Mas você faz!

- Não, eu não faço. Até o Potter sabe mais sobre você que eu - disse com amargura - Eu é que devia estar ao seu lado ontem! Não ele! - gritou a última parte.

- Draco - disse tentando se acalmar - Ele estar lá ontem foi um acaso, uma sorte.

- Mas se ele quiser estar sempre, ele pode! Ele pode sentar e conversar com você! Ele pode parar com você na frente de todos! Ele pode te salvar no meio de um corredor! E sabe por quê? Porque não seria estranho! Ele pode estar ao seu lado quando quiser, e o máximo que eu posso ter são alguns momentos escondidos e o que você deixa que eu tenha! E você fica me deixando de lado, me excluindo do pouco que posso ter de você! - ele estava tão alterado que andava de um lado para o outro e gritava, gesticulando muito.

- Desculpa - ela disse baixo - Não foi minha intenção fazer isso. Só queria te proteger, te poupar de aborrecimentos desnecessários.

- Eu me sinto um inútil, sabia? - disse cansado, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

- Eu não queria isso, eu juro - disse indo em direção à ele, que se afastou antes dela o tocar.

- Eu acho que já chega de brigas por hoje - ele ficou de costas para ela – Vá embora, por favor. Preciso pensar.

- Draco...

- Não - ele a cortou e olhou - Não quero ouvir mais nada. Faz o que tô te pedindo, ao menos, essa vez. Me deixa sozinho.

Ela se virou e foi até a porta, onde parou com a mão na maçaneta.

- Eu te amo - disse sem virar pra ele e saiu.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Ela andou até a Torre da Grifinória, ainda chorando, mas atenta a cada movimento à sua volta. Quando chegou em frente ao retrado da Mulher Gorda, respirou fundo e tentou secar as lágrimas. Entrou e encontrou o Salão quase vazio. Havia somente uma pessoa lá: Harry, que ficou esperando-a, preocupado. E quando ela o viu, recomeçou a chorar, sem poder se mover. Então ele foi até ela e a abraçou. Depois conduziu-a até o sofá e se sentou ao lado dela.

- Você estava certo - ela disse após um tempo - Ele foi uma besta comigo.

- Calma, Gi, ele só está bravo com a situação.

- Eu não entendo, ele não devia estar feliz porque você apareceu?

- Não - ela o olhou estranhamente - Ele, com certeza, ficou feliz de não ter acontecido nada, mas deve estar irado porque eu estava lá, e não ele. E com toda razão, devo acrescentar... Se fosse eu, também ficaria.

- Vocês, homens, são uns ridículos.

Ele deu uma risada e ela o olhou feio.

- Desculpa - disse e tentou ficar sério - Mas você tem que ver pelo lado dele. Como você se sentiria se fosse o contrário?

- Não sei! Não sou um machão ofendidinho pra saber! - disse fazendo caretas.

- Gina, assim fica difícil não rir - disse se segurando para não rir novamente.

- Por quê? Não vejo graça nenhuma!

- É porque você não está de fora! E nem tá vendo sua cara...

- O quê?!

- Nada - disse esfregando o rosto para se recompor e mudou de assunto - Olha, eu te avisei sobre o que ia acontecer, não avisei? Você já sabia que ele ia ficar irado, então, se acalme. Deixa ele esfriar a cabeça e pensar, que ele vai te procurar quando estiver mais calmo. E você, se acalme também.

- Como?!

- Que tal me contar o que aconteceu? Talvez ajude - ela o olhou pensativa - Eu prometo não rir! - ela estreitou os olhos - Desculpa, só queria descontrair.

- Você não está conseguindo...

- É, eu percebi. Mas pára de enrolar. Põe logo tudo pra fora e se acalma porque desse jeito não rola!

Ela suspirou cansada e esfregou os olhos, depois olhou para Harry e recostou no encosto do sofá, pegando uma almofada e a abraçando.

- Foi tão difícil contar pra ele - ela começou, encarando as chamas da lareira - Foi como reviver cada momento. E, mesmo que eu não queira admitir, não posso negar que a fúria e a frustração que vi nos olhos e no semblante dele enquanto eu contava, me doeu muito - ela deu uma pequena pausa - E quando ele gritou tudo isso pra mim, eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Tudo bem, vai passar.

- Não sei, Harry - disse encarando-o - Eu não imaginava que ele sofresse tanto por isso. Ele disse que eu excluo ele da minha vida, mas eu não faço isso isso, não é? - disse quase desesperada, esperando que ele a apoiasse.

- Calma, Gi - ele disse e ela baixou a cabeça quando viu que não teria apoio - Ele estava nervoso, com certeza.

- Não, eu vi nos olhos dele que era verdade. É exatamente assim que ele pensa.

- Então que bom que ele disse - ela o olhou confusa - Agora você sabe o que ele sente, e pode fazer algo pra mudar o que não está bem. Ele te deu a chance de melhorar o relacionamento de vocês.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza.

- Então por quê eu não consigo ver isso?

- Porque você tá com a cabeça quente e cheia. Descansa, esfria essa cabeça, pensa bem, e espera ele vir falar com você. Dá esse tempo pra ele.

- Não sei se eu consigo.

- O pior já passou, agora que vem a melhor parte você vai me dizer que não consegue? - disse sorrindo.

- E que parte tão boa é essa? - disse desanimada.

- A reconciliação. E a mudança pra algo muito melhor.

Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Obrigada.

- Já disse que não precisa agradecer.

- Eu sei. Que bom que você me esperou, estava mesmo precisando conversar.

- É, eu sabia que você precisaria.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sabia que a conversa ia ser difícil e dolorida.

Ela o olhou admirada.

- Quando que você amadureceu tanto, Harry?

- Sei lá - disse dando de ombros - Acho que o fato de saber que o amanhã pode não vir ajudou.

- Como assim?

- A guerra, Gi. Eu tô sentindo que a hora tá chegando. E, ou eu, ou Voldemort, não voltaremos dela.

- Não fala assim, Harry, você já o derrotou antes.

- Não, Gina, eu não derrotei. Até agora eu tive sorte, mas até quando isso vai acontecer?

- Você não tem só sorte, tem competência também.

- Pode ser, mas a sorte é maior! - disse voltando a sorrir.

- Não seja bobo, tudo vai dar certo.

- Espero que sim!

- Não seja pessimista!

- Tudo bem, vou tentar.

- Assim que se fala - disse sorrindo pra ele e ficaram uns instantes quietos - Bom, eu vou deitar, preciso dormir.

- É, eu também. Só fiquei te esperando porque estava preocupado, mas preciso dormir também.

- Então, boa noite, Harry - disse se levantando.

- Esfria essa cabeça, ouviu? - disse também se levantando.

- Ok.

- Boa noite.

- Até amanhã.

Ele sorriu em resposta e cada um foi para seu dormitório. Chegando lá, estava tudo escuro, e Gina não reparou que Angie estava acordada, sentada na própria cama, e também não viu quando a amiga se aproximou dela e pousou a mão em seu ombro, e por isso quase gritou de susto.

- Ai, Angie! Que susto! - Gina disse aos sussurros.

- Deculpa, Gi - falou sorrindo.

- O que você tá fazendo acordada?

- Te esperando.

- Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - disse preocupada.

- Não sei, me diz você.

- O quê? - disse sem entender e fazendo uma careta - Você bebeu, amiga?

Angie riu e Gina ficou mais confusa ainda.

- Sua louca, você não disse que ia contar pro Malfoy hoje? Então, fiquei preocupada e resolvi te esperar.

Gina entendeu do que a amiga falava e sorriu para ela.

- Ai, amiga, você é um amor, sabia! Obrigada por me esperar! - disse e abraçou a amiga - Mas, por que você tá aqui no escuro e não no Salão Comunal?

- É que quando eu e o Colin chegamos lá, demos de cara com o Harry, que nos disse que estava esperando por você, então nós decidimos deixar ele falar com você primeiro e voltamos para nossos dormitórios. Aliás, o Colin deve estar lá quase tendo um treco de tanta preocupação, sabia?

- Ai, o Colin e sua preocupação excessiva... Nem precisa disso tudo! Mas tudo bem, se ele está lá desesperado, é melhor irmos lá chamar ele e irmos pro Salão conversar, o que você acha?

- Você que sabe, Gi. Tá tudo bem, quer conversar agora? A gente pode esperar até amanhã.

- E matar o Colin do coração? De jeito nenhum, amiga! - disse e sorriu - Além do mais, estou bem, e falar é ótimo pra espairecer. Vamos lá chamar ele.

As duas foram, sem fazer barulho, até o dormitório de Colin. Chegando lá, Angie colocou a cabeça pela fresta da porta e o chamou, e ele apareceu poucos segundos depois, olhou para Gina, e a abraçou.

- Tudo bem, Gi? - disse assim que se separaram, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Tá tudo bem, Colin, não precisa se preocupar tanto, sabia?

- Fala sério, Gina. Sei muito bem que a conversa não ia ser amigável.

- E não foi Colin. Mas, vamos descer e eu conto tudo pra vocês.

Foram para o Salão Comunal e Gina relatou aos amigos tudo o que havia acontecido, sob muitos mimos e carinhos dos dois.

Quando foram dormir, já passava da 1 hora da manhã, mas Gina estava muito feliz por, mais uma, vez contar com amigos tão maravilhosos, e seus amigos estavam tranqüilos de vê-la bem.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco estava parado no mesmo lugar há quase 5 minutos, desde que Gina saíra de seu quarto. Estava furioso e perdido, pois ficou tão raivoso de saber que Harry estava lá para salvar sua garota e não ele, que acabou esquecendo de perguntar quem foi o infeliz que ousou tocar em sua namorada. E agora não teria como saber, já que não conseguiria falar com ela tão cedo.

Então decidiu que precisava conversar com alguém e foi atrás de Blaise. Chegando ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina, encontrou o amigo sentado num dos sofás, conversando com uma bela garota. Foi até ele e, assim que Blaise viu Draco parado à sua frente, soube que havia algo errado.

- Nicole, a gente acaba essa conversa mais tarde, ok? - disse galanteador e deu um beijou a mão da garota, que saiu sorrindo como boba - Então, o que aconteceu? - disse olhando sério para Draco.

- Podemos ir até o meu quarto? Aqui não é um bom lugar pra conversarmos.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Foram em silêncio até chegarem ao quarto de Draco. Lá, Blaise se acomodou no sofá e Draco permaneceu de pé, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Então... Você vai falar ou me trouxe aqui pra ficar te vendo andar pra lá e pra cá?

- Droga, Blaise, será que você pode só me ouvir?

- Se você falar, sim, eu posso, caso contrário...

Silêncio.

- Eu sou uma besta, um inútil - Draco disse cansado, se sentando no mesmo sofá que o amigo.

- O que aconteceu, afinal?

- A Virgínia.

- O que tem ela? - Blaise perguntou após um tempo, vendo que Draco não continuaria a frase.

- Quase foi estuprada e eu não estava lá.

- O quê?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- E como você soube?

- Ela mesma me contou.

- E como ela está?

- Bem - olhou com amargura para Blaise e disse - O Potter a salvou.

- Ah, fala sério!

- Antes estivesse brincando, Blaise. E o pior de tudo é que eu sabia que havia algo errado.

- Como assim?

- Quando ela saiu do meu quarto naquela noite, algo me dizia que eu devia tê-la seguido. Mas eu ignorei.

- Bom, então, da próxima vez, siga sua intuição, bruxo.

- Blaise, eu espero que não tenha próxima. E isso não é o que interessa, também.

- E o que importa, então? Ela está bem, não está?

- Está, mas _eu_ não estava lá! Pior! O _Potter_ estava lá. Você sabe a raiva que estou sentindo por isso?

- Não, não sei, Malfoy, mas acho melhor que você esconda o que está sentindo, porque está tão na cara, que alguém vai acabar percebendo e contando para o seu pai. E acho que isso não seria bom nem pra você, nem pra ela.

- Merda, Zabini! Isso não me interessa agora!

- Pois devia! É a primeira vez que você mostra o que tá sentindo, sabia? O frio e calculista Draco Malfoy mostrando que tem sentimentos! E sentimentos errados, Malfoy! Pelo menos pro seu pai - deu uma pausa e olhou para Draco - Você tem certeza que não se importa se ele descobrir sobre você e a Weasley? É a _Weasley_, cara. Não a Virgínia. Não pra ele.

- Por que a vida tem que ser tão sacana comigo?

- A vida não tem nada com isso, cara. O fato é que você é um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley. E esse é o problema - deu uma pequena pausa e voltou a olhar para Draco - Por que você não fica com a Pansy?

- Porque eu não a amo - disse simplesmente.

- Você ouviu o que você disse? - perguntou perplexo - Desde quando Malfoys amam? - mais uma pausa - Essa garota vai te levar pro buraco, sabia?

- Eu não me importo, Blaise.

- Meu Merlim! Você tá parecendo um Grifinório imbecil!

- Zabini, será que dá pra parar de falar merda e me ajudar?!

- Mas em quê?

- Não sei! - passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos - Eu só queria poder voltar no tempo...

- Mas não pode, então, é melhor pensar no que fazer daqui por diante.

Ambos ficaram um tempo calados, pensando.

- Eu pedi que ela fosse embora - Draco disse de repente.

- O quê? Do que você tá falando? - Blaise disse confuso, despertando de seus pensamentos.

- Quando ela me contou, eu a mandei embora. Não conseguia olhar pra ela sem lembrar do Potter.

- Cara, deixa disso! Desse jeito você vai perdê-la para o Potter, sabia? Ele salvou ela, e se você ficar fazendo graça, quem você acha que sai ganhando?

- Zabini, você não está ajudando...

- E nem você! Caramba! Parece que você está ficando cada dia mais burro! Esquece o que aconteceu, e se concentra no que está por vir.

- E o que está por vir, Blaise? - disse cansado, ignorando o que o amigo dissera.

- A vingança. Ou você pretende deixar o cara que tentou fazer isso impune?

- Eu não sei quem foi.

- Ah, meu Merlim! Por que não?

- Porque eu estava com tanta raiva que nem pensei em perguntar isso!

- Então temos que descobrir quem foi por nós mesmos.

- E o que você sugere? Perguntar pro Potter? - disse sarcástico.

- Claro que não, Malfoy. Mas precisamos descobrir isso o quanto antes.

- Me conta uma novidade...

- Pode deixar que vou sondar por aí. Enquanto isso, fica de olho nela.

- Eu não quero falar com ela.

- Então não fale. Mas vigie-a. Entendeu?

- Tudo bem.

Mais uma pausa.

- Escuta, por que você não quer falar com ela?

- Porque ela confia mais no Potter que em mim, Blaise. Porque ela me exclui da vida dela, e eu estou com muita raiva, ainda. Não estou pronto pra conversar.

- E quando você vai estar?

- Não sei, ok? Talvez quando eu parar de olhar pra ela e sentir raiva!

- Ou quando deixar de ser burro... - Blaise encarou Draco seriamente - Você vai perdê-la desse jeito, eu já disse. Desconte essa raiva logo e vá procurá-la.

- Você é um saco, sabia, Zabini?

- Obrigado. E você apaixonado também está um saco. Boa noite, Malfoy - disse se levantando.

- Isso, vai embora logo, Zabini, e boa noite pra você também.

Blaise foi embora e Draco continuou sentado no mesmo lugar, pensando no que o amigo dissera. Ainda não conseguia esquecer o que houve, e não falaria com ela, mas a vigiaria como Blaise sugeriu.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Contrariando os conselhos de seus amigos, Gina resolveu ir falar com Draco depois de dois dias, -ele só a olhava de longe, mas sem dar qualquer sinal de que estava pronto para falar com ela.

_"Como eu odeio esses bruxos idiotas!"_ - ela pensava enquanto ia até o quarto dele. Ainda era cedo, mas ela esperava encontrá-lo por lá.

E o que ela temia aconteceu, virando num dos corredores, deu de cara com Ryan. E ele riu.

- Achei que você tivesse aprendido a não mais andar sozinha por esses corredores desertos - ele disse indo vagarosamente na direção dela, sorrindo.

- E eu achei que você tinha aprendido que não deve mexer comigo - ela disse firme, porém estava com medo.

- Olha, como você está corajosa hoje... E pensar que da última vez você estava até chorando...

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil. Da última vez, você não foi homem o suficiente pra me encarar de frente, mas hoje, se não reparou, você não me pegou desprevenida.

- Em primeiro lugar, você ainda não aprendeu o que é um homem de verdade - disse e deu uma risada - E em segundo lugar, quem disse que você está em vantagem?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui, perdendo tempo com você - disse e se virou pra sair.

- Ah, mas você não vai me fazer essa desfeita! Logo hoje que trouxe um amigo? Nem pensar... - ela se virou e viu um rapaz alto e forte que vinha da mesma direção na qual Ryan viera - Sabe como é, pra garantir que nada dê errado, como da última vez - Gina ficou paralisada quando viu o outro rapaz parar ao lado do Corvinal e sorrir malicioso para ela - E pra você ver como sou bonzinho, nem vou usar feitiço nenhum em você.

- Não chegue perto de mim - ela disse um pouco vacilante.

- Mas nem que Merlim aparecesse! - disse rindo e olhou para o amigo que também ria.

- E se _eu_ aparecer, seu otário? - disse uma voz fria, vinda detrás de Gina.

Ryan parou de rir na mesma hora e olhou na direção que vinha a voz. Seus olhos arregalaram levemente e ele parecia paralisado.

- Então, não vai responder?

- Ah, Malfoy, que é isso? - tentou soar sarcástico, com um sorriso de lado - Até parece que você se importa com essa garota!

- E se eu me importar? - Draco disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e Ryan parou de sorrir - O que você vai fazer?

- Escuta, não queremos problemas, por isso, continue seu caminho e nos deixe terminar o que viemos fazer - o amigo de Ryan disse, parcendo não se intimidar com Draco.

- Como é, McFadden? - Draco disse irônico, com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto - Você, por acaso, está querendo me dizer o que fazer?

- Entenda como quiser, Malfoy.

- Entenda uma coisa você, seu imbecil, se vocês não forem embora, terão que passar por mim para tocar na Weasley.

- Você que pediu.

McFadden foi para cima de Draco, que estava um pouco à frente de Gina, com tanta rapidez que ele quase não conseguiu desviar a tempo. Então Draco derrubou o garoto e o chutou no rosto, o que ocasionou seu desmaio, e olhou para frente, mas não viu Ryan, então olhou para trás e o encontrou. E seus olhos ficaram num tom de azul escuro com a cena que ele presenciou. Ryan estava atrás de Gina, segurando-a com força, apontando a varinha para o pescoço dela, enquanto ela somente chorava silenciosamente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Draco perguntou num tom de gelar o sangue nas veias.

- Você achou que eu ficaria parado te esperando? Que inocência! - tentou soar superior.

- Qual o seu nome, garoto?

- Querendo saber o nome do cara que foi mais inteligente que você, Malfoy?

- Não, só quero saber o nome do idiota que ousou me desafiar, para poder dizer ao Diretor quando eu te entregar pra ele.

- E como você pretende fazer isso, Malfoy? - disse sarcástico.

- Você acha que eu preciso de uma varinha pra acabar com você, moleque?

- E não pre... - mas Ryan não pôde terminar, pois sentiu uma forte dor na cabeça, e soltou Gina.

Na hora em que Ryan olhou nos olhos de Draco, ele estabeleceu o contato necessário para que Draco usasse Legilimência e invadisse sua mente. E mais uma vez Ryan acabou desacordado, pois Draco não teve piedade do garoto e partiu pra cima dele. Quando terminou se voltou para a namorada, que ainda estava imóvel.

- Virgínia? - ele chamou preocupado, parado à sua frente.

- Draco, eu... - começou num fio de voz, mas foi interrompida.

- Shh, não fala nada - ele disse abraçando-a - Tá tudo bem.

- Eu te amo - ela disse num sussurro.

- Eu também te amo, pequena.

- Desculpa.

- Esquece... Ou melhor, não - então se separou dela - Foi ele da outra vez, não foi? - disse sério.

- Foi - disse fracamente, sem encará-lo - Mas esse outro não estava junto.

- Olha pra mim - ele disse puxando levemente seu queixo, para que ela o encarasse - Eu preciso levar esses dois para o Diretor, e preciso que você venha comigo.

- Não, Draco, eu não quero que isso vá adiante.

- Virgínia, isso não é uma opção. Se você não for comigo agora, eu contarei tudo ao Diretor do mesmo jeito, e ele mesmo irá chamá-la depois.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e ele a abraçou novamente.

- Estou com medo.

- Por quê? Eu vou estar ao seu lado, não se preocupe.

- Não sei...

- Mas eu sei. E você vai - ele disse firme e se afastou dela novamente.

Draco pegou sua varinha e levitou os dois garotos muito a contragosto, já que preferia arrastá-los, como mereciam, e estendeu a mão livre para Gina, que a segurou firme, e seguiram para a sala do Diretor. Lá, Draco contou tudo à Dumbledore, e Gina confirmou, e ficou decidido que Ryan seria expulso de Hogwarts e McFadden levaria uma suspensão, além de perder 120 pontos para sua Casa, a Corvinal.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Best Besta Reader**: Oi, querida amiga! Bem, adorei, como sempre. Você diz que não, mas o capítulo está bom, cabeção.

Mas, só 120 pontos? Ele merecia perder uns trocentos milhões de pontos, esse mongo...

Bem, continua que eu quero saber se o Draco vai perdoar mesmo mesmo...

E para quem lê: mandem reviews, por favor! As reviews são o incentivo do autor, gente. Sem review, nós, autores, ficamos tristes, sério... então apertem no "Submit Review" e façam uma autora feliz!

Beijos,

**Manu Black**

**N.A.: **Obrigada, Manuzete, mas nem tá bom! Mas podia tá pior! :D Ok, não falo mais nada!! E eu concordo que ele merecia um castigo pior, mas no dia que escrevi tava muito boazinha, sabe?

Gentem! Muito obrigada minhas amoras!! Vocês são a alegria da minha vida! Fiquei feliz com cada review que recebi, são todas muito especiais pra mim! Por isso, os agradecimentos especiais de hoje vão para:

**Manu Black:** Betinha adorada da minha vida!! Obrigada por gostar tanto dessa joça!! hahahahahaha!! E por betar!! E, sim, o Harry sempre será herói!! Mesmo dormindo!! hahahahahaha!! Bjs!!

**Thaty:** Espero que tenha gostado do que o Draco disse pra Gina! Afinal, ela mereceu por ser tão cabeçuda!! Mas o bom foi que tudo se acertou, no fim!! Espero você no próximo!! E que goste tanto quanto gostou desse!! Bjs!!

**Duba Malfoy:** Leitora nova, que emoção!! :D Que bom que gostou!! Fiquei hiper feliz quando vi sua review!! Espero que esse capítulo não te decepcione e você volte sempre!! Bjs!!

Muito obrigada mesmo pra todo mundo que leu!! Mesmo pra quem não deixou review!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Bjs!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	18. Broken

**Capítulo 18 – Broken**

Depois que Ryan foi expulso, tudo pareceu voltar ao normal. Draco e Gina fizeram as pazes, e os meses seguintes pareceram voar, pois já era quase Natal. Estavam no quarto dele, deitados em sua cama, Gina apoiada no peito nu do loiro.

- Você já sabe se vai passar o Natal aqui? - ela perguntou fazendo um desenho com a ponta dos dedos na barriga dele.

- Bom, se minha mãe não fizer questão, é claro que não vou pra casa - disse de olhos fechados, apreciando o toque dela.

- Então espero que ela esqueça de você, pois senão vou ficar sem meu presente...

- Você tá é preocupada de ficar sem seu "brinquedo", isso sim - disse malicioso, com um sorrisinho.

- Ei! - ela parou a carícia e o olhou no mesmo momento em que ele abriu os olhos - Você realmente acha que sou uma pervertida, né?

- E não é? - disse fingindo surpresa.

- Escuta aqui, Draco Malfoy, pro seu governo, eu sou uma moça de família! - disse indignada.

Ele riu e ela se aborreceu, ia se levantar, mas ele a puxou de volta.

- Deixa de ser boba, pequena, eu só estava te zoando - disse galante.

- Mas não pareceu... - disse fazendo beicinho.

- Que lindo... Parece até uma gatinha manhosa. O símbolo da Grifinória devia ser um gatinho, e não um leão, já que você tá nessa Casa, combina mais com você.

- Ai, Draco, que lindo... Você tá tão meloso, hoje! - disse quase rindo.

- Aqui - disse sério - Eu te faço um elogio e você me tira? Eu não faço mais, heim!

- Ah, não! Eu gosto quando você fica assim, meladinho! É tão bonitinho! - disse apertando uma bochecha dele, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você endoidou de vez, foi? - perguntou já rindo um pouco.

- Com certeza - ela disse encarando-o e ficou por cima dele, chegando a boca próxima a seu ouvido - É tudo culpa sua... - terminou num sussurro que fez Draco perder o rumo.

Ele enfiou uma das mãos entre os cabelos dela e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, enquanto a apertava contra si pela cintura com a outra mão. Rolou os corpos e ficou por cima dela, percorrendo seu corpo com a mão livre enquanto ainda segurava sua nuca com a outra. Foi descendo os beijos aos poucos, até chegar aos seios dela, onde se demorou um pouco antes de continuar descendo até chegar ao seu ventre, lá ficando até ela quase gozar e se voltar para a boca dela, enquanto a penetrava devagar, continuando num ritmo lento e torturante até que ela pedisse para ele ir mais rápido.

Amaram-se com paixão e volúpia, ao mesmo tempo em que era com amor. E a noite se passou rápido, logo já era madrugada, e Gina voltou para a Torre da Grifinória sorrindo, pois ia acompanhada de Draco, que agora não a deixava ir sozinha, principalmente à noite. Usavam a capa de Invisibilidade dele para não serem pegos. Chegando lá, ele a beijou e ela saiu debaixo da capa, passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e indo direto para seu dormitório.

Mas as esperanças de Gina, de passar o Natal com o namorado, se foram, pois Draco recebeu uma carta de seu pai logo no dia seguinte, dizendo que sua presença em casa, naquele feriado, era indispensável.

E a semana se passou como se alguém tivesse morrido, pois ambos estavam tristes por ter que se separarem no primeiro Natal que passariam juntos, como namorados.

Na noite anterior à partida de ambos para suas casas, Gina estava mais triste e calada que o normal, mais do que já estava durante toda a semana.

- Vamos, Virgínia, se anime! Eu já não prometi que vou te escrever?

Ele estava sentado na cama, recostado na cabeceira, e Gina estava deitada atravessada na cama, com a cabeça nas coxas dele.

- Não vai ser a mesma coisa que ter você ao meu lado, Draco.

- Mas já é alguma coisa, não é? - ela não respondeu - Eu também não queria ir, você sabe, mas meu pai deixou bem claro que tenho que estar lá.

- Eu sei - disse e o olhou - Mas não muda o fato de você não poder ficar. Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também vou sentir a sua, mas não há o que fazer.

- Isso é um saco - ela disse se ajeitando e deitando de lado, de costas pra ele.

- Eu sei - ele disse e se deitou atrás dela, abraçando-a.

- Você volta no domingo?

- Se não puder voltar antes, sim.

- Duas semanas sem você... - ela disse triste - Será que eu agüento?

- Não fala assim, ruiva - disse e fechou os olhos - Vai ser insuportável pra mim também.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

- Eu sei... E eu também te amo... Muito.

Ela se virou pra ele e o encarou.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? - disse temerosa.

- O que foi, pequena? - disse sorrindo - Achei que o paranóico com isso, aqui, fosse eu.

- É sério, Draco - pousou a mão no rosto dele - Desde que você recebeu aquela carta, estou com um pressentimento estranho.

- Não se preocupe, o que pode acontecer comigo na minha própria casa? - disse ainda sorrindo e beijou a mão dela que antes estava em seu rosto.

- É verdade - também sorriu - Acho que deve ser coisa da minha cabeça.

- Fica tranqüila. E pode deixar que, se puder, te escrevo todos os dias.

- É bom mesmo, senhor Draco Malfoy.

- Hum... Que ruiva mais nervosa que arrumei!

Draco disse e a beijou devagar, com carinho, e assim se amaram, depois ficando abraçados até a hora de Gina voltar para sua Torre, já quase ao amanhecer.

No dia seguinte, eles não se falaram, somente se cruzaram pelos corredores do trem, ao acaso, e trocaram um último olhar antes de cruzarem a barreira, já sentindo a falta do outro, e transmitindo isso pelo olhar.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina chegou em casa sorrindo, mas ainda triste, acompanhada por seus pais, Rony e Harry, que conseguira a permissão dos tios.

- O que foi, Gina? - seu pai lhe perguntou sorrindo, assim que ficaram a sós.

- Nada.

- Então, por que você está triste? Achei que gostasse de passar o Natal com sua família.

- Ah, pai, você sabe que vocês são tudo pra mim. Eu amo estar em casa, só estou com um pouco de saudade dos meus amigos.

- Só dos seus amigos?

- É, de quem mais seria? - disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Você tem razão - lhe devolveu o sorriso - Mas trate de se animar, não gosto de te ver triste... Tudo bem?

- Pode deixar, pai.

Arthur abraçou a filha sabendo que ela não dissera a verdade, mas achou que talvez mais tarde ela resolvesse falar por vontade própria, e mesmo que não falasse, ele respeitaria sua decisão e esperaria até que ela precisasse dele.

Gina subiu para seu quarto, desfez sua mala, e se deitou em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Fazia somente algumas horas que estava longe de Draco, mas a saudade era tanta quanto se fossem dias sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo. Mais uma vez ela se perguntou se agüentaria a falta dele. Sua esperança eram as cartas que ele prometeu enviar.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Assim que Draco pisou na sala de sua casa, sentiu que ali não era mais seu lugar. Olhou tudo à sua volta e percebeu que nada mudara.

- Draco - ouviu a voz de seu pai e se virou para ele - O que está havendo? Você está muito disperso.

- Não é nada, só estou um pouco cansado da viagem.

- Espero que sim, pois você precisa estar bem para o grande evento que nos aguarda.

Um sinal tocou na cabeça de Draco e ele ficou mais desperto.

- E que evento é esse, pai? - soou casual.

- Deixe de ser curioso, não é preciso pressa - disse esperto, com um sorriso de lado - Vá descansar e, no momento certo, conversaremos.

- Tudo bem, irei para o meu quarto, então.

Chegando lá, Draco viu que os elfos já haviam trazido suas coisas e as colocado em seus devidos lugares.

Sentou-se na beirada de sua cama e olhou em volta.

- Ah, pequena - disse a si mesmo - O que estou fazendo aqui, sem você? - olhou para as próprias mãos - Já estou sentindo sua falta...

Deixou o corpo cair na cama e fechou os olhos.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Já fazia três dias que Gina estava em casa, e nenhuma notícia de Draco. Ela estava ficando impaciente, mas não sabia porquê ele não escrevera, então decidiu esperar mais um pouco.

Era noite, e ela estava na sala de sua casa, sentada no chão, próxima à lareira.

- E aí, Gina? - ela olhou para cima e viu o dono da voz.

- Oi, Rony.

- Nossa, que animação. Tá tudo bem?

- Sim - e sorriu da melhor maneira possível para o irmão - E o Harry?

- No banho.

Silêncio.

- Vamos, você não está bem - ele disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Gina - O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, de verdade. Acho que é só saudade.

- De quem?

- Dos meus amigos, Rony - ele a olhou desconfiado e ela rolou os olhos - Que cara é essa?

- Nada - disse pensativo - Só que você nunca ficou assim antes. E você já ficou longe de seus amigos outras vezes.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Nossa, nunca achei que você prestasse tanta atenção em mim - disse sorrindo verdadeiramente.

- Gina, eu sei que às vezes sou meio burro, mas você é minha irmãzinha, claro que me preocupo com você.

- Obrigada, Rony - disse e abraçou o irmão - Mas não é nada mesmo. Juro.

- Ok, se você diz, eu acredito. Mas tente se animar. Não gosto de te ver triste.

- Vou tentar.

Rony sorriu para ela e a abraçou, antes de se levantar e deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos outra vez.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Três dias. Três malditos e tediosos dias que Draco estava em casa, e nada de seu pai dizer o que era o tal evento tão importante. Então ele se impacientou e resolveu tentar descobrir algo.

Desceu para o andar de baixo e encontrou sua mãe na sala, tomando um chá. Sentou a seu lado e ela sorriu. Ficou olhando-a discretamente, pensando em como começar, e a ouviu dar uma pequena risada.

- O que foi, Draco? - perguntou sorrindo.

- O que foi o quê? - tentou disfarçar.

- Eu sei que você só fica assim quando quer saber algo, então, pode dizer.

Ele sorriu sincero para ela.

- Acho que você me conhece melhor do que eu imagino, né?

- Como não conheceria, meu anjo? - disse acariciando o rosto do filho.

- É verdade... - disse e deu um beijo na mão da mãe.

- Vamos, agora me diga o que está te deixando assim.

- Não é nada de mais, só estou curioso para saber o que é esse tal evento que o papai está fazendo tanto mistério.

- Nesse caso, eu não poderei te ajudar. Lúcio também não quis me dizer nada.

- Nada? - perguntou esperançoso.

- Nada... Ele só disse que seria um presente de Natal que você iria gostar muito.

- Bom, então só me resta esperar.

- Acho que sim.

- Então não vou mais te atrapalhar, vou voltar para o meu quarto.

- Draco - ela disse antes que ele se levantasse.

- Sim?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mãe, por quê?

- Você está diferente. Tem um brilho em seus olhos que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Impressão sua, mãe - disse sem encará-la - Estou igual a sempre estive.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Então, tudo bem. Pode ir para seu quarto, se quiser.

- Ok.

Levantou-se e foi caminhando até as escadarias que levavam ao andar superior. Mas quando pisou no primeiro degrau, ouviu a voz de sua mãe o chamando.

- Sim? - disse se virando para ela, que lhe sorria.

- Eu te amo, Draco.

- Também te amo, mãe - disse sorrindo e foi para seu quarto.

Chegando lá, resolveu escrever para Gina. Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena, o tinteiro, e se sentou à sua escrivaninha. Ficou olhando para o papel amarelado à sua frente e não sabia o que escrever. E ele se viu na mesma situação que nos dois dias anteriores, quando tentou escrever para a namorada. Só que dessa vez ele não desistiria. E já era quase meia-noite quando ele encontrou um meio de começar a carta.

_" Virgínia,_

_Desculpe por não escrever antes, mas estava esperando meu pai dizer o que era tão importante para me obrigar a vir para casa, só que ele não disse nada. Nem para minha mãe! Ele só disse que era um presente que eu gostaria muito._

_Espero que seja algo realmente bom, já que tive que ficar longe de você por isso._

_Estou com saudades, pequena. Meu corpo já está gritando por um toque seu. SInto falta da sua pele, do seu cheiro, das suas mãos, da sua boca na minha..._

_Eu sabia que seria horrível ficar sem você, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto. Cada célula do meu corpo sente sua falta. É como se não houvesse sentido em nada que eu faça ou diga. Ou no que os outros façam ou digam à minha volta._

_Fora o fato de que eu não estou conseguindo dormir direito, me desacostumei a dormir sem o seu calor. Há meses que não sei o que é dormir sem o contorno do seu corpo no meu. E isso é perfeito. Deveria ser crime te separar de mim, sabia? Não sei mais viver sem você._

_Te amo tanto, de um jeito que eu não imaginava que conseguia. Nunca mais quero ficar sem você, e por isso, farei até o impossível por nós._

_Bom, acho melhor terminar por aqui. Você deve estar querendo voltar a dormir. Desculpe por te acordar, mas não acho prudente te escrever durante o dia. Por isso, boa noite. Durma bem, e sonhe comigo. Assim que tiver novidades, te escrevo novamente._

_Te amo para sempre, ruiva. Com tanta intensidade que nem sei como descrever._

_Se cuida, ok?_

_Beijos._

_Do sempre seu,_

_Draco."_

Releu o que havia escrito e enrolou, atou à pata de sua coruja e abriu a janela para que ela ganhasse a noite. Esperou até que ela não pudesse mais ser vista e fechou a janela. Deitou-se e tentou dormir, já que não tinha nada para fazer.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina estava deitada em sua cama, tentando dormir mais uma vez, já que não conseguia mais fazer isso, a não ser quando seu corpo já não suportava mais ficar acordado.

Estava entediada, pensando em Draco pra tentar relaxar. Mas parecia que nada funcionava.

Ouviu batidas na janela e se sentou na cama. Depois de um tempo ouviu batidas novamente. Levantou-se rapidamente e abriu as cortinas, deparando-se com uma bonita coruja cinza. Sorriu, sabia bem de quem era aquela coruja. Abriu a janela e deu passagem para o animal, retirou a carta de sua pata e providenciou água e comida para ela.

- Espere, pois mandarei uma resposta - disse fazendo carinho na cabeça do bicho, que piou e se endireitou para esperar.

Gina desenrolou o pergaminho quase o rasgando e leu a carta, pelo menos, três vezes. Seu sorriso era de orelha a orelha, e ela sentia seu coração batendo forte. Levou o papel até os lábios e o beijou, inspirando profundamente, de olhos fechados, sentindo o perfume de Draco, e todos os seus pelos se eriçaram em resposta.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu. _"Como ele é fofo..."_ - pensou bobamente. Escreveu uma resposta o mais rápido que conseguiu e despachou a coruja de Draco.

Voltou para sua cama ainda segurando a carta do namorado, e teve a certeza de que agora conseguiria dormir. E foi o que aconteceu, pois minutos depois ela adormeceu com a carta em uma das mãos e um sorriso nos lábios.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco estava deitado desde que despachara sua coruja, mas já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes já tinha mudado de posição na cama. E já estava quase levantando e batendo a cabeça na parede para ver se desmaiava e, assim, dormia, quando ouviu batidas na janela. Levantou-se de um salto e abriu a janela, dando passagem para sua coruja. Retirou a carta da pata dela com um largo sorriso e sentou-se em sua cama para ler.

_"Draco, _

_Não precisa se desculpar por me acordar, já que eu estou sofrendo do mesmo mal que você. Desde que cheguei, que não tenho uma boa noite de sono. Falta a segurança do seu corpo aconchegado ao meu. Não é bom nem pensar muito nisso, pois me dá vontade de fugir e ir atrás de você!_

_Espero que o tal presente seja algo bem legal, senão já sei que você vai ficar com um humor terrível..._

_Adorei a carta que você me escreveu. Estava preocupada já. E desesperada! Estou morrendo de saudades... Nada tem graça sem você. Nossa, nunca pensei que fosse não gostar de estar em casa com minha família. Mas queria tanto te ter aqui, perto de mim. Poder te abraçar, beijar, sentir seu calor. Até minha família já está percebendo que tem algo errado. Mas, infelizmente, não há cura para mim, por enquanto. E nem como disfarçar minha tristeza._

_Queria poder descrever tudo o que estou sentindo, mas só o que consigo dizer é um simples eu te amo. E que meu peito está quase explodindo de felicidade por receber essa carta._

_Por favor, não deixe mais de me escrever. Nem que você não tenha nenhuma novidade. Diga somente que ainda se lembra de mim, e eu já estarei satisfeita e feliz._

_Vou até dormir melhor hoje! Mesmo que esse pergaminho com seu cheiro esteja me enlouquecendo..._

_Se cuide também, tá? E me escreva logo!_

_Estou morrendo de saudades!!_

_Te amo muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito..._

_Milhões de beijos!!_

_Da sempre sua,_

_Gina"_

Terminou de ler com um sorriso ainda maior, se é que isso era possível, e decidiu que escreveria de novo só no dia seguinte. Deitou-se novamente e logo conseguiu dormir, também com um sorriso nos lábios.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Os dias se passaram mais fáceis para os dois com as trocas diárias de cartas, mesmo que isso não fosse o suficiente, pois a saudade era enorme e intensa. Mas nada podiam fazer, a não ser torcer para que o tempo passasse logo.

Então a véspera de Natal chegou, e Hermione também, já que passaria o Natal e o resto do feriado com os Weasley. E todos foram para o Beco Diagonal fazer as compras dos presentes.

Lá chegando, separaram-se em duplas, Harry e Rony, Gina e Hermione, e Arthur e Molly. Mas a dupla mais animada era, de longe, Gina e Hermione. A chegada da amiga tinha dado novo ânimo à ruiva. E elas passaram por quase todas as lojas, procurando um presente para Hermione dar para Rony.

E foi quando saiu de uma dessas lojas que Gina o viu, parado no meio da rua, olhando-a, e ela parou.

- Draco... - ela disse fracamente.

- O quê? - Hermione disse sem entender, e então olhou na mesma direção que Gina, vendo Draco vir na direção delas - Ai, meu Merlim - disse tentando pensar em algo para pará-lo.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco estava tomando café-da-manhã com sua mãe, já que seu pai havia saído cedo, sem dizer para onde.

- Hoje é véspera de Natal - Narcisa disse.

- É... Será que é por isso que o papai saiu tão cedo?

- Deve ser - ela disse e lhe sorriu - Deve estar providenciando o tal presente para você.

- Espero que seja algo realmente bom - ele disse lhe devolvendo o sorriso - Ele está fazendo tanto suspense, que tem que ser algo que compense.

- É verdade, e esse suspense todo já está me deixando curiosa também.

- Não acredito! - disse sorrindo abertamente - Narcisa Malfoy curiosa? Isso é matéria de capa para o Profeta!

Narcisa deu uma leve risada e olhou para o filho.

- Não seja exagerado, Draco. E toda bruxa é curiosa, mesmo que disfarce bem...

- Ah, é? Bom saber...

- Mas, vamos mudar de assunto - ela tomou um gole de seu suco e olhou novamente para Draco - O que você acha de ir comigo para fazermos as compras de Natal?

- Acho ótimo. Ficar nessa casa sem nada pra fazer já está me cansando.

- Eu imaginei. Então, vamos depois do café?

- Vamos.

Terminaram de tomar o café em silêncio, se arrumaram, e foram para o Beco Diagonal. Lá, Narcisa, como toda boa bruxa, entrou em quase todas as lojas. E, como todo bom bruxo, Draco acabou se cansando. Disse à mãe que a encontraria mais tarde, e decidiu ir ao Três Vassouras para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada.

Estava a meio caminho do bar, quando viu Gina saindo de uma loja com Hermione. O choque inicial o fez parar, mas quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Gina, sentiu seu corpo se movimentar automaticamente, indo de encontro à sua namorada. E estava a dois passos dela, quando Hermione se colocou à frente de Gina, ficando entre eles.

- Granger, o que pensa que está fazendo? - disse sério.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy? - ela tentou soar simpática, ignorando totalmente a pergunta dele.

- Estaria melhor se você não me atrapalhasse.

- A fazer o quê? - disse também séria - Beijar a Gina aqui, na frente de todos? Acho que não. A não ser que vocês tenham decidido assumir perante a sociedade que estão juntos.

Draco a olhou como se quisesse que a cabeça da morena explodisse. Então olhou Gina por cima do ombro de Hermione, e decidiu que era melhor se segurar.

- Merda - ele disse baixo, olhando para cima, e então encarou Hermione - Infelizmente, você tem razão.

- Olha, Malfoy - ela disse calmamente - Sei que vocês estão com saudade um do outro, mas vocês têm que se controlar. Espero que você lembre disso da próxima vez.

Draco tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou discretamente para Hermione, então olhou para Gina, que ainda estava atrás da amiga.

- Eu ia te mandar hoje à noite, mas já que você está aqui... Espero que goste - ele disse e viu os olhos da namorada encherem-se de lágrimas, e teve que fechar as mãos com força para se conter - Eu te amo.

- Também te amo - Gina disse fracamente, segurando-se para não chorar.

- Tchau, Granger - disse sério e se foi, antes que desistisse.

Hermione ficou sem reação por uns segundos, mas logo se virou de frente para Gina e a abraçou. As duas saíram do meio da movimentada rua e foram para a praça, que estava mais tranqüila, por ser mais afastada.

Gina e Hermione sentaram-se lado a lado nos balanços, e Gina ainda chorava baixinho.

- Gi, não fica assim...

- Isso não é justo, Mi...

- Eu sei, mas se vocês ainda não podem assumir, fazer o quê?

- Mesmo assim, dói.

- Ah, Gi, anime-se! Daqui a pouco as férias acabam e vocês vão poder ficar juntos - Hermione disse, mas pareceu não surtir efeito - Olha, abre seu presente!

A morena entregou a caixa para Gina, que a abriu e encontrou um lindo cordão de ouro branco com um pingente de dragão, e uma aliança também de ouro branco, com um fio de ouro amarelo entrelaçando-a.

Gina riu enquanto colocava a aliança no anelar direito e o cordão no pescoço.

- Que bom que isso te animou - Hermione disse sorrindo.

- E tem como ficar triste com um namorado desse? - disse também sorrindo.

- É verdade... Mas, por que você riu?

- Fala sério, Mi! Você não reparou no cordão com o dragão? Isso é quase uma coleira com o nome do meu dono!

As duas riram e voltaram a passear pelas lojas, mas não encontraram mais com Draco, o que foi um alívio para a morena. Era quase hora do almoço quando todos se reencontraram para voltar para casa.

No fim da tarde, os Weasley que faltavam, chegaram, e Gina não teve mais tempo para ficar triste. E a família toda reunida quase conseguiu fazer Gina esquecer da saudade de Draco. Mas só quase...

O dia seguinte amanheceu animado, com todos sorrindo e brincando, ou quase todos, pois Gina estava calada e séria. Ela acordou com um mau pressentimento, mas não sabia por quê. E tentou se livrar dele por todo o dia, sem sucesso. Durante a ceia ela mal comia, mas só Hermione pareceu perceber.

- O que foi, Gina? - disse baixo.

- Não sei, Mi... - olhou para a amiga, que estava sentada a seu lado à mesa - Estou com um mau pressentimento desde que acordei. Achei que não fosse nada, e que talvez passasse durante o dia, mas esse aperto no peito está só aumentando... Estou preocupada com ele...

- Calma, Gi. Talvez seja só saudade.

- Não, Mi... Sei que não...

- Olha, se aconteceu algo, logo a gente vai saber. Mas não fique se preocupando por antecipação. Pode não ser nada.

- Espero que você tenha razão.

- Você vai ver que vai ficar tudo bem - Gina lhe sorriu fracamente - Agora tente comer, antes que mais alguém perceba.

Gina tentou esquecer um pouco o que estava sentindo e fazer o que a amiga dissera.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

O dia de Natal foi enfadonho para Draco. Nada aconteceu, seu pai nada disse, e ele estava morrendo de saudades de Gina. Então a hora da ceia chegou, e todos comiam num silêncio sepulcral, até que Draco resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Então, pai, cadê o tal presente misterioso? Daqui a pouco o dia acaba e já não é mais Natal - disse sorrindo, e seu pai lhe devolveu o sorriso.

- Você disse bem, daqui a pouco acaba, mas ainda não acabou. Espere só mais um pouco. Depois da ceia sairemos, e você terá seu presente.

- Tudo bem, já esperei até agora mesmo...

- Draco deu de ombros e todos voltaram a comer em silêncio. Ao terminarem, Lúcio foi para seu escritório e lá ficou por quase quarenta minutos. Quando saiu, parou por uns instantes e ficou olhando para a esposa e o filho, que o aguardavam na sala.

- Venha, Draco, está na hora - ele disse simplesmente.

Narcisa sentiu seu peito apertar, e quando Draco foi se despedir dela, ela o abraçou apertado.

- Tome cuidado, meu amor - ela lhe disse ao ouvido, ainda abraçada a ele.

- Pode deixar - Draco respondeu, mesmo sem entender o que a mãe quis dizer.

Draco soltou-se da mãe e viu seu pai ir até ela, lhe segurar uma das mãos, e lhe beijar levemente os lábios.

- Não se preocupe, Narcisa. Trarei nosso filho de volta - disse sorrindo, pois sabia que ela já percebera o que ia acontecer.

- Confio em você, Lúcio.

Ele acenou positivamente para a esposa e saiu porta afora, com Draco em seu encalço. Assim que ultrapassaram os portões da Mansão, Lúcio mandou que Draco segurasse em seu braço, e ele soube que aparatariam.

Desaparataram à beira de um penhasco, próximos à entrada de uma caverna. O local era totalmente isolado, e Draco começou a ficar apreensivo. Olhou para seu pai, e ele fez sinal para que o seguisse.

Adentraram a caverna e andaram um bom tempo somente com a fraca luz da varinha de Lúcio, até que tochas começassem a iluminar bem o caminho. Chegaram a um grande espaço, como se fosse um salão, e Draco sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem por um momento. O local estava cheio de Comensais, e sentado em uma pedra mais alta, ao centro, estava Voldemort, cercado por seus seguidores.

Draco viu seu pai receber a capa preta e a máscara e as colocar. Tentou aparentar frieza e fechou sua mente. Então seu pai o conduziu até Voldemort, se ajoelhou frente a ele, e Draco fez o mesmo.

- Como prometido, meu Lorde, aqui está meu filho, que lhe entrego como seu mais novo e devoto seguidor.

Draco sentiu suas entranhas queimarem, mas se manteve forte, sabia que Voldemort estava analisando-o, e que qualquer passo em falso seria morte certa para ele e para sua família.

- Você tem certeza que podemos confiar nele, Lúcio?

Draco deu graças a Merlim por estar de cabeça baixa, senão seus olhos o entregariam.

_"Calma, Draco, calma. Você vai conseguir."_ - ele pensava tentando se controlar e acalmar.

- Com certeza, meu Lorde. Draco tem o sangue dos Malfoy correndo por suas veias, e não negará esse sangue, e nem o comprometimento com as Artes das Trevas que temos há gerações.

- O que me diz, Draco? - Voldemort disse fria e calmamente.

- Eu estou aqui para segui-lo, meu Lorde, assim como meu pai. E ofereço minha total lealdade.

- Eu não esperava outra coisa de um Malfoy - disse e deu um sorriso - Olhe pra mim.

Draco levantou a cabeça lentamente e encarou Voldemort. Sentiu que ele tentava invadir sua mente, mas se manteve firme. Sabia que se fraquejasse Vordemort descobriria sobre Gina, e ele jamais permitiria isso.

Durou apenas alguns minutos, mas para Draco pareceu a eternidade, até que Voldemort desfizesse o contato visual com um sorriso.

- Você é bom.

- Obrigado, meu Lorde.

- Poucos de meus seguidores sabem Oclumência.

- Eu sei meu Lorde, mas se quero estar entre a elite de seus seguidores, tenho que saber me proteger para protegê-lo.

- Você é esperto... Mas será que é forte o suficiente?

- Lhe asseguro que sim.

- É o que vamos ver... - fez sinal para que Lúcio se afastasse e Draco ficou sozinho na frente dele - Levante-se, erga a manga esquerda e me dê seu braço.

Draco se aproximou de Voldemort, parou à sua frente, e fez o que lhe foi ordenado. Sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não havia mais como voltar atrás. Então viu o Lorde das Trevas segurar sua mão com a própria mão esquerda, e com a direita levar a varinha até tocar em seu antebraço. E a dor que ele sentiu foi a pior de sua vida. Ele viu uma linha de fogo desenhar a caveira, símbolo da Marca Negra de Voldemort, em sua pele, como uma tatuagem feita a ferro quente, e depois sumir. E então ele estava marcado para sempre.

Voldemort soltou a mão de Draco e o encarou por um tempo antes de falar, com um sorriso de canto de boca no rosto.

- Nem depois de tanta dor você permite que invadam sua mente - deu uma pausa e quebrou o contato visual - Realmente, você está muito bem treinado.

Draco sentiu seu sangue ferver. Como queria matar o desgraçado com as próprias mãos. Mas sabia que não poderia. Poria a si mesmo em perigo se tentasse, e a seu pai, que no momento estava cheio de orgulho por seu único filho se tornar um nojento Comensal da Morte, sem pena, sem compaixão, e sem escrúpulos. Não entendia qual o orgulho nisso, mas sabia que era necessário o que fizera.

- Seja bem-vindo, Draco.

- Obrigado, meu Lorde. A honra é minha em poder servi-lo.

- Tenho certeza que sim - disse e se levantou, ao que todos se curvaram - Hoje recebemos mais um importante membro. Mais um puro-sangue. Mais um Malfoy. E com isso mais força - disse alto e deu uma pausa, depois continuando no mesmo tom - O tempo da vitória está próximo. Voltem para seus lares e preparem-se.

Todos os Comensais gritaram em concordância, e foi em meio à comemoração que Voldemort aparatou, o único que poderia de dentro da caverna. Aos poucos todos os Comensais tomaram o rumo da saída e aparataram.

Quando Draco e seu pai desaparataram frente aos portões da Mansão Malfoy, Lúcio olhou para o filho com orgulho.

- Sabia que você não me decepcionaria, Draco.

- Obrigado, pai - Draco disse sério.

- O que foi, Draco? Está arrependido?

- Não é isso, é que ainda sinto a dor no meu braço.

- Então é melhor se acostumar, pois vai doer por uns dias, ainda - deu uma pausa e encarou o filho - Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Tenho, pai. Como você disse, em alguns dias tudo vai passar.

- Então vamos entrar logo, pois sua mãe já deve estar preocupada.

Draco seguiu seu pai para dentro da Mansão sentindo como se uma parte dele houvesse morrido. Tinha plena certeza de que naquele exato instante, perdera a mulher de sua vida para sempre. Quis chorar, mas, mais uma vez, sabia que não podia, e guardou tudo para si.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Be(s)ta – Reader:** Olá! Como vão? Ei, vocês ainda existem? Porque essa tal de Chun-Chun demorou tanto para atualizar que acho que vocês morreram de tanto esperar... Nossa...que maldade.

Entonces, gente, que fofo os dois juntos, não é? Pena que o Draco é covarde... ele bem que poderia ter fugido, sei lá, se vira nos trinta, meu querido... Mas se juntar ao Voldirene? Covardia...

E esse Lúcio, apesar do cabelo loiro e de ser um gato total, é um imbecil... dar o próprio filho? Idiota... mas mesmo assim eu ainda o amo e quero ser amante dele. Pode ser, Chun? Hauahauahaua

Gente, comentem, por favor! A mulher precisa de comentários... é igual ao gardenal... se ela não receber, ela pira total... hauahauahaua... Sério, COMENTEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos e até a próxima,

**Manu Black **

**N.A.: **Ok, podem jogar pedras, pedregulhos, pedaços de pau, o que quiserem, eu mereço!!! Hahahahaha!! Sei que tenho demorado séculos pra atualizar, mas não estou conseguindo escrever, estou TOTALMENTE bloqueada. Por isso que os capítulos estão saindo desse jeito que vocês estão vendo!! E peço desculpas por isso... To até pensando em apagar, o que vocês acham?

Bom, espero que esse capítulo esteja, ao menos, satisfatório!!! :D Prometo que a fic não demora muito mais pra acabar, ok??

E deixem reviews pra mim!! Nem que seja pra dizer que tá uma merda!!

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!!!

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**Respondendo às Reviews...**

**Manu Black: **Querida amiga e beta linda do meu coração!! Obrigada por sempre me esperar séculos!!! hahahaha!!! E, se o Harry for ficar sozinho, pode deixar que me lembrarei de você, Bee!!! hahahaha!! Bjs e obrigada por tudo!!

**Thaty:** Obrigada por ainda ler!! *__* E por gostar, o que é mais incrível!!! hahahaha!!! Tá aí o capítulo novo, espero que goste também!! Bjs!!

**Vaamp Malfoy:** Tá postado!! Espero que goste!! ;P E obrigada pela review!! Bjs!!


	19. Aquela Coisa Toda

**Capítulo 19 - Aquela Coisa Toda**

Draco acordou com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela do seu quarto, sem pedir permissão. Abriu lentamente os olhos e olhou em volta, tudo parecia normal, então, tinha sido só um sonho ruim. Sorriu fracamente e apoiou a mão na cama pra se levantar. E foi quando ele sentiu a dor em seu braço, e percebeu que não havia sido um pesadelo. Era a realidade dele a partir daquele dia. E ele pensou seriamente em não levantar mais da cama. Mas sabia que não poderia, seus pais iriam estranhar. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho, depois desceu e foi tomar seu café-da-manhã.

Encontrou seus pais já tomando o café e se sentou.

- Bom dia - ele disse baixo.

- Bom dia, querido - sua mãe respondeu lhe sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, filho? - Lúcio perguntou sério.

- Tudo, é só cansaço - disse e deu uma pausa - Você não precisa se preocupar tanto, pai, não sou tão fraco assim. Sei me cuidar.

- Eu sei que sim - disse com orgulho - E o Lorde pensa o mesmo.

- Lúcio, por favor, não à mesa... - Narcisa disse parecendo cansada.

- Pois bem, querida, como você quiser.

Depois disso o café transcorreu no silêncio habitual e, quando todos terminaram, Draco voltou para seu quarto.

Deitou-se em sua cama, tentando decidir se escrevia ou não para Gina, e, após muito tempo, decidiu não escrever. Não poderia contar uma coisa daquelas por carta, e não saberia mentir para a mulher que amava. O melhor seria o silêncio, mesmo que soubesse o quanto ela sofreria sem notícias dele, e isso o mataria um pouco mais a cada dia. Mas decidiu que conversaria com ela só quando voltassem à Hogwarts, dali a cinco dias.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina mal dormira durante toda a noite, a toda hora ela acordava sobressaltada. Então, quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram seu quarto, ela já estava desperta. Tentou em vão se virar para o outro lado e dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Ficou tentando imaginar o que acontecera para Draco não lhe escrever. E logo na noite de Natal. Mas não encontrou nenhuma explicação, e isso a angustiava mais, pois sabia que algo estava errado.

Levantou-se, pegou suas coisas lentamente para não acordar Hermione, e foi para o banheiro, precisava de um banho quente para tentar relaxar. Quando voltou para o quarto, a amiga já estava acordada, sentada na cama, esperando-a.

- O que aconteceu, Gi?

- Nada, só não consegui dormir direito...

- Ele não escreveu?

- Não... - disse triste.

- Não fique assim, ele deve ter um bom motivo pra isso, você vai ver!

- Eu não sei... Estou com esse aperto no peito desde ontem, Mi... Sei que alguma coisa aconteceu...

- Bom, então por que você não escreve pra ele?

- Porque não posso. Vai que o pai ou a mãe dele pegam essa carta?

- Você tem razão... É, acho que não tem jeito, né? - disse sorrindo fracamente para a amiga - O jeito vai ser esperar.

- Esse é o problema... Não estou agüentando essa angústia!

- Calma, Gi... Você sabe que não adianta ficar assim. Na pior das hipóteses, vocês se falam de novo daqui a cinco dias, pense positivo!

- Cinco dias pode parecer pouco, mas vai ser uma eternidade pra mim... - disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Ai, desculpa, amiga... Não quis dizer que vai ser fácil, só que vai passar rápido, quer dizer, ah, sei lá o quis dizer! Desculpa...

- Que isso, Mi! Sei que você não falou por mal.

- É, mas bem que poderia não ter dito, né?

- Nem, sei que a intenção foi boa, então, não tem problema.

- Bom, o que você acha de tomarmos um café-da-manhã reforçado? Estou morta de fome...

- Ok, vamos.

Desceram e Gina tomou o café em silêncio, apesar da animação dos irmãos dela que já tinham acordado.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Os dias que faltavam para voltarem para Hogwarts foram os piores tanto para Draco, quanto para Gina. Ele não conseguiu escrever para ela, e ela teve receio de que alguém descobrisse as cartas para o loiro, uma vez que ele não mandava nenhuma carta.

Então o dia de voltar chegou, mas eles não se encontraram no trem. E nem no jantar de boas-vindas. E esse sumiço dele já estava desesperando-a. Ela estava a ponto de ir até o quarto dele, mas Colin não deixou.

- Nem pense nisso - ele lhe disse baixo.

- Mas, Colin...

- Não tem mas, nem meio mas - ele a olhou sério, mas depois suavizou a expressão - Gi, você nem sabe se ele realmente voltou. Espere até amanhã, ok? Já está quase na hora de deitarmos, mesmo.

- Não sei se consigo...

- Ah, mas vai conseguir sim... Nem que eu tenha que te amarrar... - disse rindo.

- Você não seria capaz...

- Duvida? Então tenta fugir que você vai ver!

- Colin! Eu preciso vê-lo!

- Eu sei! Mas algumas horas a mais não vão te matar... Seja racional mais um pouquinho só, Gi...

**- **Ok, vou tentar - disse triste.

- Pode deixar que a gente te ajuda a manter a sanidade, Gi - Angie falou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, gente. Se não fosse por vocês e pela Mi, eu já teria pirado...

- Você quis dizer que ia pirar _mais_, né? Já que pirada você já é.

- Ha, ha, ha, muito engraçado, Creevey - ela disse séria.

- Vamos, Gineca, sei que você adorou a piadinha! - ele falou rindo, vendo que Angie também ria bastante.

- Ah, amei! - disse rolando os olhos - Vocês têm um senso de humor péssimo...

- Deixa de mau humor, Gi - Angie falou - A gente só quer te animar.

- Eu sei... Desculpa, gente. Mas não tô pra piada hoje.

- Ok, desculpada. Mas não se acostume, que é só hoje! - Colin disse e deu uma piscadela pra ela, fazendo-a rir.

Então o jantar passou, a noite passou, e o café-da-manhã também, e nada de Draco aparecer em lugar algum. Gina assistiu às aulas daquela manhã de segunda-feira como se fosse um zumbi. E quando ela já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrá-lo, ela o viu, no caminho para o Salão Principal. Ela abriu um sorriso saudoso, mas ele permaneceu sério, e o sorriso dela foi morrendo aos poucos. Continuaram se olhando até que Colin a puxou pelo braço com alguma dificuldade.

- Vamos, Gi. Agora não é a hora pra vocês matarem as saudades.

- Colin, você viu?

- Vi o que?

- O rosto dele...

- O que tem, Gi?

- Estava frio... - ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas - Eu sabia... Eu sabia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa...

- Calma, pode ter sido só impressão sua...

- Não! Eu sei que aconteceu algo, Colin! Eu sinto! - ela disse agarrando a blusa na direção do coração, e não segurando mais as lágrimas.

Colin e Angie a abraçaram e a conduziram para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Sabiam que ela não conseguiria comer nada. Quando Gina conseguiu se acalmar um pouco, as aulas da tarde já estavam na metade. E ela resolveu não ir. Ficou com seus amigos, deitada num dos sofás, com a cabeça no colo de Angie, enquanto Colin foi à cozinha e conseguiu algo para comerem. Então a hora do jantar veio e se foi, e foi quando ela recebeu um bilhete de Draco, por uma das corujas da Escola.

_"Gina,_

_Precisamos conversar. Será que você poderia me encontrar na Estufa 3 hoje, às 23 horas?_

_DM"_

Ela leu e olhou triste para os amigos.

- Olhem isso, e depois me digam se não há algo errado...

Passou o bilhete para os amigos, que leram e se olharam.

- Gi, não fica assim. Espera e conversa com ele primeiro - Angie falou.

- É - Colin concordou - Talvez não seja nada demais.

- Obrigada por tentarem me animar, mas sei que algo de grave aconteceu.

Colin e Angie se olharam novamente, mas não falaram nada.

- Bom - Gina disse se levantando - Vou subir para tomar um banho e me arrumar.

- Quer ajuda? - Angie disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada, mas quero ficar um pouco sozinha.

Gina deu um beijo em cada um de seus amigos e subiu devagar. Se arrumou lentamente, e quando deu 22:30h, saiu do Salão Comunal, coberta pela Capa de Invisibilidade, rumo à Estufa 3.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

De longe Gina o viu, encostado ao lado da porta da Estufa, com uma das pernas dobradas e o pé apoiado na parede, os braços cruzados, e a cabeça baixa. Chegou frente a ele e parou, mas ele não percebeu sua presença.

- Oi - ela disse tirando-o de seu transe.

- Oi - ele disse sorrindo fracamente, olhando-a nos olhos.

Então ela o abraçou, e sentiu que havia algo a mais naquele abraço. Ele a segurou firme, como se não quisesse que ela saísse dali nunca mais, mas logo quebrou o contato, e a conduziu para dentro pela mão.

Assim que entraram, Draco conjurou várias velas e fez um feitiço aquecedor.

Gina o observava sem falar nada, não sabia bem o que dizer. Então resolveu fazer algo para quebrar aquele clima estranho. Foi até ele e o virou delicadamente para si, segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o beijou. Ele correspondeu com tanta paixão, que ela sentiu seu peito apertar mais. Separou-se dele e o encarou. E ele soube que a hora chegara.

_"Me ajude, Merlim. Você sabe que não posso traí-lo. Minha obrigação é muito grande para que eu falhe..."_ - ele pensou com um suspiro pesado.

- O que foi, Draco? - ela perguntou baixo.

- Precisamos conversar...

- Eu sei...

- Queria que fosse mais fácil... - ele disse com o olhar perdido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa na sua casa? - ela perguntou sentando-se em uma das mesas.

- Acho que podemos colocar as coisas assim... - disse e deu uma risada sem emoção.

- Você está começando a me assustar.

- Por favor, não diga isso - ele disse com dor na voz - Jamais quero que você se assuste comigo... - "_Não você..."_, ele pensou.

- Desculpe - ela disse sem entender a reação dele - Eu não quis dizer isso. A situação é que está me assustando.

- Tudo bem. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te amo, pequena. Só a você.

- Eu também te amo, Draco - disse sorrindo - Mas não estou entendendo o que isso tem a ver com essa sua expressão preocupada.

- Você seria capaz de ficar comigo e passar por cima de qualquer coisa?

- Como assim? - perguntou confusa.

- Promete que nunca vai me esquecer , e que um dia vai me perdoar? - ele perguntou abraçando-a.

- Como eu poderia te esquecer, Draco? Eu te amo - disse soltando-se dele e o encarando - Mas ainda não entendo, o que aconteceu, afinal?

Ele se afastou dela e retirou a capa, encarando-a o tempo todo.

- Espero que um dia você me entenda e me perdoe - ele falou enquanto desabotoava o punho da camisa e dobrava sua manga para mostrar o antebraço esquerdo para Gina.

- Draco, o que é isso? - ela perguntou num sussurro, temerosa, com os olhos arregalados.

- Desculpe, Virgínia. Mas eu não tive escolha. Foi para isso que meu pai me queria em casa nesse feriado, para que eu fosse iniciado como Comensal e recebesse a Marca Negra.

- Não! - ela gritou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Gina... - ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela se afastou.

- Por que?

- Me entenda, eu precisava fazer isso.

- Não minta pra mim!

- Era minha obrigação.

- Que obrigação?

- Eu não posso te dizer... - ele falou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Você disse que me amava!

- E eu amo! Mais que a mim mesmo...

- Como você pode continuar a mentir assim?

- Eu não estou mentindo - disse suplicante - Eu te amo. Mas eu precisava fazer isso.

- Mesmo que isso fosse nos separar? - ela disse não mais segurando as lágrimas.

- Por favor, não chora.

- Me responda! - ela gritou.

- Mesmo assim, pequena. Estou fazendo isso por nós, pra que a gente possa ter uma chance no futuro.

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou confusa e cansada.

-Eu não posso te dizer.

- Por que não? - ela perguntou novamente nervosa.

- Pra te proteger.

- Pro inferno a proteção! Eu quero saber o que está havendo!

- Desculpe, eu não posso dizer.

- Então você não me ama o suficiente.

- O quê? - ele disse, e havia desespero em sua voz.

- Se você realmente me amasse, me diria a verdade. Mas se você não pode me falar, é porque a verdade é uma só: você me traiu.

- Não! - tentou se aproximar, mas ela se afastou mais - Eu jamais te trairia, por favor, não diz isso - disse também chorando.

_**Olhe bem nos meus olhos**_

_**Olhe bem pra você**_

- Você traiu minha confiança. Só não entendo porque você ficou tanto tempo comigo, fingindo que eu era algo para você. Por que? Será que ao menos isso você pode me dizer?

- Pára com isso, Virgínia! Eu não te traí... Eu te amo, droga!

- Pois eu não acredito - disse o mais fria possível - E eu não quero mais saber de nada. Já não importa mais. Afinal, nada do que você diga vai tirar isso do seu braço - ela disse pegando a mão de Draco e erguendo seu braço, para que ambos pudessem ver a Marca.

_**O fato é que a gente perdeu toda aquela magia**_

E ao olhar nos olhos dela, Draco se sentiu sujo.

Ele sabia que seria difícil, mas não imaginou que fosse tanto. Ver a tristeza que havia nos olhos dela, a decepção, estava matando-o por dentro. E ele apertou a mão dela, que ainda estava na dele.

_**A porta dos meus quinze anos não tem mais segredos**_

- Virgínia, por favor... - disse num sussurro suplicante, mas ela colocou a mão que estava livre sobre seus lábios, e o silenciou.

- Eu te amo, Draco - tirou a mão da boca de Draco e pousou em sua bochecha - Acho que nunca mais vou amar alguém assim. E nem quero. Mas não posso ficar com você.

_**E velha, tão velha ficou nossa fotografia**_

Num impulso, ele a abraçou, e ela se deixou abraçar por alguns instantes, mas logo se afastou dele. Olharam-se nos olhos, e ela o beijou uma última vez. O gosto salgado das lágrimas de ambos em suas bocas.

_**Olhe bem nos meus olhos**_

_**Olhe bem prá você**_

- Me perdoa - ele sussurrou após o beijo, ainda de olhos fechados.

_**A quem é que a gente engana com a nossa loucura**_

- Não posso - ela disse no mesmo tom, e saiu dos braços dele.

_**De certo que a gente perdeu a noção do limite**_

Ele não abriu os olhos, somente ouviu ela se afastar cada vez mais, até a porta da estufa se abrir e fechar. Então caiu de joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos, ouvindo os próprios soluços, sozinho, desesperado, e sem saber o que fazer.

_**E atrás tem alguém que virá, que virá, que virá, que virá, que virá**_

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina voltou correndo para o Castelo, e nem reparou que alguém a observava de longe, e a viu entrar chorando. Foi direto para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, nem se lembrando que estava sem a Capa de Invisibilidade, e dando de cara com seu irmão, Harry e Hermione.

- Gina, onde você estava? O que aconteceu? - Rony perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, só subiu correndo para seu dormitório. Chegando lá, se jogou em sua cama e tampou o rosto com o travesseiro, para não acordar suas companheiras de quarto com seu choro. Mas Rosie a esperava e foi até a cama dela, sentou-se na beirada e descobriu seu rosto. Então Gina se sentou e abraçou a amiga.

- Calma, Gi... O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? - perguntou preocupada.

- Ele... Ele... Ai, Angie! - tentou contar, mas não conseguia, as palavras, simplesmente, não saíam.

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, depois você fala. Só chora, amiga. E não se preocupe, estou aqui com você.

E foi o que Gina fez. Chorou muito. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione chegou ao quarto, olhou para Angie, que sinalizou para que ela não dissesse nada, só esperasse e então a morena também se sentou na cama de Gina, e esperou até que ela se acalmasse um pouco.

- Gi? - Angie chamou.

A ruiva se afastou do abraço da amiga e olhou para ela e Hermione. Não sabia o que fazer ou dizer.

- O que foi? - Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Nós terminamos - Gina disse simplesmente.

- Por que? - Angie disse sem entender.

- Porque não podemos ficar juntos.

- Gina, você passou o feriado todo desesperada por notícias dele e agora vocês simplesmente terminam? O que aconteceu, afinal? Ele fez algo com você? - Mione disse preocupada.

- Não, ele não fez nada... Só... Não dá mais... - disse dando de ombros.

Angie e Hermione se olharam, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não quer falar? - Angie disse.

- Não é isso... Só não há o que dizer. Só... Terminou...

- Tudo bem. Não precisa dizer mais nada, então - Hermione disse sorrindo - Bom, eu vou descer, Rony deve estar quase subindo aqui. Qualquer coisa me chame, ok?

- Pode deixar - Gina disse sorrindo fracamente - Mas estou bem, Mi. Obrigada.

A morena saiu do quarto, deixando Angie e Gina sozinhas.

- Tem certeza de que foi só isso, Gi?

- Tenho. Não precisa se preocupar.

- Como não? Olha como você está, como chegou!

- Foi só o impacto, Angie, só isso. Tá tudo bem... - disse sorrindo fracamente.

- Bom, você quer alguma coisa?

- Só dormir - _"E esquecer..."_, ela pensou.

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa, estou aqui do lado, tá? Durma bem, Gi.

- Obrigada. Boa noite.

Angie voltou para sua cama e Gina se deitou novamente. E bem que a ruiva tentou dormir, mas não conseguiu. A toda hora a imagem da Marca Negra no braço de Draco vinha à sua mente, e ela não pôde dormir.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco estava sentado no chão da Estufa há, pelo menos, meia hora. Não chorava mais, mas ainda estava perdido. Estava abraçado aos joelhos e olhava para o nada. Foi quando alguém entrou no lugar e o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Venha, Draco, não é bom você passar a noite nessa Estufa fria. Você pode adoecer.

- O que eu faço agora? - disse perdido.

- Dê tempo ao tempo. Você fez o que tinha que fazer.

- Mas eu a perdi... Não há mais pelo que lutar...

- Você sabia desde o início que a perderia.

- Mas eu não imaginei que doeria tanto - disse olhando nos olhos azuis do homem, que agora estava agachado a seu lado.

- Desculpe, Draco. Eu jamais deveria ter permitido que você entrasse nisso.

- A culpa não é sua, Professor Dumbledore. Eu que me ofereci. E não havia mais ninguém para fazer o que tenho que fazer.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, não deveria ter deixado você participar disso. É muito arriscado.

- Já sou maior de idade, professor. Não havia como o senhor me impedir.

Dumbledore sorriu diante da maturidade e persistência de Draco, mesmo estando acabado e perdido como estava.

- Você tem razão, Draco. Mas, mesmo assim, me preocupo. Mesmo sabendo que você é capaz.

- Não precisa. Eu sei o que fazer, e vou até o fim nessa missão.

- Eu sei. E eu confio em você. Sei que você não me decepcionará.

- Espero que não...

- Eu sei que não.

Eles ficaram quietos por um tempo, até que Draco quebrou o silêncio.

- Estou perdido, Professor, não sei o que fazer.

- Acalme seu coração. Talvez seja até melhor ela estar longe de você. Ela corre menos riscos assim.

- Eu sei, mas ela me dava forças. Como vou fazer agora?

- Ela não precisa estar ao seu lado para ser sua força. Lembre-se, é por ela que você está lutando por um futuro melhor.

- Não sei se consigo.

- Não se preocupe - disse com um sorriso bondoso - Eu sei que você vai conseguir ser forte. E não só por você, mas, principalmente, por ela.

Draco não disse nada em resposta, só olhou para o outro lado, sentindo que as lágrimas estavam voltando.

- Não precisa se envergonhar por chorar - Dumbledore disse.

Então Draco não segurou mais as lágrimas e deixou que elas caíssem livre e silenciosamente por seu rosto, enquanto Dumbledore pousou a mão em seu ombro, lhe passando força.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte com Angie observando-a.

- Bom dia! – Angie disse animada.

- Bom dia... – respondeu baixo.

- Melhor?

- Não sei – sorriu tristemente - Mas vou melhorar.

-Bom, então vamos tomar café?

Gina somente sorriu e se levantou. Arrumou-se tentando não pensar na noite anterior, decidira esquecer o assunto e, principalmente, Draco.

Desceram e encontraram Colin sentado esperando-as. Assim que ele viu a amiga levantou-se e lhe abriu os braços, ao que ela apertou o passo e se deixou abraçar fortemente.

- Não se preocupa, ruiva, a gente tá do seu lado pro que der e vier, entendeu? – disse-lhe ao ouvido.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso fraco e foram para o Salão Principal. Lá, Gina entrou de cabeça erguida, mas não olhou na direção da mesa Sonserina. Seguiu direto para a mesa de sua casa e se sentou perto de seus amigos e seu irmão.

- Gina – Rony começou – O que aconteceu ontem?

- Nada, por que?

- Vamos, você chegou tarde e muito estranha ontem. Nem respondeu ao meu chamado.

- Rony – Mione se intrometeu – Você tinha me prometido que não ia perturbá-la com isso, não foi?

- Mione, ela é minha irmã! Sei que você disse que não foi nada demais e que ela está bem, mas eu me preocupo. Além do mais, olha a cara dela, não me parece nada bem. Portanto, Gina, pode começar a falar, o que aconteceu?

- Rony, de verdade, não foi nada. Acho que deve ser TPM. Me deu uma crise estranha, só isso.

- Ok, eu acredito – disse e deu uma pausa – Agora você vai me dizer a verdade?

- É sério! – disse e deu seu melhor sorriso naquela situação – Eu não tenho porque mentir pra você, tenho?

- Não, não tem.

- Então! Fica tranquilo, maninho. Não tem nada acontecendo.

- Jura? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim, pode se despreocupar.

- Tudo bem, mas se acontecer algo, você promete que me procura?

- Pode deixar – disse e abraçou o irmão – Obrigada, viu?

- Que isso – disse meio sem graça – Não precisa agradecer.

- Então vamos comer e não se preocupe mais.

- Ok, e vamos comer logo que tô faminto!

- E quando você não está? – Harry perguntou fazendo todos rirem.

E o café-da-manhã não foi tão difícil quanto Gina achou que fosse ser. Seus amigos a entreteram tanto, que ela quase esqueceu que sua vida a partir daquele dia não seria mais a mesma. E assim se seguiram os dias. Ela tentando esquecer e fingindo que estava tudo bem, e seus amigos fazendo o máximo para que ela não encontrasse com Draco em lugar algum.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

Draco acordou e olhou em volta. Era estranho acordar e não vê-la a seu lado. E era doído saber que não a teria mais. Levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Depois seguiu para a sala de Dumbledore. Bateu e entrou.

- Então, em que posso ajudá-lo, Draco? – disse sorrindo bondosamente.

- Professor, eu queria pedir um favor.

- Claro, se estiver ao meu alcance.

- Eu queria saber se teria como eu tomar meu café-da-manhã no quarto todos os dias.

- Você sabe que isso não vai resolver o problema, não é?

- Eu sei, professor, mas não quero vê-la sofrer. E nem quero que ela seja obrigada a me ver todos os dias contra sua vontade.

- Bom, se você acha que isso seja a melhor solução, eu não me oponho. Mas até quando você fará isso? Ainda falta meio ano para você se formar.

- Eu nem mesmo sei se conseguirei me formar...

- Não fale assim, Draco, é claro que você vai se formar.

- Bom, então ao menos até o fim desse ano letivo.

- Tudo bem. Pedirei aos elfos que levem seu café todos os dias.

- Obrigado.

- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Se precisar de mais alguma coisa...

- Não se preocupe. Ficarei bem. Me concentrarei mais no meu treino e isso me ajudará.

- Tudo bem. Mas saiba que estarei aqui a qualquer hora, tudo bem?

- Obrigado, professor. Com licença.

Draco saiu e foi para a cozinha, decidiu tomar seu café por lá até que Dumbledore desse as ordens aos elfos. E os dias seguintes transcorreram assim, com Draco evitando a todo custo encontrar com Gina, e com seus amigos, já que não saberia o que dizer se algum deles lhe perguntasse alguma coisa, e treinando incansavelmente todos os dias, para estar pronto para lutar quando a hora chegasse.

**DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG**

**Nota da Besta Reader:** Oie!!! Adorei esse capítulo...teve tanto drama! And I love so much drama! I'm drama queen! Huahauahauahua O que eu não gosto mesmo é da demora da D. Chun-Chun Weasley... ela está desmotivada, por isso, metam reviews nela (com carinho, por favor)! Hehehehehe

Espero o próximo capítulo... RÁPIDO!

Beijocas,

**Manu Black **

**N.A.: **Sei que não tem perdão pra essa demora absurda que estou tendo entre um capítulo e outro, mas, mesmo assim, peço perdão a todos pela demora. Como disse, sabiamente, minha amiguetes e beta, estou completamente desmotivada. E sem tempo também. Mas gostaria de poder reverter isso, quem sabe não consigo?

E desculpem também não responder a todas individualmente, mas estou mega cansada mesmo!! Mas saiba que vocês todas moram em meu coração, amoras da minha vida!! **Manu Black; Caah LisLis; Janete Alves; Bella Luh Kiddo; Gaabii; Amandinha Potter; Miaka-ELA; Rk-chan; Jennyffer Malfoy; Erica W. M.; **Muito obrigada mesmo, se voltei, saiba que foi pelo incentivo de vocês!

Bom, se eu ainda merecer, comentem!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!! :*

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**


	20. Tempo

**Capítulo 20 - Tempo**

Dois meses se passaram desde que Draco e Gina haviam terminado. E eles pareciam dois fantasmas pelo Castelo.

Gina só saía de sua Torre para assistir às aulas e para se alimentar. E, mesmo assim, era como se ela nem fosse às aulas, já que parecia que nada entrava em sua cabeça.

Draco estava na mesma que ela, só saía de seu quarto para assistir às aulas e fazer sua ronda. Ele não conseguira fugir disso, já que era monitor-chefe. E foi numa noite fria de sábado que Draco a encontrou cambaleando pelos corredores, sozinha. Ele quase não acreditou quando a viu, mas não tinha como confundir sua ruiva com nenhuma outra garota no mundo.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

Era noite de sábado, e como sempre Gina estava em seu quarto olhando pela janela. Fazia tempo que ela não sabia o que era sorrir espontaneamente, ou sentir alegria. Ela era só um conjunto de órgãos, ossos, terminações nervosas, sangue, cabelos... Mas nada mais que isso. Ela não conversava mais com seus amigos nem se alimentava direito. E naquele início de noite quando Angie foi até ela pra tentar arrancá-la do quarto, a resposta foi a mesma: _"Por favor, me deixa sozinha..."_. Ninguém mais sabia o que fazer para ajudá-la. E ela estava um tanto quanto cansada de ver a pena nos olhos de todos, mas estava mais cansada ainda de todos aqueles pesadelos que a acompanhavam noite após noite. Então resolveu fazer algo pra amenizar a sua dor e não pensar mais em Draco. Foi até a cozinha e pediu muitas cervejas amanteigadas e whisky de fogo para os elfos, que a atenderam relutantes, mas atenderam. E ela saiu cambaleando pelos corredores após muitas garrafas.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

Draco estava andando pelos corredores fazendo sua ronda quando ouviu alguém esganiçando algo muito parecido com uma música.

- Hey little baby, little lover boy! Get in my arms, give me some joy, I wanna hold u tonight! It'll be alright! _**(Ei amor, paixão! Em meus braços, me dê um pouco de alegria, hoje à noite eu quero te abraçar! Está tudo bem!)**_

"_Não acredito! Aluno bêbado logo na minha ronda? Ah, mas seja lá quem for, vai aprender a não fazer mais isso no meu dia..."_ – Draco pensou indo em direção à terrível voz. E quando ele virou no corredor de onde vinha o barulho, ele a viu: cantando, ou tentando, dando umas reboladas enquanto andava, o que o álcool permitia, e usando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada como microfone. Deu uma leve risada e esperou que ela chegasse perto dele.

- 'Cause the night is long and I hunt for u, in this darkest hour, where have u gone 2? Won't u come 2 my side, I need u tonight!_** (Porque a noite é longa e eu te procuro, nesta escuridão onde você foi? Porque você não vem para o meu lado, eu preciso de você hoje à noite!)**_

Draco riu de novo pelas coreografias, faltava só mais alguns metros para que ela chegasse até ele agora. Então ela deu uma corridinha desajeitada cantando o refrão da música.

- Run 2 me, I'll run 2 u! Let me crash into u! Run 2 u, you'll run 2 me! I alone can love u, U belong 2 me… _**(Corra pra mim, eu correrei pra você! **__**Me deixe colidir com você! Correr pra você, você correrá pra mim! Sozinha eu posso te amar, você me pertence...)**_

E se chocou contra o peito de Draco, quase caindo, e sendo segura por ele. Arregalou os olhos.

- Puta que pariu! Acho que eu bebi demais... – ela falou enrolado, olhando nos olhos dele, que não teve como não rir.

- Tá tudo bem, Virgínia? – ele disse tentando ficar sério.

- Ai meu Merlim! Minha alucinação fala! – disse arregalando levemente os olhos e ficando com cara de demente.

- Eu não sou uma alucinação. – disse rindo levemente.

- É sim, eu tenho cer-te-za! – ela disse pausadamente e muito enrolado, fazendo Draco rir com vontade – Ei, que alucinação mais mal educada! Caramba! Sabia que devia ter bebido algo mais forte! – disse indignada.

- E por que você acha que devia ter bebido algo mais forte? – Draco perguntou tentando ficar sério.

- Pra dormir mais rápido e não ter que te encontrar em outro pesadelo! – disse como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Eu estou em algum pesadelo? Pense bem, se é comigo é claro que é sonho, Virgínia! – disse convencido, tentando descontrair.

- Mas será que nem em alucinação você deixa de ser convencido? – disse rolando os olhos – E, sim, foi um pesadelo horrível... – disse triste e muito baixo.

- E com o que foi? – ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos, no mesmo tom que ela.

- Com a guerra... Você vestido de Comensal, lutando contra minha família...e...morrendo...nas mãos deles... Foi horrível. Eu nunca mais quero ver isso de novo – disse encarando-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Isso não vai acontecer... – ele disse ainda baixo.

- Por que não?

- Esquece isso, foi só um pesadelo... – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos dela e pousando em sua nuca.

- Como você sabe que não vai acontecer? – ela insistiu num sussurro.

- Porque isso foi só um pesadelo, não é real. Acredite em mim.

- Eu gostaria... – ela disse aproximando o seu rosto do dele e olhando-o nos olhos.

Nesse momento ele nem pensou no que estava fazendo, encostou os lábios nos dela com delicadeza e a beijou com a saudade de dois meses sem a mulher que mais amava na vida. E naquele momento tudo pareceu se encaixar novamente em seus lugares.

Ele a puxou mais para si apertando-a contra seu corpo enquanto aprofundava o beijo, e só voltou à realidade quando a garrafa que ela segurava se chocou contra o chão frio do corredor. Então ele parou o beijo devagar e se afastou dela.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo a chegar até a sua Casa - ele disse o mais firme que conseguiu.

- Eu não quero ir pra lá – ela disse ainda de olhos fechados – Eu quero você...

- Virgínia... – ele disse em tom de aviso.

- Draco? - ela disse baixo, voltando a encará-lo com cara de abobalhada.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou num suspiro quase resignado.

- É você mesmo? - ela perguntou erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto dele.

- Claro que sou eu - ele disse erguendo uma sobrancelha divertido.

- Não, não pode ser você - ela disse fechando os olhos novamente e se afastando dele - É só uma ilusão da minha mente.

- Ilusões não tem forma, Virgínia - ele disse se aproximando novamente dela e a tocando no rosto - E eu estou bem aqui, palpável.

Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Ele tirou a mão que estava em seu rosto e se afastou novamente dela. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Ele sem saber o que fazer, e ela decidindo se era ou não uma ilusão por causa do excesso de álcool em seu organismo. Então ela deu um passo vacilante até ele, e passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, sentindo-o enrijecer.

- É você mesmo? Jura? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Juro. - ele respondeu também num sussurro.

- Ótimo. - ela disse antes de unir os lábios novamente aos dele num beijo sôfrego, puxando-o contra si e sentindo ele corresponder na mesma intensidade. Quando eles se separaram, ela permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Não me acorde, por favor. - ela disse e o ouviu rir baixinho.

- Você não está dormindo, só está bêbada. - disse com um sorriso.

- Não tenta me enganar, eu sei que isso é só um sonho. - disse manhosa.

- Acredite em mim, é real. Vamos, eu te levo antes que você diga ou faça mais alguma coisa da qual se arrependa depois – ele se afastou dela e lhe ofereceu a mão.

Ela ignorou a mão que ele estendia para ela e o abraçou de novo.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... - ela disse no ouvido de Draco, que fechou os olhos e a envolveu pela cintura.

- Por favor, não fale mais nada.

- Por que até em sonhos você insiste em me machucar? - ela perguntou se afastando dele e o encarando séria - Eu só queria poder ter você de alguma forma...

- Você vai me ter para sempre, você sabe disso. Mas não desse jeito. Se quando você estiver sóbria você ainda me quiser, eu vou estar à sua espera... Mas não assim... Sei que você vai se arrepender disso amanhã quando acordar.

- Como você é chato... - disse rolando os olhos e ele riu mais uma vez - Não ria de mim! E pára de dizer que eu não estou sonhando.

- Ok, se isso é um sonho, o que eu deveria fazer agora? - perguntou zombeteiro, desistindo de tentar convencê-la de que estava acordada.

- Me levar pro seu quarto e acabar logo com essa dor que eu sinto aqui... - ela disse com a mão apoiada na direção do coração e ele ficou sério - Faz passar, por favor... - pediu num sussurro.

Ele respirou fundo e a pegou no colo. Ela afundou o rosto no pescoço dele se aconchegando e ele a apertou um pouco mais em seus braços. Como gostaria de poder tê-la assim, em seus braços, para sempre. Mas sabia que se fizesse o que ela queria, e ele também, ela nunca o perdoaria por se aproveitar de um momento de fraqueza dela. E ele rumou para o quarto de Hermione. Lá chegando rezou para que Rony não estivesse lá e bateu na porta.

Depois de um tempo uma Hermione descabelada e sonolenta abriu a porta, mas logo ficou alerta, quando viu Gina nos braços de Draco.

- O que houve? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Ela só bebeu um pouco demais - Hermione o olhou desconfiada - Não tenho nada com isso, Granger. Eu a encontrei cambaleando em um corredor, só isso.

- E por que você não a levou para a enfermaria? - perguntou ainda desconfiada.

- Escuta, Granger, eu não fiz nada a ela. E se eu a levasse para a enfermaria, ela provavelmente tomaria uma detenção. Satisfeita?

- Ok, você tem razão. Vem, coloca ela na minha cama.

Draco entrou com Gina em seu braços e a pousou na cama de Hermione devagar. Ela segurou suas vestes e ele fechou os olhos.

- Por favor, Virgínia - ele disse baixo - Me solta...

- Não vai, por favor, não me deixa de novo... - ela disse de olhos fechados e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

Ele conseguiu soltar as mãos dela de suas vestes e começou a andar para a saída do quarto, mas foi impedido por Hermione, que colocou uma mão em seu ombro o parando.

- O que realmente aconteceu entre vocês, Malfoy?

- Já disse Granger, eu a encontrei pelos corredores.

- Não hoje - ela disse e ele a olhou confuso.

- Ela nunca disse por que terminamos?

- Não, só disse que havia acabado. Mas é claro que vocês se amam... Eu não entendo...

- Não há o que entender - ele disse triste - Ela só percebeu que eu não sou o certo pra ela, e que é mais seguro que ela se afaste de mim...

- Mas...

- Eu preciso ir. Cuide dela, e, por favor, não diga que fui eu que a encontrei. Diga que foi você. Acho que ela não vai gostar de lembrar que disse algumas coisas que não diria sóbria - disse com um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Granger. E obrigado.

Draco saiu do quarto de Hermione deixando parte de si para trás. Só Merlim sabe o quanto ele queria fazer o que ela pedira e a levar para seu quarto, fazendo parar a dor que ambos sentiam. Mas isso não seria o certo. Então ele voltou a fazer sua ronda, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquela dor lancinante que ele sentia em seu peito não existisse.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

Gina acordou na manhã seguinte e olhou em volta. Se assustou quando viu que não estava em seu dormitório, mas logo reconheceu o quarto de Hermione.

- Como vim parar aqui? - perguntou para si mesma, mas ouviu a resposta vir de outra pessoa.

- Eu te trouxe, Gi - Hermione disse indo até ela.

- Ah...

- Que foi?

- Eu tive a impressão que tinha sido outra pessoa...

- Quem? - perguntou curiosa, queria saber se ela se lembrava de algo.

- Draco... - disse e deu uma pausa - Mas deve ter sido só outro sonho... Eles não me deixam em paz há tanto tempo mesmo...

- Ah, Gi... Não fica assim... - Hermione disse se sentando ao lado da amiga - Eu queria tanto poder fazer algo pra te ajudar...

- Tá tudo bem... Foi só um sonho - parou por um momento e olhou para Hermione - Só que foi tão real... Ainda posso sentir o gosto dele em mim... - disse tocando os lábios com as pontas dos dedos – Às vezes eu gostaria que fosse verdade...

- Gi, por que você não procura ele e conversa? Quem sabe vocês não se acertam?

- Não dá, Mi. Não podemos ficar juntos...

- Por que não? Merlim! Gina, eu não consigo entender! Juro que não! Vocês se amam! Tá tão na cara!

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer?

- Ah, eu quis dizer que vocês eram tão perfeitos juntos, não pode ter acabado assim! - Hermione disse contornando a situação.

- Bom, você disse bem, éramos... Isso já passou - disse triste e deu outra pausa - Acho melhor ir para meu dormitório. Ainda bem que hoje é domingo, né? Senão teria perdido aula - disse sorrindo fracamente.

- E quem disse que eu ia permitir isso? - Hermione disse brincando.

- Obrigada, Mi. De verdade. Você é uma amiga perfeita, sabia?

- Nem tanto... Mas vamos, eu te acompanho.

E as duas saíram em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Chegando lá encontraram Angie e Collin sentados preocupados, que quando viram Gina entrar, correram até ela.

- Sua maluca, como você some assim? Eu quase morri de agonia e preocupação sem saber se você estava bem! – Angie disse abraçando a amiga apertado.

- Acho que nem preciso dizer nada, não é? – Disse Collin sério indo até as duas e as abraçando.

- Desculpa gente, mas eu precisava ficar sozinha.

- Mais? – Angie perguntou separando-se dela – Gina, você não faz outra coisa senão ficar sozinha nos últimos tempos, nem a gente tá conseguindo chegar até você... – completou triste.

- Ah, Angie, desculpa. Eu sei que eu não deveria ficar assim, mas eu não consigo não pensar.

- Então por que você não vai conversar com ele e resolve logo isso? Afinal, não me parece que ele esteja em melhor estado que você... – Collin falou olhando-a ainda sério.

- Como assim? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Jura que você não tem reparado nele nesses últimos tempos? – ela fez que não com a cabeça e ele continuou – Nas poucas vezes que o vi, ele pareceu mais abatido que nunca. Seus olhos não tem vida, ele não é mais visto pelo Castelo perturbando as pessoas, ele quase não fala mais nas aulas ou em qualquer outra situação. Parece que ele só se comunica com o mundo exterior quando ele é obrigado a isso. Até eu estou ficando preocupado já.

- Não pode ser...

- Por que não, Gina? – Angie disse agora também séria – Ou você acha que só você está sofrendo com isso? E eu não estou falando só dele, que está na cara que está mais morto que vivo, estou falando de todos nós, que não sabemos mais o que fazer pra te tirar de dentro de você mesma...

Gina começou a chorar silenciosamente, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Só abaixou a cabeça e encarou seus pés.

- Ok, gente, acho que por hoje está bom – Hermione disse passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Gina – Vamos deixar essa conversa pra depois.

- Desculpa – Gina disse baixo, ignorando a leve pressão que Hermione fazia para tirá-la dali – Eu não imaginei que estivesse fazendo tão mal a vocês. Achei que me afastando, vocês não veriam minha dor e não a sentiriam.

- Como não? – Collin falou levantando o queixo dela – Você é parte da gente, ruiva. Não tem como você sofrer sozinha. Será que eu vou precisar desenhar pra você entender? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não abusa, anjinho... – Gina disse também sorrindo.

- Ok, mas o que eu queria eu já comecei a conseguir, que é colocar um sorriso no seu rosto – ele disse abraçando-a.

- Ai, gente, eu também quero abraço! – Angie disse chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo enquanto se juntava ao abraço dos dois e puxava Hermione consigo – Vem Mi!

A partir daquele dia as coisas ficaram um pouco mais fáceis para Gina, mesmo que ela estivesse fazendo um esforço quase que sobre-humano pra não deixar transparecer a dor que ela ainda sentia. E assim se passaram mais três meses. Agora Gina não parecia tão doente, mas seu olhar ainda denunciava que ela nunca mais seria a mesma.

Draco continuava na mesma, com a diferença que ele parecia mais apreensivo. As provas finais tinham acabado há pouco, e todos se preparavam para a formatura. Mas a apreensão dele não se devia a isso, e sim ao fato de saber que a hora da batalha estava mais próxima do que nunca, visto que ele já tivera sido avisado que o ataque a Hogwarts seria uma semana antes da formatura. Ele avisou Dumbledore, mas não acreditou realmente que ele pudesse fazer algo contra Voldemort, já que ele tinha visto de perto o poder e a fúria do Lord por todas as tantas vezes em que ele foi obrigado a participar de ataques junto com os outros Comensais para não levantar suspeitas.

E isso o fazia acordar todas as noites com pesadelos, vendo os olhos das vítimas que ele fora obrigado a torturar e matar, pairando diante dele, acusando-o. Tantas pessoas inocentes, que ele se sentia sujo. O que aliviava sua dor às vezes era lembrar de Gina. Sua doçura e inocência. Mas então ele se lembrava que ela jamais o perdoaria por ter feito tudo o que fez, mesmo que o motivo tenha sido justo. Afinal, o que justifica matar e torturar? Nada... E era isso que o consumia, ao mesmo tempo que o aliviava: Gina.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

Os dias se passaram e era sábado novamente. Gina estava sentada nos jardins olhando o céu com seus amigos enquanto o resto do Castelo estava em polvorosa por causa da formatura. Todos estavam vendo os detalhes finais para que nada saísse errado com suas vestes e apetrechos, fazendo planos para a noite mais importante do ano para muitos.

- Eu não agüento mais esse clima eufórico de festa... – Gina comentou.

- Ah, deixa de ser chata! – Angie disse empurrando a amiga de leve.

- Sério, não sei por que tanta frescura!

- Gininha, não se esqueça que você vai estar no meio dessa frescura todinha! – Collin disse rindo da amiga.

- Ai, nem me fala! – ela disse deixando o corpo cair para trás deitando-se na grama, e foi quando ela viu uma das corujas da Escola vindo em sua direção e se sentou novamente, bem a tempo do animal deixar cair sobre ela um pergaminho amassado e ir embora – Mas o que é isso?

- Lê logo! – Angie disse e viu Gina abrir o pergaminho – De quem é?

- Do Draco... – ela disse fracamente.

- Quê? – Collin perguntou e ele e Angie juntaram suas cabeças à de Gina pra ler, nem se importando se era ou não particular.

"_Virgínia,_

_Não se pergunte o por que ou fique parada tentando entender, só pegue seus amigos e se tranque em sua Torre agora mesmo. Depressa, não há mais tempo. Te amo pra sempre pequena._

_DM"_

O pergaminho estava amassado e a letra quase ilegível pela pressa com que foi escrito, mas Gina reconheceu a letra de Draco mesmo assim. E ao contrário do que pedia o pergaminho, Gina congelou.

- O que isso quer dizer? – Collin perguntou confuso.

- Eu não sei, mas acho melhor sairmos daqui, esse bilhete me deu um frio na espinha que parece até um mau presságio – Angie disse esfregando os braços para abaixar seus pelos que se eriçaram, mas vendo que nem Collin nem Gina se mexiam, levantou-se e começou a puxar os dois – Vamos logo! Anda gente!

Os três entraram correndo no Castelo e chegaram na Torre da Grifinória ao mesmo tempo em que escutaram uma explosão vinda da direção da Torre Norte. Eles se olharam e entraram, encontrando o Salão Comunal cheio de alunos confusos e apavorados. Correram até seus dormitórios, apanharam suas varinhas e saíram porta afora da Torre, deixando muitos alunos gritando para que não fossem e outros os seguindo.

Encontraram Harry, Rony e Hermione num corredor começando a duelar com dois Comensais e Gina se apavorou com a cena, vendo seu pesadelo passar por sua mente como um flash. Quase foi acertada, não fosse Collin puxá-la para o lado e lançar um feitiço em direção ao Comensal que vinha pelo outro corredor com mais dois outros em direção a eles. E isso a fez acordar. Então ela rapidamente olhou nos olhos de todos os Comensais em volta a procura dos olhos de Draco mas não encontrou. Isso a deixou mais tranqüila, e ela começou a duelar. Eles se juntaram ao trio e derrubaram todos os Comensais que estavam à volta deles, seguindo para o Salão Principal, onde o confronto realmente estava acontecendo, segundo Harry.

**- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

Draco estava em uma das torres olhando os jardins a espera do ataque começar. Sim, seria naquela noite, e ele só podia rezar para que sua pequena estivesse em sua Torre a salvo. Foi quando ele viu uma cabeça ruiva saindo do Castelo acompanhada de mais duas outras cabeças e se sentando nos jardins.

- Eu não acredito nisso, só pode ser brincadeira... – Draco disse saindo correndo de onde estava e indo em direção ao Corujal. Chegando lá ele escreveu um bilhete tremendo o menos que ele conseguia e atou à pata da primeira coruja que viu. Assim que o bicho saiu para a noite ele correu e praticamente se esmagou em uma janela para ver os jardins novamente. Viu quando a coruja largou o pergaminho em Gina e ficou quase sem respirar de tanta apreensão. Então ela leu, mas não se moveu.

- Vamos Virgínia, se mexe logo daí – ele disse quase implorando para o nada – Por favor... – então viu Angie puxando Gina e Collin e deu um pesado suspiro de alívio quando eles foram correndo em direção às portas do Castelo – É agora, não tem mais como fugir... Só espero que dê tudo certo – Draco disse indo em direção do Salão Principal e retirando uma capa e uma máscara negras que estavam encolhidas em seu bolso e trazendo-as ao seu tamanho original enquanto caminhava a passos largos.

Chegando às portas do Salão Principal ele já estava com a capa, agora só faltava a máscara. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Colocou a máscara e entrou com somente um pensamento: Gina. Era por ela que ele precisava fazer isso.

******- x - x - x - x - x - x - x - x -**

**N.A.:** Lá, lá, lá, lá, lá... Sim, eu ainda não morri, apesar de estar com umas manchas verdes bem parecidas com mofo... Bom, o que importa é que consegui escrever esse bendito capítulo! Oh God! Achei que nunca ia sair! Mas eu consegui um tempo em minha horrenda rotina diária e consegui voltar pra vocês! :D Ok, nada desculpa, mas eu prometo que termino essa bagaça! Mesmo que só uma pessoa ainda esteja lendo e essa pessoa seja a minha beta amiga-amada que me atura sem perecer há séculos, a Manu! Hahahahahaha!

Encurtando isso aqui, muito obrigada mesmo a todas vocês que ainda tem fé em mim e não me abandonam, mesmo que eu demore séculos a atualizar!

AMO TODAS VOCÊS!

Beijos!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Best-a Reader: **

Serei breve: Você é uma égua.

Beijocas,

**Manu Black**


End file.
